Rescue Ink
by gabby1017
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital & shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, & his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on a Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect & save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure. Hopefully, I will have my quad squad too. I have two so far.

 **Chapter One: The Take Down**

 **EPOV**

Riding my bike through the gusty wind, I maneuver easily from one lane to the other. It's a brisk night as the full moon bathes a path of light across the Crescent City Bridge to the Westbank. I have my jacket collar up, gloves on and I keep my head low.

I look over at my dad next to me always in sync with my every movement. He nods his head and we continue on.

Shadowing the both of us, Jasper and Emmett follow behind; a solid square of Harleys.

Within fifteen minutes, we arrive at our destination and cut our engines.

"Garrett and the guys are spread throughout the crowd, so keep your eyes up and open. We don't need any chance for error." Dad looks at Jazz. "And Jasper, when I signal to you, you lay one upward."

Jasper nods. "Yes, sir."

"Emmett?" Dad questions.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He shakes his head. "Just be you, son."

He smirks dimples deep, tilts his head to the side and whispers, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that."

Dad chuckles then glances at me. "Just don't hit anyone unless it's necessary, Edward."

We each take off in different directions for the mosh pit of bulls.

The deeper I head into the Bayou, the louder the crowd roars and the quieter nature becomes.

People stand around or sit in sports chairs drinking beer or a Hurricane.* The women flaunt their fur coats, stiletto Louboutins and dripping Tiffany bobbles. Their smug nose jobs, fake boobs and Botox injections tighten their faces to where they can barely lift their lips to smile with bugged eyes. Their partners are either a boy-toy barely legal to a fat-cat, potbellied, balding wad of dough.

I slide through the crowd eyeing the situation. There are piles of sandbags that form a square fighting ring. On one side, a large male pit bull stands at attention with the owner or trainer in full protective gloves. They face another pit bull and handler waiting for the beginning of the match. It's a smaller dog that's leaner and younger. I can imagine the quickness and experience of the older dog ripping this pup to shreds.

I laugh to myself and mumble, "Fat chance that's going to happen."

To the side, there are cages stacked in the corner with panting dogs whining from the cold.

I glance to my right and see Dad signal Jasper. Jazz pulls his Glock upward and fires.

The crowd freezes and stares. The silence deafens.

Dad walks closer to the sandbags and announces, pacing back and forth, "I apologize for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen." He clears his throat and scans the masses. "But we can't allow any matches, tonight … or any night."

The uprising begins and Dad still stands his ground. Garrett and five of our guys with protective gear grab the dogs' leashes and cages and begin to take them away to our hospital van. One of the handlers doesn't resist, but the other pulls out a gun and orders, "If you leave now, I won't harm any of you."

Some of the crowd becomes rowdy, shouting obscenities and pushing one another.

Our men aim their guns and cock their barrels in domino timing ...

One …

after …

the …

other …

surrounding the crowd.

Dad calmly instructs, "Look, Ricky." The handler looks surprised. "Yeah, I know who you are. If you just put down your gun, we won't harm you."

The handler slowly places his gun on the ground and surrenders with his hands up as he stands.

Emmett comes around the corner, picks up the firearm and boldly laughs. "It's good for you I'm the one retrieving your piece." He gestures towards me. "You don't want to rile up my little brother."

I smirk as I stand with my nunchucks in my hands.

Dad continues with the death stare, "Now, you want to beat up one another, be my guest, go right ahead and make more money, but heed my warning. If I have to come back here because of cruelty to any animal, I will drag your ass off and treat you with the same care. And believe me; you don't want to get Edward angry."

Dad pulls on his collar, starts to walk away and stops. "Don't try anything funny … You are surrounded. My boys don't fucking miss."

He walks out from the crowd with the rest following behind.

A gun cocks and Jasper turns in lightning speed and fires at the perp's feet. "Now, that was a warning shot. I will go higher." He points his gun at the guy's crotch.

As we walk away, we leave them all in utter silence.

 _ ***RI***_

We arrange to meet up at Saints and Sinners on Bourbon. I'm hungry, thirsty and need to wind down.

Dad and Emmett remain outside waiting for the others while Jazz and I enter the bar. Jazz rubs his hands together smiling. "I'm gonna eat me some shrimp and grits and a piece of that red velvet cake with a huge glass of Abita beer."

"Whatever floats your boat, brother!" I approach a waitress to get the back room since there are twenty-five of us. It's a relatively quiet Wednesday night and the room is available.

Dad and the rest of the guys walk back and take their seats. They are all abuzz with the victory. Everyone has a beer in hand; Dad stands and raises his glass. "No dog went down tonight."

Someone shouts out, "And Edward didn't beat anyone."

All laugh.

"Hey, there was no need," my arrogance shows in my words. "If I have to play the badass, so be it."

Emmett roars, "He's still cocky and he didn't do a fucking thing."

I shrug. "Sometimes I don't have to."

Dad smiles and rubs my shoulder. "You did great. You all did. Best takedown in a long time. We got the dogs and no one got hurt."

Jazz giggles, "Well, I could have shot me off a cock."

More laughter.

"You didn't need to Jazz, he pissed himself," Emmett points out.

Dad shakes his head. "Well, your mama said she was really proud, so eat up and get moving. I want to get home to my lady."

Emmett hoots, "Yeah. I want to go home to my Rose and give her some loving from my fine self."

I huff, "And you call me arrogant."

Emmett points. "I didn't call you arrogant. You're cocky."

Jazz chuckles, "A big dick."

I laugh. "You've been looking at my dick, again?"

Everyone roars.

Jasper throws up his arms. "Hey, I'm always on your side."

"Just don't be looking at my front side," I tease.

Jasper gets all red in the face; I grab him in a headlock and kiss the top of his head. "Love you, Jazz."

He relaxes as I let him go and he pops me one. "Don't fucking kid around about that."

I raise my hands to surrender.

"Looks like baby brother has a hot head like Edward," Emmett booms.

Jasper shrugs and gives Emmett a death stare. "And don't you forget that, Em."

"Hey, I'm the cute, funny one. You're the gunslinger and Edward's the stick basher," he playfully chuckles.

"Nunchucks," I yell at him.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Ninja Bro, I know." He smiles.

Dad shakes his head. "Let's order and eat."

We settle down to our meals. I watch my little brother eat two huge helpings of barbecued shrimp and grits, as I woof down Miss Lulu's Classic Jambalaya. Emmett has a passion for the appetizers and eats all six on the menu while not sharing a bite. Dad sits at the other side of the table, but I can bet he's got a huge bowl of rice and beans.

We finish with dessert and head out our separate ways. Jazz and I go to the animal hospital to check on the dogs, while Dad heads home to Mom and Emmett to Rosalie. She's scarier than a pit bull.

Jazz and I ride towards the hospital's rear entrance and see two burly guys at the door. We pass by quickly, ride to the front and carefully make our way to the back. I trigger the automatic lights and blind them in their spot.

Jasper stands to one side with both hands on his Glock, feet wide apart and arms extended ready to fire.

I slowly approach them, swinging my nunchucks from shoulder to shoulder. "Now, what do we have here? It's almost three a. m. and you don't have any animals to bring in, so I can only surmise that you are trying to break in and help yourselves to one of ours?"

The taller one smugly spits, "Cullen, you took our dogs."

"You want to take this up with the police, Ricky?" He says nothing. "I didn't think so." I sigh. "And I thought it was going to be an easy takedown."

"You and your group …"

I interrupt, "Gang. We are a biker _gang_."

"You and your _gang_ are a pain in my ass," Ricky complains.

I smart mouth, "I was thinking the same thing about you and your dog abusers."

Ricky pulls out his gun and Jazz cocks his. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, Ricky. I was itching to blow away someone's dick tonight."

"I want my dogs," he threatens.

I shake my head and frown. "That's not going to happen. You either leave or we help you leave."

"I want my dogs, Cullen," he roars and lifts his gun.

Well, that was enough for Jazz and he shoots Ricky's weapon out of his hand. The other guy runs.

I pick up the gun while Ricky rolls around on the ground, screaming he's going to kill us.

"You can't find good hired help these days."

Jasper's on his cell to the police and within minutes, they take a very unhappy Ricky away.

We finally walk into the all-night clinic area. Jessica and Angela are at the receiving desk all smiles.

Angela asks, "I already checked out the dogs."

Jasper asks, "How bad?"

"All seventeen are malnourished. Yes, we fed them and started them on vitamins. Two, we couldn't handle. They were very high-strung in behavior, so we left a bowl in their cage. And there one that's very pregnant. We have her separated from the rest," Angela reports.

"Where's Lauren?" I ask.

Angela answers with her face down, "She went home."

Jasper sighs. "What was her excuse this time?"

"As soon as the dogs were brought in she developed a headache," Jessica adds.

I say, "Well, three strikes she's out. I'm sick of her coming in late and going home early, Angela."

"I'll find a replacement," Angela answers.

"Thank you." I look at Jazz. "Let's do it."

I put my arm around his shoulder and we walk to the holding area. God knows what we will indeed find.

 _ ***RI***_

*The Hurricane … INGREDIENTS IN THE HURRICANE COCKTAIL

White Rum 2 oz.

Dark Rum 2 oz.

Lime juice 1 oz

Orange juice 1 oz

Passion Fruit juice 2 oz

Simple syrup .5 oz

Grenadine .5 oz

For garnish 1 orange wheel and a cherry

Glass: Hurricane

 **HOW TO MAKE THE HURRICANE COCKTAIL**

Add all the ingredients to a shaker and fill with ice.

Shake, and strain into a large Hurricane glass filled with fresh ice.

Garnish with an orange half-wheel and a cherry.

 _ ***RI***_

And go check out Fran's FF page for our friend, Meli. ' **Words of Love for Meli'** id: 7714837

 **Multiple stories in honor of this wonderful girl and her plight.**

 **Many of the authors are on my list below.**

 **Time for recs: Authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure. I have two of my quad squad.

A/N: I always thank readers for their alerts and favorites. I am more than overwhelmed by the massive response for 'Rescue Ink'. So please, forgive me for no longer sending thank yous for alerts and favorites. This truly cut into my writing time. **BUT** I will always respond to reviews.

 **Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

 **EPOV**

Jasper and I take our time with each dog and exam them together, accessing their wounds and the flea and tick issue. Only two of them need sedation so far for rambunctious behavior. They are all quiet and fast asleep …. finally.

Angela and Jessica prepare the flea baths and take two of the smaller dogs to treat. So we'll get these love-starved, neglected animals back to health and find them good homes in no time.

I have to admit the little dog that was set to fight takes my heart. He's a playful pup with a good disposition. I find myself petting and playing with him. He's below weight with no exterior wounds.

Jasper watches me. "I think you found a friend, Edward."

I smile. "Yeah, Jazz, he's a cute little guy, and it looks like they didn't have him for very long. It's a damn shame they were going to throw him out there." I sigh and continue to pet him. "Yeah, boy, you're a good dog.

"It's a sacrifice bout," Jasper says with disdain, "They throw him out there to get ripped to shreds to egg on the crowd."

I shake my head. "That's fucking sick."

"I got something sicker for you. It's the latest craze in dog fighting," Jasper seethes.

"What?" I ask.

"Two terrified dogs are locked in the trunk of a car. That's two terrified dogs locked in a cramped, dark trunk, with blasting music from rear speakers. The guys ride around until they don't hear anymore fighting. They stop the car, open the trunk, and the deceased dog is declared the loser. The really sad part? They toss the dead dog out like trash leaving the poor animal on the side of the road. The winner lives to do it all over again."

"That happened here?" I ask.

Jasper shakes his head. "No, Miami."

"Jesus, who thinks of these things?"

"From what I understand, they have major dog fights in Vietnam; high stakes and many dogs for the offering."

I walk over to the last dog and take her from the cage. She's a little mama. "Jazz, this one's with pups."

He joins me at the examination table, and we find, she too, has an infestation of fleas, and old wounds.

"My guess is that they had her on hiatus until she gave birth which might be soon," Jasper notes.

I take her temperature, and it is lower than expected. "She's at ninety-nine."

"Guess we stay for the night, Edward, she may need us."

"Yeah, good idea."

Jasper questions, "I wonder why she was at the fights. What would they do with a pregnant dog?"

"I don't know. She's more valuable to them with pups on the way," I ponder.

"Could have been they knew she was due soon and kept a watch." He shrugs his shoulders.

Angela and Jessica return with two, clean, flea-less dogs.

Angela quips, "Two down and four to go."

Jasper grabs a dog and looks up at me. "You watch the little mama, and I'll help Angela and Jessica."

"Okay, and Angela, you'll call and find a replacement for Lauren?" I ask.

"Sure thing, Edward, first thing after eight."

"Good, and when all of you are done, we'll treat the mama. I don't want her giving birth with fleas. We don't need infected pups," I say.

"We can do that, Edward, and let the girls go home." Jasper holds a dog and walks out of the room.

 _ ***RI***_

All the dogs are squeaky clean, in their cages and at peace.

Before she leaves, Angela tells me to expect a prospective new hire within the hour for nine a.m.

In the meantime, we treat the mama with a calming shampoo and flea conditioner. I dry her with warmed towels and a gentle massage, as Jasper clips her nails. Hey, just like any woman, she receives excellent treatment. She's a sweet girl and licks the both of us.

Jasper excitedly says, "I really want to be here when she delivers.

 _ ***RI***_

Five minutes to nine, a petite female with short, dark hair and the biggest, blue eyes walks into the reception area. She wears a slim, dark skirt just above her knees and a matching jacket with a pale blue blouse. Her shoes have a moderate height to the heel, and they match her blouse. I watch her approach the desk in a graceful, catlike manner. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm here for the receptionist and aide job." She extends her hand. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Edward Cullen; I'm one of the vets here. My brother, Jasper, and I will be conducting your interview."

Jasper shouts out, "Edward, come quickly. She's giving birth!"

"Please, excuse me, Alice, I need to assist my brother. Make yourself comfortable." I head for the back area, and funny, Alice follows me.

Jasper has 'the mama' in our birthing section. We have an area with easy-to-clean, padded cushions for the comfort of the birthing mother. He leans over the side watching the second pup being born. Mama cleans the first pup ridding it of the placenta. This continues … seven times.

Jasper finally looks up, sees Alice and does a double take. He smiles at her, and she blushes.

"You must be the new hire," he says.

She shyly answers, "I'm Alice."

I think my little brother just fell in love.

"And I wish I was the White Rabbit," he chokes and extends his hand to her, "I'm Jasper Whitlock Cullen, DVM."

With a slight giggle, she shakes his hand. "I'm Alice Brandon CVA, but in one more year, I'll be a DVM."

 _Yeah, he's in love,_ I say to myself.

By the fifth pup, our mama needs some help from the exhaustion.

Alice looks at Jasper and me and asks, "Do you mind?" She points to one of the pups.

We shake our heads as she slides on gloves and picks it up. "I see a flea."

Jasper and I examine the ears, and sure enough, there is a flea.

The three of us get to work. Jasper fills one of the smaller sinks with warm water. I place dish soap on a plate while Alice throws off her jacket and gently holds a pup drenching its body until soaked. We drain the sink and lather up the pup. Immediately, another flea runs toward her eyes. Alice picks the flea up and places it in the soap, suffocating it to death. We repeat this process again, rinse the pup clean, dry him off and place him in a newborn bed. Eight times later, all the babies rest together, and we treat mama with the same care.

Once we rid the little family of fleas, we reunite them so mama can feed her brood. Each pup latches on, and they suckle contently.

Jasper, Alice and I watch on with tired smiles.

I glance over at Alice. She will fit in great here. Then, I notice a tear in her blouse with a nasty stain. "Sorry about your blouse, Alice. We can replace that for you."

She scoffs, "Oh, don't be silly."

Jasper praises, "Thank you for your help, you were wonderful."

She shyly smiles, "Oh, you're welcome. I hope it means I got the job."

Jasper and I simultaneously say, "Yes."

We all laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Alice." I give her a hug and wink at Jasper.

He pushes us apart. "My turn." He hugs Alice, and they just seem to glow. "Besides, in a year, we'll need another vet."

"Wow, that's a promised promotion," she giggles.

"I'll put it in writing," Jasper insists.

"When do I start?"

Jasper answers, "I think you already have."

I interject, "Your shift is 11 p.m. to 7 a.m. Will that be a problem?"

She smiles. "No, it's perfect. I have late afternoon classes."

"We have a refrigerator, freezer and microwave if you want to bring food from home. Yet, many times, we do provide meals," I say.

Alice kids, "You provide pizza and burgers?"

"No, actually, Jazz and I cook. We bring in food all the time." I surprise her.

She smiles. "I'm impressed." She looks at Jasper. "What's your favorite dish?"

"I make a barbecued shrimp and grits to die for," he brags.

She giggles, "Then, kill me now, Jasper."

The door swings open and in walks Dad.

Jasper greets, "Hey, Dad, meet our new hire."

Dad furrows his brows, "Lauren?" We nod, as he sighs, "Oh good, so who have we here?"

"Dad, meet Alice Brandon, CVA and on her way to DVM," Jasper spouts proudly. "Alice, this is our father and founder, Carlisle Cullen."

Alice walks to him with her hand outstretched. Dad shakes it, then hugs her. "You're a blessing, Alice."

"Thank you, Dr, Cullen."

"Oh no. No, Dr. Cullen, please, call me Carlisle."

I add, "She already helped with birthing this morning."

Dad glows, "Well, then call me, Dad!"

I mumble, "I think she will be soon enough."

Jasper elbows me.

 _ ***RI***_

Dog tired, I laugh at my pun and walk through my front door, hanging my helmet and jacket on the hall tree. I slide out of my boots, roll off my socks, and kick them to the side. I go through my mail, throw it on the dining room table and make my way to my ensuite.

Living alone has its advantages. I can throw things where they land, clean when I want, and walk naked from room to room.

By the time I make it to my bathroom, my clothes fall behind me in a line. I stare in the mirror checking out my stubble and decide I need a shave. I run the water in the shower and wait for it to heat.

My cock aches for attention.

I hate to admit it, but I forgot my last sexual encounter. Time doesn't allow me many intimate moments unless it's with myself. I laugh at that thought. I admit I'm selective. I want the 'right' one. I want a woman who can think for herself, act like a lady and be monogamous.

I don't cheat, so they don't cheat.

Steam floats around me, and I enter the shower still stroking my throbbing cock. Under the hot stream, I lay my palm high on the tile and continue massaging myself, letting the sensation build. Bucking my hips with my movements, I reach my orgasm with my eyes closed and breathe out my contentment.

I smile.

Jazz complains about his shower time. Soon, he'll have company.

 _ ***RI***_

A few hours later, I groggily awake to the sound of my cell. Emmett excitedly says to get my ass down to the hospital. We have trouble.

 _ ***RI***_

DVM: Doctor of Veterinary Medicine

CVA: Certified Veterinary Assistant

 _ ***RI***_

And go check out Fran's FF page for our friend, Meli. ' **Words of Love for Meli'**

 **Multiple stories in honor of this wonderful girl and her fight.**

: / / w w u/7714837 / Words-of-Love-for-Meli

 **Many of the authors are on my list below.**

 **Time for recs: Authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

ALSO: Great new story: 'A Court of Beasts and Beauties' by jacklynlew id: 11869009

 **Chapter Three: Trouble with a Big "T"**

 **EPOV**

I pull into my reserved space and see an SLK cherry red, Mercedes Roadster, with tan leather bucket seats and every amenity possible. Someone with a cushy tushy drives this baby.

Pulling off my helmet, I walk through the front door as Emmett pulls at his hair flashing his winning smile at the pretentious, emaciated, stiff mannequin at the reception desk. She impatiently taps her long, red cherry, acrylic claws on the desktop flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her hunched shoulders. She's a mixture of Botox, collagen and fat injections. Her smile is so tight that her gaze is cold. Her spindle legs can barely support her five-inch heels, and a poor-ass, double-D boob job. I get a good look at her face as I stand next to Em and inwardly shudder with horror. There is nothing natural about this girl.

Emmett introduces us, "Edward, this is Tanya Denali."

I nod. "Ms. Denali."

She barely moves her head to acknowledge me.

He continues, "She's here to claim her dog."

I shrewdly scrutinize her gaze and don't look away. "And what dog might that be?" I sarcastically ask.

"She has papers for the female dog that was brought in early this morning," Emmett explains with caution.

And out pops my snark.

"Is that right?"

With boredom in her manner, she nasally whines, "I certainly have waited long enough." She waves her nails up and down to push me along. "Just go fetch my dog and I will forget all about your incompetent work ethics."

Fetch? Incompetent? I guess she wants to fluff my feathers.

I stand up straight, but lean closer and stare. "Look … lady … If you say that this dog is yours, and you can prove it with your papers, then you'll be up on charges for inhumane treatment of an animal," I harshly explain.

She stutters, "Wha-Wha-Whatever do you mean?"

"I'll explain this slow and easy." I talk slowly and emphasize every word. "The dog was infested with fleas and ticks, she is undernourished, pregnant, and has multiple scars all over her body and face. Scars, I perceive to be from dog fighting. And should this be the case, it's a felony by law and the repercussions are serious fines and/or jail time."

Her eyes widen, as much as they can, and she nervously looks around.

"I suggest you take your scrawny ass back to Ricky, Ms. Denali, and tell him he has no fucking leg to stand on. If he continues to pursue this, I will personally take him the fuck down with the NOPD and the Feds." I point, "You got it?"

She runs out of the building wobbling on her stilettos.

"Damn, Edward, you scared me," Emmett remarks, then laughs. "Never saw a chick run like that in those heels."

"Why can't you handle things like this?" I ask.

He whines, "Because I'm not scary like you, and I don't carry a gun like Jasper. I'm too sensitive."

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to go check out Lil Mama. Let me know when Dad gets in." I walk to the back.

 _ ***RI***_

Dad pushes open the back door as I have Lil Mama and her pups in the birthing cushions.

"All's good here?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I took a few of the dogs out for a run in the play area. I'm concerned about two of them that are extremely aggressive. They must have been abused harshly. There's no trust, just survival instincts."

He rubs his jaw and sighs. "That doesn't sound good. If we can't rehabilitate, we'll have to euthanize. I really want to avoid that."

"Yet, if we have no choice …"

"Well, we'll see, let's give them some time," he says. "So, you like this new girl?

I nod. "Alice. Yeah, she got right in and helped out with these pups. But I think Jasper was bitten by her charm."

"Really? Your mother will like that. In fact, that explains his visit to the shop. He's ordering flowers for the reception desk," Dad happily informs.

I frown. "Flowers for here? We've never done that."

"Well, he told me this morning they were about cheering the place up and killing two birds with one stone by visiting your mother."

I laugh, "He's got it bad."

"I'll know later. Your mother has a way of getting things out of you boys."

"Now that you are here, I'm going to go work out, but I'll be back later. I have a couple of appointments. Then, I'll stick around to keep an eye on Jasper."

"He doesn't work today," Dad says.

"But it's Alice's first shift."

Dad chuckles, "Hey, I fell for your mother at first sight. " He smiles. "Her great legs caught my eyes. So did Emmett with Rose."

"Then, I'm cursed?" I quip.

Dad puts a hand on my shoulder. "I think you're going to fall the hardest, son. You doth protest too much."

I shake my head. "And you go ahead and believe that, Shakespeare."

Dad winks. "I just may do that, Willie."

 _ ***RI***_

Instead of working out, I opt to take the little dog from the other night to the dog park around the corner. I want to see his behavior around other dogs and people. He has this little skip to his walk and a permanent smile on his face.

I truly believe that he's a newby. An innocent pup that would have been the sacrificial lamb for that first fight. It unnerves me that these people have no regard or care for the dogs.

I name him Lamb Chop because it fits.

I would love to claim him as mine, but I can't leave a young dog alone in my place. My hours are unpredictable. It would be selfish to leave him for long periods of time. He needs companionship, love, and a strong commitment I'm not able to promise. Then, I laugh to myself because that goes for women, too. It's not that I don't want someone in my life; it's just unfair to expect anyone to follow my chosen lifestyle. I have a commitment to the animal hospital and our group to rescue any abused or neglected strays. I'd much rather be around animals than people. They don't lie. They don't disappoint. They love unconditionally.

As we walk back to the hospital, I pass an alleyway and hear soft meowing. Behind a dumpster is a cardboard box with three kittens not more than five-six weeks old. I look around for some kind of evidence of the mother and find her dead body in the dumpster. It sickens me.

The pup seems to be unaffected by the kittens. In fact, he pokes his nose into the box, sniffing them and wanting to play. I scoop up the box and bring them with us.

As I struggle with the door, juggling the box and Lamb Chop's leash, Rose rushes over and holds the door for me. "Thanks."

"What do you have there?" she asks.

"Three stray kittens."

I put the box on the reception desk next to a large bouquet of colorful wildflowers and Rose looks in. "Aw, they're so small."

"Yeah, let me put the dog in the back and I'll explain."

Once I settle the pup in, I grab three, small bottles of kitten, milk replacement formula, warm them slightly and head for the front.

Rose grabs a bottle and begins to feed one of the kittens as I cradle one in my hand and place the small nipple in her mouth. They both suck down the warm fluid as the third one paces in the box wanting to eat. Luckily, Dad comes out of an examination room with a patient and its owner, and he begins to feed the third one.

"Where'd you find these little ones?" he asks.

"One of the back alleyways. The mother was in the dumpster."

Dad shakes his head. "They're too young for homes, yet."

Rosalie asks, "Are they going to need to be fed every three hours?"

Dad answers, "Yeah, around that."

I say, "I'd entrust Alice to feed them during her shift. She's good with little ones."

Jasper walks out with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here, Jazz?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I promised to make dinner tonight, and I brought in a bouquet to brighten up the place," he slyly mentions.

Dad makes fun of him. "Yeah, I saw the one Mom made for Alice. The puppy made out of white chrysanthemums surrounded by wildflowers with a 'welcome' sign poking out. Aw, nice, basket, too."

Jazz defends himself. "I thought it would be nice to welcome her properly, and Mom said a bouquet is a nice touch."

Dad runs with it. "I'm sure she did." He turns to me, "Oh, Edward, Mrs. Cope is bringing her two pigs in with stomach issues."

"She's feeding them bacon, again?" I ask.

Dad sighs. "Most likely. And keep your guard up. If Ricky had his girlfriend try to get the mother dog, he won't stop there. A few of the boys are coming by, too."

I bite my inner cheek. "Then, I'll stick around until they show up."

Dad squeezes Jasper's shoulder. "Cullen curse, Jasper. Actually, it's a blessing in disguise. When we fall, we fall hard." He looks at Rosalie and winks. "Look at Emmett."

Rosalie blushes. "I couldn't get rid of that sap for months, until he finally asked me out."

"By the way, where is he?" I ask.

"He's running errands for your mom. She has this huge wedding she's doing and they want these very ornate centerpieces. Some out of towners having a fancy barn wedding in the Bayou. Even the wedding planner is helping Esme do the bouquets."

I gasps, "And Mom's letting her? She hates wedding planners. Says they're a waste of space."

Rosalie nods. "Not this one."

 _ ***RI***_

It's around midnight when I throw my cards down, stand and stretch my legs. Mike and Erik play another round of poker with the girls while Jasper's eyes follow Alice's every move.

It's a quiet night.

I think back to Mrs. Cope's pigs. I always explain the dangers of infection when feeding pork to pigs, but she doesn't quite get it. I suggest a basic diet plan and put them on Doxycycline once a day, which should take care of the infection. That, she understands and promises to stick to the diet. Poopsy and Pipsy seem a lot happier.

There are no difficulties with the animals, and as expected, Alice is great with the new appear to like her touch and bask in her arms like a newborn baby with their motors purring.

There's a ring at the door, I let in Garrett, Quil, Embry, and Jake. With a toothpick hanging from his lips, Jake walks by me and lowly mumbles, "Mama told us to cover your bubble butt." He bumps my shoulder. "But I think she's more afraid you'll hurt someone."

"Damn straight, no one's going to mess with this place," I say.

Jake shouts, "Hey, Jasper, get your eyes off that cute little mama and make some gumbo. If we're going to protect your scrawny ass, we need some sustenance."

My brother turns beet red, and I laugh.

Alice shyly continues to feed the kittens and smiles at Jasper with her head facing the other direction. "Oh, I _love_ gumbo."

Jasper moves at lightning speed. "I got some in the freezer.

I leave them all to their gumbo and head home. I know that within the hour the rest of the gang will show up, and I'm not in the mood to drink myself blind tonight. I need a clear head to deal with Ricky and stop him in his tracks. He will do something stupid at an animal's expense, and I can't let that happen.

I drop my keys on the dining room table, grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and down it in seconds. Peeling off my clothes and crawling into bed, I sink my head into the pillows and dreamily set in my mind that tomorrow I need to visit my mother.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: Authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A/N: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:**

My story, ' **Knock Me Up, Please'** , has been nominated for ' **Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ April 2016'**. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until Tuesday, May 31. The site: **TwiFanfictionRecs.**

Thank you, Everyone.

 **A/N: Three great stories and amazing authors:**

Eight Days by windchymes id: 11885557

Divine Black Rain by MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830

Masenry Ink by Jonesn id: 11895230

 **Chapter Four: Visiting Mama**

 **EPOV:**

I awake to my usual morning routine of a large mug of black coffee and a steaming, hot shower. But this morning I step quickly and avoid the pulsating jets. I shave close, smooth my wayward hair as best as I can, and dress in fitted black jeans and a long-sleeved, forest green Henley; presentable clothing, which my mother will greatly appreciate.

The weather is brisk and sunny. I dig my arms, though my R.I. jacket, hop on my bike, adjust my sunglasses and helmet and ride through the early morning, Uptown traffic.

The roar of my Harley echoes down Magazine Street quickly making all the lights and fortunately parking right in front of the shop.

Esme's Flowers. It's tasteful, elegant and on point like my mom. I pass through the thin wrought iron gates and walk up the brick walkway lined with huge, terracotta pots of mint green and white mums. The flowers separate the two manicured gardens of trees, plants and flowers. The two-story building is all red brick on the bottom floor with the top floor of mint green. There are painted wood slats with pure-white molding around the windows and the door. The second-story porch adorns six white columns with inserts of an ornately carved wooden banisters.

There are two long tables on each side of the walkway hosting massive pots with mini gardens of different flowers and greenery. The top and bottom shelves and the bottom have terracotta, ceramic and clay pottery.

Apparently, this month, Mom exclusively announces the tattoo artistry of Bella. There are wrought iron sculptures throughout the front, and the promise of sketches, paintings, and portraits inside.

I hum to myself.

As I approach the glass doors, I view the closed sign. I cup my hands against the glass and scope out the shop. No one in sight, so I try the door but with no success. Within seconds, a curved pair of skinny jeans with a full rack in a white T-shirt walks to the door. Her massive main of waist length, chocolate hair bounces with every step and her hips swerve in a musical movement. She opens the door, and her sweet breath of coffee and cinnamon hits my senses. "The shop is closed. Please, come back later this afternoon."

I freeze in my stance, as her brown eyes take me in. Her wide glasses fall over the bridge of her upturned nose while her full mouth moves into a small pout.

I quickly grab the door and inform her that I'm Esme's son, sliding her glasses back into place with my index finger.

She blushes and broadly smiles. "You have her hair. C'mon in, she's in the back." She steps aside for me to enter.

"Thanks."

She extends her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Bella."

Her warmth takes over me and I sandwich her hand between mine. "I'm Edward."

We stare at one another.

I barely breathe. "You're the artist."

She adds, "And the wedding planner."

I nod. "You're the wedding planner Mom likes."

She giggles, "Yeah, I heard all about your mother's dislike for the profession."

We finally break apart, and I follow her to the back, staring at her shapely, swaying ass. I tower over her and imagine myself grabbing that seemingly soft to the touch hair and squeezing her cheeks against my growing erection. I groan inwardly and wipe the image from my sight.

The back area has a stainless steel, L-shaped reception desk/work area, a stainless square island with shelves filled with glass and pottery vases on mint green walls. Large garbage cans with flower stems poking out from the tops stand against brick columns throughout the shop. Not one inch of the space is wasted. Mom has flowers and paintings

that hang on each wall. She has lit lamps on tables, shelves and hanging from the ceiling. Over the massive stainless door of the refrigerator, there are phone numbers of businesses, hospitals, and important people.

Mom sits behind the counter at the island, stuffing flowers into a tall, fluted, glass vase. She looks up and yelps my name.

Bella quickly joins her stuffing flowers into another tall vase.

"Bella, this is my middle son, Edward … My first veterinarian son, after his father. He has tattoos, too … all over."

I feel the warmth tingle my ears. "Ah, Mom?"

Mom rambles, "Bella has tattoos, too … all over. You should get together."

It's Bella's turn to blush, as she bites her bottom lip.

I try to cut the tension and joke with her. "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours."

Bella giggles, as Mom gasps, "Edward, be a gentleman."

I smirk. "On the contrary, I'm being very gentlemanly. I wasn't the one to point out the 'all over' tats."

She ignores my comment. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head with a grin. "Emmett's been running around for you, Jasper's getting bouquets to perk up the reception area and win a certain girl's attention, and I'm just visiting my mother with no agenda or motive."

"Well, I certainly like that." She smiles.

I look around the shop in amazement. The changes are drastic. "Mom, this place looks great."

She finally rises from her chair, comes around the counter and grabs my arm, pulling me down the right aisle. "Thank you. Let me show you what I've done." She gives Bella a slight nod.

Mom squeezes my arm as she 'shows' me around. "What are you up to?" She whispers and we exit the front door.

My shocked look surprises her. "Did Emmett tell you to come here and start trouble with Bella?"

I frown. "No, why?"

"He said if you ever showed your face here, you'd mess with her? Please, Edward, I like this girl. She's talented and very sweet, and she has no one," she pleads.

I raise my arms up in surrender. "I swear to you, all I knew was that you had a wedding planner helping you out with arrangements and you liked her. That's it. No agenda. I didn't even know her name."

"You're not trying to cause trouble?" She begs.

"Mom." I'm hurt, and stand with my hands on my hips looking down. "I don't know what you think of me," I sigh and whisper, "But you are the last person I would _fuck_ with."

"What am I to think?" She stares me down. "I've never met anyone you've dated."

"I haven't," I say.

"I've seen glimpses of women in the clubhouse eying you, but you don't give a hint."

"I've got work to do, Mom. I'm Dad's right arm. I've got responsibilities that I take very seriously."

She sighs and wraps her arms around my waist. "I don't want you to be alone, Edward. I know deep down you want someone worthy of you. It's just all this rage."

"But it's not rage. It's passion. My beliefs are my driving force. I can't sit and watch people harm innocent animals. It's brutal. It's inhumane." I huff.

"Why can't you give that kind of love to a woman, Edward? Find a partner to share in your goals. Someone to dream with." She looks up and kisses my cheek. "I love you, my boy. I just want to see you happy. And that's not in your eyes."

"All in good time. I've got to get to the clinic." I squeeze her tight.

"You'll come back tomorrow night. I'm showcasing Bella's artwork. I think you'll like it," she pleads.

"I'll bake you chocolate chip cookies," she bribes.

"With pecans?" I ask.

"With pecans," she agrees.

"You got a deal."

"Thank you." She smiles.

I bend down and kiss her cheek. "I'll call you later."

I start to exit, but call out, "Hey, Bella, it was nice to have met you."

She peeks around the corner, scoots her glasses back up her nose and smiles. "You, too."

And I smile walking with a slight skip to my bike.

 _ ***RI***_

When I enter the clinic, I find Emmett and Dad in deep conversation behind the reception desk. Dad looks up from his chair and smiles. "Did you see your mother?"

Emmett teases, "Did you see the wedding planner?"

I point at him. "What the hell did you tell Mom? She thinks I went over there to mess with Bella."

Emmett squirms. "I didn't tell her that. I thought you'd like her. She seems like your type."

I shout, "How the hell would you know my type?"

"I've spent some time with her. She's nice, and she reads a lot. Bella's an amazing artist. Did you get to talk to her?" He defends himself.

"No, I went to see Mom, who's under the impression I'm some raving lunatic."

"Well, you are. Between here and your home, you don't talk to anyone. You build up all your hostilities and take them out on the rest of us," Emmett rants. "And I'm quite sick of it. Yeah, Edward, I'm not stupid. You need to dip your fucking stick in something wet. I know Bella gave you a boner."

Dad frowns. "Dip his stick?"

I roll my eyes. "That's not any of your concern."

"Yeah, well, Rose says when she has PMS she wants to kill. I think you're constantly in a dry spell and need some TLC. Jasper has more balls than you do. At least, he is making an effort towards Alice. You need to do something with someone. I think Bella might be your match."

Dad says to Emmett, "I'm impressed with your insight, Emmett."

"Dad, you'll see when you meet her tomorrow night. The girl is a knockout, smart as a whip, and she's serious," he raves.

I sarcastically react, "Serious."

Emmett stands sending the chair backward. "You're a dick." He walks into the back.

Dad hums, "I've never seen him that upset."

"Something's eating at him, and it's not me."

He looks at the back door. "I agree."

"Okay, I'll go check on him." I head for the back.

Emmett leans over the bench watching Lil Mama with her pups in the birthing area. She likes to sprawl out and allow the beggars to feed.

I lean over and keep my eyes on the dogs. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He doesn't answer right away, but I feel him contemplating his words.

"It's Bella."

My heart rate races and I stare at him. "You have feelings for her?"

He turns to look back at me. "Yeah, no, not what you think. I mean I've told Rose about all of this."

I wait for him to explain.

"For the past few weeks, I've gotten to know her. I feel close to her, Edward, like a big brother. She has no one. No family. No friends. She keeps to herself." He crosses his arms over his chest. "But I've seen her attach herself to Mom. And you know Mom loves strays."

"Well, Mom has quite a different opinion of me," I moan.

"I'm sorry I gave Mom the wrong impression. You've been so hostile," he apologizes. "But I think she's just the kind of girl you'd go for. "

I sigh. "You're not wrong. She hit a nerve. But I'm not going down that route."

"Why not?" he asks.

"I have to put people like Ricky away. He needs to be shut down. Fuck, we have two dogs from his lot that are so fucked up and dangerous that they can't be handled. Dad wants to wait them out, but I can see they're killers." I clear my throat. "I don't have time for a relationship."

Emmett shakes his head. "I'm worried about you. If you aren't here, you're alone. You don't even spend any time at the clubhouse."

"The clubhouse is your deal. You're next in line when Dad steps down. You're the people person, Em, I'm not."

"But that's the deal, Edward, Bella's the same way. I've watched her. She needs someone like you. She fits in with the family. Fuck, man, if she had fur and whiskers, you'd be all over her."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"You know what I mean."

"Mom would beat my ass if I got close to her," I say.

"Not if you meant business." He sighs. "Think about it. Watch her tomorrow night. You'll see what I'm talking about. She's like a newborn kitten."

"Really, Emmett?

He laughs, "Yeah that sounded bad. I wasn't thinking about pussy, but now I am."

 _ ***RI***_

 **Bpov**

Esme and I sit quietly as we finish the last two centerpieces.

She looks up, smiles and continues fluffing the bouquet. "So, what did you think of Edward?"

"He seemed very nice," I uncomfortably say. I don't know him. He's quieter than Emmett.

"Well, he'll be here tomorrow night for your show." Esme adds, "For support."

"That's very nice of him." Again, what do I say?

"Do you think you could make those special chocolate chip cookies you made the other day with the pecans? If you can," she asks.

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Oh, I want you to. They were scrumptious."

She smiles, and I can't help but feel she is up to something.

 _ ***RI***_

Hmm, so what is Esme up to?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: Authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009 windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A reminder:** My story, ' **Knock Me Up, Please'** , has been nominated for ' **Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ April 2016'**. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until Tuesday, May 31. The site is: **TwiFanfictionRecs.**

Thank you, Everyone.

And ' **Rescue Ink'** has been noticed over at **A Different Forest for** **Fic Dive of the Month~April 2016**

 **Chapter Five: Bella's Showcase**

 **EPOV**

There's a buzz in the air as I manage to make my way through the front doors of my parent's home; a last minute change in venue since the shop couldn't accommodate the growing guest list.

The doorman tries to escort me , but I tell him I grew up here, no need, and he leaves me alone.

I pass the round table in the foyer and grab a flute of champagne.

The house is aglow with every light and candelabra at full illumination. I may need sunglasses.

Each server wears shiny, black, patent leather shoes complimenting their black tuxedo pants. With matching vests and no shirts, their arms display diverse tattoos; some have full sleeves while others have distinctive portraits, as well as, skulls, flowers and exotic birds. They rush around holding and pushing huge trays of hor 'd vers in everyone's face. I decline an overzealous server and skirt around the others.

I head into the main ballroom and focus on the classical quartet softly playing eighties rock via Beethoven style. I stop to listen and scope out the room has an overabundance of sparkling, white flower arrangements in holographic glitter that are the backdrop for each wire sculpture. They strategically stand throughout the house. Hanging from the ceiling are spectacular sculptures in thin curved metals of radiant reds, brilliant blues, and gorgeous golds. Shiny, white easels hold portraits of colorfully painted faces, close-ups of eyes and henna designs on the hands. There are nude models in full body paint. Some twist together in multiples to create one object. You truly have to look closely to sort out all the bodies.

I scratch my head.

It's a great turnout; even the mayor is here with his entire family. I roll my eyes.

I chuckle to myself as I see many of the group members wearing suits and mingling in with the society crowd. These monkeys can fit in anywhere. They have two purposes for being here, one to eat, drink and socialize, and the other to provide security.

Emmett and Rosalie wave me over, and I join them.

Emmett looks around. "Some shindig, huh?"

"Mom went all out," I say as I look around.

Rosalie has this all-knowing smirk. "She has her reasons."

I drink the rest of my champagne and place the flute on a table. "Well, do tell."

"She likes her."

"I can see that," I add.

Emmett wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I don't think you get the full gist of Mom's reasons."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

He clams up as Rosalie gives him the death stare.

I excuse myself, make my way through the crowd, and find my parents standing together near a flowing fountain of chocolate. No doubt, it's Emmett's doing. They hold long wooden fondue sticks dipping pieces of cake into the cascading, melted decadence and feeding one another.

Mom sees me and shyly smiles. "Edward, you look wonderful. Thank you for wearing your dark suit. You look so handsome, and you're just in time." She pats my chest and smoothes down my tie.

I grab her into a one-arm hug; kiss her cheek and question, "For what, Mom?"

She looks to the right, and I follow her gaze and nearly lose my shit.

Bella.

In slow motion, she walks towards us in a curve-hugging, long black dress with a slit to the upper right thigh. Her full mane of waist-length hair hangs in large curls over one shoulder.

I swallow hard.

My mother greets her as I stand back and watch them embrace. My eyes bulge (and other parts) when I see Bella's bare back and no tattoos.

Dad looks at me nodding his head and smiling.

Mom whispers to Bella, "You look beautiful, darling."

Bella answers, "Thank you. So do you."

"I love what you did with your eyes. They look like peacocks in full bloom."

I frown. "Where are your tattoos?"

Bella smiles. "Oh, I paint them on; it's part of my art."

"So, you don't have any?"

"Well, I do, you just can't see them." She blushes and I think I do too.

Mom opens the bag Bella was holding. _I didn't see that bag._ She hands me a cookie and beams. "Here, darling."

My father grabs for one and Mom slaps his hand.

I broadly smile and pop it into my mouth chewing happily. "Ah, you made me my cookies. Thanks, Mom."

She smiles back and raises her eyebrows. "No, Bella did."

I turn towards Bella. "You made these?"

She blushes. "Your mother asked me to."

"Thanks." I take in a large breath and nod. "I see." All of sudden my brain floods with Emmett's comments and I look around for him. I mumble, "I'll be back."

I find Emmett at one of the buffet tables piling a mound on his plate, and I stand next to him. "What is Mom up to, Emmett?"

Still adding to his heap, he turns to me and questions, "Are you having a revelation, baby brother?"

I whisper with force and grab his piling arm, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Mom thinks you spend too much time by yourself. Well, we all do. She's doing something about it." He shakes my hand from him, continuing his work.

"Bella is Mom's project?"

"Oh, she genuinely likes the girl and wants to see her succeed, but she also wants her for you." He glares at me. "I don't know if you deserve her."

"The fuck. Bella's going along with this?" I angrily seeth with clenched teeth and balled fists.

"She's as clueless as you, Edward. Besides, I don't think she likes you," he casually says.

My mouth drops open, and I rub my chest because of the burning pain. "She told you that?"

"Oh, look at you all flustered. Edward, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were disappointed," he kids me.

I remain quiet.

"Do yourself a huge favor and don't fight this and back away." I look at him. "Yeah, I see it in your eyes, bro. You're ready to bolt."

I protest, "I am not."

He shakes his head. "Then, prove it and ask her to dance."

I fight in my head to argue or just take off.

"Ask her to dance, Edward, what can you lose?" he asks with crossed eyes.

I smile at him.

"Oh, accept my challenge and show me I'm wrong … not!" He takes a bite of food.

Rosalie approaches with fire in her eyes. "Did you tell him?"

With a full mouth of food, he pleads, "He figured it out on his own."

Rosalie stares me down. "So?"

I walk away and head upstairs to my old room. I sit on the edge of my bed and Dad stands at the door. "I figured you'd want these." He holds up the bag of cookies, and I laugh.

Dad sits next to me, hands me a cookie and begs for one. "May I? Your mother wouldn't give me any."

"Sure." I chew.

He chews.

No one talks.

Dad sighs. "These are pretty good."

"Don't tell Mom, but they're better than hers," I admit.

"I don't think she'd mind, Edward."

Silence.

"So, she's hell-bent on matching Bella and me?"

He grabs another cookie. "Pretty much."

"I thought she wanted me to stay away from her."

"She did until she saw the way you looked at her. Vibes, Edward."

"I don't get a say?"

"That depends on you, Son. Do nothing or run, she'll come after you."

"And?"

"And nothing. If you don't give yourself a chance, she'll be relentless. You know your mother."

He takes another cookie, stands and walks to the door. "Edward, for once, feel."

"But what about Bella? Emmett said that she doesn't have a clue, and she doesn't like me."

He sighs. "Your brother was baiting you. Bella seems like a sensible girl." He walks out of the room saying, "Just ask her to dance, Son."

 _ ***RI***_

I slowly take one step at a time to the first landing and scan the room. My mother and father look up at me with anxious eyes. Emmett gives me a thumbs up while Rosalie jerks her head to the right with a huge smile.

Bella politely stands next to Jasper as he animatedly waves his hands around in deep conversation.

The musicians return from the break and settle themselves with their instruments. The intro to ' _Dream On'_ begins and I make my way towards Bella.

Jasper smiles. "Hey, I was looking for you."

I glance at him but stare at Bella. "I'm here."

He quickly recites, "Alice, Angela, and Jess are holding down the fort while Garrett, Jake and Seth are on security. If there are any problems, they'll call."

"Fine."

"I'm going to head back in a minute. Bella gave me some good advice." He smiles at Bella. She pats him on the shoulder.

I finally raise my eyes to him. "Is that so?"

Mom whisper-shouts, "Jasper, come here."

His response time appears to be too slow for Mom and she grabs an ear and drags him off yelping.

Bella and I laugh.

I gesture towards the dance floor and ask, "Would you like to … ?"

She shyly nods, and we make our way over to the musicians. I place one hand on her back and hold her other.

I'm curious. "So, what kind of advice did you give Jazz?"

"He told me about Alice and wanted to know what kind of flower meant love at first sight."

"Is there one?"

"Yes, a gloxinia. He wanted me to paint a tattoo with her name. I told him too much too soon. Get to know her. He didn't have to go out of his way to impress her."

Silence.

Her warmth incites me to embrace her closer, and she leans her head on my chest. She barely reaches my shoulder, and I like this. I like this fit.

I stroke her back with my thumb as she lightly tugs my hair at the nape of my neck. It feels good. I close my eyes and take in all my senses.

I ask, "What impresses you."

She quietly answers, "This."

When I open my eyes, I see my mother nodding with a Cheshire cat grin and my father chanting, 'Cullen Curse'. I want to bolt, but I can't move away from her. The song ends yet we don't pull apart.

"Will you have dinner with me, tomorrow night?" I ask.

She explains, "I have that wedding in the afternoon on the West Bank. Maybe a late supper?"

I smile. "I'll come pick you up."

"You don't have to go all the way out to the Bayou."

I smirk with confidence. "Maybe I want to."

The music begins again, and we continue to dance.

Emmett and Rosalie side-step by. "Hey, Bro."

I give him the death stare. "Shut it."

He and Rosalie disappear into the crowd, and I hold Bella closer.

 _ ***RI***_

Well, the dance is a start … but what trouble lingers for Edward to ready himself with his nunchucks?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009 windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A reminder:** My story, ' **Knock Me Up, Please'** , has been nominated for ' **Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ April 2016'**. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until Tuesday, May 31. The site is: **TwiFanfictionRecs.**

Thank you, Everyone.

 **Chapter Six: Wedding Night Fiasco**

 **BPOV**

I start to climb down the thirty-foot ladder with my eyes closed. I'm up way too high. So, when my feet touch the floor, I look around in relief and take in all the decorations.

Wow.

Esme's arrangements are stunning on each of the twenty, round tables. The slim, white vases open into petals at the top and brim full of all-white, Ecuadorian, and Polar Star roses, calla lilies, peonies flower, freesia, and bunches of baby's breath. They _are_ breathtaking.

In my head, I still believe another color would enhance all the white, but hey, I'm not the bride, and it's her wedding.

My eyes rove upward to the ceiling beams where white gossamer and tulle drape in waves and flow in a starburst pattern. In the center of the ceiling, a crystal chandelier glows brightly from the polar surroundings.

Mommy of the bride, Elena, walks over to me as her eyes gaze from one side of the barn to the other. "Bella."

I smile. "Yes, Elena."

She sighs. "It's all so beautiful but…"

I tentatively smile. "You want another color?"

She deeply exhales. "Yes. It's too blinding white." She pleads, " What can you do?"

"What color does she want?"

She hesitates and moans, "Well, black."

"No problem. We have six hours. I can add black touches throughout the barn."

"Thank you, Bella, you have been wonderful," she exhausts.

 _ ***RI***_

On each table, we exchange the white napkins with black, which look great on the white, linen tablecloths. My assistants help carry each flower arrangement outside where I flip a brush with black paint giving hints of shadows to each flower. I also sprinkle black glitter confetti around each vase. The white is now toned down, and the tables look amazingly festive.

We add tied bunches of black baby's breath upside down at each indentation of the gossamer and the tulle; just the right amount of black to add the right touch.

I have to thank the management of the 'Barn'. They keep odds and ends for such emergencies. They are quite aware of Bridezillas and their changing minds.

The wedding begins without a hitch. It's a great idea to marry in a barn and have your guests sit in their seats. After the "I DOs", everyone digs in; eats, drinks and become very, very merry.

As the reception winds down, I see men carrying sandbags to the right side of the barn.

Odd.

Yet, I continue with closing out this wedding. The clean up staff begins to take dishes, silverware, and glassware from the tables. They stack all the folding tables to one side and stack the chairs on the other.

Each guest with a penny under their plate carries away the flower arrangement from their table.

Elena and all the women and children file into one limo after the other and vacate the premises leaving all the males behind.

Edward should be here in thirty minutes, so I run into the bathroom and change into jeans and a T-shirt. I touch up my face with mascara, brush my teeth and pull my hair down from the long braid. One last check and I walk out from the back of the main building into darkness.

Where is everyone?

I hear voices from the barn and walk in that direction.

As I turn the corner, I hesitate and lean against the wall. There are men with the sandbags setting up a square fortress in the center of the barn. But when I glance to the other side, there are groups of men carrying cages with furiously barking dogs, big dogs.

I watch in horror as these men laughingly place chairs around the sandbags, which I can now see have become a fighting ring.

Edward doesn't answer his phone, so I call Esme.

" _Bella, it's so nice to hear from you."_

 _I walk away from the barn, talking quietly. "Esme, I can't get in touch with Edward, I know he's on the way to pick me up."_

" _Is there a problem?"_

" _The wedding is over, but all the male guests remained for a dog fight. They're setting up, now, in the barn."_

" _Bella, I want you to find a safe place to hide. I'll call Carlisle."_

" _Okay."_

" _Please, stay put, until Edward gets there. These are notorious people."_

" _Okay, I will."_

I hang up the phone and kneel near a small window, out of sight. The men still rush around poking at one another, laughing and setting up the chairs.

The groom and his best man sit together in the front row as the groomsmen sit behind him.

The rest of the wedding guests fill in the other seats.

A tall man announces, "Marko, my boy, we're going to stiffen you up for your bride. You are going to get the hard-on of your life, bro. She's going to get it so good. Now, sit back, watch what a real man enjoys, fighting as raw as you can get it."

Two men enter with growling dogs on leashes. They each take their place on opposite sides of the sandbag ring. The tall man reaches into a box and holds up a small kitten. Its tiny meow incites the dogs. Each fix their eyes on the small furball. "Now, all I have to do is

shake up their appetizer." He throws the cat from hand to hand grabbing it in the middle. The dogs follow the movement moving their heads back and forth.

I can't watch this cruelty, and with no regard for my own safety, I run behind him and surprisingly grab the kitten out of his arms, cradling it and shouting, "What kind of people are you?"

"Where did this bitch come from?" The tall man spits.

Marko looks at me in fear. "Uncle, she's the wedding planner. She should have been gone."

The tall man smugly smirks. "Maybe, your wedding planner will be better bait."

The two men with the dogs and the others around the cages laugh.

Marko stutters, "Y-you can't hurt her."

"I won't have to."

In two steps, he grabs the back of my hair and pulls me into the ring. I hold the kitten closer to me and keep my balance.

He runs his fingers down the side of my face and licks his dark lips. "You're such a pretty, little thing. It would be a waste not to have you." He brings his face closer to mine and I spit. With all his might, he backhands me in the jaw, and I fall onto the sandbags still holding onto the kitten.

 **EPOV**

As I ride the long drive into the barn area, I hear dogs growling and barking. Dogs that remind me of Ricky. I cut my engine and listen, but my phone rings. Mom tells me about the call from Bella and that Dad and the boys are on their way.

I grab my nunchucks, run towards the barn and carefully stand near the entrance.

There's a tall, slim man standing in the center of a ring pulling a knife from his waistband and walking to the other side. He moves to the right, and I see Bella slumped over a sandbag.

He continues his strut bellowing, "You need to be taught a lesson, girlie."

A young guy in a tux yells, "Don't hurt her."

The slim man turns with his knife and points it at the young guy. "Marko, maybe you'll get to see a real cock in action."

I step into the barn. "I don't think so."

"Well, well, what have we here?"

My nunchucks are under my arm as I approach the ring. The dogs bark in my direction.

"You one of those Kung Fu Masters?" he chuckles.

"You don't want to provoke me," I calmly threaten.

"You got no business here!"

"You touch my woman you make it my business."

"She's a sassy little thing." He crouches with the knife firmly in his hand.

I turn to the side and swing my nunchucks over my shoulder and around my chest with my eyes focused on him. "Bella, are you all right?"

She looks up at me and quickly nods.

The men holding the dogs struggle with them.

My patience wears thin with this bozo. As he lunges forward with his knife, I flip my chain and knock the knife from his hand. I circle him and catch him around the neck squeezing him tight. "Tell your men to cage those animals."

He struggles and I squeeze tighter.

He gasps, "Put the dogs away."

The two men place the dogs in separate cages and stand with the others. I watch their silent eye conversation.

Moving from side to side dragging the thin man, I don't hesitate to drop him to the floor as the two men lunge for me with knives. I exhaust a loud groan as I strike the end of my nunchucks to one man and sweep the other under his feet. Both men fall to the ground but recover quickly to an upright position. The others follow with knives in motion.

The thin man stands and runs at me. I catch him in the face and blood squirts from his nose. He grabs his face screaming.

I mumble, "Pussy."

The two men circle me as the other men approach. I glance around watching each man. The wedding party guests sit in their seats frozen from absolute fear.

I stretch my neck from left to right, assessing their stance. Sighing, I step back and await their attack. Sure enough, they believe they can take me down separately. I laugh and knock them out, one by one.

I can see the birds flying around their heads.

Slim is about as far as I want to go. He sneers at me, and I wail on him with my bare fists. "This is for touching my woman." I smack him across the face with both hands. "And this is for any woman you've already harmed." I uppercut him in the gut, a right cross to his face and lay him down with consecutive punches to his kidneys. He's on the flooring, bleeding, and moaning. I step away. "And you're a lucky SOB because I allowed you live. Don't make me regret it."

I back away flexing my right hand and go to Bella. She holds a kitten close to her breast. Her jaw is swollen, fire-red and already discoloring. That fucker will pay for this.

I pick her up, and she curls into my chest. Turning to Marko, I say, "Stay here."

He nods his head. "I'm sorry about Bella."

I shake my head. "Me, too."

As I walk out from the barn, I meet Dad, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the guys.

I tilt my head towards the barn. "I left a little mess."

"The police are on their way," Dad says looking at Bella's jaw.

"Yeah, well, Slim over there. I'm not done with him yet."

"You are for tonight," Dad instructs. "Go take her to the clinic."

Jasper hands me his keys. "Give me yours. I drove my car."

Emmett looks at Bella sadly. "Hey, B, I'll see you later." She blinks and nods her head.

I carefully, sit her on the passenger's side and buckle her in. She curls into a ball holding the sleeping kitten close.

 _ ***RI***_

It looks as though Edward is her protector. What do you think?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009 windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A/N:** Two new stories to check out: Tempest Point by timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 and

Remember by Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

 **Chapter Seven: Giving what you got**

 **EPOV**

After I settle Bella in the passenger seat and belt her in, I run around to the driver's side.

The ride to the clinic is silent. I glance at her several times, as she quietly holds the sleeping kitten close to her swollen jaw.

When I park and open the door, I reach in to carry her.

She quietly begs, "Please Edward, I can walk."

I nod, but grab her hand and help her out of the car with my arm around her. I scan my ID card and we step through the doors.

Alice stands at the reception desk and looks up. "What happened?"

"She was assaulted by a handler," I gruffly spit and rush Bella into the back to the x-ray room.

Alice follows, anticipating her assistance.

"Bella, will you give the kitten to Alice so I can take an x-ray of your jaw?"

Alice points to the side of the room. "We'll be right over here." She smiles.

Bella hands the tiny fur ball to Alice as I lift her onto the padded table. Her T-shirt rides up, and I see a darkened bruise on her side. "Maybe I might need to take another."

"Please, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore."

"If you're concerned that I'm only a vet …" I trail off.

"No, not at all. I don't want you to have to go out of your way." She closes her eyes and swallows. "I've … well, growing up," she huffs. "I know that kind of behavior."

I tilt my head, frown, and stare at her.

"No, I didn't have an abusive boyfriend, but some foster homes were brutal," she offers.

I nod. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

My thoughts wander from abuse, being alone to where is her family?

"Bella?" Alice asks. "It might be wise to have a few x-rays … for precautionary measures."

Bella nods her head and mumbles an 'okay'.

"Why don't you lie down?" I say.

She settles herself on the table as I set the mobile unit in place. I take a few shots of her jaw and ask her to lift her shirt up. The bruise looks very tender. And without thinking, I automatically splay my hand over the discoloration. My hand covers her entire side.

Bella closes her eyes and heavily signs.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, whatever you put on the bruise took away the pain."

"It's just my hand."

Alice coos, "aww."

We both turn to look at her.

As she turns fifty shades of pink, Alice excuses herself to look at the x-rays.

Being alone, I slowly raise my hand and tenderly place it over Bella's swollen jaw. As soon as I make contact, I watch her eyes close again, and she holds her breath.

I cringe and ask, "Well?"

She grins and furrows her brows. "It feels better." She grabs my hand. "You should bottle this."

We smile.

"I do have a question."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you stay out of sight when my mom told you to?" I gruffly ask.

"Because that Neandertal was waving the kitten in the air ready to feed her to two very vicious, angry dogs. I couldn't sit by and watch them tear her apart. I could never live with myself. I had to help her."

I sigh. "At the risk of danger."

"I reacted." She stammers, "I-I-I didn't think." She huffs. "And I didn't care."

We just look at one another.

She hesitates, "Now, I have a question."

"Okay."

Her face flushes. "Um, you called me your woman … twice. Was it for effect or you didn't realize you said it?"

My turn to blush. "I didn't like him touching you."

"That doesn't answer my question, Edward."

Alice enters with the kitten in one hand and x-rays in the other. She looks at me, then to Bella and back at me. She clears her throat and falters, "Well, um, ah, there were no breaks." She hands the x-rays to me and I place them on the illuminator.

She gives the kitten back to Bella.

"Well, it's good you don't have any broken bones, but you're very bruised. I can give you something mild for the pain."

She protests, "No, thank you."

The kitten loudly meows.

"I bet this little girl is hungry. Let me go give her some formula and you can continue … with what you were doing."

Alice takes the kitten, and she runs out.

I clear my throat. "I'm sorry about missing dinner. Hey, have you eaten anything?"

"No, but I doubt I want to chew," she quietly answers.

"How about a smoothie?" I tease. "I'm great with a blender."

"A bender, huh?"

"What kind do you like?"

"I'm partial to milkshakes."

I smile. "Chocolate?"

She hums, "Jamocha."

I help her off the table, take her hand and we walk into the kitchen area. "Jamocha, it is."

 _ ***RI***_

In the birthing area, we watch Lil Mama feed her pups. Outside area, Jasper plays fetch with Lamb Chop. But every time the dog searches out the play rope, he brings it back to me.

Bella sips her shake while holding the sleeping kitten on her lap. "He likes you, Edward."

I sit down next to her, and Lamb Chop jumps up on my lap. I scratch him behind his ears. "Yeah, I like him, too. I wish I could take him home."

She questions, "Why don't you?"

"I'm not there too often. I have work."

She giggle-laughs, "But you can bring him here. Then, when you go home, he can be with you."

I hang my head. "A simple solution," I smile.

"Well, it's apparent that you have a connection. Why would you deny it?"

I get defensive, "I can't give the animal all my time. I have responsibilities."

She becomes irritated. "But he doesn't have to be alone, and animals accept what you give them. And they give unconditionally."

I just stare at her. "How do you do that?"

She questions, "Do what?"

"Make it sound so easy."

She huffs, "Because it is."

Alice enters the room and sits next to Bella. "The kitten is all clear. I ran all the tests Edward asked me to run. From what I can estimate, she's about three to four months old. I put a box together with a bag of wet and dry kitten food for her. There was a small litter box in the storage room, so I threw it in there with a small bag of litter. So, you're all set. All you have to do is name her."

Bella looks at me with surprise.

"I thought you'd want her." I shrug.

Her glowing smile spreads across her face. She hands Alice her cup and the kitten and hugs me. "Thank you. What do I owe you? Ouch."

"Be careful there." We break away. "I owe you a dinner."

"Well, I can't accept going to dinner with you." My face falls. "Since you rescued and gifted me my kitten, then I owe you dinner. I'm really a good cook." She smirks.

My face lights up. "I can't refuse a home-cooked meal."

Alice squeals then composes herself. "Sorry."

Jasper looks at Alice and winks. "So, do you have a name for your 'gift' from Edward?" He bats his eyes at me.

I shoot him eye daggers.

"I was thinking of Mignonne. It means cute in French," she shyly explains.

Alice approves, "I like that." She holds up the kitten to her face. "Hi, little Mignonne."

Bella asks, "May I talk with you, privately?"

"Sure."

I stand and walk down the hallway to my office. Alice and Jasper whisper behind our backs. Turning the light on, I allow Bella to walk in before me, and I close the door.

"I didn't want to make a scene in front of Jasper and Alice."

She sits in a chair, and I lean on my desk, crossing my arms over my chest.

"About?"

"I can't allow you to treat the kitten and me with only a dinner as payment. And you took x-rays."

"Bella, you were waiting for me. Otherwise, I'm sure you would have left a lot earlier."

"And that poor kitten." She sighs. "I'm not very good at this."

"Hey, I'm looking forward to dinner. Maybe some cookies?" I beg.

She smiles. "Cookies."

 _ ***RI***_

I return to the clinic after taking Bella home. Jasper and Alice stare at me as I walk past them. "What?"

Jasper carefully asks, "So, dinner?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, in a few days, when she feels better."

Alice adds, "She seems really nice."

"Aw, yeah." I start to walk towards the back.

"Did you get to see her place?" Alice continues.

"No, I just walked her to the door and put Mignonne's things on her front step. She lives a little over a mile from here."

"Really? So, she's not far from our house," Jaspers says.

"No, less than a mile."

Alice huffs, "She's so lucky. I live in Metairie."

"You should talk with her, Alice. Her roommate is getting married next week."

"Seriously?"

"I get the impression she's dreading the idea of living alone. If you want, I can ask her."

"That would be great. Thanks, Edward." Alice comes around the desk and hugs me.

Jasper moans, "Look who's getting all the hugs."

Alice walks over to him and hugs him tightly. "There?" She pats his shoulders.

Jasper lights up. "Oh, yeah."

 _ ***RI***_

 **BPOV**

As I close the front door holding Mignonne close, I lean my back against it, smiling and touching where Edward gently kissed my cheek. A simple kiss from very soft lips that still tingle on my skin. I need to call Esme and ask her Edward's favorite meals.

With a skip to my walk, ouch, okay, no skip. I walk to my bedroom with a meowing fuzzball.

 _ ***RI***_

 _Hmmm, seems they both won't need any matchmaking unless one of them rethinks too much._

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009 windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

New author added to rec list go check out: The Protector by hikingurl ID: 11962912

 **Chapter Eight: The Date**

 **ESPOV**

I'm just hanging up the phone when Carlisle enters the back room.

"Why do you look as though you're the cat who ate the canary?" he kids.

I continue to put together a bouquet and hum, "Hmm, sometimes things work out the way you want them to, you know?"

He raises his eyebrows and looks aghast. "What did you do?"

I shake my head and giggle. "Absolutely nothing." I proudly coo and shrug.

He raises an eyebrow. "Esme?"

"Oh, Carlisle, Edward has a date with Bella. She's making him dinner at her place. She called me asking for his favorite dishes. Then, he called and asked for a bouquet of flowers." I sing, "Whoo-hoo, I see the curse a coming."

He laughs. "Oh, my girl." He hugs me. "That boy is going to fall so hard."

I join in, "He won't know what hit him."

"We Cullen men love our women." He kisses me lightly on the lips. "I'm always ready for you, Es."

"Yes, you are. Oh, he bought her a collar, too."

Carlisle frowns. "I didn't know our son was a Dominant."

I laugh hard. "No, silly, he gave Bella a kitten from the other night's rescue and bought the little fur ball a hot pink collar. Bella named the cat, Mignonne, for cute. So, Edward had a heart-shaped tag made with all the relevant info on it and a jeweled 'M' on the front."

"I'd say he's going all out."

"Also, he knows Bella has a sweet tooth for pralines," I announce.

"You didn't happen to mention that to him when he asked for a bouquet?"

I coyly sing, "I may have."

He rubs his hands together. "We may have a grandchild on the way tonight."

I pat his shoulder. "Don't get ahead of yourself, my love. Even with all their sexual tension, Bella won't allow that to happen. And Edward would freeze … scared to death …"

He interrupts me, "To dip his stick?"

"Really Carlisle that was rather crude."

"I heard it from Emmett."

She rolls her eyes. "That explains everything."

The bell rings as the front door opens. My beautiful, copper-haired son saunters in with no swag. He looks mighty fine in his fitted Calvin jeans, a black pullover, and his RI jacket. Oh my, his face is hairless. I smile. His hair is all over the place, now I know he is nervous, and Edward has a way of taking his uneasiness out on his locks.

"Hi, Mom. Dad."

"Hi, Baby. I have your bouquet all ready. Bella will love these." I hand him the wrapped flowers.

"Thanks. Ah, Mom. Could you, maybe, put a bow on this box, too?" he almost stutters.

I grab for it and feel his sweaty hands. Oh, my poor boy, he's a bundle of nerves. "I'll wrap it in tissue paper. May I?"

He nods.

I open the box to the bright, hot pink collar. "Oh, this is adorable. Edward, just perfect."

I go to the table and wrap the small box.

"What did you do with the pralines?"

"I bought a box of a dozen from Aunt Sally's."

Carlisle comments, "Well, sweets for the sweet."

"Mom suggested."

Carlisle hums.

I hand the wrapped box to Edward. "Here, you go."

"Well, I'm all set. Thanks, Mom." He hugs me.

"Have a wonderful time." I squeeze his arm. "And say 'hi' to Bella for me."

"Sure."

"And Edward," Carlisle says.

I hold my breath and Edward nods.

Carlisle hesitates, then smile, "Have fun."

We both watch as Edward jumps on his bike and rides off.

Carlisle again wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips ever so gently. "He won't know what hit him."

I hum.

Carlisle playfully sways me back and forth. "Did we ever break in this table?"

I laugh, throw my head back, and he kisses my neck.

"Maybe, Edward will have a little brother tonight?" I giggle.

"So be it, Baby. Let's give it a try."

 **EPOV**

They're so weird. I don't know what's with my parents, but they think tonight is a turning point. I think I'll have dinner with a beautiful woman; we'll eat amazing food and enjoy each other's conversation. Then I'll go back home and get some sleep.

I text Bella that I'm on my way, and she texts me back to park my bike on the inside of her wooden gate.

As I ride up, I see where I can leave my wheels. I slowly maneuver over the grassy area park and walk to the front door. It's a nice single shotgun house*. I usually don't like multiple colors, but she has this brick color paint with accents of beige and a dark tan. It's earthy, not gaudy. The stairs are to the side, so I skip up all six of them and knock on her door. When she opens it, I lose my breath with the sight of Bella wearing a long, T-shirt dress that hugs every curve. What makes it even better is the color; the shade of my eyes. Her wavy hair cascades down her back, and she's very short in her bare feet. I notice pink toenails as I reach down to kiss her cheek and hand her the wrapped flowers.

"Thank you," she says smiling up at me opening the wrappings. "Aww, these are the flowers I told her I loved."

I chuckle. "I guess my mother was aiming to impress you." I hand her the bag of other gifts.

"What's this?" she questions.

"Well, a little something for you and Mignonne. Where is she?" I ask.

"She's in her bed sleeping. Come sit on the sofa with me. My roommate is at her fiance's place, so we can easily talk."

She guides me out of the first room and into another. I glance around to see a wall with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. There are dark, hardwood floors, soft chairs in earth tones, and we sink into a very, easy giving sofa. I watch her as she unwraps Mignonne's gift, but soon become aware of a delicious aroma. "Wow, something smells good."

"I did ask your mother what you liked but decided to wing it instead. I made breasts of chicken filled with stuffing smothered in gravy, sirloin tips in brown sauce, double-baked potatoes and green peas."

"My mouth is watering."

She smiles. "Good, because I made a lot. And for dessert, your cookies, and a few other things."

I smile. "A few other things?"

She scrunches up her nose. "You'll see."

Bella finally opens the box and takes out the collar. "Oh my God, Edward. She's going to look so cute in this." She turns it around and reads all the information. "Thank you, this is so incredibly thoughtful of you." She reaches over and hugs me. I slide my hands down her back caressing her.

She breaks away and clears her throat. "Um, so what else is in here?" She reaches in and pulls out the box of pralines. Her face is priceless. "Were you trying to get lucky?"

"No, I was just looking to eat dinner."

We laugh. We laugh so hard we fall all over one another into giggling. Bella gets the hiccups, and we laugh harder. Then, my stomach growls.

"You weren't kidding about eating dinner."

 **BPOV**

The man is sex on a stick. He's extremely handsome and doesn't give a rat's ass about it. He has these pure goals for his veterinary practice and a strong passion for animal rights. He loves his family, works hard meeting responsibilities, and spends a lot of time alone. Not an easy man to resist.

He makes my heart beat a mile a minute. He easily brings a smile to my face and humor to my gut, and he just makes me feel safe. His touch is magically electric, and his voice is my mantra. Yeah, I like him, but I'm not going to fall all over him. I can tell he's shy as a rabbit about relationships.

Dinner takes us forever. In between bites, we share stories; trading our childhoods.

He doesn't beat around the bush and outwardly asks why I'm alone.

I try to combat his question with the same for him, but he wants me to go first.

"Okay … My mom died of cancer when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "No, it's … fine. My dad never recovered from her death and a few years later, was fatally shot while responding to a robbery. He was a cop. I went to live with my aunt, my dad's sister. She was great, and all, but my uncle didn't want me around. I was an added expense. So, I took off. He reported me as a runaway and found a way to get me into foster care."

"That's pretty rough."

"Yeah, but I managed. I went to school, spent a lot of time at the library and avoided all the foster fathers. I developed at an early age, and the 'moms' thought I was too tempting. I really was a good kid, but all they saw were boobs and ass. I was moved around a lot. Some of the dads were handsy. They would pretend to walk past me and accidentally graze my breasts or grope my ass. I got smart and took a self-defense class at the YMCA. The next time a dad _touched_ me, I decked him. Hello, another family."

"And this went on until you became of age?"

"No. I got sick of the system at sixteen. I finished high school early, got a job in an art store and that opened my whole world. The owner, a Whistler's mother type, gave me a room in her house and a chance."

"I'm glad you got a break."

I smile. "Me, too. She was great, every bit my grandmother. So, my story turned out rather well. I'm good because of it. Now, your turn. Why are you alone?"

"I like my solitude, and no one would want to put up with my schedule."

I carefully ask, "So, am I to assume that you had someone who didn't 'put up' with your schedule."

He huffs. "No."

I shrug. "Okay." I stand. "Be right back."

I go check on Mignonne. She still sleeps all stretched out on with her little paws twitching in a dream state. When I straighten up, I see Edward in the doorway.

"She's still asleep."

He walks over and stares down. "I didn't realize the time, and I'd better go."

I follow him to the front door.

He turns. "Oh, before I forget, Alice wanted to know if you'd like a new roommate. She wants to move closer to the clinic." He laughs. "And to Jasper."

I smile. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"Well, thank you for dinner and the evening. Don't tell my mom, but your cookies are better than hers. And the beignets were amazing."

I turn red. "I doubt that."

He cups my face in his hands. "Don't doubt." And kisses my cheek.

I half smile and blink. "Okay."

"Next time, I cook at my place," he whispers near my ear and lightly kisses my lips. "Don't forget to press charges against that guy who roughed you up."

'I won't," I quietly say across his lips.

He walks out the door, and I sink to the floor with my heart hammering. I touch my lips, sigh and see the clock.

Wow.

It's almost six a.m.

 _ ***RI***_

Time just flew. How would you handle that?

 _ ***RI***_

 _*_ A 'shotgun house' is a narrow rectangular domestic residence, usually no more than about 12 feet (3.5 m) wide, with rooms arranged one behind the other and doors at each end of the house.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **Chapter Nine: The Aftermath of the Date**

 **EPOV**

I sit on my bike and watch the sun break over the horizon. I can't believe we didn't realize the time. I can't believe I didn't want to leave. Those brown eyes.

I finally rev up and ride off with a head filled with our conversation.

When I arrive home, I fall into bed, and my mind won't shut off. I toss and turn, punch my damn pillows, get naked and stare up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. My eyes begin to burn, and I close them tight growling.

I think of her and how that dress fit over her body. Yet, even that vision fades to her words. I mumble to myself, "Fuck, I just wanted to listen to her. I didn't care about fucking her. I wanted to know more. She's not trapped in her past. She's not bitter. _She's not bitter_."

I turn over, shove a pillow between my legs and clutch one in my arms. "How do I escape this?"

I turn again, thrusting the pillow under my head and lay on my back.

I'm antsy.

Sleep won't come.

I flip on the TV and punish the remote over and over. Nothing holds my interest.

"Fuck this."

I throw my clothes back on and head to the club. I have an itch that needs to be scratched.

Maybe I'll find me a house mouse*.

It's too early for anyone to be up and about, but I walk into the main room finding some of the boys looking over a map at the conference table.

"What's going on?" I question and stand to the side.

Seth looks up from the map. "We've been asked to help with a cockfighting ring."

Garrett adds, "Just waiting on Karen with LASPCA. She received a call about an hour ago about an 18-wheeler on the property of a neighbor."

Jacob laughs, "Yeah, how many people have a use for a truck that size and why?"

"Does my father know about this?"

"Yeah, he called us about her," Seth says. "And Emmett's on the way."

"Did anyone call Jazz?"

Garrett rolls his eyes. "Little, Mr. Six-guns is at the clinic." He looks close at my face. "You look worn for wear."

I shake my head. "Couldn't sleep."

"Certain little brunette keep you up?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I stare him down.

"C'mon, Edward, let me live vicariously through you." He groans, "I could never get a woman like that."

I reiterate, "Damn straight!"

He walks away. "Fucker."

"What _are_ you doing here anyway?" Jake probes.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. It's good that I am."

"He's ready to kick some ass," Seth rants.

Emmett walks in. "Who's kicking ass?" He sees me. "Oh!"

"Hey."

Emmett frowns. "You look like shit."

I ignore his comment. "Do you know any more about this takedown?"

"Dad just called me to get over here. All I know is that we have to wait for Karen MacMillion's call."

I mumble, "The big guns."

"When you have the LASPCA and the Feds, then something big is about to happen," he adds.

The phone rings, Garrett grabs it, and we head out.

All of our guys rise at a moment's notice and at thirty strong, we arrive, driving two by fifteen between two commercial strips malls of several buildings in a fenced-in area on the outskirts of New Orleans East.

As we park our bikes, we receive cowhide leather gloves that reach the elbows with sweat absorbing palms and finger-lined padding to protect from bites and scratches.

Roosters run wild, hide in trees and bushes and we are to collect the fowl and deposit them to agents waiting by the eighteen-wheeler. The stacks of single cages line the road.

Jake walks past me and mumbles, "Well, they found a use for the eighteen-wheeler."

Emmett and I inspect one building and find over one-hundred cockerels* and some still in incubators. The next building houses the mature and largest roosters. We find evidence of cockfighting paraphernalia. There are little weighted boots to strengthen their legs, vitamins, and spurs. The spurs are spiked knives that poke out from the rooster's legs to inflict injury and great pain.

Four hours later, all the birds are in the truck for the transport to an ASPC shelter; over seven hundred roosters, and one hundred and fifty hens and chicks. The hens and chicks will eventually go to surrounding chicken farmers, but all the roosters will be euthanized because they are too violent for everyday life. This is the biggest takedown in years.

As clean and sterile as the buildings are for these birds, it still doesn't hide the fact that these sick bastards promote an archaic slaughter of a barbaric nature for profit.

The exhaustion runs a faint wave from my toes to my head, and I almost stumble. Emmett takes hold of my arm. "You look kind of pale, Edward."

"No sleep and no food will do it to you," I quip.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to an early lunch. I can eat." Emmett smiles.

"You can always eat," I gripe.

"Hey, Mama says I have a delicate stomach."

"Yeah, you believe that, bro." I laugh.

After splashing some water on my face and drinking a coffee, I perk up.

Em and I head over to Parkway Bakery* for a po boy* and a beer. We sit outside in the covered area at one of the long tables. He downs two footlong, dressed*, meat sandwiches with sweet potato fries and potato salad while I slowly savor a dressed* fried shrimp, with bread pudding for dessert.

I love my brother. He's a good guy and for once he holds himself back from asking questions.

For now.

After I leave Em, I arrive home and fall into bed, dead to the world and dream:

 _A bright light flares and fades to a picture of me spread out on Bell's sofa and her between my legs with her head on my chest. We both hold books and are lost in our own fantasy worlds. A shutter of a camera clicks, and there is another shot of Bella and me playing with Mignonne and Lamb Chop. We have big smiles. The shutter clicks again, and it's a picture of the two of us dancing at her show. Then, the scene turns from photos to video._

 _As I lay on her sofa, I watch Bella crawl up kissing my neck and jawline. I run my hands through her thick hair pulling her closer to me. Her soft lips peck mine three times, and I deepen the kiss. The clashing of teeth and groans of wanting more fill the air. I twist her over and hover above her until our bodies meet. She wraps her legs around my hips as I strike our match with quick strokes."_

I wake with a start, breathing heavily with my heart beating a mile a minute and a pounding throb between my legs.

I dress, run out of the house and on my bike until I'm at the club. I discreetly enter through a back door and quietly slip into one of the hidden rooms, unseen. I find a house mouse making up one of the beds. I lock the door, turn around and our eyes meet. She knows her job and walks to me, placing her hands on my chest running them down my sides as she gets on her knees. Her eyes never leave mine.

Silence.

I am still rock hard, and she massages my thighs over my jeans. I close my eyes, lean my head back and exhaust a long breath. But it's when she pulls my zipper down and reaches inside to cup me in her hand that I back away.

I look at her in horror, and she begins to apologize. "I'm sorry I thought that was what you wanted. I'm sorry."

I finally clear my throat and zip myself up. "You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry."

"Are you all right, Edward?" she asks.

I huff, "No, but I will be." I gesture between the both of us.

She smiles. "Oh, this never happened."

"Thanks."

I spend the next few days looking at the bottom of a bottle, well, a few bottles. I sleep it all off in a hotel down the road.

 **BPOV**

I go about my everyday business. Another wedding comes in, and I plan the details of the ceremony and reception with the engaged couple.

I do file charges against my attacker from the dogfighting incident. Apparently, this is his normal behavior, and he won't see the outside for quite some time.

The days go by, and there has been no word from Edward, and I truly understand his need to back off.

Esme calls very irate over his behavior or lack thereof and I plead with her to remain silent I plead with her to remain silent and assure her that I have a lot of patience. I beg her to accept his reluctance and give him time. Any interference may cause the family stress, and I don't want to become a wedge.

I also know that I can't waste my time on someone who won't face their own issues

No one hears from Edward for days.

I lose myself in my work, but my every thought is of him.

Alice calls me about the house sharing, and she comes over to look at the room. As she walks around the place, she tells me how pissed Jasper is with Edward. It appears he has shut out everyone. He hasn't been at work, he won't answer his phone or come home.

Alice and I really do get along very well, and I believe we'll make great roommates. She plans to move in after her midterms in a few weeks.

I work my roommate's wedding and toast the couple in their new life and leave a little early dragging myself back to my house around ten p.m. Mignonne greets me at the door with a loud meow, and it's the first time in days that I smile.

Needing a shower, I place Mignonne on the closed toilet seat and quickly clean myself, towel dry my hair and put on a terry cloth robe.

I grab my little fluff ball and begin to head to my bedroom when there is a knock on the door. I frown at the clock's late hour as I look through the peephole and fling the door open.

It's pouring rain and a very drenched Edward stands before me. I rush him in and run for a towel. He shivers from the cold, and I try to dry him off. He stares at me the entire time until I can't take it any longer and shout, "Say something!"

He just falls to his knees, wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight.

After a few moments, he whispers, "I can't stay away."

 _ ***RI***_

*House mouse - A female who tends to drift from person to person within a club; a female who is responsible for taking care of the club or clubhouse, cleaning up after parties and tending to any needs of the Patchholders; or both.

*cockerels - small roosters less than a year old.

*Parkway Bakery and Tavern - Longtime neighborhood (since 1911) hang out with a patio known for classic-style po' boys in Mid City.

*po boy - A **po' boy** (also **po-boy** , **po boy** , or **poor boy** ) is a traditional seafood offering from Louisiana. It almost always consists of meat, which is usually sloppy roast beef, fried seafood that includes shrimp, crawfish, oysters and crab. The meat is served on baguette-like New Orleans French bread or in a basket that is known for its crisp crust and fluffy center.

*A "dressed" po' boy has lettuce or cabbage, tomato, pickles, and mayonnaise; onions are optional.

 _ ***RI***_

So he finally realizes he can't stay away from Bella. What do you think she'll do? And what will be Edward's reaction?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I also like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

 **A/N:** New Author to follow. TwiAddictAnne and her sweet story, 'Bewitched' ID#11974171.

It's a period piece. Go check it out.

 **A/N:** To all the coward, anonymous guest readers: I do appreciate your passion over Edward's poor decision. People make mistakes when they are afraid or unaware. I am grateful to the people who understood where I was going with Edward's behavior. Again, to the sanctimonious, pompous tushes with sticks up them… Get a grip… Did you not read the first chapter? Edward is a badass, but with a softness about to explode. He's a solitary person if you haven't figured that out as yet. His behavior in love is null and void. He will _now_ become aware what real feelings are and be able to understand them. If you're still with me, give him a chance. If not, boy that felt good to say!

 **Chapter Ten: Coming Around**

 **BPOV**

I squeeze him tightly around the neck. "I'm so happy to see you." Then, I slap his arm. "But don't you ever do that to us again, you stupid, stupid man."

As Edward stands, he shivers.

I give him a no-nonsense firm order. "You're cold, wet ,and you stink. Let's get you into a hot shower."

He mumbles, "I don't have any clothes to change into."

"I'll wash your things, and you can wear a huge towel until they're ready."

While Edward showers, I heat a huge bowl of beef stew in the microwave, cut a few slices of homemade bread and fill a large mug with hot coffee. I place his food on the dining room table.

I search on my cabinets for aspirin and find a bottle of Advil. I pop two out and leave them by the coffee.

He walks out from the bathroom with the towel around his waist. I try not to scan his body, but it's hard not to stare at his bare chest, abs, and all of his tattoos. I take his clothes and run back into the bathroom where I have stackable units and throw his clothes into the washer.

"Edward, please sit at the table, I have food for you and two Advil. Take them." I quickly jog out from the back room.

He nods and walks to the dining room. I hastily run past him to my bedroom and retrieve an extra large shirt I wear when I paint. It's huge on me and should fit him.

He swallows the two pills and gulps down some coffee.

"Why don't you try this on? It will keep you warm."

I hand the shirt to Edward, and he places it over his head and rolls it down his washboard middle. I inwardly sigh. "Please, eat or it will get cold."

He grabs the spoon, dips it in the stew and takes a bite. The look of surprise is priceless. "Hmm, this is good." He grabs a piece of bread, soaks up some liquid and he stuffs it into his mouth. He hums happily. He washes the food down with another gulp of coffee. "The bread is great."

"Thank you."

"You baked it?"

I grin and nod.

He takes another hefty piece along with stew and fills his mouth as though he hasn't eaten in days.

"I barely ate anything in the last few days." He guffaws. "I drank plenty."

"So, did the liquor bring you to a conclusion?"

He confesses, "I tried to wipe you out of my mind. And I couldn't sleep. I thought hooking up with a one-nighter, a house mouse, would help, but I couldn't stand the thought of her hands on me or mine on her. Nothing happened. So, the only thing that almost worked was getting drunk. But despite the numbness, I could still see you, feel you and miss the hell out of you.

I take a short breath. "And now?"

"I need to know what you want."

I'm not nasty when I say this, but he needs to know, "Let me tell you what I don't want, okay?"

"That's fair enough." He puts down his spoon to listen

I cautiously explain, enunciating every word with distinction, "I don't want to sleep you, unless we've been together a while and we want raw physical pleasure. I don't care how hot we get, but unless we share feelings, we stay off one another. I'm not a virgin and I'm not a prude or a cock tease, but I won't sleep with you just for the orgasm. What I do want is more, Edward. My wants are simple. If this connection is something, then I want your love, loyalty and devotion, because you won't get less from me. I will support you, help you and share in everything that is important to you. I will make the time. I will make the effort. And most of all, I will allow my feelings to grow. I'm not afraid."

"I'll admit to you, Bella, I've never experienced love. All I know are one-night stands. So, I'm fucked with you. I can't promise you anything because I don't know how to give you what you want, but I fucking want to try. Since we met, I feel this pull. The night you made me dinner, I wanted to sink myself deep into you. The way you looked, moved and spoke. My desire to know you became more than my lust. I wanted to hear what you had to say. I wanted to soak you in like a sponge and still, I didn't get enough. I stupidly got scared. What if all this is just my imagination?"

"Then, we're both in a dream," I admit.

"I won't lie to you, I want the physical contact, but I am willing to wait for you to be comfortable," he explains.

"And what if it takes months for us to care about one another?"

He huffs. "I already do care. Why do you think I ran like a scared rabbit? I don't have a fucking clue, but I know you already own me, and I've lost my control. This is new territory for me."

"So, you aren't sure? Does that mean you are you going to go look for another house mouse or someone off the streets?" I quip.

He shakes his head. "I told you I couldn't do it."

"That was this time. Maybe next time you will."

"Bella, I'm not that kind of a guy. I spend a lot of time alone. My family has a hard time with me liking my solitude. But you … You do something to me. I've never felt like this before."

"Yeah, well, that's a ditto, but I wasn't out to screw some guy to forget about you."

He bows his head and sighs. "Did I fuck this up already?"

"Almost. But you leveled with me, and you admitted you cared."

"Bella, I'm afraid of losing control."

"Of what? Lose control, feel me, be with me. Stop being alone."

He has a glint in his eye.

"What?"

He looks up at me and stares at my lips. "I would like to kiss you if permitted?"

I shyly grin and roll my eyes. "It's permitted."

Edward reaches over and cups my face gently in his hand. "I'll be careful of your jaw."

I nod staring into his green eyes.

"Just know one thing, Edward; we _are_ past a certain point. We're going to try this, but cheat on me once and there will be no more 'us'."

"It won't happen, Bella."

I quietly implore, "I hope not."

He slowly moves his face close to mine. "I just want a little taste."

His lips brush mine very quickly. He pulls back, sighs and looks for acceptance. With a little more force, but still gentle, our lips connect. Edward's other hand wraps around my neck and he brings me closer to him. I lean forward, and he lifts me onto his lap my legs to one side. The kiss deepens and his tongue meets mine. His breaths are heavy as he holds me close and I rest my head on his shoulder.

He whispers, "Please, let me hold you."

I wrap one arm around his shoulder and my other hand into his hair.

He holds me tightly, and I feel his breaths calm.

With my eyes closed, I sense every movement.

"Did you want more stew?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Are you tired?"

He grins. "Yeah, I could sleep."

"You can take the back bedroom. When your clothes are dry, I will leave them on the chair for you."

"Thank you."

I stand and take his hand leading him to the back. "Sleep, I don't work tomorrow. Do you have any appointments?"

"No, but I'll call Jazz tomorrow and everyone else."

"Please, allow me to call Esme so she'll know you are all right, nothing more. Okay?" I plead.

He nods, "Fine."

I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek, and, as I walk out of the room, I hear a faint, 'thank you'.

I grab my cell calling Esme.

" _Bella, did you hear anything?"_

" _Yes, Esme, he's here with me."_

" _He's all right?"_

" _He's fine."_

" _Where was he? Why did he take off like that?" she cries._

" _He was close by. He just needed some time," I answer._

" _Well, is he … do you?" she stumbles._

" _He's going to spend the night in my other bedroom."_

" _I'm glad, Sweetheart. If you need anything …"_

" _I know, I'll call you."_

" _Thank you, my precious girl." She hangs up._

I grab Edward's clothes out of the dryer and walk to the room. I peek around the doorway and see him fast asleep under the covers. The towel hangs over the chair.

I quietly place his folded clothes on the seat and walk closer to the bed. Edward is on his back with one arm over his head and the other across his waist. His chest expands and contracts in an easy rhythm. His few-day stubble covers his jaw and neck area. It's reddish blonde and full. He looks a little older with the facial hair. I'm not sure if I like it or not. But he's still a sight for sore eyes. I'm so glad he's safe and that he is with me.

Little meows come from outside the room, and Mignonne pads towards me with her tail straight up. I pick her up, and we head for my bedroom.

My phone chimes and I look at the screen. It's Emmett.

 _I sing, "Hello, Emmett."_

" _You want me to come get him?"_

 _I giggle to myself. "No, he's fast asleep in my other bedroom."_

" _Thanks, B. He needs you."_

" _I know."_

" _You need him."_

" _Maybe," I smile._

" _Aw, being a tough little nut, I see."_

" _It's hard to crack my surface, Em."_

" _My brother weeded his way under your skin." He laughs. "And into your…"_

 _I interrupt him, "Okay, Em, good night."_

 _I hang up._

 _My phone chimes again. "Hello?"_

" _I'm sorry to call you so late, but I know Edward's there."_

" _Hi, Jasper. No, it's okay."_

" _Is he really all right?"_

" _He's asleep, fed and I think he'll be all right," I reassure him._

" _Thank you, Bella … for Edward and Alice."_

" _How are things going with the two of you?" I ask._

" _She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd say 'yes'."_

" _Well, don't. You'll scare her away. Besides, I think we'll be great roommates and friends."_

" _Yeah, and Edward and I are only five minutes away," he excitedly adds._

" _Jasper?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Just give her some time. Alice has been focused on school, and she needs to stretch her wings. You know?"_

" _I get it, Bella. And thank you."_

" _No, problem. And I think Edward needs tomorrow to rest, but he'll call you."_

" _I've got him covered."_

" _Great."_

I quietly tiptoe to the bathroom, wash my face and brush my hair and teeth. Once back in my room, I change into pajama pants and a tank top. It feels so good to slide under the covers. Mignonne wraps herself into a ball close to my neck and sleep takes me.

 _ ***RI***_

The next morning I slowly awake to the sun in my eyes and something very heavy around my chest with warm puffs of air on my shoulder. Something buries their face into my neck squeezing me tighter and cupping my breast.

 _ ***RI***_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO… We all sing, "She's not alone under the sheets!"_

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **Chapter Eleven: The Morning After**

 **BPOV**

I'm still groggy from sleep as sparks explode throughout the darkened room, and shocks of pleasure speed my breathing. I exhale a low moan while my nipples harden with a pinch between long, strong fingers. I float in and out of twilight sleep enjoying the ministrations of massage, and playful tweaking of my aroused breasts. The pleasure fills my head, grows within my belly, and the wetness seeps from between my legs. I stretch my arms over my head exposing my heightened flesh. I find myself swaying to the motion needing more friction.

Oh God, this dream is explosive.

The feelings are foreign but familiar. I know this touch as it becomes fast and furious. I rock myself harder spreading my legs free and pushing against long fingers that tease my clit. The closer I reach to reaching my peak, the fingers retreat, and I calm. I take a deep breath, and the teasing begins again, only this time, I completely expand. The movement starts slowly and then, quickens. Fingers once again tease my clit with circular rotations. I wrap my legs around a body, and we synchronize our movements. My right leg lifts higher, and the penetration is deeper, hitting at my core. I faintly hear a whisper of 'I love you', and that drives me over the edge, and I white out, shattering into tiny pieces. Catching my breath, I fall deeper into sleep very comfortable in the warmth that engulfs me.

 _ ***RI***_

I try to swallow with cottonmouth, and a small yawn escapes my lips. I slowly open my eyes realizing my back leans against Edward's front. His arms wrap around my shoulders as we spoon one another. His morning wood rests on my spine. We are skin on skin, and I gasp.

I look around and realize the room is full of sun. Sunlight doesn't hit my room in the morning.

Oh my, God, I _am_ in the back room with Edward. I look under the blanket, and I _am_ without my clothes.

I _am_ naked next to Edward.

Panic rises and I look around. How did I get here?

I rack my brain trying to think.

Remember.

Think harder.

I try not to make any movement. I don't want to wake Edward until I can place all the pieces together.

I mumble to myself, "I got up after hearing him yell out. He had a nightmare. I crawled in next to him, stroking his hair until he fell back to sleep clutching me. I stayed the night."

I take a deep breath and Edward's hands lower to my breasts. In his sleep, he runs his thumbs over my nipples. I shiver and close my eyes. My heart races and I swallow hard.

I need him to stop.

I don't want him to stop.

I can't stop _him_.

I'm a hypocrite. I say I don't want sex until we have feelings and time. But here I lean against him allowing his touch, craving his closeness and needing him. I have no control and I don't care. Edward whispers my name over and over into my hair. His cock rubs its length up my spine. I lift my leg over his hip, and he finds my entrance and fills me completely. I take a deep breath and quietly pant, "Edward."

He begins to rush his movements to short strokes and my breath quickens with each thrust. Edward joins me with deep grunts as our bodies smash together. My belly burns with an intense fire and I feel my excitement rising.

He lifts us, and I am on all fours. We are both awake and responsive. He slows his movement, brushes my hair to one side and gently begins to lavish sweet kisses over my back. The intensity is now calm, but the excitement slowly stirs.

Edward's strokes are slow and long and teasing. He cups my breasts and squeezes, running both hands down my sides and smoothing my ass with his palms. He slides out, gently turns me around and grabs his shaft dragging its head over my clit. Spreading me wider, Edward guides himself deep within me. His arms lean on each side of my head, and he reaches down and kisses my lips. He whispers in my ear, "I'm not fucking you … not the way this feels. This is more."

He drags his tongue over my mouth, biting lightly at my bottom lip. He strokes his nose up and around mine like a lion licking their mate. He rubs his cheek down my chin and buries his face on my neck. "I'm not leaving you ever again."

"You're mine," he commands.

He sucks hard on my collar bones and scrapes his teeth biting lightly and marking me.

I shout out in shock.

"You're mine, Bella," he repeats.

I run my hands through his damp hair and forehead and follow his dance. He prolongs our release slowly, methodically playing my body with his own.

"I don't want this to end," he whispers sensuously.

His kisses are gentle; he pecks my lips, nose, and eyelids. He nips at my neck and runs his tongue up and around my ear. "I need to taste you, Bella."

He pulls himself from me and spreads my legs wide and over his shoulders. His hands part my lips exposing my clit, and he drags his tongue flatly over me. I shiver.

My fingers grab the sheets in bunches as I wither in teasing pleasure. I don't recognize the sounds that vibrate in my chest and runs through my throat.

Edward cups my cheeks and brings me closer to his mouth. After each stroke of his tongue, the concerto in my head crescendos and I fall ever so slowly into rambling notes.

Soon he is back up, kissing me with fervor as he fills me, quickly pumping three long streams and collapses to the side.

He threads his finger through mine. "I have to feel you."

I'm not able to speak.… I'm overwhelmed … and Edward misunderstands my silence.

"Bella, you don't regret?"

"No. I just feel like a hypocrite."

"When you were singing to me and running your fingers through my hair last night, I couldn't let you go, and I held you tight. When you fell asleep, I knew I could rest because you were with me."

"But I didn't stop you from touching me because I thought it was all a dream, and then this morning I needed to feel you all over again, Edward."

He kisses my knuckles. "It was like a dream. And I want to keep touching you. Let's not overthink this, Bella."

I giggle. "Look who's calling the kettle black."

"I see things differently, now. My dad calls it the 'Cullen Curse' because when we fall, we fall hard. Look at Jasper, and Emmett was a mess with Rosalie. It only goes to show that I _am_ no different."

"What does that make your mother, Rosalie, Alice and me?"

"Ours."

 **EPOV**

Later, we walk to the Quarter and get away from the constant temptation. I find myself with a relentless erection, and a twitching cock is too much to bear.

While Bella excuses herself to go to the ladies' room, I call my dad.

"Edward, everything all right?" he answers the phone.

"When does the throbbing stop?"

Dad laughs, "Son, it doesn't. I walk with three legs whenever I'm around your mother."

"That's not reassuring, Dad."

"I can assure you, you will find a way. This is all new for you."

"Yeah, I almost fucked it up, too."

"What did you do, Edward?" he blindly admonishes.

"I was confused, and I couldn't get her out of my head or my dick. So, I went to the clubhouse looking for a house mouse."

He groans, "Oh, Edward."

"Nothing happened, Dad. I couldn't do it."

"Well, thank God you didn't. And don't ever tell your mother. If she didn't want grandchildren so badly, she would shoot it off."

"I did tell Bella."

"Well, good. You had sense enough to be honest."

"Dad, did you ever have a house mouse?"

"Sure, before your mother, but not after."

"I love her."

"I know."

"It has only been a few days, Dad."

"And I declared my love within an hour for your mother, Son. It is what it is. Do you think it's different for Bella? Cullen woman get it bad, too."

"She's not a Cullen."

He chuckles, "Not yet." He clears his throat. "Look, your brother, Emmett, does have the best solution."

"You _are_ kidding?"

"He makes sure he goes home for lunch and eats two meals; food and Rosalie. He says it helps. Oh, and waking up during the middle of the night. Those are dream states."

I nod. "I get it."

He hangs up, and Bella walks towards me.

 **BPOV**

Esme says I need to keep my cool, then Edward will settle down.

I sit across from him, and he grabs my hand. My heartrate goes up, and I shift in my seat crossing my legs.

He watches my every movement. "I'd like to show you my place. It's less than a mile around a few corners."

I smile. "I'd like that."

"Jasper has changed his schedule at the clinic. He's mirroring Alice's times."

"I see. Is she all right with that?"

"She asked him to do it. They're in Metairie, now."

I nod.

We walk less than seven minutes and find ourselves in front of Edward's Creole townhouse. It's a beautiful, white, three-story with seafoam green shutters and door. The second floor has a black, wrought iron encased balcony with many hanging plants. It sits between two beige and white three-story homes with dark green shutters and doors.

We enter through double-French doors into a living room area with highly polished, dark wood floors in a zigzag pattern and cream-colored walls. A fireplace sits in the middle of the left wall. The room glows from the overhead crystal chandelier filtering light over a huge, dark brown, sectional sofa. Edward takes me by the hand guiding me through the back entrance into a courtyard area. The walls of the townhouse are a red brick, and there are two balconies of white wooden spokes and many hanging plants. The courtyard hosts dozens of plush, green trees, and potted plants.

I look upward and turn a three-hundred-sixty-degree angle in complete awe of its loveliness. It's a historic home from the early eighteen-hundreds and it welcomes you with such grace and elegance.

Edward is proud of his upgrades, yet he still has the original moldings, floor, and basic design.

The kitchen is huge. There are very high ceilings with dark wood beams. The walls and cabinets are a cream color with a red brick fireplace, and the window moldings and doors are a mahogany tint. He has an over-sized stainless refrigerator, but his stove in an antique replica of the early eighteen hundreds; an interesting dichotomy of design.

We walk up the white, wooden, spiral staircase to the next level. All three bedrooms are large with their own ensuite. He skirts over Jasper's room and an extra bedroom to get to his. I stand in the doorway in utter amazement.

There are steel beams that crisscross throughout the steepled ceiling in a smooth cream color. His massive king-size bed sits in the middle and commands every ounce of his masculinity. The headboard is a thick, hard wood with the Cullen crest carved into the center. The footboard is shorter with a smaller crest. His bedspread is a deep, chocolate brown with beige and brown pillows.

I turn to Edward. "It's amazing."

"My mom designed it."

"Yes, I recall her telling me about the reason for the bed. She called it Carlisle's command post."

"Yeah, he had a motorcycle accident and was on bedrest for a few months. He drove mom crazy. So, she figured if she changed his surroundings, he would adapt to his bed incarceration. She found an artist that worked in wood and he did the carvings in less than a week." He chuckles. "Yeah, it did the trick. He would spend hours examining the carvings. We all do."

I run my hand over the wood. "It's strong."

"It is. My mom commissioned three more beds with the Cullen Crest, but the artist added something different for the each of us."

I look at the front footboard and see a pair of nunchucks under a Gaelic 'E'. "Nunchucks?"

"Well, just mine. Jasper has two angled revolvers, Emmet has an olive branch with comedy and tragedy woven through and Dad has his Harley."

"Wow, they all sound impressive," I say.

Edward stands behind me, pushes my hair to one side and kisses my neck. He mumbles through his lips on my skin, "Be with me … please."

Kissing me fully on the lips, he picks me up bridal-style, and places me in the middle of the mattress. The playfulness is gentle … his hands leave my hair and roam down my arms. "We're going to take this slow."

I shiver.

 _ ***RI***_

Carlisle's command post? I wonder what Edward's represents. We'll see if Bella finds out.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A/N:** New story to rec: The Lantern House by SukiH id: 11976257 Edward is such a bad boy.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

 **A/N:** Pictures of Edward's house: : / homedetails / 907-Dauphine-St-New-Orleans-LA-70116/73777632_zpid /

A rough sketch of Edward's bed: .

 **Chapter Twelve: Giving In**

 **EPOV**

"I want time with you, Bella," I whisper into her hair.

She gives me a small smile.

"I know this is a hell of a time to say this, but I haven't been with anyone in a long time." I move strands of hair out of her eyes. " Despite my panicked trip to the clubhouse." I stare into her eyes. "I'm clean." I hesitate. "And can we drop the mouse thing … please?"

"I overheard Emmett talking with Esme that you have been quite solitary," I admit. "I wasn't eavesdropping. Emmett is very open."

"Tell me about it." I look down and sigh.

She places her fingers over my lips. "I know, it's okay, Edward. Um, I've never had sex without a condom."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It just felt right to be doubly protected. I'm on birth control for regulating my period. So, we are covered there."

"But you allowed me without …"

She cuts an attitude, smiles and crinkled up her nose. "Esme."

I grin and nod.

We face one another on our sides with a hand holding our heads. I stroke her soft strands. "Tell me more about your Whistler's Mother, grandmother."

I see her little sigh of relief, and I get it that she wants to take her time with me sexually, but I can't keep my hands off her.

"Miss Annie Mae? She's great." She giggles. "I met her right in front of St. Louis Cathedral. She was sitting in a chair at a small round table with an umbrella, shuffling tarot cards. She was right in the middle of all the psychics."

I frown. "I thought she had an art store."

"She did, does. But for her own enjoyment, she likes to do psychic readings in the Quarter on Sundays."

I laugh. "You're kidding."

She shakes her head. "Nope." She laughs. "And she's pretty good, too."

"So, what happened?" I run my hand down her arm and hold her hand.

"She saw me coming out of the Cathedral. I had spent the night sleeping in one of the confessionals. When I took off from the foster home, I wasn't very smart about planning my escape so I had nowhere to go. Dragging my small overnight case filled with all my worldly goods and clutching my purse, I walked right by her, but she grabbed my hand and told me to take a squat."

She smiles and continues, "So, I sat down next to her with my case between my legs and my purse on my lap. She asked me where I was running to, and I told her I didn't know."

"Nothing gets past, Miss Annie Mae. She nailed me to a tee and said, 'You running because of bad people.' I must have looked like a deer in headlights."

I run my fingers through Bella's and lightly touch her palm. Goosebumps spread across her arms and she shivers. "So, what happened after that?"

"She took me home with her, fed me the best bread pudding I ever ate, gave me a clean bed to sleep on and told me she had my back. When I woke up the next morning, she had my whole life planned out in a journal."

"I bet you didn't take to that very easily," I state.

"Actually, I sat in her kitchen and listened to everything she had to say." She snorts. "She's very convincing. And to be honest, I didn't have many options."

Bella laces her fingers with mine. "She encouraged me to get my GED in less than three months. She gave me a job in her store and allowed me to create. I never knew I could sketch, sculpt, or paint. She was pleased with my artsy abilities but enrolled me in in junior college with all business courses. She felt if you have talent, then you need to manage yourself as well."

"Smart lady."

"Yeah, she's family to me."

"You're quite the open book, Bella Swan," I mumble and lean forward for a kiss.

"I have nothing to hide, Edward. Miss Annie Mae taught me that if you want things to be on the 'up and up', then you tell the truth. You can always mix up your lies."

"She had some good advice." I deepen the kiss, roll Bella onto her back and slide my right leg between hers. I want nothing more than to be deep inside her, but I have this nagging feeling I need to keep the conversation going and spill on my side. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When I was in high school, I was afraid of girls, and I couldn't talk to them. I was tall and lanky with no swag. I started to fill out and lift weights with Emmett my junior year and the girls finally noticed me which was cool, but not on my agenda. Just never felt anything towards anyone, until you."

I look her dead in the eyes. "I'm falling for you."

She runs her hand through my hair and softly whispers, "I know."

"You okay with that?"

She smiles and nods her head. "Yes."

"And?" I ask with trepidation.

She places her hand on my jaw. "We have this all so backward. We have the feelings, Edward, now we need to catch up on getting to know one another."

I smile. "Then, I'm your open book, Bella. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"That's all I needed to hear; and that you wouldn't leave again."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Bella kisses my palm, and her warm breath lingers over each finger sending chills down my spine and up my cock. She looks at me, and I cup my hand over her jaw, reach down and kiss her lips very tenderly, slowly kissing an outline of her mouth. I rasp, "I won't ever leave you."

I gingerly place my mouth over hers intertwining our tongues, and the passion heats. I squeeze her closer to me with my arms around her back and my cock darting for her center. Bella's legs wrap around my hips opening herself to my hungry need. She moved with me as we physically fight for friction. Her quiet mews pant in my ear as her hands massage my shoulders to my ass.

I lean her deeply into the mattress. "I need the real thing, Bella."

We both quickly discard our clothing.

"I can't wait," I whisper into her neck, grabbing the head of my cock and burying myself deep within her. She gasps. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you filled me so quickly." Her fingertips trace my hairline, and she smiles. "You feel good. I like the connection."

I smile. "Me, too."

She giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I would love to stay like this all the time with you deep inside me."

"We can't fly around like lovebugs." I chuckle.

She sucks in air clenching her jaw as I speed up my movements.

I feel her walls tighten around me; she closes her eyes and slightly opens her mouth and quickly intakes air. When her orgasm explodes, Bella opens her eyes and whispers, "I love you."

I shatter into a multitude of tiny pieces grunting fully as I fade deeply into her. "I love you,

too … so much."

We move to the side with me still within her, and we fall asleep.

 _ ***RI***_

I awake alone to the sound of my cell. Searching, I find my pants at the edge of the bed and pull out my phone.

I listen to Emmett excitedly rant about some trapped kittens on Canal Street. "Wait, hold on. What about the kittens?"

I scramble out of bed and pace the floor. "Okay, I'll be right there. Yeah, I have someone I can call with the city. Jesus, Em, we're going to need a jackhammer."

A dressed Bella walks to me from the bathroom, and I turn toward her. "I need to catch up with Emmett."

"What's this about kittens?"

"People heard meowing coming out of a storm drain in front of the Saenger Theater. Emmett and a few of the guys can't reach into the drain so I have to get someone from the city to help."

"May I come with you?"

"You want to?" I ask with surprise.

She nods.

Three minutes later, we're on Canal Street. The Saenger's Vegas-style marquee glows brightly from its insignia over the darkened sky. I park my bike on the sidewalk with the other four.

A minute later, my inside guy walks over with the jackhammer.

A crowd starts to gather.

 **BPOV**

We can hear the small meows echoing from the drain. I kneel down and try to reach in with no success. "It's too narrow," I say to Edward. He reaches down to help me back up.

The crowd circles around us as Edward's city guy hammers the sidewalk to the left of the drain. Each time he gets the stone up, he digs some debris away. There's a small hole, and only my hand can fit through the opening. I can feel the kittens on my fingertips but can't quite grab them.

He continues to hammer and finally there's a good -size hole to reach the kittens. One by one, I carefully lift four little furballs to safety.

Edward looks up and chuckles; huge muscular, tattooed bikers cradling a meowing kitten to their chests.

All the spectators cheer, a news crew makes their way through all the people, and it's a celebration NOLA-style. Someone hands me a beer, and I feel a protective arm go around my waist.

I look up at Edward beaming a brilliant smile at me and his other arms wraps around me and he kisses me with such force.

"What was that for?" I heavily breathe.

"You were great. I'm going to have to nominate you into the club."

Garrett shouts, "He's finally pulled his head out of his ass."

Edward gives him the stink-eye. "Follow us to the clinic; I need to check out these kittens."

 _ ***RI***_

While Edward examines the kittens with his dad, I visit with Lamb Chop. He runs around the back as I throw him a rope. Edward walks out of the examination room and Lamb Chop bolts for him.

"Hey, Boy," he kneels down on one leg, and he rubs Lamb Chop's ears. "Are you having fun with Bella? Huh? You having a good time with my girl?"

I smile.

Edward looks up and winks.

Again, we don't realize the time as Alice walks into the back. "Oh good, you're part of the living?" she asks Edward.

He frowns. "It's eleven already?"

"Naw, I'm early. Jazz and I are going to grab a quick bite before our shift."

"Heads up, the guys and Bella rescued four kittens from a storm drain, so they'll need feeding later," he informs her.

She high-fived me. "Good work, girlfriend. Then, turns to Edward. "Sure, any special instructions."

"No. Same as the others and feed them every three hours. We're going to head out," Edward announces.

"Maybe you want to join us for dinner?" Alice asks.

I quickly answer, "I'm beat, and I have a busy day tomorrow." I turn to Edward. "Do you want to pick up a pizza and go to my place?" I look over my shoulder to Alice.

"Raincheck?"

Alice smiles. "No problem. You go ahead home … together ... alone."

 _ ***RI***_

Edward and I fill ourselves with pizza and fall asleep on the sofa. We wake up to the ten o'clock news and see ourselves on TV with the rescued kittens. He says I look much better in person, then he eats the last piece of pizza, and we fall back to sleep.

Mignonne licks me awake, and it's early morning. Edward and I stretch together, and he needs to go home to shower and head off to the clinic.

I walk him to the door.

"I'll call you later?"

"Yeah."

He kisses me, and he skips down the stairs. In a few seconds, his bike roars.

I smile.

I carry Mignonne to the kitchen, get her food ready and hear movement on the side of my house. I look out the window to see Edward's bike is gone and nothing in sight. "Mignonne, Mommy's hearing things."

 **EPOV**

By the time I arrive at the clinic, I find Mrs. Cope with her two pigs in the waiting area.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Oh, don't worry; I didn't give them anything to drink this morning. They won't soil your floor." She smiles, and I nod slipping by her.

Ben, Paul, and Sam sit on the edge of the birthing area eating bowls of cereal as I make my way to my office.

Dad pokes his head in. "Good morning, everything okay?"

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, fine. You?"

"Right as rain. Do you have a full caseload?"

"I see Poopsy and Pipsy are here for their follow ups." I chuckle.

"Do you want me to see them?" He slyly grins.

I sigh. "No, it's fine. Mrs. Cope held off on their morning liquids."

Dad nods his head. "Good to know. And good work with those kittens."

"Bella was a big help."

"Our women usually are," he states. He taps the side of the door. "I'll take the swine. I could use a laugh."

 _ ***RI***_

I finish up my day as Seth, Garrett and Jake saunter into the waiting area. Garrett approaches me. "Can I talk with you in your office?"

I stuff files into the cabinet. "Sure."

We go in, and he closes the door.

"What's up?"

He doesn't mince words, "The guy who roughed up Bella is one of Ricky's boys."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Ricky was complaining to a bartender at VooDoo Lounge, last night, and George and Stan were sitting close by. He wants his dogs, Edward. He's a time bomb about to blow."

"Well, let's get a tail on him, ASAP.."

"Done."

"And protection for Bella."

"Done."

There is a commotion in the front. A young man holding a towel meets Garrett and me. "Please, help. Someone left this puppy in their car with the windows barely open

I grab the towel and unfold to a barely panting, overheated animal. I carefully place the pup on the table and take its temperature. It's too high for my liking, but before I can do anything, the puppy convulses with seizures and stops breathing. I do everything humanly possible to save him, but nothing works. He dies of heart failure.

The room is silent.

I turn and ask him where he was found, as well as a description of the vehicle, and Garrett calls the police giving them the information before walking the guy back to the parking lot.

I leave in a daze and by the time I get to Bella's, I'm numb.

She opens the door, and I grab for her.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I can't speak as I begin to cry.

Bella leads me to the sofa and with my head on her chest, I cry. She holds me tightly running her fingers through my hair and rubbing my back, quietly humming and rocking me slowly.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Well, I'm a mess.**

 **The laws for animal cruelty aren't harsh enough. No animal should be left in a car with the windows slightly open. The temperatures can rise over one-hundred degrees. If you should see an animal trapped in a closed car, get them help. Call the police. Don't allow an animal to suffer.**

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830, Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

SukiH id: 11976257,


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

A/N: New stories to add to list: The Change in My Life by sweet fanfic Id# 11981227 **(a period piece)**

Bring Him Home by AliciaW68 Id#11961398

Fascination by Alisa Pearce Id#12024307

 **Check them out!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Making New Friends**

 **BPOV**

I hold Edward as his cries fade into silent heaves, and he falls asleep with his head on my lap, his arms wound tightly around me, his body in a fetal position. I can't move other than run my fingers through his thick hair. I softly begin to sing as I examine every strand on Edward's head. The room is bright and highlights of bronze and gold shine through his dark coffee-colored mane. Even his eyebrows, lashes and the light stubble on his jawline share the same flames of color. Funny, he has very tiny freckles across his beautiful, straight nose and high cheeks. You really have to examine his face closely to truly see them.

I hum through the notes very softly.

"I've not heard that song," Edward mumbles into my lap.

"When it's quiet, I tend to sing what's in my head."

"It was pretty."

I smile.

He takes in a deep breath and straightens. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"I kind of liked it." I blush.

He smiles, it fades, and he looks down. "I lost a puppy, today." He grimaces. "Some piece of garbage left him in their car with the window open just a crack."

I grab his arm. "Oh, Edward."

"I couldn't save him."

I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his head. "I'm sorry. So sorry,"

"This random kid smashed one of the car windows open to get him out and brought him to us. When we asked him where the car was, he took Garrett with him down the street. I couldn't go. I would have beat the shh … crap out of the owner."

"Then, I would have had to bail you out." I palm his jaw and stare at him. "What would that have solved?"

"Satisfaction."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Such a badass."

"Can I stay the night, Bella? I need you. I just need to hold you."

I squeeze him and whisper in his hair, "Of course."

 _ ***RI***_

Edward and I sit at the kitchen table eating a simple meal of mac and cheese; the true comfort food. He takes a bite, but picks at his food with his fork rearranging the placement.

I sigh. "You're eating like an anorexic."

He looks up. "What?"

I shake my head as he's too far into his own.

I reach over and grab his hand. "If you don't feel like eating, you don't have to." I smirk, "I won't scold you, and you won't hurt my feelings."

"It's great. You know I like your food."

I stand, get him another beer and place it in front of him.

He quickly slides his hands over my jaw and brings me closer to him as our lips meet. His kiss is firm, desperate and needy and he breathes out heavily, "I'm so lucky to have you."

I smile on his lips. "Damn straight."

 _ ***RI***_

When I crawl into bed, I find Edward staring at the ceiling. He moves over and welcomes me into his arms. Wearing only his boxer briefs, his bare skin feels warm next to mine. His fingertips trace lightly up my arms, and he kisses the top of my head and settles in.

"I know my cock has other ideas, but I can't …"

I look up at him. "It's fine, really."

"I'm not good about losing an animal, Bella. Believe me, you're sexy as hell and it's not as though I don't want you. I just …"

I place a finger over his lips. "It's fine. I'll hold you."

Running my hands up his arms, I feel all the tension.

I sit up and face him.

"Where are you going?" he asks in a panic.

"Nowhere," I reassure.

I crawl around Edward until I'm behind him on my knees. I smooth my hands over his shoulders, and can feel his tense muscles. "You need a massage."

Kneading his shoulders and digging my fingers down his backbone, I work on relieving Edward's tightness.

He groans slumping his shoulders. "That feels so good."

"Just lean into me and I'll fix you right up, Dr. Cullen."

'You working your magic on me, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, I've yet to begin, Dr. Cullen."

With each deep, penetrating rub, Edward exhales a long, drawn-out moan.

He stretches his neck from left and right, and I place my hands over his nape circling my thumbs up the center of his backbone, and squeezing his shoulders and smoothing down his arms.

He exhausts a long moan, and I kiss his neck. "I like it when you relax."

He huffs. "That's not very often. Well, until you."

I draw in a satisfying breath and sigh, "Lie down. I'll be right back."

Edward settles himself in as I walk to the back of the house with Mignonne following me.

I pick her up. "Are you following me, little girl?" I coo.

After I get a cold drink of water, and one for Edward, I hear a noise outside and take a look out of the kitchen window where I see Edward's bike. "I didn't imagine that, but I don't see anything unusual right now."

When I return to the room, Edward is on his side in the middle of the bed. I decide to spoon him and rest my head on his shoulder. Soon, I fall asleep.

 _ ***RI***_

There's a loud bang on my front door. Edward and I stir. Emmett shouts, "Okay, lovebirds, lovefest is over. We're moving Alice in."

We quickly dress,

As soon as I let Emmett inside he walks through carrying three large cardboard boxes. "Where's Alice's space, Bells?"

I clear my throat. "The back bedroom."

He kisses the top of my head and frowns at Edward. "You better?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

As Emmett walks away, he mumbles over his shoulder, "Good. It was a tough one."

Jasper, Seth, Garrett, and Sam walk into the house, nod and follow Emmett. Jasper puts his boxes down and hugs Edward. "I'm proud of you."

Edward hugs him back. "Thanks, Jazz."

They awkwardly break apart; Jasper grabs up the boxes again and heads for the back.

Edward shyly looks at me. "I'd better go help."

Emmett threatens as he walks towards us, "You'd better or I'll kick your ass."

They both walk out the door.

Jasper is all smiles, "Alice will be here in a few minutes. Thanks, Bella, for letting her stay here."

"I think it'll be great," I say.

Alice walks in a few seconds later carrying a suitcase. "What will be great?"

"You living here," I answer.

Jasper grabs her case, "Aw, let me take that."

"Thank you, Jaspee; it's just my makeup and toiletries."

He quickly brings it to the back.

"I know we'll be the best of friends, we're going through the curse at the same time," Alice commiserates rolling her eyes.

Once the guys bring in two large armoires, they all leave because of an emergency rescue.

Both our boys run out after kissing us 'properly', Jasper's words.

We look at one another, and say simultaneously, "I need a drink." We laugh and head for the kitchen.

 _ **EPOV**_

We respond to a call that a stray dog is stranded in one of the levees. It's a fifteen-minute ride from Bella's, but we find the family rushing towards us.

They tell us that their dog fell into the water near the pumps.

We follow them to the cement wall and look over to see him on the edge. The water levels are down, but the dog is trapped.

Seth shakes his head. "We can't throw down a rope."

Emmett has a faraway look walking back and forth. He growls at Seth, "Since we don't have a rope, and the dog can't use it anyway, we need to make a human chain. Edward, you, Jasper, Garrett, Sam, and I will lower Seth down the wall. He can grab the dog, and we'll pull him up."

Emmett and I lower each guy with the two of us securing the hold. As Seth reaches the animal, he clutches him under his one arm, and we pull him up with the other.

Jasper and I look the dog over, and he seems unharmed, but I tell the family if they see any peculiar behavior to bring him into the clinic.

 _ ***RI***_

Upon our return, we walk into a very busy clinic. Rosalie rushes back and forth from the birthing area to reception. Mrs. Banner's German Shepard, Princess, is about to give birth while her companion, Prince, sits by her side, watching. Mrs. Banner bites her nails. Dad has his hands full with an emergency visit with Poopsy and Pipsy. Unfortunately, Mrs. Cope fed them glazed ham and they are in the bathing room with Angela. I don't want to know.

We arrive in time as an officer runs in carrying his police dog, blood dripping all over the floor.

"Please, he's been shot," he begs. "We were covering a robbery at the convenience store."

Jasper and I move on autopilot and get the dog into one of the operating rooms. I do the exam, as he gets a few x rays with a remote unit. Once we sedate the animal, we quickly get to work getting out the bullets.

Dad joins in and the three of us feverishly work around one another to stabilize his condition. The bullets didn't hit any major arteries, but he did lose a lot of blood. At one point, his blood pressure drastically drops, and Jasper finds the bleeding and stops it, while Dad sets up a transfusion with the correct blood type.

A close one.

Jasper informs the officer that his dog is stable and helps Rose clean the front area while I suture and Dad tells me about the status of the swine.

"They vomited and defecated all over the woman needs to be hogtied," he mumbles.

I laugh, "Literally."

Dad raises an eyebrow. "Angela's getting a raise. She cleaned the floors and the hogs in no time flat."

"So, Poopsy and Pipsy are in the clear?" I ask.

"They're fine, but Mrs. Cope is another story. I think I finally scared her into realizing you can't feed your pigs, PIG! Since this whole fiasco, I bought pig feed. I finally insisted she takes a twenty-five-pound bag home. I pointed in her face. "They can only eat this!"

We laugh.

Dad asks, "Everything going okay with Bella?"

"She's great. Alice moved in with her this morning."

"Your mother told me. Guess you and Jasper will have to figure out a schedule."

I nod my head and finish closing. "This feels good, Dad. Yesterday did me in."

"I know, Edward, you and Jasper always brought home strays to fix."

"Well, didn't you?"

He smiles. "Still do."

We wheel the police dog into the recovery room, and I tell the attendant I'll be in the birthing area.

Dad and I clean up, and we find Jasper sitting with Angela, Mrs. Banner and the officer as they watch four newborn Shepherds nurse from their mother, as their father licks his mate in comfort. It's an amazing sight of love and devotion.

Jasper turns to us and says, "I'm going to be like that for Alice."

Dad sarcastically quips, "You're going to lick her face?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, I will comfort her when she brings our children into the world. You will, too, Edward. Bella's _your_ one."

I don't answer, but I know he's right.

Dad's eyes sparkle with a hint of tears. "I have to go home." He rushes out without another word.

Jasper asks, "Where's Dad going?"

I smile. "To _his_ one."

 _ ***RI***_

Edward doesn't have to be alone. He's found his 'one'. Seems it runs in the family.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	14. Chapter 14

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, with two pre-reader.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

 **Chapter Fourteen: Rounding up the Strays for Adoption Day**

 **EPOV**

Taking shifts for the past few weeks, the guys search the city for stray animals. We reserve the back holding area for them. The room has walls of comfortable cages to separate them and to keep the animals secure. During this two-week period, we do full examinations that test their blood for diseases, give them all flea and tick baths, spay and neuter if appropriate, and finally, we approve them for adoption. Before that happens, we conduct background checks on potential owners. Although, we can do spot checks if someone comes in at the last moment. It's a very busy time for us, but worth all the effort to get these animals off the streets and into good homes. We have many people from the Humane Society who volunteer their time to help as well as students who come by after class. We place flyers throughout the community asking for information on the location of strays and have a group that answers the calls and secure the details for us.

Dad is on top of his game and moves all of Ricky's dogs to another compound for

safekeeping. He's very sure Ricky will send his people out to check on his property.

The two dogs we know we can't rehabilitate are on their way to a monk in Tibet who works with troubled animals. As Dad says, 'No healthy animals die by our hands.'

I couldn't allow Lamb Chop out of my sight, he's still with me at the clinic, but at night, he goes home either with me or to Bella's.

By the time I get home, I'm dead to the world and fall into bed with Lamb Chop by my feet. Bella and I do need some time together, but she never complains. She comes to help with the adoption work after she finishes with a wedding consultation or actual arrangements.

The day Jasper and I go on a stray search; we have five prospective locations that show felines and canines.

Driving the clinic van, we arrive at the first sight and find a colony of cats. We roll on the protective Kelvar arm sleeves and gloves. Jasper isn't happy about chasing anything so he quickly sets up bowl after bowl of wet food. Within minutes, meows turn into roars, and the cats settle in for a feast. With a cat and bowl in hand, we fill the cages in the van. I struggle with two large males that eat and run. One sticks to my arm as I carry him to the van while the other whines and fights while trying to claw my face.

I glare at Jazz. "A little help here would be appreciated."

He tackles the wild cat and holds him at arm's length. "Big bugger is quite persistent."

"Jesus, he almost ripped off my face. What were you thinking?" I scream at him.

"I was thinking of her first day with adoptions. Alice has a lot to handle."

"You saw her, Jasper, she was doing just fine."

"I don't want her to get overwhelmed. Then, she'll rethink being with me."

I roll my eyes. "Jazz, she has her dream job, Dad is her boss, and you are her partner. That girl's not going anywhere."

"Don't you worry about Bella?" he asks.

"No. I almost fucked it up, but she stood strong, kicked my ass and I won't be turning back." I sigh. "I haven't seen her in two days or touched her in four, Jasper. I miss the hell out of her."

He looks down and blushes. "Do you … how do you … you know," he fumbles.

I nod. "Cold showers and a hard hand." I close the back door. "She and Mignonne will be at my place, tonight."

He nods.

One by one, we're lucky and manage an easy take. Twenty-two mature cats and kittens. No feral cats in this bunch.

As Jazz and I roll in, we are met by Alice, who is ready to help unload our find.

Jasper smiles.

Garrett, Seth, and Jake are on security at the clinic while Sam and Paul are on low profile with Bella. I don't want her alone.

The next location is an abandoned building in the warehouse district. We don't have to go far with all the barking. I can happily say, we get some help rounding up the dogs. Surrounding business owners are very eager to get them out. There are six, playful mutts who are much easier to catch than the cats.

It's the third location that surprises us. On the outskirts of City Park, there's a sighting of a huge, white dog. Jasper and I walk through a wooded area. Being unaware of this animal's status, Jasper carries a tranquilizer gun. We won't take any chances.

It's late in the afternoon with a slight breeze as the leaves rustle and flies buzz around our heads.

Jasper slaps his neck. "I hate flies."

I kid, "I've never heard anyone say they liked them." I get a nasty side-glance.

We hear a high-pitch whine and carefully walk through the brush; making as little noise as possible.

Around the corner, there is a large, furry beast with its back towards us. Jasper gets closer and whispers, "He's huge."

I follow Jasper's line of vision and frown. "That's not a dog, Jazz. Look at the head."

We keep to the side until the animal turns, bears his teeth and growls, still lying on the ground.

Jasper whispers, "Wolf?"

I mumble, "We don't have wolves in this part … but ..." I look closer. "Jazz, he's wearing a collar."

I motion for Jasper to stay put as I carefully walk to the front of the wolf. "Hey, boy, what are you doing here?"

Jasper whisper/shouts, "Be careful."

"You just stay put and be ready to fire if he decides to jump me," I say with my eyes on the animal.

My hands are out, and I slowly approach him. "I don't mean you any harm." He watches still bearing his teeth intently staring at me.

He furiously licks his front paw. I stop my movement and watch. It appears he's bleeding. I squint my eyes.

"He's wounded, Jazz, stepped into a steel trap. We need to take it off."

"I can get a good shot from here," Jasper states while lifting the gun.

"No, wait. Give me a minute." I take another few steps. "Hey, boy, I see you're hurt."

I'm about five feet away from him, kneeling at eye level, and slowly reaching a hand towards him. "I won't hurt you. Will you let me help you? I can take that damn thing off." I gently smile.

The growling stops, and his whine turns to a whimper.

I inch closer, and he puts his head down in submission, allowing me to pet him.

Jazz moans, "Be careful."

I continue to stroke his fur. "Jazz, this trap is locked tight. You'll have to shoot him because it's going to hurt like hell to get him free. Let me get out of range."

I slowly stand and back away.

Jazz set off one shot into his rear and his pale, iridescent blue eyes take me in before they close.

We both spread the trap jaws open and carefully lift his paw. I take off my button-down and remove my T-shirt, and wrap it around the bloodied area. Jazz and I struggle to lift him from the ground, but once up, we carefully carry him to the van trudging through the grass.

"He must weigh around one-forty."

Jasper shifts the wolf's body into my arms as he bunches blankets to make a makeshift bed for him in the middle of the back. I lay him down and close the door.

We get in and drive back to the clinic.

Jasper calls Alice to clear the back area for us to move quickly into the building.

I want to isolate the wolf, and we bring him into my office where I have a large, walk-in cage for bigger animals. Alice brings in a large bowl of water and another with food. She places it next to the animal, and the door is locked.

"I'm glad you're both back. Your dad and I need help with examinations." Alice smiles at Jasper and exits.

I slap Jasper on the shoulder. "That girl's not going anywhere, Jazz."

He walks with a skip in his step as he reaches down to adjust himself.

 _ ***RI***_

One of the Humane Society volunteers who fills in all the data on our computer informs me that this is the first time we have more people signed up to adopt than we have animals. He also states that he thinks we can get government grants to help fund this project and expand throughout the state and then the country. He offers to research this, and I certainly won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Alice and I walk out of an examination room, where we stop in our tracks as Emmett proudly struts in with a large meowing, cardboard box.

He excitedly tells his tale, "I was walking through the construction site, and I hear this low, guttural growl. I follow the sound to a heap of lumber scraps and underneath the pile, I find a mommy cat giving birth. Edward, I know this was always yours and Jasper's thing, but, man, I was amazed. I had all the guys stop what they were doing to watch. I'm talking eight, grown men sitting Indian-style watching this cat give birth to six kittens. I took pictures it was so fucking amazing. Jesus, Paul made a video."

I look into the newspaper-ladened box with the mother cat, suckling kittens, and smile at Emmett. "This is great, Em. Thanks."

"Edward, Paul has the video; you should show in the waiting room. It's amazing, and people would love it," he glows as he waves an arm. "This would be great to show kids to teach them about birthing."

My brother's excitement is contagious. Everyone in the room starts to agree with him.

Then, my Bella enters through the doorway and everything fades. I quickly scoop her up and kiss her soundly. With cheers in the background, I grab her hand and retreat to my office.

Emmett shouts, "I'll put a 'do not disturb' sign on your door."

I turn and say, "You do that!"

I slam my door, turn the lock and press Bella up against it, kissing her. "Shit, I ache for you."

She wraps her legs around my waist, and I push her harder up against the door. "I missed you so much."

I smile and mumble over her lips, "I'm so glad you're wearing a dress." I lift the skirt part, slide her underwear down and off while kicking my scrubs to the side. I'm commando and release my beast. With one quick movement, I bury deep into her. She gasps and I fearfully ask, "Did I hurt you?"

She sighs, "Oh, it's the best kind of pain." She orders, " Don't stop, Edward."

You don't have to tell me twice.

Through our four days without physical contact, our release is quick and magical. Bella says she could hear angels.

"As much as I would like to do that again …"

I interrupt, "A few times?"

She smiles, "Well yeah, but we need to clean up and get going?"

"What's the rush?"

She drags me into my bathroom starting the shower. "We have an important dinner invitation."

"Yeah?" We are now entirely naked, and I wrap my arms around her waist and draw her close.

"Annie Mae would like to meet you."

"Your Whistler's Grandma?"

"The one and only."

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting," I say as we enter the shower.

Bella coos, "We do have a few minutes."

The Cullen third leg appears.

 _ ***RI***_

Wow, Edward takes Lamb Chop home. It seems he's accepted the puppy commitment. Big change for him.

And he's going to meet Annie Mae.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	15. Chapter 15

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure with two pre-readers.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

 **Chapter Fifteen: Another Kind of Adoption**

 **BPOV**

I hungrily watch Edward glide the razor over his jaw and under his chin, shaving away his after-five stubble. He wears only a towel slinging low on his hips and leaving nothing to my imagination. My eyes trace the "V" as I lick my dry lips and bite at the corner of my mouth.

I wonder if we could be a few minutes late.

My cell buzzes and I answer, "Hi, Annie Mae."

I whisper to Edward, "She's running late so we have an extra hour."

"Okay, that gives us time to drop by Mom's place and get her some flowers."

I clear my head out of the gutter and smile at him. "That's a great idea. She loves colorful, wildflowers."

Edward wipes his face. "Where were you a few minutes ago?"

I frown and look at him. "Ah, right here."

"No, you were miles away."

I smirk. "I thought ... since we had more time …" I bite my lip and shyly shrug.

A slow smile ignites his face. He stands between my legs and kisses along my jaw and neck teasing me with his wayward tongue. "Is this what you wanted?"

I inhale a whopping breath and exhale slowly. "Somewhat."

Edward stands back while unwrapping my towel and carefully spreading my legs before running his hands over my thighs; his eyes never leaving mine.

"What did you want, Bella?" he softly asks tilting his head.

With my heart racing, I lift my arms around his shoulders bringing him closer to me.

"You. I want you."

His cock lays against my belly as his mouth crashes over mine. "I want you, too." He lifts me with ease and places me facing the mirror. "I want to watch your face. Hold onto the edge of the sink."

I hold the sink, bending forward. Edward stands behind me massaging my back, playing with my hair and spreading me wider. He bends forward sliding into my folds, moving slowly back and forth. My breath hitches in short gasps as he finally enters me.

I hum as he massages my breasts and rolls the tips of my nipples between his fingers.

"I'm not going to last too long, Bella." He speeds up his thrusts. One of his hands rubs my clit.

It's how he looks at me that makes me scatter into a million pieces. Yet through my orgasm, I can't look away from him and watch as he comes undone, whispering my name into my ear, "Bella … I love you."

Then, I close my eyes and hear him say it again.

 _ ***RI***_

 **EPOV**

Walking hand in hand into the florist shop, we squeeze down the crowded aisle past rows of massive arrangements. My mother sees us, smiles, and urges us forward. "Don't you two look wonderful."

We reach the reception desk and find my father on the other side of my mom helping with an arrangement. He grins, "Your mother needed help with the tall part."

"And he's doing an excellent job, too," she coos and winks at him. Dad sits down red-faced with his hands in his lap. He clears his throat, and I understand his pain.

Mom walks into the refrigerator and comes out with a full bouquet of wildflowers in floral paper. "I also have a box of chocolates you can bring to Annie Mae. I was going to see her tomorrow, but I have a last minute change as you can see." She waves her hand around the shop and points down the aisle.

"I didn't know you knew her," I say in surprise.

"Oh, Edward, there's so much you need to learn, my son." She rolls her eyes. Then, she smiles at Bella.

"Esme, these are perfect, Thank you." Bella takes the flowers while Mom hands me a box.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella drives up to a newly painted pink house trimmed in brick-red and blue-gray. The five, small red steps lead to a red front door outlined in blue-gray with an exterior window trimmed on top in red. There are three windows in a row with the same trim and molding. It's a neat little house for a grandma.

Bella opens the door with her key, and we enter the living room. "We're here, Annie Mae."

And from the back of the house, Annie Mae answers, "I'm in the kitchen, my baby."

The room shouts out with royal blue walls and pale pink moldings. There are sculptures on pedestals, colorful paintings on the walls, and knick-knacks on the three end tables. Two matching red sofas are covered with multicolored afghans.

The polished, mahogany floor sits under a woven, Persian rug between the sofas. Yes, it's all very colorful in its bold pattern.

Bella looks at me as I stare. "She loves color."

I nod. "I see."

We passed a purple and white bedroom that has an art deco, white brick fireplace with designs in purple. There is a queen-size, canopy bed covered in a dark, rich, purple-velvet bedspread and red, gold and green satin pillows.

I have to blink my eyes a few times from the overwhelming explosion of colors.

Bella informs me this is her room when she spends the night.

In shock, I whisper, "How can you sleep in here?"

She shrugs, "I'm used to it. The next room is more sedate."

I peek in and sedate would be that last word I would use to describe the bright gold walls.

Two single beds are parallel from one another are covered in black bedspreads with New Orleans Saints pillows. There are all kinds of dolls everywhere; on the beds, a bookcase, a TV stand. And they stare right into your eyes. It's creepy.

Bella pulls me along to the pièce de résistance; a bold, red room.

"This is Annie Mae's room," Bella whispers.

I look up and swivel a three hundred and sixty-degree turn in utter amazement. The ceiling is Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel ceiling, well, a part of it. The creation of Adam, only his cock is a lot bigger.

Bella leans into me. "She wanted a more realistic version of Adam."

I nod.

The double bed also has a bedspread of the Sistine Chapel's paintings. The room is a shrine to the grand omnipotence. There's a bible on the nightstand with a cross and Jesus over the headboard.

We finally make it to the last room, and the kitchen doesn't disappoint. Annie Mae stands by the stove stirring a pot. The background is a solid, lime green with stainless steel appliances around her.

She wipes her hands with a dishtowel and extends a smooth ebony hand to me. "Welcome, Edward, it's so very nice to meet you."

I take her hand, shake it, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She broadly smiles and pats my chest. "You're quite the loverboy." She fans herself. "Bella, you have a live one." She laughs. "Yes, you are Esme and Carlisle's boy."

I blush and hand her the flowers. "Thank you. Here, these are for you, Ms. Annie Mae."

"Well, aren't these lovely. Esme does a nice job. Thank you, Edward." She turns to put the flowers in water. "Now, go sit your beautiful self down at the table, dinner is all ready. Bella, would you help me serve?

"Sure, Annie Mae."

Bella shows Annie Mae the box of chocolates, and they hug. She lifts the candy and announces, 'We'll share later.'

I watch Bella move around the tiny kitchen with Miss Annie Mae. My petite Bella looks like an Amazon next to her grandmother. Her snow white hair curls around her aged, cherub face. She's a sight out of the seventies with her bangle bracelets, colorful, flowy skirt and a red peasant blouse hanging off one shoulder. Her dark eyes smile at Bella as they bring fried chicken, mashed potatoes, plus biscuits and gravy to the table.

Annie Mae grabs both our hands and prays, "Oh, thank you, Lord, for the food we are about to eat." She squeezes my hand and leans to me. "I hope you will like everything, Edward." She clears her throat. "And thank you, Jesus, for bringing her the right man. I was beginning to worry."

Bella scolds, "Annie Mae."

"Don't you fuss at me, child. I have a right to worry. Okay, so let's eat. Amen." She digs in while humming.

 **AMPOV**

After dinner, we sit in the parlor.

"And she was always with her head in a book," I tell him with great pride.

And I see the lightning shine in his eyes. "She's no different today,"

Then, Ms. Feisty shoots back, "You're no different, Edward."

I smile. "I agree with Esme that you both met your match. Now, if you'll only get married and have a few children, I can happily meet my maker at the pearly gates."

Both of them turn a lovely shade of red.

Bella huffs, "You're not going anywhere."

"Well, I don't plan to, but at my age, I have more years behind me than in front of me," I openly voice.

The tinkling bells of the Ice Cream Man ring down the street. I jump up as fast as these old legs will allow me. "Let's get some ice cream, my treat. I love it from the truck." I'm out the door with Bella chasing after me, and Edward right behind.

As I wave the driver down, he stops. I order a half dozen of Chaco Tacos, Chipwiches, Drumsticks, Creamsicles, and Ice Cream Sandwiches. I raise my hand to pay, and Edward reached over me and give the driver money. I gently slap his arm. "Now, I was going to treat."

He gives me a smirk. "A gentleman always pays, Annie Mae."

I laugh, "Oh, where were you forty years ago, Edward?"

The ice cream truck travels down the road just as Mr. Jackson turns the corner on his mini tractor pulling seven little carts with a dog in each.

I wave a big 'hello' as he rides past us.

"That's Lemar Jackson. He lives around the corner with his brother, Tyrone. They rescue dogs throughout the neighborhood, and every night, he takes them on a ride." I chuckle. "Damn fool doesn't have much money, but he takes good care of those dogs."

Edward jogs down to Lemar, they talk a bit, he hands him a business card, they shake hands, and he walks back.

Bella asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I told him if he ever needed anything to bring the dogs to us at…"

She interrupts, "At no charge?"

He blushes.

Oh, I like this boy for my Bella.

"Let's have some ice cream," I shout.

And don't you know, Edward escorts Bella and me into the house.

Damn, I like that boy.

 _ ***RI***_

How do you think he fared? And what about him, did he like Annie Mae?

I don't want to overdo the lemons, but Bella and Edward are new at this. Be patient, this story is more than just their rolls in the hay. But damn that Cullen Curse!

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	16. Chapter 16

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **Chapter Sixteen: Taking a Break In**

 **EPOV:**

I'm a Chaco Taco fan from childhood and eat two within a few minutes. Annie Mae hands me another, and when I protest, she forces it on me. I smile and eat it happily.

Bella giggles at me while Annie Mae looks on with great interest.

"You like your sweets, don't you, Edward?" she asks.

Bella answers for me, "He's a chocolate lover like you, Annie Mae."

"Well, that gives us two things in common." She waves her Chaco Taco upward. "Bella, would you please let the cats out of the back bathroom for me?"

"I was wondering where they were."

"Oh, I wanted us to eat in peace." She rolls her eyes. "They're very playful," she says to me.

It doesn't take but a few seconds before five, huge furballs run towards the living room meowing over one another.

Bella yells, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh good," Annie Mae huffs. "Now, Edward, before Bella comes back I'd like to know what your intentions are with her. I know your mother's, but I'd like to hear it from you." She stares me down as the cats descend upon me. "I'll introduce you after you answer my questions."

I clear my throat and smile at her. "Ms. Annie Mae, when our girl is ready, I will come to you and ask permission."

She broadly smiles and pats my hand.

Bella enters the room, frowning at Annie Mae. "Why do you look more like the cat who ate the canary?"

She pouts, "No such thing. I was about to introduce the boys to Edward."

Bella nods and sits next to me surrounded by the cats.

"As you can well see, they're all Maine Coons," she proudly announces.

I pet the two on my lap.

"The white one behind you on the back of the sofa with the sour puss is Lafitte. He's my pirate, always stealing my shoes. On your lap, you have Truman Capote with the orange eyes, my thinker, and Breesus for Drew Brees with the white ruff. I'm a staunch Saints fan and go to every home game. At your feet, there's Louis Satchmo Armstrong in black fur who sings quite loud for his supper, and Fats Domino, my all calico tabby who likes to listen to my music and eat my pizza."

"You've some feline family here, Annie Mae, a very handsome clowder," I remark as I continue to pet them.

"About two years back, Bella found Lafitte walking around the Quarter with no tags. She put flyers out and asked around, but no one claimed him. He's was a skinny, little thing and he's still a little bit of a loner, but the others won't allow him to be by himself for long."

"They're all declawed."

"Yes, I found them that way. Even Lafitte was declawed. That's why Bella searched for his owners, but no one responded, and I couldn't let him go."

I look at Bella, and she yawns. "You tired?"

She leans her head on my shoulder. "A little."

"Then, you two go, skedaddle," Annie Mae orders.

Bella sighs. "But what about cleaning up?"

"Oh, don't you worry. There are no pots and pans and I can load a dishwasher without pulling my back out, child."

"You sure?" Bella gives her the death stare.

"Yes, I'm sure." Annie Mae mirrors that death stare and more.

She gets up and walks to the front door.

Bella leans down to hug her. "I'll call you as soon as I get home."

She smiles. "I would hope so." She turns to me with her arms out. "It was nice to meet you, Edward. I would imagine I will be seeing more of you soon."

I hug her. "I would imagine." I kiss the top of her head and give her a wink.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella and I get out of her car, walk up the front steps and see the front door slightly ajar. I motion for her to remain on the steps, as I open the door and walk inside. Of course, she follows me. The place is in shambles. Her armoire doors are wide open with her clothing spilling out. All the dresser drawers are open, and her things hang from the top. The sheets and pillowcases are on the floor in a pile. Some of her framed paintings and pictures are also on the floor with pieces of glass everywhere.

In the living room, the bookcases are empty, and every book lies upon the floor with dirt from the potted plants on top of them.

I walk first with Bella behind me, but then she shouts out, "Mignonne", and runs before me.

Thank goodness, she's in the bathroom safe and unharmed.

Broken dishes and glassware cover the kitchen floor. Silverware fills the sink, but every sharp knife stabs the walls. More picture frames lay around the room in shattered glass.

We walk into Alice's room and it's not any better.

I wipe one of the kitchen chairs with a dishtowel and have Bella sit as I call the police. "Yeah, may I speak with Chief Dixon? This is Edward Cullen."

Bella holds Mignonne close to her cheek. There are tears in her eyes, but she remains calm staring ahead.

"Yeah, Chief, could you send a car out to 1217 N Villere St. My girlfriend's house was broken into, and it's an absolute mess. No, we haven't touched anything. Okay."

I turn to Bella and kneel down. "You okay?"

"Edward, be careful, the broken glass."

"I'm fine, Baby. The chief is sending a few cars out, and he's coming, too," I say while smoothing her hair.

I stand; call Garrett and pace around the ransacked area. "What happened to the detail tonight?"

Garrett answers, "What detail? Jasper's here in the clinic with Alice and you were with Bella at her grandmother's."

"Someone broke into Bella's place and fucked it up. Be glad nothing happened to her kitten."

"Oh, shit, man. I didn't think of the kitten," Garrett mumbles. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Mistakes like this need to be fucking avoided, Garrett. Whoever did this … Fuck, we know who was behind this, he's leaving us a message."

"I'll be right there."

Bella looks up at me, hesitates and quietly says, "I heard noises."

I frown. "What do you mean you heard noises?"

"I meant to tell you; I was going to tell you, but something always came up. A few times, I heard someone in the yard. I looked out but never saw anyone."

"This happened a few times, recently?"

She nods looking away from me.

I stop myself from pressing her. "We can talk about this later."

Garrett walks in with Jasper and Alice behind him.

She approaches Bella. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. They didn't hurt Mignonne." Bella looks around. "I'm sorry about your things, Alice."

Alice embraces her and whispers, "They're just things that can be replaced." She pulls away to look at Bella. "I'm glad that you both are alive."

I lean on the back of the chair and kiss the top of Bella's head. "Once the police get here, Jasper will take the both of you to the townhouse."

She quietly asks, "Is it possible for us to take a few things?"

"Yeah, the police will need to check everything first." Edward wipes another chair with the dishtowel. "Alice, please take a seat."

Alice sits next to Bella and they hold one another's hand. Bella remembers to call Annie Mae and reassures her she is fine.

The police sirens blare in the background until there's silence and the red and blue lights appear in front of the house. Chief Dixon and a few men enter.

The Chief extends his hand, and we shake. "What happened?"

"We came back to the house and found the front door slightly ajar. When we walked in, this is what we found. Bella's cat was safe in the bathroom and was untouched."

He looks around. "Was anything taken?"

"We haven't checked, Chief. I called you immediately after we walked through the house. Aw, Bella told me she had heard sounds a few times in her yard. When she looked out the window, no one was there."

He nods. "You have any idea …"

I shake my head. "We know exactly who did this."

One of the men shouts out, "Did anyone go near this overturned plant?"

When all of us answer with a 'no,' he says, "Then, we have a strong footprint here in the dirt."

 _ ***RI***_

An hour later, we arrive at my place leaving the police to continue their investigation and searching for fingerprints. From what Bella and Alice could see, all their valuables and belongings were intact.

Both girls had taken a small overnight bag, but we'll go over tomorrow and bring their things back here. I'll send in a cleaning and repair crew and make a list of what needs to be replaced. I know Bella hates to shop, but I'm sure with Mom's help, they can get the job done.

We also need to call the insurance company.

It's after midnight when we crawl into bed. I hold her close while Mignonne sleeps in her arms.

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to have an alarm system installed tomorrow," I whisper into her hair. She doesn't answer. "But you can stay here as long as you …"

Bella interrupts me, "What did you mean by _detail_ when you were talking to Garrett?"

I sigh. "I had the guys watching over you. After what happened at the wedding, Dad and I felt it best to keep you safe."

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward?"

"It was an oversight on my part, Bella. Whenever we have a takedown, we up security. You're my girlfriend, and Ricky will do anything to get to me or any one of us."

Silence.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm overwhelmed by your protectiveness." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I love how you love me."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I'm glad."

She cups my jaw with her hand. "I love you, Edward." She kisses my lips lightly. "I love you so much."

Mignonne meows.

 _ ***RI***_

Okay, yes, it's the start of some angst, but hang in there with me.

BUT! Bella finally said, 'I love you.' Awwww.

And did you like Annie Mae's question and Edward's answer?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	17. Chapter 17

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

BUT this chapter is unBeta'd. Last weekend, I went to the Southern Meetup and hadn't finished either one of my stories. Bad me. So please, overlook all the mistakes. I'm comma impaired.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter Seventeen: Throwing a Little Bait for the Kitties**

 **EPOV**

I awake to an empty bed, but hear the shower running. Feeling dirty in so many ways, I walk into the bathroom. Bella stands with her back to me and I feast on the gorgeous sight of her posterior and her hair cascading down the middle of her back. With no thought of asking permission, I open the glass door and slip behind her. Cupping her breasts and leaning down to kiss her neck she sighs a 'good morning.'

In the corner of the enclosed glass block shower, there are steps. I sit on the top and position Bella in front of me between my legs. With her hands in my hair, I massage and pinch each nipple. Lowering my head, I take one in my mouth, sucking and licking with hard strokes, running my teeth and biting the end. Bella's breath quickens when I begin to rub her clit, adding rougher, circular motions and penetrating her slick walls. She leans into my hand quietly gasping.

I take my erection in my hands sliding it between her folds as she moves with me.

She softly whispers my name and lowers her head to my ear breathlessly pleading for more.

I position her over my lap lowering her onto me and sinking deep within her. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she kisses me crying out in ecstasy. She whines when I stop in midstream and turn her around. The position allows me to create more friction for the both of us.

Through clenched teeth, Bella sucks in air and exhales a vibrating moan. "God, Edward, don't stop."

I pick up my pace and Bella follows my lead. The echoing of our skin meeting surrounds the shower with my grunts and her little moans.

Bella's walls clench around me and I feel my undoing. A white cloud covers my eyes as the sound of silence rings in my ears. My belly tenses and I release three slick streams into Bella. She leans back on me and I reach for her nipples circling my thumbs over them. She hums in pleasure that clicks something within me and I harden once again.

I move slowly at first, but Bella's muscles tighten around me. "This has never happened to me."

She gasps, "You're okay?"

I laugh. "I'm great. This feels amazing."

Bella stands on the second step with her back to me and her legs spread. I stand on the floor and easily slide back into her and we resume our rhythm. She reaches around and squeezes my sacks and a tickling sensation vibrates through my veins.

I hold her hips and quicken the pace again. "I think this is it, Baby."

It is. Bella explodes all over me as I come hard and long. She leans back on my chest and I hold her close around the waist with our breaths in unison.

I whisper into her hair. "I don't want to let go of you."

She turns to look at me. "I'm here."

We finally clean up and dress.

"So, how long is this event?"

"Just a few hours. I can't believe the Museum wants a few of my pieces. Your mother swears she wasn't behind any of this."

"I wish I could go, but we have a takedown at eight. Seth heard that Ricky found a few dogs and if we can nail him, we'll get him off the streets."

"Edward, your father and mother will be there. Alice will be by my side. Also, ten other club members will be on security."

I kiss her nose.

"I want you to be careful … please."

"I'll be fine. Let me take you to the museum and I'll head out."

 **BPOV**

It's a casual evening event. I wear dress jeans. heels and one of my T-shirts with my paintings on the front and the back. It's my best advertisement. Edward does drive carefully to the museum. He insists I wear a helmet, but I don't argue, my hair is in a low ponytail.

My protector escorts me inside.

As we reach the front doors, he releases my hand. I walk through with him behind me. "Now, let Dad know where you'll be at all times."

"I know."

"And Mom, too."

"I know."

"You call me if you need me."

"Stop being a nervous cat."

He teases, "But you're my kitty."

"Never would I think you, Edward Cullen, would wiggle your eyebrows at me."

"Well, never would I think, Bella Swan, that you would take me to a new level."

We smile.

"I'll be here to pick you up."

"Okay."

He kisses my nose, but I reach up and kiss his lips. "Love you."

He wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. "I love you, too."

Carlisle and Esme approach us. "I'm in good hands."

 **EPOV**

Jasper and I ride side by side with Seth and Garrett flanking us. The moon is low in the sky and lights our way to a broken down church in the seventh ward. We cut our engines and split up. Jazz and I take the front while Seth and Garrett go around back.

It's too quiet. I don't like the feel.

"Jazz, something's not right."

He nods. "I hear ya."

We enter the church to find the pews stacked in a corner. There are the usual sand bags placed in a square. Seth and Garrett stand to one side, eyeing the surroundings.

Seth frowns. "I guess they caught on to us."

Jasper growls, "No, they didn't." He walks to the makeshift ring and picks up a stuffed dog. "The fuck?"

The kennels all have plush dogs with signs that say, "You lose", "Gotcha Sucker" and "Wanna trade?"

I pick up another stuffed dog and find a note. "You have my dogs, now I'll have you kitties."

I throw the dog down. "We've been had. They're after Bella and Alice."

Garrett reads one more message, "Don't call the cops. We'll let you know."

I rush to my bike with Jasper at my side.

 **BPOV**

The museum welcomes local artists. Thirty-three names are on a huge canvas. I laugh at mine. The "S" is a swan.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I walk around viewing the artwork. I find it funny to see the club member all around trying to fit in.

Esme squeezes my hand. "This is such a wonderful opportunity."

"And you didn't submit my name?" I prod.

"No, dear, I didn't. You got this on your own."

There's a huge sterling silver fountain flowing with champagne and a large rectangle table with a sparkling white linen tablecloth and sterling trays of glass flutes.

"I need to go to the powder room," Alice announces.

"I'll go with you.," I say.

Carlisle pulls his cell out of his jacket pocket. "The cats are on the prowl."

He looks at us. "Okay."

Alice and I find the closest bathroom.

"They're so dramatic," Alice whines.

We enter separate stalls.

I smile. "You get used to it ... kind of."

"Jasper cried when he left."

I laugh. "I had the best sex."

Alice loudly giggles, "Me, too."

"Edward doesn't show it, but the break in unnerved him. He's very protective."

"Jasper's the same way. It's a family trait."

All of a sudden the lights flash off. I click my cell and it's dead.

"Alice, do you have service?"

"Shit, my phone is dead."

The bathroom doors bang open. "They're in here."

I hear the click of a gun.

"C'mon Ladies, we know you're in here."

I know that voice and my heart races in my throat.

The door crashes open and rough hands drag me from the stall, something covers my nose and I fade to black.

 **EPOV**

Jasper and I push our bikes to the limit as we turn onto Esplanade Ave. We weave in and out of traffic with the sound of blasting horns and screaming drivers. As we hit the entrance of the museum and speed towards the building, one of the parked cars pulls out in front of me and I swerve out of the way. A van passes us and I see Ricky smiling in the passenger's seat. Squealing my brakes, I turn to catch up with the van. I yell to Jasper, point and he turns with me.

The van speeds up taking a sharp turn on two wheels. I watch in fear that it will topple over, but the driver regains control and lands on all fours. Jasper speeds up to the right side, as I get the left. The van swerves in a zigzag pattern, pushing us off to the side and back. Jasper misses a light pole and drives up the sidewalk while I'm in between the streetcar tracks.

The van takes a quick, sharp turn at Claiborne Street heading towards the highway. As I take the turn, I make a dead stop for a Second Line. People singing and dancing following the band and I can't get passed them. Jasper stops next to me pounding his handlebars.

I grab my cell and call the guys. No one's in the vicinity. No one else answers their phone.

We didn't anticipate something like this, we didn't give Ricky any credit to plot anything of this capacity and now, they have our women.

Jasper shakes with rage while I try to contain myself. The fucker has Bella and Alice. God knows what he'll do to them before we can settle the score.

My phone rings. "Yeah, Em" I shout.

"Edward, they shot Dad and Jake. They're on the way to the hospital. I have Mom."

"We'll be right there."

 _ ***RI***_

I don't know about you, but I got palpitations writing this.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	18. Chapter 18

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure, together.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Unthinkable**

 **EPOV**

"The fuck!" I scream. I rev my engine, push my bike forward to stop short and try to move again, but no one would budge out of my way from the second line. People sing and dance. The music blares. I hit the front of my bike from frustration. In the distance, I see the van speed off down the ramp to the Interstate leaving nothing but it's exhaust.

Jasper mirrors my actions and we both shake our heads.

I call Garrett to send out a search for this van and recite the license plate numbers to him.

We head off to the clinic. Seth greets us at the door. "Garrett sent out three packs, Edward. We should have an idea where that van went within an hour."

"Not good enough, Seth. As long as the van keeps moving, Bella and Alice are relatively safe."

I rush in and find Dad in an examination room with Jake.

"Where are you hit?"

Dad grimaces. "It's just a flesh wound across my upper, right arm. You need to check out your mother's hand. I think she broke it."

I look out from the room and ask one of my techs to take Mom down to x-ray. Apparently, she gave a right cross to some guy's jaw.

I start to remove Dad's shirt and look at Jake with a nod.

He blushes. "I was grazed on my dick."

Out of nervous energy, Jasper laughs like a hyena, grabbing at his side. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey, the jerk pushed me. I pushed him back and his gun went off."

Jasper continues his nervous rant, "Is it sideways or lengthwise?"

"Sideways, otherwise, he would have shot my foot, too," Jake boasts.

Jasper calms himself and asks, "Drop them, Jake, let me see."

Spouting he's commando, Jake stands, unbuttons his jeans and rolls the waist down to his ankles.

I raise my eyebrows in amazement. We Cullen men are built large, but nothing like Jake's cock; almost hanging past his thighs and not at full mast. I tease Jasper, "Be careful rubbing the alcohol on that thing, he might get excited."

Jasper mumbles a 'fuck you' and cleans Jake with outstretched arms.

Seth comes in with his head held low.

"What?"

He swallows hard. "There's no sign, Edward. The van disappeared."

I lunge for Seth, but Jasper grabs me around the shoulders. "You can't take this out on, him."

"Yeah, don't shoot the messenger." Seth's voice wavers.

 **BPOV**

I wake up groggy being tossed into an unconscious Alice in the back of an empty van. Tightly wrapped ropes irritate my wrists and ankles, and I have no control over my rolling to the side every time we take a turn.

From the light that beams through the back windows, I can see Alice starting to come to from her drug-induced slumber.

I whisper, "Alice, you all right?"

She bats her eyes open and sarcastically yawns, "Peachy. You?"

"I have a headache the size of you."

"Can we assume Ricky and his Merry Men have kidnapped us?" She rolls her neck from side to side.

"The one and only. Sadly, before I was smothered in chloroform, I saw the sick bastard who tried to feed Mignonne to two huge Dobermans."

"Oh, shit," she quietly moans.

"I hope Edward was able to tail these jokers. But if we are stranded, Alice, we have to keep our heads. These men are like time bombs."

We ride around for quite some time, and the van stops.

"Just pretend you're still out," I warn.

Alice nods her head and is stock still.

The doors open, and two, burly guys pull us from the van. Like a sack of potatoes, he tosses me over his shoulder and grabs my ass. I'd like to kick him in the nuts, but pretending to be out cold is a better solution.

They throw us into a small, damp room with piles of cardboard boxes that line one wall. On the other side, there are blocked out windows with one crank window ajar. The cement floors are cold and dirty, but we remain still next to one another. Once the two guys exit, they lock the door. There's this distinct smell and I close my eyes to distinguish it. I whisper, "Alice, what's that smell?"

Alice moans quietly, "Garbage?"

I raise my head. "More like dirty water."

A deep, long hum echoes through the room from the outside. "Sounds like a boat horn."

Alice chimes in, "Cruise ship?"

"Hmm, we must be near the river."

 **EPOV**

I wish I could laugh at Jasper handling Jake's dick like a poisonous snake, but with Bella and Alice missing, I couldn't. My brother wouldn't wrap Jake's dick and left the examination room.

"Jake cut him some slack. The fuckers have his girl," I say while wrapping him up.

Jake lies back on the table with his hands behind his head. "Look, Edward, I was pulling his chain. I'm sorry they were taken, but Garrett has the force out. We'll find them."

My cell rings, "Hello?"

Annie Mae is on the line. She is frantic and forceful. "Edward, I need you and your brother, Jasper, over here now."

"Annie Mae, I would love to see you, but I'm a little tied up," I apologize.

"Don't coddle me, my boy, I know they took her and your brother's girl. We don't have time to waste." She quietly tells me.

"What? How do you know?"

"Edward, just get over here, ASAP. I need something of Alice's." She hangs up.

 _ ***RI***_

We arrive at Annie Mae's and she meets us on the steps. "Come in, quickly."

She ushers us in and slams the door, locking it. "Follow me."

We walk to the back of the house. "Did you bring something of Alice's?"

Jasper pulls a scarf from his jacket pocket. "Here you go, Ma'am."

"Now, what I am about to do, please don't question. Just do one thing for me."

We enter the back room and, in a small closet, there is a two-layered altar with candles, bottles, statues, beads, and incense.

"Let me do what I do. And you two picture your girls." She wraps the scarf around one of the statues and sits in front of the altar. I see a picture of Bella and one of her socks. With her hands over her face, Annie Mae quietly chants.

Jasper and I stand and watch with fascination.

Her chant is musical and I find myself swaying. Jasper, too, moves to the rhythm with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Edward, they are near the river, at a warehouse. The room is dark and they can hear the sounds of the horns. Ship horns. They are unharmed, but not for long. You must remember that what you see is not real. These men will be under a haze, crippled with fear. They will not know you. This is not the time to retaliate. Get Bella and Alice out of there and bring them here. I will handle the rest."

Annie Mae gives us an exact address and Jasper and I don't waste any time.

 _ ***RI***_

The breeze is cool as we ride through the Port. Cruise ships line at the edge of their terminal. We find the warehouse, park our bikes around the side and walk to the south entrance. Annie Mae's instructions were precise and clear.

 **BPOV**

I tilt my head, straining to hear, and smile. Alice looks at me as though I have lost my mind.

"Alice, I need you to do what I say and trust me."

She frowns. "You're so cryptic."

"I can't explain, but just stay close to me, and should things get weird, just hold my hand and close your eyes."

"Bella, you're scaring me."

I squeeze her hand. "Just know nothing is real, we are safe, and Jasper and Edward will be here soon."

The door slams open and the two men drunkenly walk in. Their faces pale, blank of expression and silent. As in a daze, they fall into the corner and huddle together.

Alice looks in horror.

I tighten her hand and slowly move out of the room into a massive space with an A-frame ceiling, and walls of small, square windows surround the building. There are rows and rows of shelves, and turbulence rattles them with echoing screams.

Alice covers her ears and closes her eyes, as I guide us towards the front entrance. My heart races pounding in my chest and restricting my breath. I have to remind myself that Annie Mae is in control and we are safe. Well, as long as we don't look into they eyes.

I inch us along the wall. The screams become piercing and the cries of despair and fear are ear shattering.

Ricky and his men kneel in the center of the room cowering with their arms over their heads. Smokey black forms dive from overhead burning their flesh and terrorizing their sanity (or so these men believe). The hooded creatures remind me of death eaters with long sharp nails hanging from their shredded sleeves. The black circles under their fire-red eyes and ashen gray skin with sunken cheeks depict their deadly evil, immortal souls.

Staring blankly at Alice and me, Slim follows our every move. He stands in the corner oblivious to the mayhem. His dark eyes squint tightly and an evil grin lifts his thin lips. "You won't get away from me again."

With balled fists, he growls fiercely and runs towards us. I protectively move Alice behind me and stand my ground. Annie Mae tells me not to move and not to be afraid.

Once Slim grabs my shoulders, there's a fire that ignites on his fingertips The surprise and terror in his eyes show his fading disbelief. "What power is this?" he growls.

I make no movement and he releases his hands but the fire slowly travels up his arms. Trapped in the flames, he tries to escape but his feet are stone. Blue flames rise over the smoke and Slim disappears only his clothes remain in a pile on the floor.

Edward and Jasper are at the entrance and I rush to their side dragging Alice behind me. "Don't look into their eyes," I shout and fall into Edward's arm as Jasper embraces Alice.

We struggle with the door, but as it slams shut, the noise stops. There's a slight, warm breeze outside, a cruise ship horn sings out, and we silently walk around the corner to the bikes.

Once settled on Edward's bike, I wrap my arms around his waist and ease my head against his back, as he starts the engine.

Edward looks over his shoulder at me. "She knew."

I sigh, "I know."

"What was all of that?"

I close my eyes. "Her magic."

 _ ***RI***_

Well, Annie Mae kicked some serious tush, but there's so much to explain. At least, the girls are safe for now.

This story won't be concerned with VooDoo. We will continue with the rescues and budding love.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	19. Chapter 19

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, as we begin a new adventure

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter Nineteen: Explanations and Getting back to Business**

 **EPOV**

As we ride off, a line of police cars with sirens blaring and lights flashing speed towards the warehouse. Jazz and I watch the procession but to the side, we see a group of women being led out of a van and into another building.

With her head on my back and her arms tightly around my waist, Bella quiet whispers, "She said she would handle them."

We ride in silence.

Alice does the same with Jasper. He looks worried.

When we turn the corner onto Annie Mae's street, we find her sitting on the steps. When she sees us, she quickly walks in our direction with her arms outstretched. "Bella. Alice."

Both girls dismount the bikes and fall into her arms. She looks up a Jazz and me. "Let's go into the house."

We follow Annie Mae as she carefully ushers the girls. She turns to us, "I have some Scotch for you, Edward, and Bourbon for you, Jasper, on the kitchen table."

Jasper and I glance at one another thinking how could she know they were our _drinks of choice_.

Annie Mae smiles, "Please, sit. We'll be right back."

She takes the girls into the room with the altar. We stare at their retreating forms, then sit at the table with the liquor bottles, and ice-filled glasses in hand.

Jasper pours himself a drink and quickly gulps it down. He blows out with clenched teeth. "Man, I needed that. What do you think, Edward?"

"I think I need a drink, too." And I follow his lead and back two shots down. The warm, golden liquid warms my insides.

"What do you think is going on in there?" He gestures with his head towards the door.

Annie Mae walks out first smiling at the both of us. "All is well, boys."

Bella and Alice join us at the table while Annie Mae pours them some wine.

She sits on a stool at the island and explains, "Before I say anything, I need you to know that Bella and Alice are fine." She sighs. "I know what you saw was not of the norm, but I will explain." She inhales and exhales quickly and hums. "I grew up a privileged, black woman; I didn't have the hardships of poverty or racial prejudice. My momma was white, and I took on more of her features than my daddy's. I was raised with six other siblings, and, being the youngest, I developed an affinity of the gifts my great, great grandmother passed down."

Annie Mae takes a sip of her wine and stares at me. "Edward, be relieved, Bella may be privy to my _abilities,_ but she's not taught to follow or practice."

I nod, not knowing what to say.

"No one knows about me. I rarely if ever do any rituals. That's why I have an altar tucked away in a closet. I'm not a High Priestess. I only use my abilities on extreme measures. Bella and Alice's lives being such."

Bella smiles. "I've only witnessed her doing something one time, and she slammed the door in my face."

"Yes, curious girl here walked in on a wellness spell and caught me off-guard. Then, I had to explain myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told her anything," Annie Mae grimaces.

"I even questioned her about you, Edward. I thought she put a spell on us."

"No, that's tampering with free-will, and I don't mess with things like that," she quips.

"But what about Ricky and his men?" Alice asks.

"That was protection, Alice. You girls were being threatened, and they were the bad doers. Anything goes with people like that."

Jasper asks, "Exactly what was _that_?"

Annie Mae smiles broadly. "That was me scaring the pants off those evil men."

"What were those black things?" I ask.

"The … hooded? Those are the demons that come to take you to hell."

Silence.

"So, Ricky and all of them are dead?" Alice asks.

Annie Mae heavily sighs. "No, they _are_ and _will be_ in an altered state." She looks at me. "No more dog fighting for those villains. They will spend their time making baskets if they're able."

Bella frowns. "What about that guy who came after me?"

With anger in her eyes, Annie Mae spits, "He no longer exists. The evil in that man and what he wanted to do … well."

My cell chimes and I answer to my father. "Edward, can you and Jasper meet me at the clubhouse, pronto?"

"We'll be right there." I ask Annie Mae," Can the girls stay with you for a while?"

Bella looks at me with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Dad needs Jazz and me. It's a meeting at the clubhouse." I cup her face and kiss her forehead. "It's fine."

She nods. "Okay."

"We'll have a few men outside for you."

Alice giggles, "Seriously?" She winks at Annie Mae.

Jasper boldly admonishes, "Seriously."

"Would it be too much to ask to have someone bring Mignonne here?"

I smile at her running my hands through her hair. "No, not at all. I'll have Seth bring her by." I kiss her forehead.

Annie Mae suggests, "I think a proper kiss would make her feel better." She smirks, folds her arm across her chest, raises her eyebrows and leaves the room.

"I'll be back soon." I lean down and lightly brush her lips. Bella wraps her arms around my waist and I tighten my hold, deepening the kiss. When we break apart, Jazz and Alice still embrace.

I text Seth, and Jazz and I ride to the clubhouse.

With thirty Harleys on the lawn, we park on a side street and walk up the six, brick steps to the open front door. The clubhouse is a double shotgun remodeled by Mom to suit my father's needs for doing club business. The first room is huge; twenty-four feet by thirty-two feet. It's the game room painted a dark forest green with dark wood floors and molding. Dart boards on the right wall, two pool tables with hanging, Tiffany overhead lamps, seven square, wooden tables with chairs and a full bar to the left with eight, high wooden stools. There's an archway in the middle that leads into the kitchen area. Everything, from the appliances to workspaces are all stainless steel. On the right, there's a full bathroom with a huge storage closet and on the left is Dad's office. The two rooms in the back are set up for overnights with another full bathroom in the middle. Each room has an exit door to the outside.

Jasper and I greet everyone and make our way to Dad's office. It's a good size room with a large wooden desk, his black leather, high-back office chair, two black leather chairs in front of the desk, and a black leather sofa up against the back wall.

We walk into the room to find Dad in his chair ,and Garrett outstretched on the sofa.

We sit across from Dad, and he eyes us over. "Do you want to tell me what happened in that warehouse?"

Jasper and I look at one another.

"We got the girls out," I say,

"Ricky and his guys were found huddled together in the middle of the warehouse, Edward, unable to utter a word, and a there was a pile of clothes found with human ashes."

Jasper calmly answers, "We got the girls out, Dad."

He frowns at us. "And that's all you two have to say?"

I shrug. "That's it."

Garrett announces, "Well, it was good that you did. Ricky had some big plans for your girls."

Jasper turns to Garrett. "What plans?"

Dad answers, "Apparently, he was selling Bella and Alice to the highest bidder. Both were scheduled to fly overseas."

I growl, "The fuck."

"Wait. Wait. Edward, remember when we pulled away from the warehouse and saw that van of women going into the next building," Jasper reminds me.

"Yeah." I look at Jasper. "Let's go."

Dad yells, "Take back up."

 _ ***RI***_

Jasper and I lead the way to the other warehouse. Garrett pulls up to the rear with three others. Police tape covers the warehouse doors and windows on the left side, yet there are no officers in sight.

Coming into view, the group of women walk out of the building with two men flanking them. Once they see us, they both run.

Jasper rides ahead, lowers his bike and flies off tackling one of the guys. He yells out to the women, "We're here to help you."

I just get close enough and use my nunchucks to stop him in his tracks with a chokehold. I drag him up to the van and find the frightened girls crying. I shake my head pulling on the lowlife with one hand and using my cell with the other.

As I call the station, I look the girls over. And they are exactly that; girls. I gently smile at them and quietly say, "It's over. We'll get you safely home. No one else will hurt you."

They silently continue to weep while holding on tightly to one another.

"Yeah, Chief Dixon. It's Edward Cullen." The lowlife won't stop kicking, so I elbow him in the nose and knock him out. One of the girls watches me and begins to giggle. She smiles and mouths a 'thank you.'

I nod with a grin. "What's your name?"

She softly answers, "Tiffany."

"How old are you, Tiffany?"

"Fourteen."

That hits me in the gut, and I sadly sigh. "You from around here?"

"San Diego."

I shake my head. "How long have you been gone from home?"

"Three weeks."

"Did they hurt you?"

Her bottom lip starts to quiver, and I don't need an answer.

The chief gets on the line."Edward?"

"Chief, send some men back out to the warehouse, and a female officer too."

"Why?" he asks.

I growl, "Because we found six girls being led into a van."

Jaspers walks up covered in dirt, shoving the shouting guy to the ground. "This is police brutality." He wails.

My brother laughs and holds up his hands, "Not the police."

 _ **BPOV**_

Alice and I sit on the floor with Annie Mae's cats and Mignonne in my arms as she prepares dinner. She makes the best Jambalaya. I shout out, "Now, make a lot Annie Mae. Edward's going to love it."

Alice grins and shouts, "Jasper, too."

We hear an 'I know' and there's a knock at the door.

Annie Mae sings, "You'd better let your men in, they are in a powerful need."

I open the door, and Edward hoists me up, and I wrap my legs around him. He holds me tightly, quietly moaning my name in my ear as Mignonne meows.

Jasper falls to the floor squeezing Alice in his embrace. "Oh, baby." He sobs.

 _ ***RI***_

It looks as though Edward and Jasper are a bit overwhelmed by almost losing their girls.

And Annie Mae is no Voodoo queen. She was protecting her own. Now, we get back to the story.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171,

shouldbecleaning id: 505746, fyrebirch id: 11777818

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, heartfortwilight id: 11722297,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358, melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

The Reading Maniac id: 11706597, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828, Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175, SparrowNotes24 id:11793793

jacklynlew id: 11869009, windchymes id: 11885557

MissBreakingSanity id: 11921830 Jonesn id: 11895230

timeywhimeyriotact id: 11879208 Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 11920878

Hikingurl id: 11962912, TwiAddictAnne id#11974171

AliciaW68 Id#11961398, sweet fanfic Id# 11981227

Alisa Pearce Id#12024307,


	20. Chapter 20

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, but I was late in writing this. It's unBeta'd. Please, forgive my mistakes.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

 **Chapter Twenty: Getting Back to Normal … Ya, right!**

 **EPOV**

I hold Bella tightly squeezing her into my body and shift my hands trying to draw her nearer to me. I feel her breath on my chest as I lean my cheek upon the top of her head.

"It's okay, Bella."

She doesn't say a word but clutches the back of my shirt.

I glance at Jasper doing the same with Alice. His eyes full of tears as they both quietly sob. He takes a deep breath and looks up at me. I know we're both a mess over this and somehow have to be very careful not to smother Bella and Alice. They are very strong, independent women and they won't allow any kind of overbearing protection from either one of us.

Bella whispers, "Can we go home, well to your townhouse?"

I look down at her. "Yeah, sure." I turn to Jasper. "Jazz, let's take them home. Ah, I'm going to stop at the clinic and get Lamb Chop. Okay?"

He nods.

Annie Mae walks into the room carrying a packed, brown bag. "I have food packed up … for later … should you get hungry." She smiles.

Bella takes the bag. "Thank you. I'll call you as soon as we are settled in."

Annie Mae stands in front of me. Her eyes fill with tears. "I know you will take care of her."

She reaches up and kisses my cheek palming my face in her hands.

I wrap my arms around her. "Thank you."

We break away and she pats my shoulder. "Go ahead and git."

 _ ***RI***_

Bella ends the call with Annie Mae. We rest on my bed with Mignonne fast asleep between Bella's legs and Lamb Chop snoozes on my pillow wrapped around my shoulders.

Bella cuddles next to me on her side and lifts catnapping Mignonne onto my chest. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What?" I question.

"You finally brought Lamb Chop home."

I kid, "He makes a good pillow." He gets a pat on the head.

She banters right back, "Just admit it, Cullen."

I smirk. "Okay, you got me there."

She giggles. "It was a love match from the beginning."

"Are you talking about the dog or us?" I take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"Maybe both."

I lean down and capture her lips. "We should move the animals." I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip and deepen the kiss, but Bella crawls over me taking the animals and their beds into the bathroom. As she closes the door, she lifts her T-shirt over her head, loosens her bra and pulls it off. My eyes focus on her full, round breasts. Walking slowly, she unbuttons her jeans and slithers them down over shaking her ass and pulling them off. I hunger for her. By the time she flings her underpants into my face, she climbs on top of me with her heat over my cock. With each hand on the sides of my face, she rises up and drags her wetness over me. I spring into full motion and go with the flow of her ministrations.

Bella leans over me, our eyes never leaving one another. She drags upward hardening my cock, reaches down with one hand and massages my balls. I grab onto her hips and we continue this dance. The tease builds me to full length and I turn us around with Bella on the bottom. I whisper, "You like that?"

She swallows hard and breathlessly says a small, 'yes.'

"You're okay with this? I'm not pushing you."

She shakes her head. "No, I want to be with you, Edward. I need this."

"I'll be slow and gentle."

She quickly pleads, "No, fast and rough."

I smile. "Oh, it's one of _those_ times."

So, I flip her once again on all fours. I kneel behind her, grabbing my cock and lining myself to her entrance. "This is what you want?"

She turns her head with a growl, "Oh, for God's sake, just do it."

I ram into her with such force, she grabs onto the headboard to brace herself.

Digging my fingers into her hips, I lunge again feeling the tip of my head hit the back of Bella's walls. She screams out and I take that as encouragement. My strokes are fast and short moving with speed. I know I'm not going to last long and start to pinch and stroke Bella's clit. She vibrates a purring sound to a deep moan, "Don't stop."

As much as the house is cool, our movements become fiery hot and the friction starts to flame our movements. I dig deeper and faster and Bella easily moves with me. Her little noises egg me on.

Bella's walls squeeze me tighter, I thrust faster and reach around grabbing her nipples and pinching them with force and squeezing her breasts in full circles. She pushes back and I finally release losing myself in a surrounding whiteness and floating freely from the intense explosion.

Exhausted, we both fall onto the bed wrapping our legs around one another with her heat still against my cock.

I run my fingers through her hair, off her face, and kiss her eyelids, nose and peck her mouth and neck tasting her salty sweetness.

"Do you think we'll always be that good?" she heavily breathes.

I smile. "Better." I draw out, "Like a fine wine."

"I want more, Edward."

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, give me a few minutes and I think we can do that again."

She catches her breath. "No, I want more of us. After what happened, it made me realize that we only have so much time and I don't want to waste a second. Annie Mae lost her husband, Edgar, because of a stupid accident. She was young and happy. Then, he was gone. She has only a handful of memories. Protect me, keep me close, Edward, whatever you want to do, I won't stop you. I know you were afraid of losing me. I will listen. I want to stay close to home. I can do my art, but no more wedding planning. I-I-I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be there for you." She heavily pants holding in her tears. "I want to be next to you if you want me."

I shift my eyes back and forth holding her jaw in my hands, and looking at her carefully. "I was afraid to approach you thinking you'd bolt if I acted too soon. I want to wake up with you in the morning and go to bed with you every night. And by chance I awake in between, I'll wrap my arms around you knowing you are with me."

She smiles. "Or I can scratch an itch."

We laugh.

"I was so worried you'd resist me, Bella. I know you have things you want to do," I confess. "But I want you here."

She sits up. "But that's it, I don't anymore. I can do my art, but nothing else matters but you." She bites her lip. "I want you, Edward. And should you feel the need to tell me you want me safe, then I'll accept that and not argue. Your feelings matter. What you want matters to me. My ego will just have to adjust to that."

"And I'll do the same. I'll compromise, Bella."

"I think you already have."

"So, what do you want to do with your house? Keep it or rent it?"

"I think it would be profitable to rent it, depending on what Alice wants to do."

"Oh, I have a feeling Jasper will want her here. There's plenty of room."

Bella's stomach growls.

"Let's go eat. I'll feed you."

She smiles wiggling her eyebrows. "Then, I'll feed you."

 _ ***RI***_

 **BPOV**

Edward takes two steps at a time down the spiral stairwell to the kitchen. My feet are cold, so I ride piggyback.

To our surprise, Jasper and Alice sit at the table with a feast before them.

"You have enough for two more?" Edward asks.

"Annie Mae packed us enough food for the whole club." Jasper waves a hand over the platters of food.

"Ooh, have you tried her friend chicken? It would make the colonel cry it's so good."

"I don't remember her cooking, "Alice says.

"We were too busy playing with the cats."

Alice hands us paper plates and plastic utensils. All of us eat in silence.

I look at Alice and she smiles while digging her teeth into a fried leg moaning, 'so good.'

Jasper does the same and salutes me with the breaded fowl. I glance at Edward as he chows down mac and cheese.

Alice starts to giggle. "This silence is maddening."

And all of us talk at the same time.

I ask Jasper, "How do you feel about another roommate?"

Alice says, "I'm sorry, but Jazz and I decided, if it's okay with Edward, that I stay here."

Jasper pleads, "Edward, I can't live without her. It's not safe for either one of them to not be with us."

Edward states, "I was going to discuss Bella moving in, too."

Silence.

I look at Edward. "Guess there's no problem with renting or selling."

Jasper takes a huge bite of his chicken leg. "One big happy family."

 _ ***RI***_

 **EPOV**

As I rush through the clinic doors, I see Em pacing in front of reception.

"What's going on? You sounded frantic on the phone."

"Can we go into your office?"

"Yeah, sure, Em."

We walk to the back, I unlock my door and flip the lights on. "Have a seat."

I watch my brother ease into the chair. He's nervous and not his usual, jovial self.

"You okay?"

He sighs and takes a large breath. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. Garrett's been taking the load off for me at the club, and I wasn't here to help with the kidnapping."

He gets up and paces. "Edward, I need a break."

I slowly nod.

"Rosalie's pregnant."

I take a sigh of relief. "That's great."

The dire look on his face says otherwise.

"She wants this baby, Edward. I don't know what will happen to her if she loses it."

"What do her doctors say?" I lean on the desk.

"She's at high risk like the other two times," he mumbles. "She knows the deal."

"Well, since she wants this baby that much, possibly, she'll sit put." I rub my jaw and run my fingers through my hair. "Maybe, if we all get involved, she'll have that chance to be a mother."

Em tilts his head in my directions and frowns. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, we all chip in. We don't leave her alone, we keep her busy so she doesn't worry about the outcome."

"Mom said the same thing," he adds.

"Then, I know it's a great idea."

And I think.

I smile.

I grab my brother and hug him tight. "I think I have two solutions to this problem that will help everyone."

 _ ***RI***_

Sooo, what does Edward have in mind?

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	21. Chapter 21

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

 **A/N:** Allow me to rec, "The Change in My Life" by sweet fanfic, again. Give this girl some love; read and review. You won't be disappointed in this story.

 **Chapter Twenty-one: Recovery**

 **EPOV**

After meeting with Emmett, I drive home but sit outside on my bike thinking over what I can do to help him and Rosalie. She's a hardheaded girl, and I know she comes off as a badass bitch, but this is a scary situation. They're both afraid of losing another baby. I can't allow my brother to suck this up like the last time, smile and act carefree. Rosalie is tough, but she allows herself to be bogged down with worry about the worst-case scenario.

Emmett will take care of everything, and once the pain of the loss begins, he forgets about himself and concentrates on his wife. I can understand that now, putting someone you love first, yet Emmett doesn't allow himself to grieve and eventually he'll blow.

I text Bella to let her know I'm going for a walk to let off some steam. She texts back that she'll wait up for me.

It doesn't take a minute before Jasper quickly exits our townhouse. "What's going on?"

With a worried face, he steps in line with me, and we walk.

"Bella sent you out?"

"No, Alice. I think they needed girl time. Besides, Annie Mae is with them."

"Jasper, we need to do something. We can't watch Emmett hold the fort while the battle rages on."

"I have a theory about all of this."

"What?"

He continues, "I was reading an article about relieving stress by watching old comedies. Seems some movie director … I don't recall his name … was diagnosed with a fatal disease. He was depressed and confused, and he didn't want to tell anyone what was happening. He decided to hole up in some hotel and drop out of sight. So, he called his family, his agent and his business partners and made up this cockamamie story that he was meeting with a writer to do some collaborating and wouldn't be around for a while. No one questioned him since this was something of his norm," Jasper pauses. "Let's go get a drink at Lafitte's and sit."

I agree, and we walk another few minutes. It's busy, but we find two stools at the right end of the bar and order a couple of beers.

"So what's this got to do with Rosalie?"

Jasper continues, "Just listen. The guy tries to sleep with no luck. So, he calls room service and orders a nice meal. While he waits for his food, he inspects the TV to find it has a DVD player and some old movies on the counter. He sticks in an old Three Stooges film, stretches out on the bed and watches the slapstick comedy laughing hysterically. Once the film was over, he called the front desk and asked for more old comedies to be brought up with his food. Turns out, he spent two weeks straight watching these movies and constantly laughing? He actually felt better. And he continued watching and laughing. After he had seen all their films, he had a porter go to Target and buy out all their old comedies. He watched films by W.C. Fields and Mae West, Laurel and Hardy, Abbott and Costello, Charlie Chaplin, and Buster Keaton.

His agent caught on when he saw the credit card charges and found where he was hiding. He dragged the truth out of him, and they spent another week watching the hilarity of Lucille Ball and Carol Burnett."

Jasper takes a long gulp of his beer. "They went to his next medical appointment, and the doctor was utterly amazed by his patient's progress. The movie marathon lasted another week and at that time, the diagnosis was changed. All the tumors had vanished. The fever and the pain were gone, and he was anxious to get back home."

"That's some story, Jazz. Any proof to it?" I sarcastically ask.

Jasper huffs, "Edward, when doctors aren't pushing pills, you know something's working."

"So, where is this guy now?"

"Working on a film in Africa."

"Maybe he was misdiagnosed, to begin with."

"Who knows? But the idea of keeping Rose busy is a good one. She won't worry if she's occupied." Jasper nods.

I smile. "You may have something there, little brother."

"I told Alice, and she volunteered to keep Rosalie company after work. Bella overheard, and she said she would do some art projects with her."

"We can all do something." I drink the rest of my beer. "Jazz, why didn't you go into psychology?"

"I thought about it, but I'm better with animals than people."

"I get ya."

"I remember when we were kids how you would sit at the edge of the lawn near that huge tree." He huffs. "Man, the animals would quickly come to you. There was this one squirrel that wouldn't go near anyone, but he would make a mad dash and run to you." He lower his voice and says, " _The animal whisperer_."

I frown. "You're taking it too far."

"No, I'm not. There's this dude that walks up to lions, and they love him. He rolls on the ground with them and they play around like a kitten."

"Well, you won't find me doing that anytime soon, Jazz," I kid.

"Yeah, but I bet that would happen. Look at Lamb Chop."

"He's one dog out of fifty."

"You don't see it. I watch the animals when you walk into that back room. You're like a magnet."

"There's just a mutual respect. Animals sense that." I pat his shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, we have a group of high school kids coming in tomorrow," Jasper informs me.

"For what?" I ask.

"Edward, it was scheduled at the beginning of the year. It's the pets run with the track team."

I shake my head, taking out my wallet and throwing bills on the bar. "I completely forgot about this."

"I did, too, but Angela reminded me."

We start to walk home.

"I need an assistant to keep track of my schedule. We can't keep bothering Angela."

Jasper sings, "Why not Bella?"

"She already … has … a lot." I stop. "Jesus, Jazz, that's it. Bella's going to quit her wedding planner job and concentrate on her artwork. She might want to do this."

"Seems as though things are working out for all of us." He hesitates, "Aw, Edward, you and Bella didn't hear anything last night … from my room?"

"No."

He mumbles, "It's good the soundproofing is working."

"Can you imagine if Rosalie and Emmett moved in?"

We both groan and walk home.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **EPOV**_

The next morning, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Seth, and I arrive at the clinic. There are sixteen other shelters throughout the city participating in this event. The idea is to introduce these high school runners to the animals, give them a partner, exercise the dogs and with any luck arrange for a few adoptions. Each student presents their ID, which we hold for safekeeping with a record of their dog partner and hand it back to them once the animal has been returned.

Dad, along with the morning staff will manage any walk-ins with extra help from Garrett and Seth while Jasper and I run with the kids. I have Lamb Chop on his leash and Jasper takes this mixed breed he named Jesse James. JJ is the reason for Jasper's gun affinity. Five-year-old Jasper would say, "If I wasn't gonna be a vet, I'd be a criminal. Probably be an outlaw like Jesse James."

I would watch our parents cringe thinking their baby would be behind bars one day.

Emmett will finish up the press releases. He's in a better frame of mind this morning since Bella, Alice, and Annie Mae will be spending the day with Rosalie.

Nine o'clock is the starting time. Jazz and I wait with the kids for the whistle to blow. Being it's an unusually hot day, we wear track short, T-shirts and running shoes. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back already. Jasper wipes his brow.

The whistle sounds and we fall into place next to one another. All of our dogs are out for their run, playfully barking with excitement. Jasper keeps telling me we should think about some kind of exercise for the cats. I honestly don't think they would be agreeable. Mignonne on a leash? I shake my head to myself. Then again, we could wind up mechanical mice and watch the felines run to rip them to shreds.

I then leave that thought and wonder how their visit is going.

 **BPOV**

Rosalie's mother answers the door and cordially invites us in. She's a tall, slender blonde with long, red fingernails and a snip of an attitude. She's on her fifth husband and apparently, she hit pay dirt. Well, by her black leather strapped Jimmy Choos, and Givenchy LBD, I'd say she's in the money.

She nasally announces, "Well, I'm glad you girls could make it, I have a doctor's appointment I can't miss."

Mommy Dearest runs past us in a blur, "Rose is in her bed."

Alice looks at me with raised eyebrows as Annie Mae rolls her eyes.

Alice's inner gangster shouts, "Hey, Rose, where you at?"

"Last room down the hallway, Alice."

We follow her voice and find Rose sitting up with in bed surrounded by every female magazine you could name piled to one side. On the other side, there are six remotes, a cooler of bottled water, assorted sandwiches and a huge bag of miniature candy bars.

Rosalie sighs, "When the doctor said bed rest, Emmett insisted I stay in bed … not take a step off the mattress." She fans her hands. "He went overboard."

Alice sits next to Rose, rubs her arm and says, "He's sweet." She grabs a chocolate bar and unwraps it. "And has good taste in candy!"

"He's nuts," Rose groans.

Annie Mae walks towards Rose. "And he loves you very much."

"Rose, meet Annie Mae, my grandmother in every sense of the word," I introduce.

Rosalie leans forward extending her hand. "I hear you are a force to be reckoned with, Ms. Annie Mae. Come, sit."

Annie Mae smiles, takes Rose's hand and squeezes gently. "I have moments. It's a pleasure to meet you." She sits on a chair by the nightstand.

Rose looks at me. "So what were you talking about over the phone? PR?"

I grab a chocolate, hand one to Annie Mae and pop one in my mouth. Savoring the flavor, I moan, "Project Rose."

Alice continues, "We." She points to Anne Mae, herself and me. "And everyone else is going to keep you so busy when Emmett is at work that you won't have time to think about anything … negative."

"So you're Charlie's Angels?" Rose quips.

"Don't be a pooh. Think of it as girlie time." Alice reaches into the cooler and takes out a sandwich.

Rose laughs. "He made tuna, peanut butter and jelly, turkey, ham and cheese and I think these a Caprese salad in there, too."

I question, "Your mom didn't make all of this?"

Rosalie huffs, "Please, she was on her way to have her lips filled with collagen. Emmett got up at the crack of dawn to fill the cooler with his 'variety' of goodies. I can't go any further than my bathroom."

I coo, "Aw that's so sweet."

Annie Mae adds, "He's a keeper."

Rosalie starts to cry. "I know."

"Oh, no, no, child. No tears." Annie Mae sits near Rose and comforts her. She runs a hand down her long hair. And if I didn't know any better, I think she pocketed a few.

 _ ***RI***_

There's nothing like a few hairs between friends? Hmm.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	22. Chapter 22

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

 **A/N:** "Love in a Bubble" was nominated for one of the top ten fics for August. If you would to vote. :/ /

There are many great stories. Thanks.

 **Chapter Twenty-two:**

 **CH 22: Coming Together**

 **BPOV**

After dropping Alice at the clinic, I drive Annie Mae home. She silently sits next to me, looking out the window.

I hesitantly ask, "Do I want to know about Rose's hair?"

She slowly turns to me and shrugs. "Oh, you saw that?"

"Must you answer a question with a question," I snap.

Silence.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" She sighs. "She's going to miscarry in a few days. She already has some light spotting. I thought I'd stop it."

I look at her with surprise, "Can you?"

"Well, it's not me, Bella. I just direct the plea to the right source."

I sadly whisper, "Oh."

"My great, great grandmother had many solutions for this kind of issue. So, I do have options."

"Annie Mae, they can't lose this baby." I tear up. "If you can do anything …"

She pats my leg. "They won't, child. Now, I have things to do, but I will need you to keep Rosalie busy. She may feel some slight twinges, but if she can be kept occupied, she may actually be unaware of the healing process. The spotting will stop, but she needs to stay in bed."

"I'll go back over there."

I park in front of Annie Mae's house and open my door.

"You don't need to walk me in; I'm not that old." She smirks. "Go get Rosalie something she likes to eat. Wait. Just wait right here."

I watch her jump out of the car at lightning speed, she opens her front door and runs in. In a few seconds, she scoots down the stairs handing me a cake plate wrapped in tin foil. "Feed her this. It will keep her calm, satisfy that sweet tooth and it won't hurt you a bit either."

"Wow, it's heavy. Can anyone eat this?" I ask,

"It's a big chocolate cake, Bella, with some tasteless, healing herbs. Anyone can eat it."

I sing, "Okay."

"Call me in two hours after you take Rosalie to the bathroom. Let me know if the spotting stopped."

"And?"

"And we'll know if it worked."

"That's it?"

"That's all you need to know." She kisses my forehead. "I love you."

I smile. "I love you, too."

 _ ***RI***_

Rosalie and I curl up next to one another laughing hysterically. Stuffed with cake, I feel puffy as I grab my sides and tears run from the corners of my eyes, shrieking, "Who knew this was funny?"

Seth sits on a chair near the bed, guffawing with hiccups, as Garrett rolls on the floor howling like a hyena. "Bella." He whines out another laugh. "You've never seen, ' _Larva'_?"

We all stare at the TV watching two little larvae … a taller one with yellow and orange stripes and the smaller one red, with orange stripes. They don't have arms and legs but use their tongues to grab for things. All they do is pass gas. I know this sound ridiculous, but they are always in dire straits, running from a predator or inclement weather conditions. It's their gas attacks that can save them or not. The sound effects add to the hilarity.

I finally catch my breath and sit up. Grabbing the remote, I pause the TV. "I need a break to just breathe." I exhale a long breath. "Does Edward know about this?"

Rose giggles, "Better yet, does Emmett?"

Seth explains, "Yeah, we watch this all the time at the clubhouse. Well, Edward walks away, but Emmett likes it."

"Figures, he would. He passes gas all the time," Rose complains and rolls her eyes.

"I need to get up," Rose announces.

I quickly look at the clock and take a sigh of relief, as my cell chimes. "Hi, to you. Yes, she just went in. I'll call you back."

"Was that Emmett?" Rose asks as she walks back into the room.

"No, Annie Mae was asking about you." Why lie?

"That's so sweet of her to ask." She crawls back next to me. "Can you hand me a tuna sandwich? I'm suddenly hungry."

I open the cooler, fish around for the fish and hand Rosalie a wrapped package with tuna written on it."

She digs in with gusto, and I watch with a knowing curiosity.

"Why are you smiling at me?" She squints.

"You look so happy munching on that sandwich," I quip.

"All of a sudden I feel so hungry, famished," she surprisingly says.

"Well, you are eating for two, Lady."

She shrugs. "I guess so."

My cell chimes again. "Well?" I hear.

"Annie Mae, she's stuffing her face with a huge tuna sandwich," I happily relate smiling at Rose.

She shouts a 'whoo hoo' and says, "It worked, Bella, she'll be eating all night. When's her

next doctor's appointment?"

"In a couple of days. I think they'll be able to hear the heartbeat."

"Wonderful. Now, if there's any food in the house that you can make Rosalie a substantial meal with, please go cook. She will need it," she instructs.

"Okay, Annie Mae, I'll do that." I end the call. "Rose, what do you feel like eating?"

"Stuffing, Bella. I want gravy, chicken, potatoes, oh and cranberry sauce."

My eyes widen, and I smile. "Anything else?"

"Pumpkin pie. Emmett bought groceries."

I nod my head. "Okay, you stay in bed, watch more 'Larva' and I'll get right on it."

I walk away from the laughter, crying for joy and preparing every last morsel for Rose.

 _ **EPOV**_

After the run, I shower in my office en-suite. Towel drying my hair with only a pair of jeans and bare feet, I look into the cage and smile at Wolf. "Hey, boy, you're leaving me today."

His pale blue eyes take me in, as I think of Jasper's words and walk closer to the cage.

He sits near the door cocking his massive head to the side. I hesitantly reach in and rub his ears with no objection. He licks the side of my arm.

I slowly open the cage, slide inside and carefully sit across from him Indian-style. He nudges his head on my hand and begs for attention. Jasper walks in and slows his movements.

His eyes on the wolf, he whispers, "I told you."

"And _he's_ not wild," I answer.

"Say what you will, but he's in a trance." Jasper slowly reaches for Wolf and he licks Jasper's hand.

"Jazz, come sit next to me."

He opens the cage and leans down. "Hey, boy."

Wolf lies in my lap with his head on Jasper's legs.

"Damndest thing I've ever seen," Jasper mumbles.

Dad stands in the doorway. "I'll second that. Have you two lost your mind?"

"Just checking a theory," I say.

"Well, the zoo people are here. Do you two want to ride along?"

"No, but we'll help transport him."

Alice steps into the room and takes a picture with her phone and interrupts, "This will be great publicity _, and_ no, you can't. You have a delivery at the 'Seniors with Gusto' group. Two older cats for a ..." She looks at her phone. "Mrs. Sylvia Goldenbaum and a Sidney Schwartzman."

I frown. "Do they have everything?"

"We arranged for bowls, food, litter and boxes the other day. We were just waiting on the cats."

I sigh.

Alice points at me. "They asked for you, Edward."

"She was the little lady with the dyed red hair, remember? Blue eyeshadow and red lips?" Jasper pokes me.

"Yeah, the couple living in 'sin,' she said."

"She was hysterical. Sidney never said a word," Jasper recalls.

"She didn't give him a chance to speak."

"I'll go with you. I could use a laugh."

 _ ***RI***_

Jasper and I wait for the zoo people to finish the paperwork on Wolf. We say our goodbyes and set up a date to check on him next week.

The Senior Center is a clean facility with a lobby area filled with bright colored sofas and chairs, large pane windows full of sunlight and framed caricatures of old time movie stars on the walls. The reception desk is to the left with two ceramic vases filled with wildflowers.

Jazz asks for their apartment number, and we get into the elevator. My cell chimes. Bella tells me everything is great, and she will fill me in later. I place the animal carrier on the floor and adjust myself.

Jasper smirks. "Must have been Bella. I'm not laughing, I know the drill." He does the same.

We find the apartment and knock on the door. Sidney answers with a big smile on his face. "Hello, boys, come on in."

With a smoker's rasp, Sylvia gestures for us to follow her. "Eddie, Jaspie, come sit."

It's like a museum in here. So many pictures on the walls that you can't _see_ the walls. There are ashtrays, figurines, and salt shakers everywhere. Two recliners sit side by side with colorful afghans over them, a magazine rack in between and in front, a wide screen TV.

We make our way into a small alcove and sit on a white wicker love seat. Sylvia and Sidney hover near the table. Jasper and I open the carrier doors, and both cats peek out their heads. Sylvia giggles and softly claps her hands. She whispers, "I don't want to scare them."

Jasper smiles. "If you allow them to sniff their new territory, they will be just fine."

"Yeah, the girl who came yesterday with the food and litter box left us instructions. I put them on the refrigerator," she still whispers holding my hand. "So, how's your Bella?"

I smile. "She's well, thank you."

Sylvia praises, "Oh and Jaspie, I love your Alice. She a cute little thing."

Jasper blushes.

"So full of energy. Would you like a cold drink, a sandwich?"

We both politely decline.

"We have to get back to work, Sylvia. If you have any questions, just call us or anyone on staff can help you."

"Thank you, boys. Sid and I have always had cats. Plus, when he falls asleep … I'm a night owl ... I'll have company."

I drop Jasper at the clinic and head over to Emmett's place. Bella's in the kitchen plating food. "After you eat, you have to take me home … soon."

Emmett pouts his lips with a growing smile. "Hey, the woman is in need."

Disregarding his comment, I quickly gulp down my food and drive us home.

We walk through the door slamming it shut, and I press Bella up against it with our mouth shaped together perfectly. My hands have a mind of their own, wandering up her side and pinching her nipples.

Breathlessly, she pants, "I wanted to tell you about Annie Mae."

I kiss her neck, and my lips move to the back of her ear, and I whisper, "Tell me."

"I don't know exactly how she did it, but she prevented Rose's miscarriage."

And I stop.

Back away.

"She did what?"

"She knew Rose was spotting. She stopped it, Edward. She stopped it."

I bite my lip and slide to the floor overcome with emotions. With my elbows on my knees, I cover my eyes and sob.

Bella falls to my side and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

I can cry with her.

I exhaust a growl.

"Has she any idea what she's done? Does she realize that she saved them? They would have been … so broken." I breathe in 'til I laugh. "She spared Emmett horrific pain from watching Rose's depression and feeling so helpless." Tear fall down my cheeks releasing my overwhelming joy. "I don't think any of us could bear to see them go through this again." I pant. "If all of this is true, then Annie Mae will have our never-ending gratitude."

I squeeze Bella in my arms. "You bring me nothing but good, Bella. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I fucking promise, I will give you the same."

And I think I hear Annie Mae's voice say,

'Amen'.

 _ ***RI***_

A sobbing Edward just rips out your heart. I was a mess after that scene. Oy!

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	23. Chapter 23

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

And don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

 **Chapter Twenty-three: Crossover**

 **EPOV**

I jolt awake, startled by a confusing dream of a smiling Annie Mae tossing chicken bones onto Bella's huge belly.

Wait.

Bella doesn't have a huge belly.

A bit shaken, I take in my surroundings and the girl in my arms as we lean against the front door wrapped around one another. I recall Bella's omission that Annie Mae did something to stop Rose's miscarriage.

Shaking my head, we slowly unravel and stand as Bella slumps over in a deep sleep. I reach down, gather her up and take her to our room. Once on the bed, I remove her sneakers and jeans. I stare at her flat stomach and run my hand across to her hips. She moans and curls into a ball, as I cover her with the blanket while Mignonne jumps up and settles herself under Bella's chin.

I feel hot breath around my calves and see Lamb Chop whimpering for a walk. Petting his sides, I lead him downstairs to the courtyard where I had set up an area for him to run around in and to do his business and play with his toys.

Leaving the kitchen door open, I fill his water bowl by the fridge and grab a beer. Shutting off the lights, I sit in the dark rubbing my brow and watching Lamb Chop chasing after a squeaky toy.

The silence and peace end quickly as the light goes on and Jasper and Alice walk into the room.

"Why are you in the dark, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Just taking in the quiet."

Alice sits next to me. "Where's Bella?"

"Asleep."

"Do you want the light off? We can go upstairs."

"No, it's okay, Alice. Lamb Chop's in the courtyard."

Jasper grabs two beers and sits, giving one to Alice. "We just left Rose. She's in a great mood and eating everything in sight," Jaspers chuckles. "It's good to see."

I quietly say, "It was Annie Mae."

They both stare at me.

"Bella saw her take some of Rose's hair from her hair brush. Annie Mae healed her."

Alice slumps into the chair. "Wow."

"But you can't say anything. Annie Mae doesn't want them to know."

"But why? She did a beautiful thing."

"She wants to keep things quiet, Alice. She explained she'd rather have Rose think she did this herself to help take away some of the past guilt Rose still feels."

Jasper nods. "Makes sense. I'm liking Annie Mae, more and more."

"Jazz, I'm never going to forget what she did." I drink the rest of my beer and whistle. Lamb Chop runs to my side. "She spared our family the worst kind of nightmare." I stand. "I'm going to bed." I grab another beer from the fridge and head upstairs. "See you in the morning."

Bella sleeps on her back with one arm over her head; her hair spread all over the pillow, and the other across her bare stomach. The blanket hangs off the bed with one ankle caught in a twist. Her shirt gathers under her breasts and her underwear hang low on her hips. She makes me hunger for her, but the peaceful look on her beautiful face stops me from disturbing her tranquil sleep.

I need a shower for more than one reason. My shoulders ache along with my cock. At first, I run steaming hot water to loosen the tightness in my muscles. I stand under the jets massaging the back of my neck. Once the tension lessens, I take shampoo and scrub my hair and scalp. I lather body wash on a cloth cleansing my chest and arms and down my legs. I run the cloth over my swollen cock and with soapy hands, I grab my shaft tightly cupping the head and squeezing. My legs buckle, so I sit on the shower seat and lean back enjoying my ministrations. I close my eyes building up to my orgasm with three long releases.

After drying off, I crawl in next to Bella. With her warmth next to me, I find sleep within minutes and don't wake until the sun peeks through the blinds.

I'm surprised to see that Bella is still asleep. I close my eyes and place my arm over them, shielding the light. A small hand tickles my belly and slowly moves lower. "You'd better mean business."

"Oh, I'm more into pleasure," she coos pulling her leg over me and sitting her heat over my cock.

I twitch as Bella slides up and down painfully slow. I deeply kiss her and follow her movements. She stops, lifts her shirt over her head and unhooks her bra releasing her full breasts. I reach up squeezing them and rubbing my thumbs over her hardened nipples, pinching their ripeness. Pulling her closer to me, I buck up and feel the back of her walls. She takes in a huff of air, and I maneuver her to her back, swiftly moving in and out sparing the gentleness. She grabs my shoulders, as I bite around her areola claiming my prize. "Ah, Bella …"

The white light takes me over the edge.

There is no sound.

No reason.

I just float in muted noise, view in clouded vision and reap in blissful contentment.

Her furrowed brows and her open lips are still in euphoric pleasure. A sight I will never tire of in this lifetime. When her smile perks upward, I slide out, fall on my back taking Bella with me.

"I can't get enough of you." I kiss her temple.

"I hope you always feel that way." She kisses my nose. "I know I will."

My cell chimes and I grab it off the nightstand. "Yeah?"

"Edward, good morning."

"Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"Can you get to the clinic, ASAP? No emergency."

"What's this about, Dad?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. It's a great opportunity. Bring Bella."

"Is your dad okay?"

"He's being very cryptic; he asked that you come along, too."

Bella hops out of bed. "Let's go."

 _ ***RI***_

Bella and I get on my bike for the short fifteen-minute ride to the clinic.

Once we reach Magazine Street, we stop at Stein's and buy bagels. A few blocks down and Bella tightens her grip on my stomach and yells, "Stop."

I pull to the side and turn to her, but she jumps off the bike running down the street. "Bella."

Once I park, I run after her.

She stops behind a parked car, and I catch up to her. "What the fuck?"

She points, "Look."

I peer down at a moving, black garbage bag.

Bella kneels down to grab it.

"Let me take it. We don't know what's in there."

Then, from the inside, we hear a whimper and a tiny bark. I look at Bella, and she already has the top open, exposing a flea-bitten, covered in dirt, Beagle puppy with the biggest brown eyes ever. He leaps into my arms and licks my hands and chin. "Hey, Fella."

"He's so cute. How could someone just wrap him in a garbage bag and throw him away? Damn it, Edward, what's wrong with people?"

My girl is quite upset.

I put the bagels in the seat carrier while Bella sits behind me holding the puppy. We keep him in the bag with his head poking out. With tongue and tail wagging, he's none the worse for wear, and, he enjoys the bike ride.

We arrive at the clinic and Bella goes into a rant explaining to dad about the puppy. As she waves her hands around, I check out the little fella. Other than fleas, I openly don't see

anything wrong with him, but I do blood work and give him to an assistant for a flea bath.

Seth and Jake dig into the bagels, schmear and all.

Dad directs Bella and me to his office, and we sit awaiting his news.

He paces around his desk. "I heard from an old army buddy today on our Facebook page. I have to admit your mother was right about the exposure." He sits on the edge of the desk.

"Well, Max used to live in Seattle. He's quite the world traveler, but he, his wife and daughter found a liking for India. In the early nineties, they lived in Udaipur, Rajasthan, for several months of the year. He's an animal lover, and he began to see that there were many injured animals on the streets with nowhere to go. There were no hospitals for these animals and no care. It broke their heart.

So, after many years of not knowing anyone, they founded 'Animal Aids.' They hired a vet, and four staff members but no ambulance, and no telephone. That was in 2003. By 2015, they had treated over fifty-thousand animals and raised animal awareness in their city and other countries.

He told me a story about a mother and her daughter who had seen an injured dog and were very concerned for the animal. After searching, Max and his people found the dog and healed him. The mother and daughter were so happy that they volunteered their time to help at the center. Now, they have over four acres with four-hundred animals living on the land; two-hundred and fifty are being treated. They now have fifty, full-time staff members as well as volunteers from around the world. They are getting the cause out there."

"That's impressive. So, what's this opportunity?" I question.

"He asked me to come out, visit his place, and help. Now, Rosalie's appointment is in two weeks, so we'll be back well before then. What do you say? And Bella you could help with organization."

"What about the clinic, Dad?"

"Jasper and Alice can manage here Edward; we're only talking about a week. I think all of us will learn something about our rescues. It's a great opportunity. Your mother is closing the shop."

"Carlisle, this sounds amazing. They do the most stunning henna work in India," Bella informs.

I look at her. "You want to go?"

She enthusiastically nods her head.

I shrug. "Okay, we're in.

 _ ***RI***_

I can hear Steven Tyler singing, "Gotta love the sweet taste of India."

The culture, the beauty, and how they treat their strays.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	24. Chapter 24

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.

A/N: If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

Don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

And please, leave some love.

 **Chapter Twenty-four: Overseas**

 **BPOV**

Carlisle put me to work right away with travel and hotel arrangements and money was not an issue. I also set up doctor visits for the four of us to get the shots necessary for a trip of this nature. "We will take no chances," he says.

He also gives me a lengthy list of supplies, from pharmaceuticals to blankets to be shipped to Animal Aid.

I sit in Edward's office to make my calls. He sneaks in and whispers in my ear that I'm great with organizing things, and he desperately needs me to work in the clinic when I am free from any art projects. Carlisle walks by, snickers and sings, "He can't be without you, Bella," as he continues on his way.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist, leaning down and kissing my neck. "He's right, you know."

"If you keep this up, neither one of us will get any work done."

He closes the door and locks it. Then, runs his hands over my belly and sighs. "Okay, but you could sit on the desk as I sit in my chair …" He starts to tickle my sides making lapping noises in my ears.

"And you think I would be able to talk, no think, with you doing what you want to do?"

"I wasn't asking you to be on the phone, Bella." His hands lay flat on my stomach, and I place mine over his. "When _we_ go home."

He rubs my stomach and stands mumbling, "Killjoy."

The fax machine kicks into action. Carlisle knocks at the door. "If you two aren't … engaged in there …"

Edward opens it, and Carlisle walks over to retrieve the paperwork. "Max is sending us the Volunteer Manual for Animal Aid."

I pull out the first two pages seeing the table of contents. "Hm, twenty pages."

"They have a very organized sanctuary. This will give us an idea of what they deal with daily. Bella, would you mind making three more copies so we each can have one? Maybe another one for Jasper?"

I nod. "Sure."

"Dad, you seem hyped about this."

"I'm impressed with what Max has shared with me, and I'm looking forward to this trip. Your mother has her mind set on helping, but also shopping."

"Will we have some time for sightseeing? They have magnificent museums," I shyly ask.

"We will make time for the museums, the food and anything touristy you want to do." Edward beams.

"Once we get the shots, we're good to go." Carlisle nods. "You _do_ have a passport, Bella."

"Yes, I went to London last year for a wedding I was working on."

"Great. Let's see if we can get our shots on Wednesday and leave early on Friday. Oh, Max suggested Taj Lake Palace. It's a hotel on the lake."

 **CPOV**

I walk to my office and think, "Yeah, very romantic hotel on the water. I can't wait to see Es in one of those Sarees* and I'll dress appropriately in a Kurta* and Dhoti*."

I shift in my chair thinking I should go home and get some lunch. There's a soft tap of fingernails on my door, and Es peeks her beautiful head around it. "Hi, are you hungry?" She lifts up a white paper bag. "I brought you corned beef on rye and coleslaw."

I smile. "From Steins?"

She tisks, "Is there any other?"

She leans over me as she opens a napkin and places a paper plate with my sandwich on it. Her perfume drives me wild. I want to reach up and squeeze her ample breasts, but my stomach growls and I'll need nourishment before I ravage my wife.

"You know my pants are tight."

"I know."

"You know I'm going to want you after we eat."

"I know."

"Would you feel more comfortable going home?"

"No. Our kids know where they came from. They're adults. Besides, I brought enough sandwiches to feed everyone."

I watch her take half of her sandwich, and she bites into it, moaning. She pulls some of the meat out and slowly stuffs it into her mouth, licking her lips and fingers. My jaw drops to my chin.

Esme stares back at me through her thick lashes, crosses her lovely legs and sits straight in the chair. "Oh, I'd like to mention that I'm not wearing any underwear."

I spit my bite out, and it flies over my desk. "You could have waited for me to swallow."

"You never wait for _me_ to swallow _._ "

I growl.

"Es, you're killing me here."

She winks. "I suggest you pick up your pace. I'm a little … sticky."

"Esme, you're toying with me."

She smiles. "I am."

I smile back and shake a finger at her, woofing down my last few bites.

Esme crawls over my desk like a stalking panther. "Pull your pants down, Carlisle."

I sit stock still, and when I don't move fast enough, she leans over me, pulling my zipper down, reaching in and tugging my hardened cock into her hands. "That's my boy," she purrs.

"Esme, what's gotten into you?" I say in complete surprise, but not in any complaint.

She tightens her grip on my shaft. "Nothing yet, but we're about to find out, Carlisle."

And my wife mounts me like the stud I pray I am, and her warmth slowly sinks over me. With her hands cupping my shoulders, she leans her head back and softly moans, "Oh, Carlisle."

I automatically buck upwards. After thirty-five years, you dance with your spouse in any position and right now, Esme is quite the ballerina.

She pulls her sundress over her head and sets her girls free, and I hum with my face between them. My hands are still on her hips, but I manage to suck a nipple with the first lick. Ha, I still have it!

Esme likes to moan in a catlike purr. I know her claws are out as she scratches over my shirt, up into my hair and back down my heaving chest. She pulls my tie off, digs deep for my shirt, tearing it out of my pants and holding both the ends, she rips the shirt with every button flying through the air. Her movements speed up, and soon she's literally bouncing on my lap while gripping my cock in a suction hold between her lovely thighs. I kiss her deeply, trying to keep her sounds to a minimal level.

"Finally, skin on skin, but I need to feel your thighs, Carlisle."

I lift myself from the chair with Esme still dancing. I maneuver myself around to loosen my belt and drop my pants. Unfortunately, I lose my balance, and we fall to the floor with me impaling Esme with a power punch. She screams from overwhelming pleasure, and I don't care as I follow behind her ejaculating multiple times.

As we lay prone on the floor with my cock still vagina deep, we begin to laugh hysterically. Edward knocks on the door inquiring about our safety. Taking a deep breath and through my crackles, I say, "Edward, it's the curse."

I can hear him groaning as he walks away.

 **EPOV**

They are absurd.

My father and mother in Dad's office.

And like an infection, I look at Bella with her sweet, wide brown eyes, lock the door and take her on my desk.

From the reception area, Jasper shouts out for someone to man the phones. I hear him run, probably dragging Alice with him down the hallway to his office as the walls shatter from a loud bang.

What a family.

 **ESPOV**

Once Carlisle and I recover from our intimate bliss, I retreat to his ensuite and clean up. When I walk out, Carlisle sits on his chair with his head in his hands. He wears jeans and a 'Rescue Ink' T-shirt. He scares me, and I run to him, kneeling at his feet. Placing my hands on his knees, I rub his thighs and say, "Carlisle, are you all right?"

He is silent.

"Carlisle?"

He moves his hands to cover mine. "Please, my love, go sit in one of the chairs."

I do as he asks, and he stares at me.

He begins to speak, but stops himself, raises a hand to gesture, but shakes it to one side and folds both on the desk. "Esme, in all of our years I have never felt that power. I have never felt an orgasm that shattered me to pieces and never in our life together have you been the temptress of lust. Now, our sex life has always been satisfying and alluring, but just now … well, it went over the top."

I apologize, "I'm sorry, Car, I don't know what came over me. This trip to India is a dream come true. Something about it makes me feel it will be rewarding for us in so many ways." I grin from the overlapping heat of our lovemaking.

He chuckles, "There is nothing for you to apologize for, my love." He stands and slips on his penny loafers. "But I would like to continue this discussion at home in the private confines of our bed?" He winks.

 **BPOV**

Finally, it's business as usual.

Edward and Jasper check patients, Alice runs between the two and I finish our arrangements for our trip.

As Esme exits through the back door with Carlisle, she sends me a site to purchase clothing for the four of us with overnight shipping. She says we will buy more once we're there.

I can imagine.

 _*RI*_

We arrive in Udaipur late in the afternoon on Saturday. All four of us beam with excitement.

Our driver takes us to the hotel, and as the car stops at a dock, I look out at Taj Lake Palace, which just happens to be in the _middle_ of the lake.

We have to take a boat in order to get there.

Every room has a lakeside view.

I am numb, and Edward grabs my hand.

"Wow."

It's all any of us can articulate.

 _*RI*_

I did post a picture on Facebook of this magical, fairy tale structure of magnificence. More of their stay in India to come. Next time, Animal Aid, rescues and shopping with sex kitten Esme.

Sarees* A sari, **saree** , or shari is a female garment from the Indian subcontinent that consists of a drape varying from five to nine yards (4.5 metres to 8 metres) in length and two to four feet (60 cm to 1.20 m) in breadth that is typically wrapped around the waist, with one end draped over the shoulder, baring the midriff. *Wikipedia*

Kurta* A **kurta** is an upper garment for men and women, originating in the Indian subcontinent, with regional variations of form.

Dhoti* A garment worn by male Hindus, consisting of a piece of material tied around the waist and extending to cover most of the legs.

 _*RI*_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	25. Chapter 25

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. Although, this chapter isn't Beta'd.

A/N: If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

Don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

And please, leave some love.

 **Chapter Twenty-five:The Sweet taste of India**

 **EPOV:**

To watch Bella's reaction to Taj Lake Palace is priceless. She tries to be nonchalant, but it's a no-go when Dad tells her it's all white marble.

 **BPOV:**

To say I am speechless is redundant and an oxymoron. It's hard to keep my mouth shut at every bit of architecture I view. And on top of everything, The Taj Mahal is its predecessor. Edward watches me waiting for me to react.

I finally take a breath and gasp.

"You all right, Bella?" Edward leans down with a hand on my back.

I find my voice and push out a, 'yes'.

The dock looks like a patio with a lake view. There are three ornate wrought iron canopies with two small patio tables surrounded by a loveseat sofa and chairs on each end.

We stand near the water as a small, white canopy boat approaches us. Edward and Carlisle hop in and help Esme and me into the boat. We put on life jackets and we sit for the short ride to the middle of Lake Pichola. I lean against Edward for fear I will faint from all this splendor.

Once we reach the dock entrance, we are met by a colorfully garbed hostess in a multi-red saree with gold embroidery on the hem and neckline, and a man dressed in a red taxi hat and jacket, black pants and patent leather shoes and white gloves holding a huge, gold-tassel, dark paisley fabric umbrella. On a red carpet, they escort us to the main entrance. He holds the umbrella over the four of us as red rose petals fall from above. Esme and I both sigh simultaneously. Edward bends to grab a few petals and hands them to me. He knows I'll press them into a book as a remembrance.

The door opens and they nod farewell.

The marble continues throughout the lobby floor, ornate columns and archways of white and gold. There are rows of massive chandeliers of gold and crystals leading down both hallways.

We make a brief stop at reception and once again have an escort to our rooms.

Esme and Carlisle's room is a few doors down from us. Edward exhales a long breath. I try to hide my smirk.

We enter our room. There is an archway of two, beige marble columns with elephant heads and large tusks facing one another from their mantles. Just beyond, we see two periwinkle, crush-velvet, lounge sofas with an angled back creating an aisle to the massive, king-size, four-post bed. From the amber chandeliers to the scatter rugs, they all match in color and design.

Behind the bed, a decorative, carved panel of metal sits before the golden walls as a divider. There are three doors with gold triangular designs over each top and side frames and on each side wall. It's magnificent.

The bedspread is an embroidered gold silk and satin matching the gold designs on the marble floor.

Edward smiles. "You're taking this all in?"

"I'm speechless."

"The bed is huge. I won't find you."

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Oh, don't you worry, I'll be right next to you."

Edward cell rings. "Yeah, Dad?" He nods. "Yes, I know. Oh, okay, then we'll see you in the morning."

I carefully sit on the edge of the bed.

"I would bet their room is very similar to ours and they want to stay in for the night."

"Who knew your dad was such a beast?" I giggle.

He sits next to me and grabs my hand. "Well, it's just you and me. You hungry?"

"Starved."

 _ ***RI***_

Edward arranges for us to have a private dinner in one of the small octagon-shaped gazebos. The moon hides behind clouds, but each key-shaped archway is lit by small tea lanterns. We are over the lake with the view of a well-lit City Palace.

We ask the waiter to bring us a typical meal and he brings back two trays full of smaller bowls and many Indian breads. I can't pronounce half of what I put into my mouth, but I pig put. So does Edward. The veggie platter has daal-bati-churma. The daal is a mixture of five lentils, the bati is fried bread and the churma is a sweet. Also, we have kadhi, Gatte ki sabzt, ker-sangri, three kinds of roti and khichdi. The meat is mutton and lamb curries.

After warm tea and honey, we're very full, and walk back to our room, ready for bed and crawl in. With his arms around me and slight kiss to my temple, I fall into a deep sleep.

I awake to Edward kissing my forehead and pulling me out of bed towards the terrace. The bright morning sun sparkles the lake into rays of cut diamonds. I sit at the table with a breakfast feast before me. The copper platter has roti, which is a flatbread, dosa, a thin crepe made of lentils and irdlis, a steamed-rice dough pancake with different dips and chutney and some spiced potatoes. Edward pours me a piping hot cup of tea as I reach for the honey.

He's normally a good eater, but he fills his plate a few times chowing down and smiling.

"Can I assume you like your breakfast?" I kid.

He swallows, wipes his mouth with his napkin and takes a sip of tea. "Pretty much."

I smile and tease. "I'll still love you when you get all soft and mushy."

He glares at me. "That will never happen."

"That's true. You will never get … soft."

Oh, I get the look. "Damn straight."

"So, what's the itinerary for today?"

"Well, Max is sending a car for us in an hour. We'll see how things go at the sanctuary."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **EPOV**_

The sanctuary is on the outskirts of Udiapur about a thirty-minute drive. We dress casually and comfortably in jeans, T-shirts and work boots. Bella brings a lunch basket with a case of water for us unknowing if anything would be provided since she read and reread the manual about the volunteer conditions.

Our driver, Raj, is a go-to-guy. He does everything from picking up injured animals, cleaning out stalls and cages and assisting with care. He gives us a quick rundown of what we will be doing.

Once we arrive at the sanctuary, we look from the hills to the land to the lake. It's a vast, open area with many people attending dogs, cows, donkeys, pigs and other animals.

Max happily walks up to dad and they hug vigorously patting one another on the shoulder. Being a small, thin man with gray hair and a goatee, I'm afraid Dad will knock him over. Introductions are quick and we begin the tour. Max's wife, Adele, who happens to look like his twin without the facial hair, is the talker of the two. She explains the daily operations.

As we walk throughout the compound, many animals following us. I look behind me and see a trail of dogs, cows, and donkeys.

Dad and Max stand off to the side with Mom and Bella.

Adele turns to me and says, "They look as though they want some loving from you, Edward."

I kneel down petting one of the dogs and another shoves himself in front of me. I stroke both their heads until another few knock me down. Bella extends her hand and I rise dusting myself off.

Bella doesn't let go of my hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, bruised ego. That's all."

The rest of the tour takes us through the hospital area. The website does sensationalize the tougher cases. "We raise more money," Max admits, but a majority of the time, they're healing cuts and bruises.

A call come is in that a small donkey fell into the basement of an abandoned house and is stuck in thigh-deep, sewer water. Dad and I offer our help.

Mom and Bella stay behind with Adele as one of the pregnant dogs is about to deliver.

 _ ***RI***_

The building we encounter is wide open. We walk up five cement steps to a flat area where there is a medium-size hole. We hear the soft braying of a very tired donkey. How he fell in there is a mystery, but we'll have to widen it to get him out.

One of the workers digs a pick at the opening, but it does nothing. Max walks out of the van with a jackhammer, and despite his size, he works it until it's wide enough to pull the donkey out.

Another worker drops a ladder through the hole and I go down with him. We wrap two ropes around his front and back. The little guy leans his head against me from the exhaustion of standing.

Once we get him up, he lays on my feet. When I bend to examine him, he moves closer and his head lays on my lap.

Max shakes his head. "Damnedest thing I've ever seen."

I look at my father and smile. "Don't say it."

"I was only going to say that when we go back, you need to sit with the donkey." He waves a hand in front of his nose with a stink face.

Two of us carry him into the van. He has no energy to walk let alone stand any longer. I sit on the floor with his head against me petting him.

When he gets back to the hospital, Dad and I do a thorough examination. He's a tough little guy, dehydrated and weak, but full of spirit.

Bella and Mom meet us in the reception area. My girl looks no different than me and we sit at the back of the van.

"Tomorrow, Max asked if we could spay and neuter a few dogs," Dad says.

I nod. "Sure."

Mom interjects, "You two do your thing and we'll do ours. And once you two are showered, we can do dinner. Yes?"

Bella groans, "Yes, dinner."

Mom sings, "We'll do tonight up right."

A/N: Thank you archy12 (id: 2268597) for all the help with the wonderful menu. Please, check out her stories.

 _ ***RI***_

Ooh, what thing is Esme doing and what are they doing up right? One more chapter of India through their eyes.

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	26. Chapter 26

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. Although, this chapter isn't Beta'd.

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to join Fran's Facebook group (Pay It Forward), please let me know. She recs the best stories. Also, she introduces new writers to fanfic readers.

I actually like to share pics of this story in Fran's group.

Here's the site's address: : / groups / 896806390388220/ … just squish this back together.

Don't forget to check out my author's list at the end of the chapter. They now have author's name and their FF number.

 **And please, leave some love …** **Geez, I need it. It took all week to pass a kidney stone … not a picnic!**

 **Chapter Twenty-six:** Spending the Rupee and Finding Worth

 **BPOV**

Esme and I get an early start while Edward and Carlisle head out to the sanctuary. I watch as Carlisle squeezes Esme's hip as he brings her in for an embrace. I take it to be very sexual, but they remain quite discreet. She then kisses him on the cheek, and he returns one to her forehead.

When Edward hugs me goodbye, he is nowhere near as subtle as his father. He plants his lips solidly on mine, backs away and leaves me a bit dizzy. He smiles and playfully asks, "Bring me back a present?"

"What do you want?" I coyly ask.

He smirks. "Something you think I deserve."

I taunt, "You deserve a lot of things."

He smirks. "Oh, well, that's priceless."

Between a blush and giggle, I clear my throat. "I'll do my best."

He kisses me again. "I'll miss you."

I swoon in my heart. "I'll miss you, too. I feel weird not going with you."

"Go have fun with Mom. She's stealth in her Ninja techniques of shopping."

My lips peck his. "I don't doubt that."

Carlisle interrupts us, "Rickshaws are on the way. You two want to disconnect from your liplock?"

Edward moans, staring me in the eyes. "You're one to talk, old man, playing with my mother in your office."

I whisper in embarrassment, "Edward."

Carlisle laughs. "No, no, he's right, Bella. I did ravage Esme in my office, on my desk, on the floor…"

"Okay, enough, Dad." Edward grouses.

"And almost in the shower," he continues.

"Really, Car?" Esme mumbles.

He smiles, wagging and raising his eyebrows. "Go have fun." He smacks her behind, and she has the audacity to wink at him. I think I hear a growl out of Edward.

Carlisle laughs.

Just then, two, motorized golf cart look-a-likes putter up to the dock area. They have a rounded, yellow canvas top with a bright green bottom. There is one wheel in front and two in the back and the driver has a seat next to him and two in the back. It's very small, and knowing that Esme wants to shop, I wonder where all the bags will go.

Esme has a list of markets to visit in Udaipur. She shows the rickshaw driver, and he nods, taking us to the closest one. We head off in one direction, as Carlisle and Edward go the opposite way.

When he's out of sight, I turn to look at Esme, and she pats my hand. "It's all right, Bella, you will make it through the day. I can see you are overthinking. We will take a taxi back to the hotel." She looks around the rickshaw. "This thing will hold nothing.

I sigh.

We arrive at the marketplace. It's a narrow, closed-off street with small stores on both sides, which branch out to vendors with carts of leather goods, baskets of fresh vegetables or tables of jewelry, clothing, and satchels. Esme and I walk up to the first cubicle with shelves filled with colorful fabrics in native prints and embroidered designs. An older man sits in a chair to the side. He's wearing a tan colored turban called a dastar bunga wrapped around his head. His white, full mustache, thick eyebrows, and mid-length beard stand out in comparison to his dark skin. He and Esme banter back and forth, as she points and he takes down bolt after bolt of fabric. Ishtar is very cooperative and stores Esme's purchases to one side with her name written on a piece of paper.

We walk down the narrow pathway and eye each person's wares. We come to a children's clothing cubicle, and Esme finds beautifully embroidered shirts and shorts. She buys a dozen different outfits for both girls and boys. She shrugs. "Since we've yet to know the baby's sex, I'll buy for both."

The next cubicle has row after row of sarees on hangers. Esme pulls out a gold embroidered saree of sheers and satins, the colors flattering her bronze hair and green eyes.

I find a purple saree with lavender embroidery around the neckline, wrist, and hem. I hold it up to myself, and Esme snatches it away and places it with her other purchases. She smiles. "I'll buy for you and you buy for Edward."

We walk carefully around a group of children playing around a few stores and see a men's apparel shop. Esme finds a long, gold and white Kurta that matches her saree, and white cotton harem pants. She giggles. "This will look amazing on Carlisle."

I know Edward well enough that he won't like anything purple, but I find a comfortable pair of black, cotton pants with elastic waist and a black on black embroidered Kurta that he will like and wear.

We take a break from the power drive shopping and have a snack of fruits and nuts. Esme arranges for all of our parcels to be sent to the hotel and hails another rickshaw for our next location.

The snack empowers her, and she regains her buying spirit exploring the new market.

Silver bangles catch my eye, while Esme searches a bin filled with thickly woven, fabric purses with round, bamboo handles. She buys every color of the rainbow in different patterns.

Across the way, there are colorful sandals of cotton prints, embossed leather and embroidered flat shoes with pointed toes.

Esme is in a frenzy and stumbles into a cubicle of decorative umbrellas. One umbrella has turquoise and gold swirls around the top, layered stripes in orange and gold, a black background of gold, orange, turquoise and gold circles. It continues with a turquoise background with silver swirls, a purple background with red, gold, and lavender circles and the last layer is a yellow-gold with embroidered white flowers and fringe of orange and gold threads. She inquiries about sizes and they will create mini umbrellas for her. She orders a gross of the smaller umbrellas and a few dozen of the large ones. Yeah, they are cheap, and she can incorporate them into a unique flower arrangement.

Esme finds a booth of elastic waistband pajama pants, and we buy a few pairs for Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I am ready for a nap, but there are two more markets on the lists.

We enter a shop and in the back we find multi-colored sarees I think Annie Mae will love. I

buy her leather sandals and a purse. There are tunics with matching skirts I know she will flip over.

Esme finds embossed leather wallets and grabs up enough for all the men in the club.

There's an art gallery at the end of the street, and I find a cluster of small paintings of dogs, elephants, and birds. I pick up a portrait of two pug puppies, and the smiles are so cute I have to get it for Edward.

We once again arrange for all the packages to be placed in the trunk and the back seat of the taxi. I barely fit between the purchases, as Esme sits in the front.

The hotel graciously has people waiting at the dock to take everything to our rooms. On the horizon, I see another boat headed our way. Esme giggles. "I think I went overboard."

I quip, "More like they think the boat will sink with our packages."

Everyone laughs as they load both boats to the brim.

In Esme's defense, many of her purchases were for her shop.

We shower and rest; my feet hurting from all the walking. Esme also arranges for everything to be boxed and shipped home the next day. We sit on the patio and wait for Edward and Carlisle to return.

 **EPOV**

Dad and I spend the morning doing examinations, immunizations, and preparations for afternoon surgeries. We care for minor injuries; setting broken legs, spaying, neutering and delivering a litter of six, black and brown Rottweilers. They remind me of the dogs we took from Ricky.

I think of home.

I think of Bella. Then, Mom's shopping.

My poor Bella.

I help clean out a few stalls and spend time with some of the healing animals. There's an area for recoveries where I sit with a few dogs giving them some attention and love. Within minutes, I find myself surrounded by a few dozen wagging tails.

I roll on the ground, rub bellies and chase after them. There's nothing better.

A call comes in that a small dog is trapped in a ravine. I volunteer to help with the rescue

while Dad stays to help with other surgeries.

Once we arrive at the field, we realize that's it's an old well, and we hear the echoes of the dog's small whine. Two of us put on miner's caps, grab the ropes and descend the dark, old-fashioned waterhole. The dog clings over a ledge with bruises under her eyes and around her backside. Through all her discomfort, she licks my face as I hold her close, happily panting. I have a sling around my neck, holding her in place.

She's a little Pug with black face and cream-colored fur. Probably no older than a few years. From what the other handler says, this breed is rare in India, but becoming very popular. He's afraid that the pup was thrown into the well. Cruelty knows no boundaries.

Once we reach the top, I hand the puppy over to one of the handlers. I strain to hear, and there's a whimper on the other side of the well.

They lower me again, but this side has many sharp edges, which I try to avoid. At the bottom, the water is shallow, and I find a ledge with two smaller pups on a jutted edge. I'm in complete surprise that they are unharmed, just very scared as they lick my face. This time, the handlers lower a small basket for the pups. I place them in and to the surface they go.

I look around carefully to make sure I don't miss anything. I then grab the line, and it begins to hoist me upwards. Suddenly it tangles on one of the sharp edges and the rope splits, sending me to the bottom. On the way down, I hit one jagged edge after another until I eventually land flat on my back, my head hitting a sharp stone. Before I know it, everything …

Fades to black.

 _ ***RI***_

I know. I know, you hate me. But these cliffies keep your heart rate up and going.

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	27. Chapter 27

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

 **It's the Happy Birthday Edition… My birthday, but this chapter is my gift to all of you… early!** **So, please, leave Fran and me some love!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. This chapter isn't Beta'd. Fran's mom passed away, yesterday and I couldn't burden her with this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM.**

 **Chapter Twenty-six: Spreading the Love**

 **EPOV**

I hear my name in the distance from the screaming overhead. Blinking my eyes a few times, I slowly open my lids to a flashing of sun rays between two handlers quickly sliding down ropes to get to me. Each, standing to my side, ask if I'm okay. There's a ringing in my ears as my head pounds and I try to sit up, allowing a wave of nausea to overtake my ability to speak, as I fade in and out, closing my eyes and slowly breathing.

They carefully guide me into a long, rescue basket stretcher. Sanjeet straps my legs and chest in, as Ranjay places a brace around my neck. Both hold onto the stretcher as the three of us rise from the well and, to avoid the jagged edges and jostling me, the volunteers on the surface slowly hoist us in a smooth, methodical manner.

From then on, I'm incoherent of all the activity bustling around me.

 **CAR POV**

Completing my last surgery and leaving the scrub area of the operating rooms, I see Max sprinting through the crowd in my direction.

Max pensively announces, "Carlisle, the truck called in and Edward had a fall."

I look up from drying my hands and ask, "What kind of fall, Max, a trip or a plunge?"

He hesitates. "They found a well, not a ravine. Once Edward and the others brought up a small dog, he heard a noise from the other side and went alone to check it out. Apparently, that side of the well had jagged edges and his rope became twisted and severed, Edward fell about ten to twelve feet on his back hitting his head."

I listen holding my nerves in.

"He was conscious."

I frown. "What do you mean _was_?"

"He has been wavering in and out. Come, I'll take you to the hospital."

 _ ***RI***_

Max has quite a bit of clout since he's well-loved in the community for his animal rescues, and it doesn't hurt that his best friend in an E.R. doctor. The reception desk quickly pages Dr. Tabaan Magi, Tab. He happily moves from the double doors with a hand extended to Max. They give one another a hearty hug. "Where've you been, you old dog?"

"Tab, this is my dear friend, Carlisle Cullen. His son, Edward, was just brought in by my group," Max hastily explains.

Tab shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the conditions, but follow me."

His towering, lean physique takes long strides and his full head of white hair flips from one side to the other with each step, as he leads us down a bright corridor. "Edward has quite a few lacerations and contusions. He was nauseous, so I gave him an antiemetic to calm his stomach. He suffered a few nasty blows to the back of his head, but no concussion; his x-rays are clear. Anyone else would be out cold."

I quip, "My son has a hard head."

We pass two sets of double doors and into a room. Edward lies very still on a bed with an IV in his right hand. His face and lower arms show bluish bruises and reddish scrapes. There's a bandage around the back of his head.

"He did twist his ankle and has a small fracture. We did wrap a light cast. Otherwise, Mr. Cullen."

Max interrupts, "Doctor Cullen."

I wave him off, "Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle, he _is_ a stubborn young man."

I smile with relief. "Tell me about it."

"From what I was told, when he fell he twisted his body to the side, avoiding a sharp boulder, so he has the same bruises on his side. Which I have to tell you, it was a smart move on his part. I would hate to have to treat a spinal injury," Tab admits.

"Is he sedated?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so. He wasn't very cooperative at first, saying he was fine and needed to see Bella."

I smile. "Bella's his girlfriend."

"Well, once we were able to see the x-rays and all was clear, I ordered pain MEDs and the sedative."

"Would it be all right if I brought my wife and Bella here?" They don't know yet."

"By all means, come to reception and Chetna will escort all of you to his room. I'd like to keep him overnight for observation."

I huff, "Good luck with that."

"Well, maybe his Bella can persuade him to stay." Tab smiles.

 _ ***RI***_

I call Esme. She's so happy about her purchases that she goes along with me coming to pick her and Bella up without explanation. When I get to the dock, they are there and I inform them of Edward's fall. Stunned to silence, I am unable to speak because the both of them are in a death grip with one another; crying.

Max looks at me and I nod. I know Esme she has to purge first, then she'll listen to reason. And poor, sweet, quiet Bella sadly sobs.

When we arrive at the hospital, I tell Max to head back to his Rescue. I don't want to hold him back.

Chetna at reception gives us Edward's room number and we follow her directions. I need to talk with Esme, so Bella goes in alone.

 **BPOV**

Before I enter the room, I close my eyes and see Carlisle's face when he drove up to the docks. Edward wasn't with him and something just didn't feel right.

 _I could hear bits and pieces of a fall and hospital. My knees shake and I can't catch my breath. Esme squeezes me so tightly through her heaving tears that I begin to shake harder and blubber from the pain. My world is upside down … Edward._

I knock on the closed door to no answer and slowly open it with my eyes staring at the floor. Once I stand by the bed, I look up and see the cuts and bruises. I stifle a cry wrapping my hands over my mouth.

His arms are black and blue, there is some swelling around his jaw, and his breathing is slow and level. I scan every inch of his still body ... his still body.

I panic in my mind. Is he unconscious? Could he be paralyzed? He can't be in pain. He looks so peaceful.

I grab a chair and carefully place it by the bed. Once I sit, I grab his hand and stare at him.

I softly say, "Edward, it's Bella. I'm here with you." I kiss his hand. "I don't know what's going on. No one's told me anything."

My chest feels heavy and I gasp with all the thoughts in my head, and I ramble, "How did this happen to you? Did you lose your balance?" I whimper. "You're going to be all right. I will take care of you. We'll go home and I'll take care of you. You're a strong man and we'll get through this"

I sniff and wipe my eyes with the palm of my hand not releasing his and taking in a long breath.

I cry.

"Please, don't leave me. We just found one another. I can't lose you, Edward. I can't lose you. You're my world, my everything. I love you so much. And we have Pork Chop and Mignonne. What about Mint Jelly? And our babies. I want to have your babies. Well, if you want to have children. We haven't talked about that or marriage. I just know that you are my one and I'm your one. What about the curse? I mean, your cock is mine. Your mother told me that we own them. Ew, Esme and your dad's … ew."

I get up and pace the room building up my reserve.

"Edward Cullen, you wake up, you hear me?" I point at him. "You open your eyes and you fight for me, dammit, because I will fight for you."

Edward slowly opens his eyes.

I stare at him in utter shock. "You heard me?"

"Of course, I heard you, you were shouting," he complains.

"Edward? You spoke. You're up." I run to him and squeeze his hand. "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I was … Wait a minute. You're not in a coma?"

"No."

"You weren't unconscious?"

"No."

I slap his arm and he winces. "You had me believing you were …"

"Bella, I was sleeping."

I cry. "I thought you were dying. I had all these horrible thoughts."

"Come here," he whispers.

I sit in the chair as he cups my face and proceeds to explain his fall and the doctor's findings. "I love you, too."

I smile at him.

"And when the time is right, I want babies."

"You do?"

He nods. "With you."

Esme and Carlisle walk in with the doctor.

I talk Edward into staying overnight as long as I can be with him. He agrees.

Dr. Tab arranges for another bed to be brought in, but I doubt I will use it.

 _ ***RI***_

Well, Edward is fine and Bella confesses everything. How would you feel finding your love in a hospital bed, unresponsive?

Hey, no cliffie. You got a birthday break! Thanks, everyone.

 _ ***RI***_

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **I'm beginning a new story for a charity compilation. I hope some of you will donate for this cause. By doing so, you will receive my story and others, as a bonus. More info later on where to donate. PLEASE, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP.**

 **Here's the summary and teaser:**

Teaser… Edward Cullen is famous. He lives his life surrounded by bodyguards, agents, managers, and fans; all looking to take something from him. This is his life, all he has ever known, but could there be more? After a loss, he finds a box of old photographs and letters that open his mind to other possibilities.

"God, Edward, I can't believe she knew all these people," Bella gasps.

"She made most of their careers."

She grabs another letter. "Thanks for sharing dinner with me last night. I appreciate you coming out to console me. Jack just couldn't get away and I felt so all alone." Bella's eye widen. "Jesus, that was Marilyn Monroe and she was talking about JFK."

"Yeah, my mom told me she was very quiet and shy."

"I can't imagine what it would be like growing up with all these actors hanging around your house."

"My grandmother made her house a haven for these celebrities. She was loved."

Bella reads another letter, "Thank you, Miss Platt. Once again, a great review from you and I am loved, again. Forever in your debt, Frank Sinatra. Wow."

"That one was my mom's," I explain. "She had many guys after her, but when she met Dad that was it."

"Why didn't you follow in their footsteps?"

I huff, "I'm better reading the lines than writing them. Besides, Mom's my best critic." I laugh.

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	28. Chapter 28

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N: About the "Domestic Violence charity: Please, go to Fyrebyrd's FF page. All info is there with story teasers and summaries.**

 **: / s/ 11258538/47 /Sharp-Left-Turn**

 **Be prepared ... This is one funny chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty-eight: Going Home**

 **BPOV**

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. At first, I think it's a dream, and I wave a hand off. Then, there is a stronger grip and a small voice whispers, "Miss Bella, it is time to wake up."

I hum a groan and turn to my right unlatching Edward's hand from my breast. Slowly, I open my eyes to two, huge, black orbs watching me. "Please, the doctor will arrive soon, and he will be quite annoyed with you in the same bed as his patient."

Still foggy from sleep, my inner frog croaks, "Edward and I don't sleep well without the other."

"Yes, I understand, but allow me to assist you out of bed," the nurse implores me.

She takes my hand, and I sit up.

"Thank you, I can take it from here." I force a smile.

When I exit the bathroom, I see the doctor leaving, and Edward quickly places a urinal under the covers. "You okay?"

"I had to go." He smiles playfully at me. "You want to hold my …"

I interrupt him with a look of disgust, "Stop. It was enough that the nurse found us with your hand on my breast this morning. She literally dragged me out of bed."

"Tab is signing my release papers right now, so we're blowing this joint. I can't do anything for the clinic, so we might as well go home unless you want to sightsee."

"No, I want to take you home and pamper you."

He smiles. "Pamper me?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Well, I've got something here that needs your attention." He takes the urinal out from the covers, snaps the lid shut and places it on the tray. Pulling a few wipes out of a container, h cleans his hands.

I frown in surprise. "What has gotten into you?"

He wraps his arms around me and hoists me over him. "It's more like something getting into you."

I sit upright on his growing anxiety. "I feel that."

"Would you like to feel more?" He kisses my neck.

"Edward, not here." I sigh.

He moans. "Bella."

I get off and sit in the chair. "Do you want to get caught in the act?"

"It's all in the thrill." He smirks.

"You sound like you've done this before."

"I've never even been in the hospital … _before_!" he emphasizes.

"Yeah? But you've been daring with sex?"

"I never said that."

"And because you never said it, doesn't mean you never _did_ it!"

"Why are you getting all upset over this?" He scowls.

"I don't know. Maybe you enjoy playing these sorts of games," I accuse.

"I was just being funny," he defends himself.

My voice escalates, "I didn't find it funny."

He stares at me. "Are you for real?"

"Edward, you wanted to fool around right before the doctor was scheduled to come in ... God knows who else," I rant.

"Bella, you're upset because I want you?"

"I'm upset because you want to put me on display." My hands fall on my hips and I think I did a little stomp.

"Did you just stomp at me?"

 _Oh, I guess I did._

"It's a lack of respect …" _I clench my teeth, " Edward."_

"I wasn't serious."

"Yes, you were."

Just then, the doctor enters the room, and I move to the background. My mind swirls with anger over the fact that he would have caught us in a compromising position if I had given into Edward.

"Well, Edward, you are all set." He looks around at me and smiles. "I bet you'll be happy to have him to yourself."

I just smile and mouth, ' _Oh, you have no idea.'_

 _ ***RI***_

Carlisle asks me to change our plane tickets for the first available flight. I tell him that we got lucky that there were four, first class seats open, but they are not all in the same row.

I ask if he wouldn't object to me sitting with Esme for a while. He tentatively examines my facial structure and stance and happily obliges. He asks, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just need a little space," I quietly answer.

Carlisle knowingly nods.

Esme takes my hand and hugs me. "What did my son, the ass, do?"

I roll my eyes.

 **ES POV**

Oh, this is a good one.

Bella and I sit in the back of the first class section. I look around and see Edward boring a hole into her head, but she doesn't turn to face him. Hmm, seems he's in trouble.

Carlisle helps him to sit, takes his crutches and hands them over to one of the stews. She's very smiley toward him, but I don't have to worry about Carlisle. He's a gentleman; he politely smiles and excuses himself as his head leans near Edward's.

The interrogation begins.

"You know you can tell me anything," I announce.

"I know that, Esme."

"So?"

She huffs, crossed her arms under her breasts and begins.

"Well, I slept in Edward's hospital bed because he argued he couldn't sleep without me. I woke up with his hand over one of my boobs and a nurse staring into my eyes. She then insisted I get out of the bed before the doctor arrived to check on Edward. I was so embarrassed."

"Okay, that wasn't too bad."

"No, it gets better. Edward was rather … aroused and wanted to have sex, knowing perfectly well that the doctor was on the way."

I sigh, "Oh my."

"I asked him what had gotten into him and you know what he said, Esme?"

She answers, "That he wanted to get into you?"

I nod. "Exactly."

I raised him to be more respectful to women. I'm appalled."

"Oh, Esme, believe me, he won't do this again," I say emphatically.

"You sound as though you have a plan."

I do."

"Oh, do tell." We lean into each other.

 **CAR POV**

I know he did something wrong, now to get him to talk. But I can't be direct. "Are you thirsty?"

He quickly answers, "No thanks."

"How about something to eat?"

"No, thanks."

He's not making this easy. Oh, fuck it. "What the fuck did you do to Bella, Edward?"

"Why do you think I did something?"

"Plain and simple, son … she doesn't want to sit with you."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm sure once we get home, she'll realize she was wrong."

"Oh, fledgling of my nutsack, you are very wrong."

He frowns.

"Edward, just tell me what you did. And he does ...

I smile to myself but can't help exhausting a few cackles. "And you truly believe she was wrong?"

He's stern, "Yes."

"Did you nap through my lectures, Edward? Once you had your first erection, I told you to always keep it in your pants and don't make stupid remarks."

"Dad, I was kidding with her."

"That's nothing to _kid_ about, son. It's as though you want to parade her amongst the crowd; a trophy prize."

"She basically said that."

"You were thinking with your little head, and that is never a smart idea."

He says nothing.

"Edward, that was very disrespectful."

"But she's my girlfriend."

"All the more reason why it was horrendous behavior."

"Dad, I want her all the time."

"But that doesn't make you a caveman; pushing the idea of open sex onto her. Women are like delicate flowers. If you want to sniff their fragrance and stroke their petals, you need to nurture them, love them, and not expect them to want to perform to an audience."

"But she's mine."

"You don't own her, Edward. You share with her. Your mother and I work because we have mutual respect. I don't care if your mother leads. That doesn't make me less of a man, it makes me smart. I get what I want from her because I've earned it. I never think her to be beneath me. Well, there are times she is beneath me; deep, deep beneath me."

"Dad, too much."

"But do you get my point? You may want her all the time, and she may want you as well, but you never take advantage of that want. When you do, you subject the both of you to taking it all for granted; your maid, your cook, your whore. Edward, you made her feel cheap."

He's silent. I don't know what's on his mind; I don't know if he gets it.

 **ES POV**

"I think we need a break," I say out loud.

I grab her hand. "Oh, Bella, you can't break up with him. It would kill Edward."

"I'm not talking about leaving him, but denying him any intimacy, Esme. He has to realize I'm not to be taken lightly."

"Well, I did tell you that his cock is yours, whether you want to use it or not."

"Exactly. I'm not his puppet."

"I couldn't be more proud of you, sweetheart." I smile. "And I know exactly what you can do."

 **EPOV**

I can't get comfortable. With my foot and ankle in a cast, I can't bring my leg over the other. So, I sit with my legs out straight. I lose Dad midflight to sleep and he snores. Sleep doesn't come for me.

I can read.

I can't watch the movie.

I can't listen to music.

I turn to look behind me, but I'm unable to see Bella or Mom. She doesn't come to see me for the entire trip. Dad says that this is a very bad sign and I need to apologize right away.

Sleep finally comes, I'm being chased by taunting snapdragons. Little pink sirens of nature magically singing for me to come close and rub my manly stem over their stigma, stimulating their anthers and stroking their filaments. When I wake, I feel sweat on my forehead and neck.

The plane lands and still no communication. She and Mom exit with no thought given to me. Dad hands me my crutches and mumbles something about 'crow,' I think.

Alice and Jasper are still at work. Mom and Dad quickly say their goodbyes and go home. Bella and I are alone.

She helps me change into my pajama pants, assists me to bed, brings me food on a tray and clicks on the TV, handing me the remote. She starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To stay in the guest room," she quips.

"But why?"

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "When you finally see what you did wrong, we'll talk."

"But I'll be all alone."

"Yes, you will. Just text me if you need anything."

"Text you?"

She snarks, "Sorry, Edward, I don't have a bell."

And with that ... she walks away.

 _ ***RI***_

Wait until he finds out she's cutting him off… What would you do?

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	29. Chapter 29

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N: About the "Domestic Violence" charity: Please, go to Fyrebyrd's FF page. All info is there with story teasers and summaries.**

 **: / s/ 11258538/47 /Sharp-Left-Turn**

 **Chapter Twenty-nine: Something New**

 **BPOV**

Okay, I feel guilty. This childish silent treatment is ridiculous, but we're not even in the same room. A cold back would be enough punishment for Edward, but Esme's advice … _sleep in the guest room and separate_.

I can't sleep. I toss and turn. I roll the blanket into a ball and heave it across the room. There's nothing on TV with our thousand channels that I want to watch.

I stand at the door and peer up the stairway. Then, my feet move forward, and my brain still sits at the bottom landing. As I draw closer to our room, I hear voices and sit with my feet hanging over the edge.

"Thanks for coming, Dad." Edward sadly mumbles.

Carlisle answers, "Look, son, I'm here for you, but I think Emmett may shed light where I have been unsuccessful."

"Edward, you fucked up," Emmett announces. "I know Bella. She's not one of those women you have to cater to; she's not high maintenance. If she thinks you went too far, then you went too far. End of story."

2

"Em, I love her," Edward just blurts out.

"And well you should. So, stop being an ass, tell her, and use your brain. You have to think like her; put yourself in her place, Edward. How would she feel if I said this or did that? Living with my Rose for ten years has taught me a lot. I don't see things just _my_ way. I see things _our_ way. Like Dad and Mom, they've been at it for over thirty-five years. Selfish thinking will screw you over. You say you love Bella, then act it. Because man, words are fucking cheap if you don't put action with them."

After eavesdropping like a sneak, I stand at the doorway, tears running down my face.

Edward looks up. "Bella."

Carlisle and Emmett smile.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett walks over and hugs me whispering in my ear, "It'll be okay. I think his pilot light just went on."

I hug him. "I was wrong, too, Em."

We break apart; he grabs my shoulders and bends to meet my eyes. "Talk to him."

I nod and give Em a small smile.

"That's my girl, and I want to hear all about India. Okay, Dad, you promised me a po'boy and gumbo. I think Maspero's is still open." He turns to Edward. "Love you, man."

Emmett's footsteps echo from the stairwell.

Carlisle walks toward me. "Just remember, we all make mistakes and forgiveness is important." He kisses my cheek, as Emmett yells for him to move his ass, and he shouts out to Emmett, "I'm coming."

Edward pats the bed, and I sit on the side.

We both simultaneously say, "I'm sorry."

3

"No, let me," Edward pleads.

I say nothing.

"Bella, I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you even though I meant it jokingly. Jesus, I hate to admit this, but Emmett was right. I didn't think how you would feel. I just wanted you."

"No, it's okay. I overreacted."

"I need to tell you, Bella. I don't have a handle on all of this. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, and there are times, I don't know what to do," he admits. "I grew up being a nerd." He chuckles. "I always had my face pressed into a book. I was more comfortable with animals than people." He snorts. "When I turned fourteen, I had a huge growth spurt during the summer. I went from being a skinny, little middle schooler to a tall, muscular high school freshman. Emmett made me work out with him to even out my body; I was all bony arms and legs. He fed me protein drinks and vitamins with three, solid meals and two snacks per day for weight gain. I grew my hair longer, and Emmett took me clothes shopping."

"That was very nice of him."

He laughs. "Emmett was a senior; a very popular, Mr. Quarterback, senior. He didn't want me to embarrass him so, he molded me into a 'cool' guy."

"But you went along with it," I add.

"Of course, I did. Emmett was my big brother. I thought he had all the right answers, but he made me into an image …" He waves his hands around his body and points to his head. "But didn't explain what would happen with the girls."

I frown.

"Yeah, I was tall, and with Emmett's help, he made me good looking. And I wore all the right clothes and the most popular, band T-shirts, but I wasn't prepared for all the attention. I was fourteen, and seventeen-year-old girls were after me."

"Did you date a lot?" I ask.

4

He shakes his head. "No. I didn't date anyone until I got my driver's license in my junior year." Edward runs a hand through his wayward hair. "Then, Jen happened. She was a year ahead of me, a senior, but eighteen. Emmett encouraged me, to say the least, because she was a cheerleader, and socially she could get me in with the popular kids that Emmett was idolized by from his 'Cullen' reign. He said I was the next in line."

"You seem unhappy about that," I observe.

"At first, I was scared, but she made things fun and simple."

"And?"

"And she wanted sex." He laughs. "I was a sixteen-year-old virgin with only my hand as experience."

I hum, "She taught you."

He huffs. "She was slow at first, priming me. One night, we were in my room watching some chick flick I agreed to see, and she started to make out with me. She climbed on top and rubbed herself over my erection. Next thing I knew, she unleashed my beast and gave me a hand job. She kept telling me I had a pretty cock and she wanted to have it inside her."

"And you had sex?"

"No." He grins. "She was playing with me."

"I don't understand."

"She wanted me to believe she cared about me. That we'd take things slow, allow me to get used to foreplay."

Silence.

"The next weekend, my parents went away for a conference in Baton Rouge. Emmett was home from college, so my parents thought he would watch over Jasper and me. He had brought Rose with him for the first time and planned a huge party to show her off to all his friends who also came home. So needless to say, Emmett was busy with all of them."

5

"Jen came by with her little sister, Jamie, who was the same age as Jasper. It turned out they knew one another and innocently played video games in Jasper's room."

"Why do I feel things weren't that innocent?" I question.

"Nothing was innocent, that night, Bella. After everyone had separated into groups, Jen took me into my room after I had a few beers, and I felt pretty good. We started to fool around, and Jen went down on me. I was overwhelmed by the entire experience." He looks at me. "If you're uncomfortable about all of this, I'll stop."

"No, I'm not. I want to know."

"She taught me to go down on her. I was nervous, but her moaning and grabbing my hair to push me closer was a turn-on. She showed me what she liked and all her sensitive places.

Needless to say, when she came, I felt proud. I was on a high. She brought condoms and rolled one over my erection. She spread her legs and guided me to slide into her. I stopped once I …"

I reassure him, "It's okay. I'm okay, Edward."

"I don't have to be detailed. We fucked. Well, I thought I was making love or like, but she played me. I thought she was my girlfriend, but she had practically every guy on the football team doing her. Everyone knew, but me. When I found out, I told her, and she laughed."

"What did you do?"

"I stopped seeing her. She called me an 'idiot' for not being with her. I told her I didn't want to catch something; that I wanted a girlfriend, not a whore."

I frown.

"It wasn't about her being sexual; it was about her being with all those guys."

"I get it."

"So, what happened with Jasper that night? Did the sister …"

He laughs. "No, they found some beer and passed out over the video controls. Jasper

woke up the next morning with his first hangover. He threw up for hours as I berated Emmett. But it was Rose who helped me."

"What did Rose do?"

"Emmett had a cleaning crew come in, and he was busy with them. I was sitting out back when Rose found me. I wasn't the most verbal guy, but she got me to talk, and I told her what happened. And you know what she said?"

"What?" I smile.

"She said, ' _Okay, you got your cherry popped; now you go about your life, and when the right girl comes along, you'll know. And should you not find someone, then just make friends. Sex is a bodily function, Edward, you get off with a willing partner and that's fine. Just be honest. Don't let Jen fuck you up. She did teach you a few things, but I'm just sorry she wasn't honest with you.'_ She got up and laughed and told me she was going to kick Emmett's ass for not explaining things to me."

"Sounds like Rose."

He clears his throat. "I never found that girl, until you, Bella. I took Rose's advice. I made some friends, and I got some experience, but I never felt what I feel now. I'm sorry if I disrespected you. It wasn't my intent. I just need you. I want you." He takes my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eyes. "I love you."

I barely whisper, "I love you. And I'm sorry for being so sensitive."

"No, no, don't ever apologize for feeling. That's what sets you apart from everyone. I won't ever do that to you again." He wipes away a tear with his thumb.

"I won't listen to anyone but my heart. Your mother told me to sleep in the other room," I admit and roll my eyes.

He laughs. "She used to do that with Dad until he finally just let her lead. He told me."

"I guess you, and I will have to figure what's best for us by ourselves; by talking and not walking away."

7

"Will you stay with me?" he pleads with his loving, green eyes.

I get up and crawl under the covers with him.

Edwards kisses me with a gentle warmth and holds me close. "No sex tonight. I just want to hold you."

I softly cry, "And I want you to hold me."

He smirks, "But in the morning, can we negotiate."

"No …" I look up at him. "No need."

He gives the best hugs.

 _ ***RI***_

Okay, okay … make up sex in the morning.

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	30. Chapter 30

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **Chapter Thirty: Something Old**

 **BPOV**

I awake to light feathery touches over my shoulder, down my arm and a squeeze to my ass. I hum, "Edward."

He breathes into my ear, "Didn't you say that there wouldn't be any negotiations?"

I sing, "I'd like to get up, brush my teeth and pee." I smile. "Then, I'm all yours."

"Deal, I'll get up, too."

I jump out of bed, grab Edward's cane and hand it to him. "I'll run to the hallway bathroom, and you can have ours."

When I return, Edward is sitting up in bed all smiles.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You." He raises his arms in back of his head. "Come ravage me, woman … please?"

I climb up and over Edward moving painfully slow, dragging my body over his very … large … erection. "Someone's happy to see me."

He kisses me, "I'm always happy to see you."

"Yes, all of you Cullen men are quite happy men with their women," I say.

"They got nothing on me," he boasts.

I giggle, "But your father is still going strong."

He groans, "Don't remind me. Then, I think of my mom."

I sit up. "That's a very sexist thing to say, Edward. It's okay that your dad is 'up' for things, but your mom is sacred."

"It's a guy thing, Bella. Moms have to be saintly."

"Is this about the 'whore' thing?" I kiddingly growl.

"We like our woman behind closed doors," he blurts out.

I back away.

"What? Bella, what's wrong? What did I say?" he pleads. "You turned as white as a sheet."

Tears well up in my eyes and I look at him. "When I lived in foster homes, the fathers always told me that my door had to remain open. Most of them would stare. So, I would dress and undress in my closet. But the last family, the father went too far. He walked into the room, closed the door and sat on my bed. He told me to take off my clothes. I just stood there in shock."

"Did he hurt you?" Edward sits up with anger in his eyes.

I shake my head. "Almost. He grabbed me by the shoulders and ran his tongue down my neck ordering me not to tell anyone or he would make sure I'd be on the streets."

" _You're such a pretty, little thing. Those big brown eyes, soft skin, and curvy ass. I bet you'd like to feel what I got for you," he says as he breathes heavily on my neck and rubs his pathetic dick into my stomach._

 _His wife calls out for him, and he stops. "Damn." He looks down and stares into my eyes cupping my head in his hands. "You remember what I said. You tell no one, and I'll be back later to teach you a few things."_

 _He squeezes my ass and passes his hand over my stomach. He slowly laughs, "Maybe, we can do it in the backyard, and the neighbors can see." He adjusts himself and then, leaves the room closing the door._

"I wasn't going to give him a chance to touch me or teach me anything. I packed my small bag and took all of my things. When it was quiet in the house, I took off."

Edward looks sick. "Oh, Bella. The fucking asshole threatened to attack you in front … I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Edward, how could you have known?"

"I did the same thing to you," he fades off.

"You did nothing of the sort. You weren't trying to hurt me or abuse me."

"But I made reference to an audience."

"And I overreacted." I plead with him.

Silence.

I quietly admit, "I'm just a private person, Edward."

"I respect that, Bella," he says.

"I was on the streets for a while until Annie Mae took me in. She saved my life."

"She's one of my favorite people. Let's go see her later," he sweetly suggests.

"I'd like that, and I know she will, too. And Rose called yesterday; we need to check in on her, also."

He nods. "Fine with me, you're driving."

I hug him. "We learned something important about one another, and we still have a lot to learn, and that takes time."

"I have all the time in the world." Edward's cell rings. "It's Dad." He listens. "What? Are you kidding? No, no, I'll be right down. Sure. Okay."

"Everything all right?" I ask.

"No, some men brought in a heavily sedated lion that had been abandoned in a field. Someone literally tossed him out of his cage and took off. Dad said that he and Jasper need my help. He has internal injuries.

"That's awful. Did anyone call the police?"

"The men who saw the ordeal took down the license plates and reported the incident. They brought the cat to the clinic."

He stands. "Would you mind driving me?"

I smile and kiss him on my tiptoes. "Sure."

 **EPOV**

After the surgery, the lion was brought into recovery where I now sit in a chair beside him. He looks like a war veteran with bandages over his head, two back legs and a brace around his neck. He will need a lot of love.

I don't know the full extent of the abuse, but his two back legs are broken, there's a gash over his crown and an old, broken neck injury that was neglected. I see his sadness. I pet him gently and hear a slight purr.

Bella walks in and sits next to me. "How's he doing?"

"I'm concerned. He had multiple bruises and contusions as well as having his teeth and claws removed. His neck had been broken a while ago, and it appears there was no treatment. He won't be up and walking for a good eight weeks. Emmett is building a mock wheelchair for him, so we'll have to push him. We'll have to see his response to stimuli once he is awake."

"It's so sad. Where can we keep him, Edward? Do we have something large enough to accommodate him?"

I remind, "Remember the cage we had for the wolf? I think that will do until we can figure out where to take him. He's too fragile right now, but later on, it will depend on his state of mind. Poor guy was terribly abused."

I continue to pet him.

"His diet will have to be altered, too. Ground beef will suit his lack of ability to chew and digest. He needs to consume about twenty-five pounds of fresh beef daily. One of the guys in the club is a butcher, so that won't be a problem. I also want to start him on a regimen of vitamins. "

"Why would people do this?" she asks. "They just stripped him of his dignity."

I shake my head. "There are a lot of cruel people out there. His mental state is so important, and I'd like to know how they treated him; if he was alone or in cramped quarters. Maybe they dumped him because they couldn't afford to feed him anymore.

"Does he have a name?"

"There's no tag or any paperwork."

"He's so docile."

"He's drugged, Bella."

"No, there's something very serene about him. He doesn't fight, just accepts."

"He's broken."

"Then, we'll fix him."

 _ ***RI***_

Later in the afternoon, Sampson, Bella's name for him, starts to stir. At first, he sounds like a kitten with little whines. Then, his roar strengthens. Jasper, Dad, Garrett, and I roll the

gurney into my office. As we're about to lift him, Bella and Alice arrive carrying an oversized pillow. She and Alice drag it into the cage, and the rest of us carefully place Sampson on his new mattress. Normally he should weight around four-hundred pounds, but our new feline tips the scales at only two hundred seventy-eight. Still a heavy bundle, but a lot less than he should be

Bella stands nearby the cage with a frown on her face. "What if he has to go?"

I look up from my office chair. "Go where?

Bella rolls her eyes. "Urinate." She gestures with her hands flailing. "You know."

I smile. "This is only temporary until we figure out where he can go."

Just then, Dad walks in. "We found him a place in Tampa. There's a large cat rescue ready to welcome him. So, once we get him fit for travel he'll have a secure home. In the meantime, we can use a secluded area in the zoo to nurse him back to good health." He taps the door and asks, "How's your leg?"

"I'm a little tired."

"I'll take you home," Bella jumps right in.

Dad puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Oh, no problem. I'm going to put him to bed, raise his leg and make him a good dinner." She smiles at me.

Dad jokes, "Maybe I should break my leg and get your mother to cook for me."

I laugh, "Only if you order flowers."

Dad chimes, "With Indian umbrellas."

 _ ***RI***_

I surround myself with pillows. One under my head, arms, and legs. Bella walks in with a tray of food, and I sit at attention peering at the plates. My mouth waters just looking at the thick steaks, stuffed, baked potatoes and French bread dripping in garlic butter.

She places a tray with legs over my waist and says she'll be right back with a couple of

beers.

When she returns, she hands me the steak sauce. "Did you want anything else?"

I smile at her as she sits next to me and grabs the smaller plate. "No, this is great." I shut off the TV.

She takes a bite and chews.

"So, Sampson will be on his way to Tampa," I say.

"When he's stronger."

"Yeah, put a fire under my dad, and he doesn't waste time. He wants to make some changes with the clinic, too. Tomorrow, we have to be there at the crack of dawn. The place in India impressed him."

"As long as you aren't lowered into a well, I'm fine with that," she quips.

I chuckle. "My days are numbered with wells." I pause and then ask. "So, you really meant what you said?"

"When you fooled me in your coma state?" She squints at me.

"I was sleeping," I taunt.

"Like the dead!" she argues.

"Yeah, I meant what I said."

I blush and smile. "Me, too."

"We never got to see Annie Mae or Rose."

"I called, and all is fine. We can catch up with them tomorrow. So, eat up. I have dessert for you.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Me."

I smile broadly and quickly plow through my food.

 _ ***RI***_

Ooh, a Bella dessert. I guess the makeup sex will be in the next chapter.

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry, everyone, this is not a chapter. There will be a delay this week. I have written many charity stories ... my brain is strained and my eyes are fried.

Wishing all of you a Happy Thanksgiving.

Oh yeah... silly me, there's a wedding next chapter...

Hugs, Gabby


	32. Chapter 32

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. But I do make typos.**

 **A/N:Thank you, everyone, for understanding my brain freeze. I'm back to create, and all of you are a great support. Hope your Thanksgiving was filling and rewarding.**

 **Chapter Thirty-one: Something Old**

 **BPOV**

Okay, I'm dessert, but Edward takes this a bit too far. Yet, to be honest, it's very hot in a cold way.

Wrapped only in a towel, I walk out of my morning shower with a buffet of condiments cluttering the top of Edward's night table. The best part is Edward with this hands folded behind his head, feet crossed at the ankles under the blanket, and his radiant smile. He pats the bed. "Hop up, I'm ready."

I hesitate a bit just looking at him and then, at the table. "What are you going to do?"

All he says, "Without resistance and no negotiations."

I bite my bottom lip, crawl onto the bed and sit across from him.

He pulls the blanket from his body revealing a naked and very _ready_ Edward. Placing my legs on each side of him, he removes my towel and slowly opens me like a gift. He then begins to coat my upper thighs and lower lips with peanut butter. Well, peanut butter really sticks to the skin and Edward's tongue buffs with great force. Needing more leverage, he pushes me forward, as he positions himself to my center. Oh yeah, he now has what he needed. Cupping my ass cheeks in his hands, he proceeds to lick, bite and suck every bit of peanut butter off my very excited, quivering lady bits. When he pours hot fudge sauce and caramel next, I ask, "What about the bedding?"

"Not to worry, Bella, there's a towel under you."

The boy scout; always prepared.

But the sensation of hot fudge to cold ice cream sends me into overdrive. I feel my orgasm break loose and explode like a firecracker, as bits of me sprinkle and float slowly back to earth. A little dizzy and very happy, I sit up to Edward leaning back on the pillows with his cock at full mast. I reach over for the can of whipped cream. Hey, I want dessert, too. He's not the only one with a sweet tooth.

Edward smiles.

His cell rings. "It's Dad."

I squirt whipped cream in my mouth and lick my lips. Edward silently moans.

"Hey, Dad." Edward lies, "Ay yeah, sorry, we overslept. We'll be right there."

I sigh, "To be continued?"

 _ ***RI***_

As we enter the main room of the club, we apologize for being late.

Jasper walks in from the back with boxes of donuts and announces, "Blue Dot was having a fifty-percent off sale on their bacon maple, so I bought out what they had and then some."

All the guys tackle Jasper for the boxes.

Blue Dot is a donut shop that three, veteran police officers own, and have a passion for donuts and coffee. Their best item is a maple glazed with real bacon chunks; our favorite. Their motto: We love donuts and it shows. We love donuts like cops love donuts.

Once everyone settles down with the donuts and coffee, Carlisle stands in front of the bar and clears his throat. He sees Esme come through the front door and motions for her to sit near us. As she takes her seat, she smiles at her husband and greets us.

Edward and I sit with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Jasper leans over and whispers, "He closed the clinic for this meeting."

Emmett adds, "And he was waiting for Mom." He emphasizes, "This is a _big_ deal."

Carlisle smiles. Emmett wasn't that quiet. "Yes, this is a big deal, and I'm glad all of you are here."

He sits on one of the tall bar chairs, one foot on the floor the other on a rung with his hands folded. "As you know, we went to India to give a helping hand to Animal Aid Unlimited. It was a great trip; the facility was amazing, and it got me thinking about making some changes around here. We're a club that stands for animal rights, but I believe we can do more. I watched how my friend, Max, ran his rescue operations, how he reached out to the community for help and how he inspired people to get involved. We need that kind of participation. The only way to rid animal abuse is to educate. I have some ideas I would like to implement, but I want all of your input. If we work as a cohesive group, we can pass along our training and our knowledge to the public. I'd like to get certain programs into the classroom, from kindergarten to high school. I'd like to see more volunteers helping out in the clinic, but also on the watch for homeless animals and abuse attacks. It's too much for all of you to have full-time jobs, be with your families, and search for strays." He pauses. "Our facility is getting smaller. I believe we need to expand or open another clinic. I would also like to have a place for animals to be able to run wild in a contained, but open space."

Seth hands Carlisle a water. "Thanks, Seth." He continues. "I have also spoken with other shelters in the nearby parishes. They have pledged their support to us as a group in New Orleans. We _will_ all work together."

Emmett shouts, "Sounds like a plan, Dad."

Carlisle smiles. "Thank you, Son."

Alice adds, "It would be great to have a site. Social media will work great with getting the word out. I've seen your friend, Max's site, and it's quite inviting, Carlisle."

"Yes, that's exactly where we need to start by creating a daily blog and a Rescue Ink site. We need to talk with principles about doing lectures, maybe bring a few of the animals for the lowers grades."

Jaspers nods. "For the little ones, a show and tell atmosphere."

Carlisle praises, "That's an excellent idea, Jasper."

"Yes, this is what we want to do with this project. Different ideas coming together. We need to set up groups for specific issues."

"I worked with the school board a few years ago about art in the classrooms. We developed a program called 'Meet the Masters.' It went through the parent/teacher organization. The volunteer parents were given prints of different artists under their media and time era. They presented these prints with an explanation of the painting and the artist. Some parents were very creative. There is another program to follow 'Meet the Musicians' where the parents have CDs and photos of the musical artists. I can talk to the board about this idea of lectures and a 'show and tell' that could be a 'Meet the Animals' Program," I say.

"Excellent, Bella. Edward's good with print. So, he can write the proposals with you." Carlisle instructs.

Garrett boldly laughs, "That's if Edward can keep his head straight."

Everyone laughs.

Edward admonishes, "Don't worry about my head, Garrett."

"Allow me to interject, " Alice speaks up, "I have a wedding that needs to be planned, too, Bella."

The place goes wild. Emmett swats Jasper. "Jazz, my man, you stepped up to the plate."

Esme pokes me in my side and whispers in my ear, "Alice designed the gown and the tuxedo. This is going to be great as a fundraiser, too."

I look at her in amazement. "Fundraiser for a wedding?"

"Oh, this will be excellent for the clinic," Esme chants. "We've already designed the flower arrangements, and I'm using some of the Indian umbrellas"

I don't know if I'm appalled or amazed.

Alice excitedly coos, "I think this will be great, and Jazz wants everyone to attend for support."

I frown. "Well, of course, we would all support the two of you."

"The wedding is tomorrow. Jazz will talk with Edward about the press releases, but we're ready to go."

"Tomorrow?" I shout.

"Bella, don't worry. We'll get it all done in time."

 _ ***RI***_

There's a little Catholic church across the way that will host Alice's wedding. I still can't believe she and Jasper are in such a hurry about the ceremony. But … who am I to question? So, I decorate each pew with white tulle and colorful green, white and red flowers.

Esme works on the pulpit arranging flowers and tulle.

I begin to wonder why there is no rehearsal dinner, but I guess this is a rush deal, and all of us scatter about with odds and ends for this wedding.

The next day rolls in and both Jasper and Alice's behavior is beyond bizarre. They separate and go into opposite rooms.

I look at Edward. "This is all so strange."

He smiles, "Believe me, you don't know the half of it."

"Then, you know?"

"And I can't say anything, Bella."

A CBS film crew enters the church and sets up equipment.

I stare at Edward. "You're not going to tell me what this is all about."

"It's a film crew," he nonchalantly says. "They're filming the ceremony."

"I can see that. Is this the publicity for the clinic?" I ask.

Edward nods his head.

 _ ***RI***_

Minutes later, the family and club members sit on one side of the church, while the other side is filled with people I have never seen.. A woman in the front row is crying; with her face in a tissue.

The priest stands in the center of the pulpit, Jasper walks down the aisle with a Chihuahua on a leash in a tuxedo and I poke Edward, and I whisper, "What is going on?"

He softly chuckles and tells me to 'watch' and see.

The Wedding March plays, all stand, and Alice walks down the aisle with another Chihuahua, and this one is wearing a white wedding dress.

Edward is hysterical, "You should see your face."

The film crew rolls and a reporter softly speaks into a microphone facing the camera. When she steps aside, she turns toward the pulpit.

The priest presides, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Father Mulcahy. We are gathered here to join Carlos Castaneda and Florinda Donner in holy matrimony."

A massive flowing gasp moves about the church.

"Now, Carlos and Florinda were two abused little puppies that were brought to Mary Kinney's shelter about eighteen months ago. Mary is the woman crying in the front pew."

She stands with a huge smile and waves at everyone.

Father Mulcahy continues, "Both Chihuahuas came from separate homes and to this day, it is uncertain the extent of their abuse and neglect. However, once they laid eyes on one another, they found comfort and love."

A long-drawn 'aw' escapes from the crowd.

"Jasper Cullen came to me a few days ago with their story and begged me to preside over their nuptials. At first, I thought it an odd request, but after witnessing the devotion and care between these two, sweet animals, I couldn't deny them."

" _A man of knowledge lives by acting, not by thinking about acting." Carlos Castaneda_

Both dogs closely stand next to one another with Alice and Jasper at their sides.

"Jasper and Alice have adopted this couple."

The crowd exhausts another 'aw' throughout the room.

"Yes, I quite agree. They finally found good owners to love and care for them, as they love and care for one another. So, as we continue, we won't have the vows repeated, just a bark that says, 'I do' for them." Father Mulcahy clears his throat. "Do you, Carlos, take Florinda to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Jasper nudges Carlos, and he barks.

Everyone cheers.

Father Mulcahy recites, "Do you, Florinda, take Carlos to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Alice pulls slightly on Florinda's leash, and she barks.

The crowd hysterically laughs.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. Carlos, you may kiss your bride."

Carlos licks Florinda's face, as she returns the love.

The crowd roars and claps.

Father Mulcahy raises his voice, "Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Castaneda." He chuckles. "And I happen to love both their books."

As Jasper and Alice lead the married Chihuahuas down the aisle, I stare at Edward, and he takes my hand. "Let's go eat."

I stare at him in surprise. "There's a reception?"

"At the clubhouse."

 _ ***RI***_

Once we arrive home, I go straight to the refrigerator and place the small bouquet on a shelf.

Edward frowns as he twirls the tiny, lace garter around his finger. "You're still hungry after that huge meal?"

I show him the whipped cream can, shaking it in his face. "Race you." And I run up the stairs with Edward right behind me.

 _ ***RI***_

Soo, how'd you enjoy the wedding?

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	33. Chapter 33

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, but this chapter is not Beta'd. Real life had me at the 11th hour.**

 **A/N: Quite a surprise: 'Welcome to Hummingbird Haven' was nominated as one of the Top Ten Completed Fics in October. If you feel inclined, please vote. (thank you) : /**

 **Chapter Thirty-two: Business as Usual**

 **BPOV**

"I'm so glad we were able to finish what we started this morning, "Edward says as he falls back onto the pillows. He groans, "We're going to need to change the sheets."

"That's all your fault, Edward. You wouldn't stay still."

"You sprayed the can at me," he complains.

"You wouldn't stay still!" I growl.

"I wanted the whipped cream," he growls back at me.

"Well, you got it." I make my point and rest my case. Then, I smile. "What are you so pissy about? You received a very lengthy, _strenuous_ blow job."

He sighs full of frustration. "I wanted … to …" He emphasizes,"Too."

I nod. "Do you not remember the peanut butter and chocolate sauce?"

"Bella, I wanted to do it together."

I get it. "Oh."

He reaches out for me and wraps me in his arms.

"We're so sticky."

"We'll take a shower in a minute," he says.

Silence.

"I have to hand it to your dad, when he says he's going to do something, he does it."

"Yeah, I respect him for that. He's right about the clinic getting smaller. We have too many animals for one space. Emmett has plans for an open retreat with little cabins to house about ten animals."

"Just cabins?" I ask,

"No, there will be a hospital facility, as well. His idea is to allow the animals to be free within the compound and not be to caged."

"Ha, they can still be free, but watched over."

"Exactly. The compound will have a ten-to-twelve-foot brick fence to keep the animals in and anything else out. Ricky may be out of commission, but that doesn't stop someone else from taking over his business."

"Have you heard anything about that?"

"So far so good, but that doesn't mean anything. There's always someone wanting to make a buck using defenseless animals. That's why we need more volunteers to keep a watchful eye."

"Alice's idea is a good one. I can do the web design and any artwork. I was also thinking about a classified section for people looking to find a lost pet or advertising a found pet. We could create a newsletter for the community. You could do TV and radio ads. Saturate all media."

He squeezes me close. "Well, you certainly have been busy, Ms. Swan."

"I don't know. Your dad really pushed me to think about what could be available. Annie Mae had another great idea about raising the awareness for seniors. As she put it, "Get her old cronies out and about."

Edward chuckles, "That was some wild reception for the Chihuahuas. Annie Mae can dance."

"Yeah, she has some great moves."

Edward crawls over me. "So do you." He kisses my neck. "So sweet."

I giggle. "Yeah, and sticky."

"I can get you more sticky."

"I'm sure you can."

He kisses me as he centers himself and I wrap my legs around his waist. He raises up and slowly enters me. Bells ring, my breath hitches and he moves slowly out. Snail-like moves, moving in all directions. We stare at one another as we keep the slow pace.

Edward huskily groans as he takes his time.

I quip, "Do you plan on speeding this ride up anytime, Sparky?"

He smiles at me. "You don't like this pace?"

"No, no, I like the slow burn effect."

That sexy man stares me down. "You do, huh?"

I close my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

"Your stare distracts me. I want to feel you, Edward."

"Oh, you're going to feel me." He softly kisses my eyes, cheeks, nose, and mouth. He deepens the kiss and his fingers find my highly aroused clit. Sounds fade and I feel myself restrict and tighten around Edward's cock. He still maintains the slow pace, but his strokes are shorter, more deliberate in movement. I cry out and he slams into me until I lose all other senses than the explosion slowly erupting from head to toe. I repeat his name in small whispers as he kisses every breath.

We remain in bed the majority of the day. And as for the shower? Well, we fall asleep.

 _ ***RI***_

I know this is a very short chapter. I had sick kids all week and time wasn't available. Next time, I will make it up to all of you. Just bathe in Edward and Bella's afterglow

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611,


	34. Chapter 34

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. But once again, the story's not Beta'd. Kids were sick all week. And thank you, everyone, for your concern. I appreciate your care.**

 **A/N: Allow me to introduce a new story and a new writer to our Fandom, Cheryl Edmonds. Please, give her a chance. 'Forged by Fire' by Sunshine1220 (** **id: 12271735)**

 **Summary:** **We rose from the ashes of their man-made disaster and became stronger, drawing our strength from where we've been and what we've seen. This is our world now, and they can't take it from us. AH, ExB, M for lang/lemons**

 **Chapter Thirty-three: Work in progress**

 **EPOV:**

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"You did call that you wanted to see me." She extends her hand. "Please, come in and sit down. May I get you something to drink, eat?"

I carefully walk to the sofa and slowly lower myself. "No, no thank you. I just needed to talk to you."

"I know." She sits on a chair near me folding her hands on her lap.

"I don't want to do things behind Bella's back."

"But you prefer this meeting remain between the two of us?"

I nod.

"You know, I keep very little, if anything from her, Edward."

"I know and I will tell her … just not now."

"And what exactly can I do for you?"

"Annie Mae, is it possible to heal me? Because there's so much that needs to be done and I have to be better than I am."

"Are you in pain?"

I sigh. "Yes."

"You've not told anyone?"

"No. It's expected for the next three to five weeks. The doctor in India indicated I should have bed rest and little pressure on my right side."

Annie Mae shakes her head. "Yet, you push yourself, Edward. Do you believe that Bella wouldn't understand?" She taps my hand. "May I be honest?"

"Sure, yes."

She smiles. "I know that you both desire one another and despite your sexual passion, you need to … slow down. The bruises on your side need that time to heal. Yes, I know about them and, yes, I can speed up some processes, but you will have to rest in bed for two days and abstain. I have only one condition, though."

I bow my head and then, look up at her. "Tell Bella."

"I'm glad we understand one another. Now, go home to bed and do as I ask of you." She stands and walks over to a table, opens the drawer, and takes out a clear, plastic bag that looks like pot. "Take this and have Bella make you a tea."

I stand. "I will."

"Good. Don't look so frightfully, it's only herbs."

 _ ***RI***_

I tell Bella, as I get into bed with her help. She covers me and hands me my cell and iPad. Lamb Chop jumps up and settles himself by my feet while Mignonne curls up on one of my shoulders.

"It's getting that I know you so well, that I understand what you did and can't get angry with you. Being under your spell makes me dizzy and I lose my senses. I should have known better," she admonishes herself.

"Now, that's why I didn't want to tell you. It's not your fault." I give her my irresistible smile, as she climbs in next to me. "You have some pretty heavy magic going on for me."

"But in the meantime, you've been in pain. Your mother's going to kill you."

"Well, I asked Annie Mae to help."

Surprise covers her face. "You talked with her?"

"I went to see her, and she wouldn't do anything until I confessed to you."

"I love that woman."

"So, no telling mom, because in a few days, I'll be functional," I confidently admit.

"Oh, you'll be functional alright from this bed. You'll have your cell and iPad. You can make phone calls, do research and write proposals. But if you think you're going to do any running around, you have another thing coming, Edward Cullen. I'll be right here with my cell and iPad working right beside you. If I have to bubble wrap you in place, I will!" Then, she mumbles to herself, "Pain. The stupid man was in pain. If he ever touches me again in pain, I'll give him pain. I'll teach Lamb Chop to bite him and Mignonne to claw his eyes out." She shoots me a dagger look and starts to type.

 **BPOV**

Two hours later, I carefully slip out of bed, grab Edward's phone and iPad and place them on the nightstand. His hot coffee's tasteless herbs have him out like a light sleeping like a baby. Annie Mae says he'll rest through the night with no interruptions. Every time he becomes rowdy, I can sneak these herbs into a drink or food and he won't have a clue.

I look at him and whisper to myself, "I thought you were sore from all the activity we had, but pain?" I take a long drawn breath. "I'm not doing anything with you until Annie Mae says you are clear, you stupid man."

Jasper comes to Edward-sit, as I go to the clinic. I watch him sit by the bed and stare at Edward. He turns to me. "Will he wake up?"

I smile. "Jasper, he won't be up until noon. The meds will keep him quiet and asleep."

"I can't believe he was in pain and didn't say anything," he says while staring at Edward.

"That's your brother. He suffers in silence," I grumble.

"But should he awake before I get home, I have plenty of food in the refrigerator. I'm glad you're here, Jasper."

"I'd think you'll go crazy once we bring all the animals home. You guys have Mignonne and Lamb Chop. We have Carlos and Florida and the four kittens."

"We don't have a problem with that, Jasper."

"Well, Alice and I have been talking about getting our own place." He clears his throat. "Um, privacy."

I smile at him. "Have Edward and I been loud?"

He shakes his head, "No. I'm more concerned about us being … loud."

"Do you want to buy or rent?"

"Rent for now."

"Well, if you really want to move out, you can stay at my place. I haven't decided if I want to sell."

"That would be great, it's so close by. Let me talk to Alice and we can come to some kind of an agreement. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll be back in less than an hour. Should Edward wake up, please keep him in bed, Jasper."

"Will do, Bella."

 _ ***RI***_

I arrive at the clinic finding Rose behind the reception desk. I'm so happy to see her I jump the desk and place her in a bear hug. "How are you?"

She glows, "I'm great." She pinches me. "I heard about Edward. What the hell was he thinking?"

"How about not thinking."

"Bella, I swear, they are all the same, macho martyrs. I found Emmett throwing up in the guest bathroom the other night. He didn't want to 'infect' me. He had food poisoning. I had to take him the emergency because he was dehydrated."

"Well, Jasper is watching over Edward."

"He's the least of all of them."

I bend down to Rose's stomach. "Hi, baby."

Rose smiles and laughingly boasts, "Babies."

I look up in shock. "Babies?"

"Twins."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"With the trip and Edward's accident, we thought we should wait," she explains.

I hug her. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"They're healthy and strong. It's so amazing. The tear in my uterine wall is healed. The doctors had no answers. I'm still being careful, but the pregnancy is right on track. No signs of trouble."

"That's great."

She squeezes me tight and whispers in my ear, "Thank Annie Mae for me." She looks me in the eyes. "Yeah, I know."

 _ ***RI***_

With the afternoon all clear, the clinic closes and Emmett, Garrett and Seth walk around looking at pages of plans.

I watch from the side with Rose and Carlisle.

Emmett nods to his father. "Dad, these are great. Edward set it all in perfect dimensions. It's workable."

I question, "What did Edward do?"

Emmett answers, "He drew up some mock floor plans for the back room and for an addition. He has cost and materials all laid out. We can add a second and a third floor and not have problems with zoning. I really like the idea of three times the size. Now, Jasper found twelve acres of land on the West Bank that would be great for the open compound."

Carlisle slaps his hands together. "That's what I want to concentrate on as well. I spoke with Max and he agrees that the smaller cabins should work out for the smaller animals. When can we start, Em."

"I'll put in for permits. Edward's already working on federal grants. Jasper has feelers out for volunteer workers. Plus, Bella is going to present her animal program to the school board next week. I'd say, we're ahead of schedule. Oh, and Mom is preparing a donation dinner."

Carlisle smiles. "Yes, all the bases are covered. I'd like to see the property on the West Bank."

"Give Jazz a call. He's babysitting Edward now," Emmett blurts out.

Carlisle frowns. "Why is he watching over our brother?"

I sigh and share a dagger look at Emmett. "He has had some pain from the fall that he chose not to share. He'll be fine. He just needs to stay in bed for a few days."

Carlisle mumbles, "Don't let the cat out of the bag to Esme. She'll kill him."

We all say, "We know."

As the timing is perfect, Esme walks into the room. "What do all of you know?"

Carlisle approaches her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "That the expansion will work."

She smiles. "It's a great plan."

We all sigh in relief.

 _ ***RI***_

I arrive back home to find Jasper sleeping next to Edward with their heads together. Mignonne is on Jasper's shoulder and Lamb Chop is between them. Alice walks up behind me and leans her head on mine. "Cute, aren't they?"

"That's how you found them?"

"Pretty much. Edward was calling for you in his sleep. Then, Jasper harmonized." She laughs. "Bella … Alice." Her laugh turns into a hum and she stands up straight. "Well, you're next."

I frown and look at her. "Next?"

"Rose is preggos. I'm having a girl, Well, I feel I'm having a girl."

Wide-eyed and mouth to my chest, I ask, "You're pregnant?"

She quickly nods and we do a happy dance.

"That leaves you with an open always come in threes."

"Rose is having twins. That's three."

"Three kids not pregnancies. Bella, get on the mommy train. It's just a matter of time."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Edward has been touchy-feely with Bella's belly. And three does ring the Bell … a!**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637


	35. Chapter 35

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N: Once again, allow me to introduce a new story and a new writer to our Fandom, Cheryl Edmonds. Please, give her a chance. 'Forged by Fire' by Sunshine1220 (** **id: 12271735) As a pre-reader, I believe all of you will like this story. Nine chapters in… This old lady is HOOKED!**

 **A/N: And I have 'The Sunflower' up, my entry that won 3rd place in the P.S. I Love You contest.**

 **A/N: And I will place my entry for the "Jingles All the Way" contest next week.**

 **I hope everyone had a happy holiday:**

 **Saint Nicholas Day (Christian)**

 **Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupe (Mexico)**

 **St. Lucia Day (Sweden)**

 **Hanukkah (Jewish)**

 **Christmas Day (Christian)**

 **Three Kings Day/Epiphany (Christian)**

 **Boxing Day (Australian, Canadian, English, Irish)**

 **Kwanzaa (African American)**

 **Omisoka (Japanese)**

 **Yule (Pagan)**

 **Saturnalia (Pagan)**

 **Chapter Thirty-four: Work in Progress Two**

 **BPOV**

Alice and I laugh as she shows me a video of Jasper with his head on an unsuspecting Edward's shoulder. He's drooling, with his mouth wide open making wheezing sounds every time he exhales. We hold onto one another as we fall on the floor in hysterics.

Edward opens his eyes briefly but he falls back to sleep none the wiser.

Alice and I continue to laugh, but silently. We both look up to a very upset Esme in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She stares at us, then glances toward Jasper and Edward.

She angrily whispers, "You two … in the living room ... now!"

Alice and I sit on one of the sofas as Esme stand over us. "Why wasn't I told that Edward was in pain?"

I muster up my courage and answer, "Well, we just found out, Esme. I don't know how long he's been faking it."

She shakes her head. "I can't believe you all thought you could hide it from me."

I release a breath.

"I'm sorry, girls, I didn't mean to point a finger. Edward can be quite guarded."

I mumble, "Tell me about it."

Esme smiles. "He's just like his father. At least, Jasper and Emmett will talk." She rambles, "Emmett is a good talker."

Alice and I simultaneously say, "Too good."

"So, how did you get him to stay in bed?"

"Annie Mae."

Esme sits on the other sofa across from us.

"Edward went to see her, and she gave him healing herbs and with an order to stay in bed for two days. Then, she does what she does, and things get better. I'm going to call her and ask if I can sneak in another few days."

Alice adds, "Good thinking."

I say, "He just pushes himself over his limit and pretends everything is fine. He stresses himself out all the time, Esme. He feels responsible for making things right."

Esme sighs. "That's his personality since he was a small boy. When Carlisle and I would have a fight, he would stand between the two of us and tell us to stop. We would just look at him. And he would say to his brothers, 'they'll get over it.' Emmett and Jasper would go back to bed, but not Edward. He wouldn't leave us until we made up."

I smile. "I do like that about him, though."

"He's always been very passionate about his beliefs, but I've never seen him this intense. It's because of you, Bella. When you feel real love, you want to protect more. You want the quality of life to be exemplary, over the edge perfect," Esme explains. "Edward's a better man because of that love."

"He makes me a better person, too. It kills me he has been in pain and didn't tell me. I didn't see it."

"He wears many masks, I'm afraid." She turns to Alice. "And how are you feeling, Alice?"

Alice stiffens. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Remember, Jasper talks to me." Esme smiles.

Alice runs her words together," 'mhavingagirl."

"You know he wants to get married yesterday?"

"He has proposed every day since we met. The baby hasn't been a factor."

"Oh, I know. He told everyone you were his 'one' love."

Jasper enters the room, sits next to Alice and hugs her around the shoulders. "Yes, she is."

Esme sits forward. "So, what's the plan?"

"Oh, Bella offered her place to us since we want to move out of here," Jasper says to Alice.

"Oh Bella, that will work out great … with the baby coming." Alice agrees.

Esme adds, "It's a perfect size for a couple and an infant."

"And I won't be taking any of the furniture. You can just add a crib and changing table to the back bedroom."

"Thanks, that's great. And we'll still be close by, too."

"At first, she'll be in a bassinet next to our bed, for a few months or, or longer." Jasper nervously stutters.

"So, what's the plan? Wedding?" Esme questions.

Jasper pleads, "Something small."

Alice agrees, "Yes, it'll be just the Cullen family and club. I don't need a big woopty-do."

"We can create something simple, Alice," I chime in.

"Yes, Bella can do that; I can do the flowers, and everything else. And what about your family, Alice?"

"My parents are gone. I was an only child."

Esme reaches over and grabs her hand. "Well, now, you have us."

 _ ***RI***_

Once Esme, Alice and Jasper leave, I go into the bedroom finding Edward sobbing in his sleep. I know you can't just wake someone in their slumber, you could truly scare them, but I sit next to Edward and lightly take his hand in mine. "It's all right. Whatever has you upset, I'm right here."

Edward wakes with a start and sits up pulling my hand away. Confused, he stares at me, well, looks through me.

"Hey, you okay?" I quietly soothe.

He finally catches himself and gives me a small smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

I frown. "No, you're not." I quickly stand and start to walk away, but Edward grabs my wrist.

He pleads, "Please, don't go."

"Then, stop shutting me out. Something disturbed you, and you won't tell me."

He sighs and draws in a deep breath, then exhales, "I'm sorry. It's a reoccurring dream. Well, not a dream. Something that happened when I was a kid."

I sit back on the bed. "What?"

He runs his hands over his face placing his palms under his eyes and rubs. "I was walking home from my friend's house. We lived in the middle of a cul de sac and Jack lived on the end. As I passed the next house, I heard whimpering. So, I followed the sound to the backyard and saw three older boys kicking a puppy."

"That's horrible."

"It was. I called out for them to stop and they laughed at me."

"How old were you?"

"About seven."

"And them?"

"A few years older than me. Two of them were Emmett's friends, but no, he wasn't there. So, I walked over and told them to leave the dog alone. One of the boys I didn't know shoved me down and said 'get lost.' I was angry, got up, and with all my might, I pushed him down. I started to scream, and the other boy's mom came out. They all ran off. The mom saw the dog and was horrified. He was all bloodied. She told me to take it out of her yard.

He was small but still heavy enough for me to struggle to lift him. She just stood there watching me with her arms crossed. I finally picked up the puppy into my arms and went home.

My mom called my dad, and he came within minutes. I watched him clean the pup and examine him on the kitchen table. I'd go to the clinic many times and hang around Dad, but this was different. The entire time he talked to the puppy; he showed so much love and caring as he cleaned all the cuts and bruises. Then, we took him to get x-rays. Dad said if I hadn't stopped those boys when I did, they would have had broken ribs but he was only bruised. I knew then I wanted to be like my dad."

"But that's a great dream."

"Depending on circumstances, Bella, it varies. My mind tends to make the worst scenarios. Like now, I saw a different ending. I won't go into details, but it's pretty fucked up."

"I see."

"Like many of the strays we treat, it's not good. People can be very cruel."

"Believe me, what I saw after that wedding, I know. What happened to the puppy in your dream?"

"We kept him. I had 'Bruiser' for eleven years. He was a mix, a true mutt, but I loved that dog. He followed me everywhere on a leash. I wouldn't let him outside by himself. And I think after that experience, he didn't want to go alone. Then one day I found him curled up in my bed. I thought he was sleeping. Jasper wanted to give him a funeral; he loved him, too. Well, we all did."

"Is that why you resisted Lamb Chop for the longest time?"

"Partially. I still didn't want the responsibility of caring for an animal at home. I hate the idea of leaving a dog alone. They need companionship and extra care. They're not like cats who can go into a litter box or just be happy by themselves."

Lamb Chop knows we're talking about him and he crawls over Edward to sit by me. "Yeah, you know we're talking about you, don't you, Lammie. Such a good boy, you are." I rub him down and kiss his head.

Mignonne gets jealous and nuzzles Edward's neck. "Hey, girl. You want some lovins, too?" He scratches under her chin.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"To be honest, maybe something very light. I've felt a bit nauseous and lightheaded since this morning."

I reach over and feel his forehead. "You feel cool."

"Could be a reaction to what Annie Mae gave me."

"How does your side feel?"

He smiles and touches it. "Not bad. Just a twinge, but better."

"Yeah, she's a miracle worker."

"I'd like to be up and around tomorrow. Dad wants to plan out the land for the compound," he says.

"Edward, no. You need one more day," I insist. "Besides, I saw the plans you created."

He smirks, sits up and smooths his hands around my hips. "Getting kind of bossy there, Bel-la!"

"If I have to I will. You are under orders from Annie Mae for one more day. But if you stay one more, I might have a proposition for you."

"What do you have in mind?" He kisses my neck and wretches. "I'm going to be sick."

I quickly get up and hand him the garbage can, and he immediately empties the contents of his stomach."

I run into the bathroom, pour water into a glass, wet a towel and bring it to Edward.

He wipes his mouth. "She didn't put a hex on carnal thoughts, did she?"

I frown. "She doesn't work that way. It could be purging the crap out of you." I hand him the glass.

He takes a sip. "It feels like it." He clears his throat. "Okay, I think I'll stay in bed tomorrow."

"Good idea."

"I just feel weird." He rubs his stomach.

I sit next to him and rub the back of his neck. "Poor baby."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Guess Edward is quite under the weather… or is he? Hmm. What do you think is going on with him? No, it's not Annie Mae. Some men just seem to be sensitive.**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Quite a surprise: 'Welcome to Hummingbird Haven' was nominated as one of the Top Ten Completed Fics in October. If you feel inclined, please vote. (thank you) : /**

 **AND:**

 **I'm informing … not pushing for votes.**

 **I was nominated for three categories( Mister Rogers, My Emotions Fic: 'Knock Me Up, Please' and Veteran Author) in the TwiFic Fandom Awards. I know another surprise. Vote for our favs:**

 **: / p/vote.h t m l**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637


	36. Chapter 36

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **Chapter Thirty-five: All About Edward**

Edward sleeps as I do light cleaning around the house, prepare chicken soup and take a shower in the downstairs bath so as not disturb him. I peek in his room regularly, and he's out for the count.

There's a knock at the front door, and I find a smiling Carlisle holding a grocery bag. Opening the door, I gesture for him to come in. "What do you have there, Carlisle?"

He walks into the kitchen and places the bag on the table. "Well, I brought a few things Edward likes when he's under the weather."

I watch him pull a few items of the bag.

"He likes to nibble on oyster crackers. They're good to settle the stomach." He lays them on the table and reaches in to hand me a bag of 'Dum Dums.' "And he likes to suck on these small lollipops. I also brought Gatorade. He'll be able to keep it down."

"This was so nice of you."

"Well, I thought after Esme's rant that I'd be the better visitor, and she instructed me on the grocery list."

"She's scary, but I understood how she felt. I was very upset with Edward for keeping things from me, but I know his thinking. He gives me whiplash."

We laugh.

"Yes, he's a bit of a handful; like his father. Our women are our kryptonite. Yet, Edward has always been to the extreme." He points a chair. "May I?"

"Oh, of course. Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any satsuma water? Edward and I like it better than lemon."

"Sure, I took some off the tree in the back this morning and made a gallon. He has me drinking it, too." I smile.

Carlisle sits at the table as I bring him the water and sit across from him.

"Edward is my deep thinking, sensitive boy. Emmett, on the other hand, allows things to roll off in humor, and Jasper insists until he gets what he wants. But Edward dives below sea level. He takes everything seriously, and puts one-hundred and ten percent of his energy into anything he creates."

I hum, "I know."

"Then, you understand that he thinks with his heart and hides it all inside."

"Like his dad."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah."

"Carlisle, he can be so frustrating. He has to be the man to take care of everything. I do appreciate he wants to protect the people he loves, but Edward takes it to a different level."

"Yes, he does. May I explain a few things?"

"Sure."

"Esme and I had Edward tested when he was about to enter middle school. He was a bit sensitive and very withdrawn. The guidance counselor was highly versed in the psychological and sociological behavior of preteens, and she tested him from emotional and intellectual exams. He excelled in everything. Then, she asked us if we objected to biofeedback. You know what…?"

I say, "Annie Mae."

"Okay. Well, Edward was … is, empathic. That's why animals are drawn to him. He's so sensitive, they feel no danger."

I nod. "That makes sense."

"I understand he told you about Bruiser."

"Yes, and the nightmares."

Carlisle draws out a long sigh. "I'm sure he left out a few things."

"He said that one of the boys threw him down."

"What he left out is that two of them beat the hell out of him. The mother of one of them made Edward believe he was the cause and ordered him to take the injured dog out of her yard, thinking it was his."

Horrified, I mumble, "He didn't mention that part."

"Typical of him. My son had three broken ribs, cuts and contusions all over his body. He wouldn't allow me to take him to the emergency room until I cared for the dog. Esme and I worked like nutcases, as he held onto his ribs in pain. We brought the dog to the clinic and then rushed Edward to the hospital. Unbeknownst to us, he had internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen. Those two boys kicked him over and over. We did file charges and the boys along with the mother had repercussions, so to say the least."

I cover my mouth with my hands. "Oh, my God."

"Edward took the brunt of the beating to save the dog, Bella. That's how much he loves. Now, I _know_ this is his story to tell, but to this day, his brothers don't know what he did so many years ago. I just thought you should." He stands and kisses me on the head. "You're his equal."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say with tears running down my face. "I won't ever hurt him."

He gently grabs my chin for me to look up at him. "I know. I think I'll go take a peek."

Carlisle walks up the stairway and I just cry.

 **EPOV**

I awake to my dad sitting on the bed petting Lamb Chop on his lap. "Hey, Dad."

"How are you feeling, son?"

I take a large breath and sit up. "Better. Whatever Annie Mae gave me is working."

"Good."

I look around. "Where's Bella?"

"She's downstairs making you chicken soup."

I smile.

"Yes, I brought you your crackers."

"Thanks."

"She quite a girl, Edward."

I smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. You're both on the same page."

"Your point?"

"Just don't get angry."

I frown. "And why shouldn't I get angry?"

He stands and places Lamb Chop on the bed. "She'll keep your secret." He points. "Have faith."

I seethe at him and yell, "Dad!"

"I'd rather you be angry with me than her. Now, she can actually understand and stick around. You can stop being an asshole. Don't wait till you're my age to figure things out, Edward."

He walks out, and Bella stands at the doorway wiping her eyes. "Please, don't be upset with him. I'm glad I know."

"Sometimes my family goes too far."

"Better they go too far than not at all."

"Come here."

Bella crawls into the bed, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Edward, what you did was amazing, so very unselfish."

"No, I was a kid and didn't think."

She sits up and glares at me. "You were seven-years-old and saved Bruiser's life despite the pain you were in from the beating you took from those boys."

"I couldn't let him die."

"I love you so much, but after hearing that story, I love you more … if that's possible." She smiles.

I smirk. "So, you love me how much?"

She slaps my shoulder. "You're incorrigible."

I kid, "But you _love_ me."

She thoughtfully stares. "I do love you, and I know that you love me."

"You're my life, Bella." I kiss her temple. "So, you made me chicken soup, and Dad brought crackers?"

"Is that a hint that you're hungry?"

"For many things."

She jumps out of bed. "I'll bring you soup."

Bella turn to the door, her body sways and she passes out as I shout her name.

 **BPOV**

I can hear sirens. Edward appears frantic, as Jasper admits the paramedics into the room, and handles him. Alice sits next to me on the floor but jumps up to allow them near me.

One attendant says, "Pulse is low."

I fade out.

I awake alone in an ER cubicle, feeling a little stronger and alert. Edward sits in the waiting area with Alice and Jasper. The rest of the family is on the way.

Annie Mae pulls the sliding glass door to the side and walks inside. I get the impression she's happy, but there's this funny look of guilt on her face.

She stands near the bed and grabs my hand.

"Before you say anything, I'm fine. So stop looking so guilty. You can't always know everything."

"Bella."

"No, I want you to understand that things happen. You can't prevent accidents."

"Bella."

"Annie Mae, I love you, and since we found one another, you've always taken very good care of me. So, stop feeling guilty. It's written all over your face."

"Now, if you allow me to speak, young lady, you'll know I _am_ quite guilty, and I need you to know it was unintentional," she apologizes, I think.

I frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Well." She sits on the edge of the bed and continues to hold my hand patting it with the other. "When you told me Rose was having some issues, I did my best to clear the difficulties."

I smile. "You did. Did you know she's having twins?"

She smiles and pats my hand harder. "Yes, I did. Now, let me finish."

"Okay." I nod.

"When I was doing the calling for Rose, I thought she was alone."

"We couldn't leave her alone, Annie Mae. You told me she needed someone there."

"And I thought it would be Emmett."

"Alice and I stayed with her."

"I know that now, but at the time, I thought she was solitary. So, I surrounded her with the light. And with the herbs, she healed."

I smile. "And you saved her babies."

She sighs. "I did what was necessary to omit any negativity. Losing a baby is a horrendous ordeal."

"She's already experienced loss."

"Yes, so I took precautions and … well, I used everything I know to stop any loss and enhanced the pregnancy."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying; the twins?"

"That's part of it."

"They're not going to be some super powered beings are they?"

She shakes her, sighs again and points, "No, stop interrupting."

I sit back.

"Bella, the calling was …" She sighs. "It touched all in Rosalie's space."

I look at her and see her guilt-ridden face holds a smile. Realization hits me, as the doctor enters the room, and we both say 'I'm pregnant' at the same time.

Annie Mae lights up. "I hit a grand slam." She shrugs.

 _ ***RI***_

 **So, all three girls are pregnant from Annie Mae's zapping. I wonder if they will all have … twins? Hmm.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637


	37. Chapter 37

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. Yet, I am too late to get it to her. We are unBeta'd. Sorry. Please, excuse any mistakes. Yet, it's a fun chapter.**

 **A/N: New story to rec: Quarantine by MandyLeig :/ / s/12269910/1/ Quarantine -** **This could have been your typical high school romance. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. Live happily ever after. But when a deadly illness breaks out in Forks, students at Forks' High have to put the romance aside and do what they can to stay alive. Even if that means losing a few friends along the way. Rated M ExB**

 **Chapter Thirty-six: Telling Edward**

 **BPOV**

The doctor congratulates me. I ask him, "How far along am I?" He says that they only did a basic blood test and I would need to do a follow up with an OBGYN.

Annie Mae sits quietly in the corner as he finally exits the cubicle to process my release papers.

I turn to her. "So, am I having twins, too?"

She answers, "I don't know. Rose had the special herbs and the callings." She looks down and sighs.

"But Alice and I were exposed to your _callings_."

"You both will have healthy pregnancies."

"Well, so far I'm good. Edward's experiencing the morning sickness," I smirk.

"Not for long. Once you tell him you're pregnant, it will cease for him."

"We've not talked about kids. I mean, we know we are 'it' for one another, but I don't know how he'll feel about this."

She stands and hugs me. "Child, there's no need to fret. That boy loves you. You may be very surprised by his reaction."

"What's the supposed to mean?" I ask staring at her.

She smiles and walks toward the door, turns and winks. "I'll send him in."

I lowly growl and smack the bed. Then, quickly watch the door as Edward carefully maneuvers his crutches into the cubicle.

He glances up at me. "How are you feeling?"

I nervously grin. "I'm okay. How are you?"

He sits on the chair next to the bed. "I'm okay. You scared the crap out of me. No one would tell me anything."

"The doctor is arranging for my release. We can talk when we get home."

"Is there something I should be worried about?"

"No. I'd rather talk at home; just you and me."

 **EPOV**

The car ride is silent. Jasper and I sit in front while Bella and Alice are in the back. I side-glance her the entire way, but she says nothing. My nerves are on edge.

Jasper helps me upstairs. But as we turn the corner, I can see Alice lunge for Bella into a tight hug. Bella cries as Alice soothes her. My Bella doesn't cry about anything. This worries me.

"Jazz, have you any idea why Bella is crying?"

He looks surprised. "She's crying?" He shrugs. "I don't know. Did you do something?"

"Why does everyone believe it's always me?"

"Because it usually is you," he apologetically mumbles.

"And you don't have a clue what the doctors said?"

"I'm in the dark as you are, Edward. We're not next of kin. Hell, if anyone knows, it's Annie Mae."

I hand Jasper my crutches as I find a comfortable spot on the bed and rest my head back on the pillows. "I'm scared."

"I'm sure it was all stress related. Both she and Alice have been worried about Rose."

Bella stands at the door with Alice behind her.

Alice quietly asks tiptoeing over Bella, "Jasper, are you ready to go? Bella gave me her keys."

He smiles at me. "We're going to head to Bella's place and stay there." He blushes. "Give the two of you some privacy."

"Thanks, Jazz."

He leans down and hugs me. "If you need anything, just call me."

I pat his back. "I will."

My brother squeezes Bella's shoulder and he and Alice leave.

 **BPOV**

I slowly enter the room and sit on the bed in front of Edward.

We're both nervous, but he breaks the silence. "Please, tell me you're all right."

I fidget with my fingers and look up at him. He stares at me with such fear and love.

"I'm okay. I don't know how to tell you this. We never discussed …"

"Bella, if you're sick, I'm not going anywhere." Tears fill his eyes and his voice breaks. "I'm here for you. We'll get through this whatever 'it' is."

I clear my throat. "I'm not sick."

He heaves a breath and holds in his emotions.

"When Annie Mae did what she did for Rose, she used a lot of her power, her knowledge, and she didn't limit the space."

He frowns. "What happened? Rose and the babies will be all right?"

"Oh, they're fine. Annie Mae expects a strong, healthy pregnancy for her to full term."

He relaxes. "Good." Edward grabs my hands. "But what about you. What does this have to do with you?"

"Edward, um, Alice is pregnant," I nervously blurt out.

"Well, yeah, we know that."

I anxiously rant, "She became pregnant because of what Annie Mae did. Oh, and Jasper, too. Um, her callings. She doesn't like the word 'spells.' They sort of overflowed to anyone … female … in the room."

He blankly looks at me. And I turn away.

"Ah, I was in the room ... too." I look up at his shocked expression.

"You're pregnant?" he quietly asks.

I nod.

I can't look at him.

I don't know if he's angry or dumbfounded.

I'm afraid to look up.

I feel Edward's hands wrap around my middle and he lays his head on my shoulders.

"You're having my baby."

He holds me close. His breathing is sound and easy, his arms tighten around me, and he kisses my neck. He whispers, "My baby."

Then, he straightens up. "Are we having twins, too?"

"Wow, you Cullen boys ask the same questions. Jasper just did the same with Alice when she told him."

He cups my face and stares into my eyes. "Are we?"

I wrap my hands over his. "We don't know. Annie Mae says that Alice and I didn't have the herbs, but Rose was already pregnant and that could already have been in place. So, we just don't know how things will progress. You and I and Alice and Jasper all had sex within the timing of the calling. So, we got sucked in; sort of."

Edward moves me between his legs with my back on his chest, and I rest my head on shoulders. He leans down and kisses me with gentleness and care. The palms of his hands lay upon my abdomen. "I need you, Bella. I need to feel you."

The intensity of his emotions touches me like a burning fire from within. "I need to be closer to you," he breathes.

Watching his leg, I maneuver myself over him, as he removes his jeans and I slide out of mine. Edward raises me under my arms and I slowly fall around him. At first, we don't budge. My arms around his shoulder with my hands in his hair and he with his arms around my middle.

He lies back as I raise up and guide down his shaft with heavy breaths of relief. "You're not angry with me?"

"No, I could never be angry about this. I'm feeling many emotions."

I nervously giggle, "I feel that."

He finally smiles.

"Edward?"

"Shh shh, let's not talk. I just want to feel."

I nod.

We slowly dance the rhythm. Edward leans forward and massages my breasts. His searing stare excites, his hand drops down between my legs as he strums me like an instrument playing our song, raising my limits. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bella, I love that you're pregnant. I want this with you."

I tear up. "I was so afraid you'd be angry. We haven't talked about children."

"I'm happy. You make me happy." He quickens his movements. "Baby or babies make me happy." He laughs, grunts and moans, "You're having my baby." He laughs and sings, "What a lovely way to say how much you love me."

I hysterically laugh from release. "Oh God, yes. Do that again."

He starts to sing, "Having…"

I interrupt, "No singing, just do that thrust again."

He does it.

I order, "Again."

He does it again.

"Again."

"Getting a bit bossy, little mama?"

I clench my teeth and growl, "Again!"

Edward continues to trust and we both finally fall back onto one another.

Trying to compose my jello-filled body, I sit up and kiss him hard. "Much better."

"You know, I hear that a woman's sex drive is pretty intense when they're pregnant," he offers.

"Is it now?"

"Maybe if this proves to be true, we could consider more."

"Edward, can we please get through this one first?"

"Just saying."

"You're incorrigible."

"My mother …"

I squeal, "I know. Three pregnancies."

"And my dad."

"He's going to be such an amazing granddad. I love your family."

"They love you."

"Edward, from no grandkids to four or maybe six."

"Mom will be beside herself."

"Annie Mae was smiling in the ER. She wasn't upset with her … blunder."

Edward smirks. "And possibly, it wasn't a mistake."

I shake my head.

"Oh, shit," he moans.

"What? Your leg? Did I hurt you?" I fuss.

"No, that's three with raging hormones."

"I'm promising not to be a bitch. I will _cap_ myself. And Alice is pretty even-keeled."

"Maybe Annie Mae can give you something … to take the edge off."

"Then, that might diminish the sex drive."

"Forget about that." He thinks. "Emmett's going to love this, you know."

"We'll all have kids the same age. I like that."

"Me, too"

"This is exciting." He rubs my tummy. "Hey, baby… babies."

He kisses me and sings, "You're having my baby."

"Dork."

"Little mama."

"Big Daddy."

He continues to sing softly in my ear and I just smile. I wonder if he'll still have morning sickness.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Well, all confirmed; three preggos! Want to take bets on how many?**_

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	38. Chapter 38

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N: I want to give a shout out to Fyrebyrd's fic: Thrice Bethroved … It's just sooo good. Go read it.**

 **:/ / s/ 11673333/1/ Thrice-Betrothed**

 **Chapter Thirty-seven: Making Things Happen**

 **BPOV**

I awake to light licking on my hand and find Lamb Chop very busy in his cleaning process and smiling up at me. Mignonne sleeps on Edward's pillow. Hmm, he is gone.

I strain to hear any noise, but the house seems silent from the bedroom.

Finally, Mignonne stretches and I hear the rustling of paper. I grab a folded note underneath her and read:

" _Good morning, Little Mama, you were so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. Dad is here with me in the living room going over plans for the compound. Come on down, and I'll feed my family. Love you, Big Daddy."_

I whisper, "Big Daddy."

Shaking my head, I smile into my hands. Then, run them down to my tummy.

Sliding on a pair of skin-tone yoga pants and a white T-shirt, I skip down the stairs bare-footed and find Edward and Carlisle with their heads together. There are bags of beignets, a package of Styrofoam cups and carafes of coffee, hot chocolate, and orange juice.

Edward looks up and shines this panty-dropping grin. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Carlisle greets me, "Good morning, Bella. You look beautiful this morning."

I glance at Edward wondering if he said anything about the baby.

He winks at me; apparently not.

I smile. "Hi, Carlisle. How are the plans coming?" I sit Indian style across from them pours a hot chocolate and grabs a beignet, holding it over a napkin as the powdered sugar fluffs all over the place.

Carlisle glows, "I'm very pleased. Maybe later this afternoon, we can all ride out to the property and take a look see; since it's Sunday and no one's working."

Wiping the powdered sugar from my upper lip with the napkin, I suggest, "Then, we can all come back here for dinner. You know, spend some family time together?" I wink at Edward, and he nods.

"What a great idea. How about I get Popeye's Chicken? So, you don't have to cook." Carlisle excitedly asks.

Edward orders, "Only if you get extra biscuits."

"What sides do you want other than biscuits?" He ignores Edward.

"Please, buy only chicken and the biscuits, and I'll make mashed potatoes with gravy and rice and beans. We can do some corn on the cob, too," I say.

"We have a plan." He stands. "How about we meet on the West Bank in about an hour?"

 _ ***RI***_

To protect the animals from getting out and any unsavory people from getting in, Edward designed a fifteen-foot wall of concrete with five-foot barbed-wire, spiky-steel, swirly-loops at the top. Around the perimeter of the land, there are cylinder blocks at each divider pole. When we drive up and park at the only entrance, we can see these poles from a great distance.

I get out of the truck, grab Edward's crutches from the back. and help him slide out of the passenger seat. He whispers a 'thank you, Little Mama' in my ear. and I get goosebumps looking up at him as I smile.

We are the first to arrive since Edward _had_ to be the first to arrive and he wanted to show me the 'lay of the land.' "What do you think?"

"Wow, I'm impressed with the acreage. It's huge. This has to cost a fortune."

"It's not cheap, but the government grants and corporate donations will cover the majority of that."

"What about the rest?" I ask.

"Well, that's when we go looking for public donations. Mom has arranged for a one-thousand-dollar-a-plate charity dinner open to the posh society of New Orleans."

"Is this successful?"

He laughs. "Very. The elite come out of the woodwork to attend one of Mom's soirées."

"Really?"

He cups my face in his hands. "Really." He kisses me deeply.

Dust flying, Emmett barrels in honking his horn with his window down, "Don't be swapping spit, you two. The next thing you'll be rolling in the dirt."

Jasper and Alice follow behind Carlisle and Esme with a caravan of club members.

Carlisle shouts, "I stopped by the clubhouse and invited the boys. Is it all right to do dinner at the clubhouse? It will be more comfortable."

Edward smiles, "Sure, Dad."

Esme gets out of the car. "I'm so surprised."

"Es, I told you it was a lot of open land," Carlisle responds.

"Yeah, but you don't really take into account all the footage until you see it."

Emmett adds, "And wait until the fence is up."

"It'll look like a fortress," Jasper proudly growls.

"Yes, no one will get in easily," Carlisle comments.

"Or get out," Emmett adds.

"That's the idea," Edward says.

There's a trailer about twenty feet from the entrance. All of us trek to the construction office, following a very proud Emmett.

We all hover over a large table looking at the blueprints. There are drawings of the main hospital, small cabins, landscaping as well as water and food stations. Each section of the compound is thoughtfully planned for specific needs. The colors are warm and easy on the eyes. Edward didn't want the animals to feel any anxiety with bright, bold colors.

The mess hall comfortably seats one-hundred people. The food service will be a buffet cafeteria. The workers will have available meals from six in the morning until eight pm with vending machine for snacks and drinks in the mess hall, and outside stations. This will open so many job opportunities from veterinarians, assistants, and handlers to food service and maintenance. There will be a volunteer center for stray pick up and receiving in the front next to the office.

The three-story hospital will host a surgical facility with recovery and rehab units, examination and x-ray rooms, and a walk-in, lock-up safe for drugs. The top floor will be for the doctors' offices and rest area.

Information signs are everywhere throughout the compound directing each section and listing rules and regulations. Edward wants me to design cute cat and dog characters. I already think I will use Mignonne and Lamb Chop as models. All other signs are under miscellaneous, as a goof, I'll use a T-Rex or a raptor.

I can see the excitement in Edward's eyes. His family's idea is almost to fruition. Carlisle is about to burst as he descends the stairs and looks around the perimeter. "It's actually happening." He proudly takes in all three of his sons. "I could never have done this without you boys. To have you share my dreams and help me make them a reality is a remarkable feeling for a father."

Jasper and Edward do a side-glance.

Emmett hugs Carlisle. "Dad, soon I'll know. Rose and I will finally have our little family."

Rose giggles, "And we're having twins.

"Oh, sweetheart, this _is_ exciting," Esme cries.

Alice laughs, "Thanks to a little help from Annie Mae." she pokes me and I poke her back.

I ask, "Would it be okay if we pick her up and bring her to the clubhouse?"

"By all means." Carlisle insists.

 _ ***RI***_

Instead of fried chicken, we eat shrimp Po Boys fully dressed*, gumbo, beans and rice and lots of bread pudding in caramel whiskey sauce. Rose, Alice and I opt without the sauce.

Jasper and Edward want to announce the pregnancies after dinner. Both bounce in their seats like five-year-olds.

Annie Mae picks up on their behavior. She happily smiles and nods her head at Alice and me.

Through all the noise and chatter, Edward and Jasper stand, tapping their glasses. They both quiet the room.

"Now, this is a great day. Emmett will break ground tomorrow."

Cheers.

Emmett stands and bows. "Thank you. Thank you."

The guys throw balled up napkins at him to sit down.

Roaring laughter fills the room.

Edward raises his glass. "To my ... our parents, who had a dream and shared it with us."

Everyone holds a glass up and cheers, "To Carlisle and Esme."

Everyone settles.

Jasper addresses the crowd, "Well, Edward and I would like to share some good news, too." He extends his hand to Alice, and she stands next to him with her arm around his waist. Smiling, he announces, "We're going to have a baby."

Esme flies up from her seat and crushes them into a vice grip tearfully giggling. "This is wonderful news. Carlisle, we have two sons that will be fathers."

Edward adds, "Make that three, Mom."

Esme stares at Edward in disbelief.

I grab her into a hug. "It's true. Annie Mae sort of … blessed us all."

Esme looks at Annie Mae and mouths, "Thank you."

Annie Mae raises her glass.

Garrett shouts, "Looks like the Cullen curse was put to good use."

More laughter.

"Hey, Carlisle, what about you and Esme?"

Esme laughs. "Oh darlin', this old hen is done with laying eggs."

Carlisle boasts, "But my cock still crows!"

Everyone laughs.

Carlisle finally commands, "Cider for the ladies and beer for the gents … on the house!"

There's a deafening roar.

Emmett stands next to his brothers with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't have wished for anything better. We get to raise our kids together. They'll all grow up the same age, go to school and be best friends … like us."

 _ ***RI***_

Hours later, we arrive back home with the family sitting in the living room drinking coffee or hot chocolate and eating pralines, Voodoo chocolate, tortues (turtles) and salt water taffy.*

Rose's mouth is full as she chews. Emmett rubs her back just watching everyone. He's calm now.

Jasper and Alice sit close. His hand is on her belly.

Carlisle and Esme have their heads together with Annie Mae. Edward and I watch with interest.

Esme finally sits up and loudly whispers. "Multiples?"

Annie Mae just grins.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Oh, my… multiples… Annie Mae got carried away!**_

 _ **Po Boy: Similar to a Hero sandwich on amazing bread. Dressed means to have mayonnaise, lettuce tomatoes, pickles and onion on the sandwich.**_

 _ **Pralines:**_ _**Cream, Butter, Sugar and Premium Louisiana Jumbo Pecan Halves**_

 _ **VooDoo chocolate: Rich Dark Chocolate, Handmade Marshmallow, Tender Caramel, Toasted Coconut and Crisp Graham Crackers.**_

 _ **Tortues:**_ _**Pecan-Caramel Patty (Turtles)**_

 _ **Salt Water Taffy: Soft, Sweet Taft of many flavors.**_

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	39. Chapter 39

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N:** **Soooooooooo ... Since it appears everyone is thrilled about the multiples ... I thought I'd have a contest ... Have everyone guess who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners a treat or two from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun ... So, what do you think? Hugs, Gabby**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Thirty-eight: Baby Steps**

 **EPOV:**

My eyes widen, and I whisper in Bella's ear, "Did you know about the multiples?"

She answers, "I had asked Annie Mae when I found out I was pregnant at the hospital. At the time, she was uncertain. Edward, I'm still surprised I'm pregnant. Alice, too. We were both on birth control."

He nods toward Annie Mae. "That little woman can pack a punch."

"How do you feel about this?"

He smiles. "My mom's a twin."

"You're kidding?"

I shake my head. "Nope. And Dad has three, younger, triplet sisters. We call them the Sanderson sisters."

I point. "From Hocus Pocus?"

"Yeah, they're still single and live together. Emmett thinks they're weird."

"Why?"

"Because many times when they talk, they say the same things."

"They're just very attuned to one another."

"That's what Jasper says. He finds them all fascinating."

"Then, this doesn't surprise you."

"Apparently, multiple births skip a generation in our family. My great-grandmother was a twin, but my grandmother wasn't. And my mom had three single births. It's the same on my father's side."

"So, that leaves you, Emmett and Jasper …"

"Multiples."

"Wow. So, it's possible we could have a litter."

He laughs, places one hand gentle over my stomach and the other on my cheek with nose-to-nose kisses, as he speaks pecking my lips, "Whatever you give me, Bella, I'm going to love."

I swoon. "Edward."

Annie Mae sits nears us. "Well, you two are certainly lost in one another."

I ask, "So, you do see twins?"

"Carlisle told me there are triplets in the family." She shrugs.

"I know, Edward just shared that with me."

"Could there be triplets, Annie Mae?" Edward asks.

She smirks, "To be honest, Edward, with all that DNA, there could be more."

I blow out a long breath. "I don't have a very big body."

Annie Mae smooths my hair. "Sweetheart, your body will adjust to them."

I giggle, "Yeah, but will they adjust to me?"

"Are you worried?" she asks.

"No, just wondering how many I'm going to spit out," I kid.

"You look tired, Bella." She smiles with concern.

"Actually, I do feel a little queasy and tired."

"You need to get to bed, Little Mama."

Jasper stands. "Well, I'll take my girl and ... Ms. Annie Mae, can I escort you home?"

"Why thank you, Jasper, I would appreciate that."

Esme pulls on Carlisle. "We're going to head home, too, and bask in the glow of grandchildren to come."

"I like this zero to multiples." He smiles, "More Cullens."

Emmett gently says, "And I like going through all of this with my brothers."

 **BPOV**

I walk out from the bathroom to find Edward petting Lamb Chop on his lap with Mignonne on my pillows. Edward's gentle, yet firm with every stroke softly telling him he's a 'good boy.'

He glances up at me and smiles. "You feeling better?"

I crawl into bed grabbing Mignonne into my arms. "Yeah, just feel a little tired."

"The queasiness is gone?"

"Yes."

We sit quietly as we both give attention to our animal.

I finally break the silence. "I keep thinking that Rose has room for extra babies in her womb, but I'm not a big person. Neither is Alice. We could have triplets. What if they're multiple multiples and we have sixtuplets?"

"That's _sextuplets_ , Baby, and you're worrying over nothing."

"Sure, you can say that. You don't have to carry _them_ ," I snap, then realizing how bitchy I sound. "Sorry."

"Bella," He threads our fingers together and kisses my knuckles slowly, one at a time. "This is all new for us. Usually, couples are married and plan for a baby. We aren't engaged yet, and we're expecting more. We're kind of backward."

I grumble, "I know." Mignonne jumps down from the bed.

Edward carefully lifts Lamb Chop from his lap and places him on the floor. "C'mon, Little Mama." Edward pats the bed between his legs. I ease myself in front of him, and he slowly rubs my shoulders kneading his fingers into my skin. It feels so divine. I moan, "Oh, that feels _so_ good, Edward."

I lean my head forward as he continues to massage my neck, backbone and upper arms. "Bella, you're so tense."

"You keep doing this, and I'll be goo," I happily giggle.

He slides up my tank top and his fingers warm my tingling flesh. I pull it up and off only leaving my exercise bra. As sexual as this appears to be, it's not. Edward has an agenda and doesn't vere. He focuses intently on every muscle.

I close my eyes as he runs his thumbs in a circular motion over my bones and up my shoulder blades. His hands wrap around my waist; he kisses my neck, and with his warm breath makes me shiver. I plead, "Don't stop."

I feel his palms glide up my back as he pats my stomach; kisses feather my shoulders,

As his large hands slide down my legs, and pull me to the side kneading the arch of my feet and into each toe.

I honestly feel my body go boneless.

The stiffness in my back loosens, the dull ache over my eyes disappears, and my tiredness fades into a calm, semi-slumber.

"Sleep, my Little Mama."

I curl into Edward's arm, resting my head on his chest.

 _ **EPOV**_

I watch Bella sleep; one slow breath after the other. Her hand rests on my lower chest, and every so often, she fans her fingers and brushes them through my upper trail.

I take in all the tiny freckles over her upturned nose, see the fine, heart-shaped face with a perfect widow's peak, count the many colors of her strands in the sunlight, and listen carefully to her chatter. Bella talks in her sleep. She tells me to 'lift my leg and rest.' Even in sleep, she watches over me.

I want us to be married before the babies arrive. Dad is happy with 'more Cullens', but in reality, it won't be their legal name. I wonder if Bella would say, 'yes' to a proposal. I can't lie and say that I haven't thought of making her my wife, but could I convince her of that. She'll think this is all about the babies, when in actuality, I like the idea of her being a 'Cullen'; my woman, my Little Mama.

I can't just propose. It has to be a grand gesture from my heart, but not overwhelming for her. Bella isn't the kind of woman who likes fanfare or attention. It has to be personal, only between the two of us and not include the whole, freaking family, and the club. And it dawns on me where I can do this without a great deal of fuss, and yet to appeal to her sentimentality of the gesture. I need to play with her emotions in order for it to work for me. That way, when she experiences all of it, she can only say, 'yes.'

I take a few days to prepare for our alone time. Jasper feels the same way about getting married. He just does what he usually does with Alice. Maybe this time, she will respond favorably.

I'm able to walk around much easier, but still, can't drive. So, Bella takes the wheel. I tell her there's a private exhibit at the museum I want her to see.

 **JPOV**

Edward must be on his way with Bella as Emmett and Rosalie are in their backyard, playing hide and seek. Emmett has a wild sense of humor to hide his sincere attempt to romance his wife. It's his way, and it works with Rose, so I don't question it.

Alice and I are on our way to the clinic. I have flowers everywhere to commence this auspicious occasion. I know Alice will finally agree to my proposal. We talk about what needs to be done for the day.

As we enter the front door, I watch Alice cover her hands over her mouth and walk in a circle admiring all the arrangements. "Oh, Jasper."

We are alone since I begged Dad to keep everyone out of the front reception area; our first meeting place. When she turns to look at me, I have one knee down with the ring in my hands. This time she has tears in her eyes. A good sign for me.

"Alice, since the day I met you, I have asked you every day … religiously … to marry me. This isn't just about you being pregnant. But I want those babies to have the Cullen name, I want you to have the Cullen name, and be a family. Please, marry me. This would mean the world to our family and me."

Tears fall in rivulets as Alice nods her head with a quiet, 'yes.' She kneels in front of me and extends her hand. Once I place the ring on her finger, we both cry ... the joy too much to handle.

I shout, "It's a yes?"

Alice shouts and wraps her arms around my neck, "Yes."

Cheers erupt from the back room.

 **EMPOV**

I chase Rose all over the back yard. I direct her into the area where I have her 'surprise,' and we stumble with her falling onto my chest. "You're full of spunk this morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, baby, you have no idea."

She wiggles her eyebrows. "Adventurous, too? I like this."

"I know."

She sings, "You want to play with me."

"I do."

"You have me hot, Emmett."

"That's the idea."

"Is this what I have to look forward to during this pregnancy?" she asks.

"Well, and more." I grab the blue box from the rose bushes and hand it to her.

"Wow, Tiffany's. Did you rob the place?" she kids.

"Rosalie, it's a little something to say, 'I love you' and 'thank you' for allowing me to knock you up."

"Oh, Em, you're so romantic."

She opens the box to find an eternity ring of platinum and rose gold with diamonds. "Oh, Emmett, it's beautiful."

I take the ring and place it on her right hand. "Baby, this is nothing compared to the gift you are giving me."

She smiles, "Gifts."

"Now, how about the roll in the hay?"

"What are _you_ waiting for?"

I love this woman.

 **EPOV**

Bella and I take the elevator to the second floor. There's a room that's closed off to the public for today, and we enter through the forbidden doors.

Bella turns her body to the doors pointing. "Edward, we can't be …" She stops and looks around. "Oh my God, what have you done?"

As she walks around the room, she gazes as her paintings, sculptures and unique jewelry. "It's all mine?" She looks so confused. "How did you do this?"

"Well, Mom…"

She sits on a bench. "I can't believe all of this."

"You can. You deserve this, Bella."

"When does this open?" she quietly asks.

I slowly kneel on my leg. "When you promise to become a Cullen."

She stares.

"I want our children to be born as a family, but it's about us."

She gasps as she sees the sign, 'Art Work by Bella Cullen.'

"That was Esme's idea, right?" she giggles.

"Pretty much."

"They all know?"

"Pretty much, but they're not here."

She leans in and lightly kisses my lips. "You're willing to marry me despite having a litter?"

"I welcome it, no matter how many."

She bites her lip. "This was incredibly sweet, a very smart tactical move on your part."

"Pretty much."

"And you expect me to say, 'yes.'

"I'm hoping."

She smiles, looks around and nods. "You sure know how to bribe someone."

"Only you."

"I love you, Edward."

"Bella, you're killing me here."

With a devilish smirk, I get my 'yes.'

And Esme Cullen can now do her happy dance.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Well, three happy men, bestowing gifts for their pregnant women.**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	40. Chapter 40

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran, but once again I finished the chapter at the eleventh hour. We are unBeta'd because I couldn't ask Fran to do this in a few hours. It wouldn't be fair to her.**

 **A/N:** **DON'T FORGET to join the contest ... Who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners treats from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun.**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Thirty-nine: Keep on Rolling**

 **EPOV**

It's an unusual Monday with the clinic closed for the groundbreaking ceremony for the compound. Dad handles the TV reporters with his dazzling smile and sincere exuberance while Bella, Rose, and Alice escort potential contributors, volunteers, and local politicians to the trailer. The plan is to hype up the benefits of cleaning up and collecting the animals safely off the streets.

Seth, Garrett, and Jake head up security within and around the perimeter looking very credible and highly professional in their dark green uniforms wearing the compound security badges and guard gear.

A reporter shouts out to Dad, "Dr. Cullen, where's your dynamic wife?"

Just as Dad is about to answer, a car drives up in full speed, trailing dust as it closes in.

Dad smiles, "I do believe she's here." He excuses himself and quickly jogs to Mom's car.

Helping her out with an extended hand, they embrace, and hand in hand they both stand with the reporters.

Emmett, Jasper and I are off to one side.

"Mrs. Cullen, we were wondering where you were," another reporter chirps.

"Well, I had a lengthy meeting for the fundraiser's arrangements for this Friday night." She smiles and catches her breath. "I certainly hope all of you will attend this annual event."

Jasper nudges me. "They could be politicians."

I shake my head. "No, more like celebrities. They don't lie or cheat anyone."

"True, but they shine in the limelight," Emmett adds.

"This is quite a morning for the Cullen family with the start of this project," another reporter states.

Dad proudly speaks, "It's a legacy I can stand behind and view with a full heart. After our trip to India, I realized that time was ticking. So, with my three sons, we designed the facility. My eldest son, Emmett, will build the structures. My middle son, Edward, and my youngest son, Jasper, were the architects. Esme," He squeezes her shoulders, "Will make it all pretty with flowers and plants."

"Mrs. Cullen, you've always shown great support for the clinic," a reporter begins. "Yet, you don't have any pets."

Mom smiles waving her hands towards Jasper, Emmett and me. "I have three sons … that are blessing me with grandchildren." She mouths to us, "That's okay to say?" We nod. "So, I'll tend to the babies and the men will tend to the animals … a fair tradeoff. Don't you think?"

Emmett says with great amazement, "That woman is so smooth."

Dad interjects, "Yes, the Cullen Clan grows, but now if we can move things along, we have a compound to build."

We show the plans, describe each building's use and Dad takes a shovel and digs the first hole. With great applause, clicks of cameras, and hoopla, we finally have the place to ourselves. The news crews leave and a caravan of happy contributors exit the premises.

Jasper appraises, "I think that went well."

Bella boasts, "Well, Alice did some amazing sales pitches, so on Friday night, Esme, expect some huge checks."

Alice giggles, "I have nothing on Rose, she's raking in the dough on a 'Guess-what-we're-having-contest.' All proceeds go to the clinic."

"How are you doing that, Rosie?" Emmett asks.

"I promised whoever guesses twins, trips or quads, boys, girls or both, will get their names embossed on a brick as a patron." She pulls out a wad of twenty-dollar-bills and strips of paper out of her bra. "At twenty dollars a pop, they can have a guess. Every correct pop, they get a brick."

Emmett wraps his arms around her waist. "You vixen."

"Wait, they're guessing on our kids, too?" Jasper asks.

Alice joins in. "Yes, we already raised three hundred, sixty dollars. We'll announce this on Friday night, who knows how much we can pull in with quick cash?"

"Remember, you wanted to create a brick front, Edward?" Bella reminds me. "Well, we could add walkways and people would donate later on to get their name on a brick. It could be a continuous gold mind."

Esme sings, "I love having daughters."

Carlisle adds, "Beauty, brains, and babies. I do, too."

 _ ***RI***_

We leave Emmett to actually break ground, as we get back to the clinic. Bella, Rose, Alice and Mom drive off for Mom's shop. Jasper gingerly assists me to his car.

"Jazz, I'm okay, you don't have to hold onto me," I plead.

He explains, "Bella asked me to watch over you."

I smile and give him the _look_. "I can walk."

 _ **BPOV**_

As we walk into the shop, Alice laughs. "You told Jazz to watch over Edward?"

Esme groans, "He's going to hover."

"And mother," Alice adds. "Are you trying to get Jasper killed? I think he has more motherly instincts than all of us."

"Exactly. I need him to watch over Edward, so he won't overdo," I plead.

"Bella, darling, Edward's going to do what he wants to do. Jasper idolizes him. He'll stop when he is told to stop." Esme sighs. "Believe me, I know."

"He's so exasperating," I moan.

Esme pats my shoulder. "And he always will. Where Emmett has Carlisle's spunk and humor, Edward has his tenacity and independence."

Alice questions, "What does Jasper have?"

Esme flatly says, "Me."

"But your bold and colorful," Rose disagrees.

"He's a worrier, nurturer like me. Edward may be the empath, but he's certainly on a macho scale. Jasper has a different sensitivity, he's manly enough to show his feminine side."

Rose points. "I see what you mean. He wears his feelings on his sleeve."

Esme nods. "Yes, he does."

"He tells me he loves me every day," she giggles. "Every moment."

Rose laughs, "While Emmett makes a joke out of things."

"True," Esme confirms. "Sometimes, out of poor taste."

Rose mumbles, "You're telling me."

I nod, "And Edward …"

Esme finishes the sentence, "... Runs away. But once he gets it, he's a pit bull and doesn't let go."

"They're all so different, but so much alike," I realize.

"Yes, Bella, they all live for family." Esme tears up. "They will all be amazing fathers."

Rose leans her head on Esme's. "I'm so happy we have the chance to be parents."

Alice slips, "Well, leave it to Annie Mae."

I shake my head. "Yeah, she went overboard." I pat my stomach and point to Alice."

"And they're all meant to be, whatever you girls have," Esme proudly announces.

"Well, my luck, I'll have a litter," I gripe.

"People don't have litters. We have multiple births." Alice nods her head.

"Yeah, we're in big trouble, Alice, if we have more than two," I shakily admit.

Esme frowns. "Are you worried about this, Bella?"

"Edward asked me the same question. I'm not worried. I just want to know how many so I can be prepared."

"Don't worry, darling, you have all of us. Carlisle and I will be there for all of you. And speaking of such … We need to plan a couple of weddings. I don't believe we can do bridal showers, but we can do …" Sings, "baby ones"

 **EPOV**

The clinic is overly busy. Dad, Jasper and I don't see one another until lunch. Mom's go-to-guy from Stein's Deli brings us three, huge corn beef on rye sandwiches smothered in Russian dressing with coleslaw, potato knishes, half-sour pickles, and three large iced coffees.

Dad ushers us into his office to eat huddling around his desk.

He takes a huge bite of his sandwich and moans, wipes his mouth and says, "Your mother is hounding me about wedding dates since you both want Bella, Alice and babies to all become Cullens before the births."

"Isn't that what you and mom want?" Jasper asks.

"Let me be clear, I want you boys to be happy. I'm thrilled about your choices, but this is up to you and your girls. Yet, you know your mother," he warns.

"Well, Bella doesn't want a big fuss. She only has Annie Mae."

"Same with Alice. She has a few friends."

Dad's cell rings and he holds up his phone. "Your mother." He swipes the face of his cell, "Yes, Esme. Yes, my love, we received the sandwiches. I already texted you. Oh, you didn't see. Well, we are eating everything right now. You have three very happy men here and we thank you." He pauses, takes another bite while listening. "I did ask them. But Esme, don't you think you …" He puts his sandwich down and wipes his mouth. "Oh, the girls are still with you and you are orchestrating the date inquiry. Okay." He pleadingly looks at us. "They want to know when you want to be married."

Jazz and I simultaneously say, "Tomorrow."

We can hear mom, "Don't be ridiculous. They need some time."

Jasper and I look at dad. He shrugs. Some great help. I finally say, "As soon as possible to plan. Bella and Alice can decide and we will show up. Whatever they want, we want." I nod to Jasper.

"Yes, I fully agree with Edward. Whatever you girls want, naturally we will help, and abide by any decisions."

Dad smiles and whispers, "I raised such smart men."

From over the phone, Mom remarks, "I heard that, and I quite agree that _we_ raised smart men."

Dad raises his sandwich, toasts the air, smiles, and bites in mumbling, "I'm getting some tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows. Both Jazz and I put our sandwiches down.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Don't you love Carlisle?**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	41. Chapter 41

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. This chapter was on time.**

 **A/N:** **DON'T FORGET to join the contest ... Who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners treats from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun.**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **A/N: From a guest reader:**

 **HummingBird: I think your story is interesting and look forward to the next chapter. I would like to ask if you might consider making a chapter about the others that help protect the clinic. You mention Jacob, Garrett, and a few others in passing, but they never got a chapter to explain how they got involved with the Cullen crew.**

 **Would anyone else like a back-story on the club members?**

 **I like this idea.**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty: Wedding and Baby Preps**

 **BPOV:**

Esme places her cell on the table, leans over, crosses her hands in front of her, and confidently coos, "Free reign."

We all stare at her in disbelief.

She snaps, "Don't question. I heard the boys myself. They want whatever you girls want. You set the date, you create your wedding, and they will be there. Jasper said he would help."

Rosalie warns, "Oh, jump at the chance. Emmett drove me crazy with his ideas. He wanted a circus."

Alice exhales a long, 'noooo.'

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Bella, he wanted to get married on a high wire, no, it was a trapeze." Rose shakes her hands over her head. "Lunatic." Looks at Esme. "Sorry, Esme."

"No, I completely agree. I was dead set against that three-ring craziness. And then, Carlisle wanted to add elephants."

"Oh, my God, I remember. He wanted both of us to sit on the elephants and recite our vows."

Esme hysterically laughs. "He brought two elephants and had them at the first rehearsal, and they pooped all the way down the aisle in the church. Father Mulcahy said they couldn't get the stench out for months."

"We were banned, and word traveled fast. We couldn't book the wedding in any church," Rose groans.

Esme adds, "Rabbi Mendelsohn was quite amenable, but he drew the line at the cantor. The pipes on that man!"

"You got married in a temple?" Alice asks.

"Well, no. They had gorgeous gardens."

"We were lucky we weren't excommunicated. I wanted to kill Carlisle for that stunt," Esme snarls.

"Where did the elephants come from?" Alice asks.

"Edward borrowed them from the zoo," she growls with clenched teeth.

Rose smirks. "He'd do anything for Emmett. Those brothers are tight."

"Hence, Jasper takes care of Edward," I say.

"Or, Edward took a bullet," Rose murmurs.

I stare at Rose. "Edward took a bullet?"

"Jasper didn't mean to shoot his gun. It sort of went off by accident. Edward saw everything and pushed Emmett out of the way."

"Oh, my God, we need to hear all of these stories," Alice says pulling up a chair near Esme.

Esme grunts, "Oh darling, we don't have the time."

"But Jasper's so careful," Alice defends.

"This happened a few years ago. Jasper was careless … at times. When he has his sights on a perpetrator who's harming an animal, Jasper loses all logic and reason."

"Wow."

"And Edward is worse. That boy is part animal."

"C'mon, Esme, we want to hear a few more stories. Don't worry about the weddings. I have a few favors I can call in, too."

Esme settles in, and we sit around her. "Just a couple. We could be here for days and I wouldn't make a dent."

"How about Emmett and our third-anniversary party?" Rose temps Esme.

Esme takes in a huge breath and exhales slowly. "Ha, I went for therapy after what the three of them did."

Alice and I look at one another.

"They decided since Rose was a little depressed …"

She interrupts, "I lost our first baby."

Alice and I 'ooo.'

"Emmett kept a smile on his face, but he was hurting. He put up a brave front for you, darling."

"Yeah, he did." She sighs. "Then, Edward and Jasper decided they knew exactly how to cheer us up."

"They told their dad what they wanted to do, but avoided me. So, Carlisle was in cahoots with them. They were busy all afternoon building something in the backyard. Rosalie and I were told to stay inside."

"Yeah, we baked pies, a cake, brownies and monkey bread. We ate everything waiting for them to finish what they were doing."

"Finally, the sun faded to dark, and they proudly escorted us to sit on lawn chairs along with Carlisle to watch their show."

"They had built a platform with highly flammable wood, unbeknownst to them, and Emmett stood behind it, as Edward and Jasper busied themselves in the front. Well, something went wrong, and their firework display tumbled onto the ground. Jasper was spooked and flung his lighter into the air. Needless to say, the fireworks never reached the sky. They soared back and forth and over and under the platform. It caught fire, explosions rocked the small tool shed, and it burned down in effigy. Emmett moved quickly and turned on the sprinkler system. The fire calmed, but we were soaked to the bone." Esme half-smiles. "My sons."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry for Esme until she loudly howled her laughter. "Those boys kill me." She wiped the tears from her eyes calming herself to a hoot. "Oh, they are resourceful. Emmett and Edward wanted to test their version of a hot-air balloon. So, they tied Jasper up, kicking and screaming, in a basket that was laden with large helium balloons. It did take off, but didn't get too far catching in the tree. The balloons all popped and Jasper came tumbling down. He couldn't break his fall since his brothers tied him up so tightly. The poor boy broke his right arm. That's why he's left-handed now. Nothing kept that eight-year-old down."

Rose giggles, "But Jasper got them back."

Esme widely smiles. "Yes, he did."

Alice asks, "What did he do?"

"Oh, he was smart. He waited months to lay his plan for revenge. It was Halloween time. Both Emmett and Edward were intrigued by vampires. I don't know what started their interest, but Edward researched their existence believing that the myth was quite true. Jasper had a way of finding materials on the subject and carefully laying the evidence in Edward's path," Esme tells the story. "So, two nights after Halloween, Dia de los Muertos."

Rose interjects, "The Day of the Dead."

"Jasper begged for a sleep-out in the tent in the backyard. He made quite a deal of it knowing Edward and Emmett would want to do it, too. I agreed, but I saw the look in Jasper's little face. I knew he was up to something. I also took a back seat to the plan. So, I watched it all unfold. There was a scream from the house next door. It was an abandoned home. From the tent, Edward and Emmett peeked out their heads. Jasper anticipated that they would push him out of the tent. So, he ran and hid around the corner … watching."

I groan, "Oh, my God."

Alice giggles, "My resourceful, little man."

Esme nods, "Oh, he was brilliant with this. As he was tucked away, two huge, caped men walked from the yard next door carrying a woman's blood-soaked, lifeless body, making hissing noises. Emmett ran out first screaming, "Mom!" Edward stayed. He watched with fascination until they turned on him. He ran, but never yelled." She laughs. "He did pee himself."

We all hysterically laugh.

"Jasper came into the house, not laughing. He stood his ground in front of his older, much bigger brothers and said, 'Never use me again.' And walked away. Emmett wanted to beat the snot out of Jasper, but it was Edward who stopped him. He was proud of Jasper."

Wiping her tears, Alice asks, "Who were the two guys and the woman?"

"Jasper hired three actors and paid them with his meager savings from his piggy bank."

"How did he know them?" I ask.

"He called an agency. When the owner heard Jasper's plan, he jumped at the chance. He had older brothers, too. They gave Jasper back his money. It was a sympathy job."

Shaking her head, Alice mumbles rubbing her tummy, "Ah, baby, your daddy's a genius."

"A regular Al Capone," Rose mumbles.

"These were great stories, Esme." I smile.

"Oh, there are many more, Bella, but we need to do some planning. Do you girls want separate weddings or make this a double ceremony?"

Rose adds, "Well, our fifth anniversary is in two and a half weeks." She bites her lip.

"Triple anniversaries?" I say.

Esme shrieks, "They'd love that."

I question, "You really think so?"

"Are you kidding? That way, none of them would forget the day." Esme nods.

"Oh, please, they would override Emmett's stupid ideas for a celebration," Rose begs.

I look at her, "Ah, fireworks?"

"Edward and Jasper grew up," she answers.

Alice hums, "Hmm, Jasper would like that."

I frown. "I'm not sure about Edward. He can be solitary."

Esme states, "He would love it, but if you're open to it and he knows you want this, then he will go for it, Bella. It really is about what you want."

"But I want what he wants; together."

Alice nods. "This could be really perfect. We're already having babies at the same time."

"Okay, let's do it."

We all scream and hug one another.

"Emmett will love this; two cakes," Rose laughs.

Alice adds, "No, three; two weddings and one anniversary."

"This is going to be amazing. I'm so excited." Esme dances around the table. "I get two more daughters and a whole lot of grandchildren."

Her cell rings. "Hi, my son." She pauses. "What do you mean you're picking up Bella in a few minutes?" She listens. "Oh, okay, I will tell her."

"I ask, "What's wrong?"

"All Edward said is that everyone's fine, but there's an emergency in Spain, and he has to fly out and wants you with him."

Rose argues, "What about the wedding plans?"

Esme straightens up. "Bella has a cell and an iPad. We can still do what we need to do without her here."

I ask, "He's okay?"

Esme smiles, shrugs and sings, "He's Edward."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **What do you think would get Edward so riled to drop everything and go to Spain?**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	42. Chapter 42

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **A/N:** **DON'T FORGET to join the contest ... Who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners treats from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun.**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **NEW STORY REC: Their Princess by Angela Abbott** **id: 12358466**

 **It made me smile and it's complete. Go read.**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-one: Spain**

 **EPOV:**

I roll up my last pair of socks, placing them in my suitcase as Bella comes bursting into the bedroom. She gasps, sighs, and catches her breath, "Why the trip to Spain?" She places her hands on her chest taking a full breath.

"I was asked to assist in surgery," I say to her and lean over rubbing her back. "You didn't have to run, Bella."

"Esme said you were coming to pick me up."

"Jasper thought if he went to get you without me, I could pack and save time."

She smiles. "Quite the efficient Jasper."

"I took your suitcase down. Figure everyday wear for three days, maybe a nice dress or two for an evening out, and whatever else you women need for travel."

She mumbles an 'okay' and disappears into the closet.

With the shower running, I head back into the ensuite and hop in. With shampoo in my hair and my back to the door, I hear it slide open and then close. Small hands slowly wrap around my waist, and Bella kisses my back. "What time do we leave for the airport?"

"We have a few hours."

"Oh, what should we do?" More kisses on my back as her hands glide across my stomach, down my hips and inner thighs. I sit on the shower step while Bella turns to my front and finishes scrubbing my hair. Dollops of soap drip down my chest and onto my lap. Bella slyly lathers the suds over my skin and through my pubic hair; playfully avoiding my growing erection. She rinses me off with the hand spray and stands in front of me.

I lean back on the upper step closing my eyes and feeling her every movement. Straddling my sides and holding my shoulders, she presses her heat close to my hardened cock, playfully teasing my excited condition. Whispering in my ear, she gently bites my lobe asking permission to touch me.

I growl, "I thought you were."

With a small smile, she pecks my lips as her hands carefully guide me to her opening, and she fills herself quite full. With a slight hiss and a contented sigh, Bella allows the fit to spread. She kisses my eyelids with her hands cupping my jaw. She slowly rises and sits dancing with a musical rhythm. I lay my head back concentrating on the burn. The fire flares into the pit of my stomach, and I follow every up and down, twist and turn.

It's as though I need more friction. Standing, I take Bella with me, pinning her up against the tile. With one leg over my hip, I can feel the force shatter every nerve in Bella as it extends to me.

But I want more.

I caress her jaw and pull her mouth to mine, kissing her lips, cheeks, and neck. Then, I hold her close. She rests her head on my chest. "Is your leg okay?"

"I'm more than fine."

 _ ***RI***_

Bella sleeps, while I read all the information on the injured lion cub. Starved for four months with only bread and yogurt, he suffers from stenosis of the esophagus where the throat closes so tightly that food can't be properly swallowed by the cub.

"Why the sour look on your face?" Bella questions.

I sigh. "I was reading about the lion cub."

She sits up. "What happened to him?"

"He was stripped from his mother and sold to a circus, where, for his first four months of life, he was given only bread and yogurt to stunt his growth. The promoters wanted to keep him little for paid pictures with tourists. Now he can't swallow any food, he's undernourished and underdeveloped."

She frowns with disgust. "You wonder who the real animals are."

"It was Max who recommended me to help with the surgery. He feels I will calm the animal."

Bella smiles. "You are good at that."

I kiss her.

"The head vet, Juan Hernandez, is originally based in Massachusetts with a rescue group that internationally saves cats and dogs. He was in Valencia when the cub was brought in. He sounds like a great guy. He saw the condition he was in and unselfishly volunteered to pay for his treatment and care. In his travels, he works with Max, and that's when Max told him about me. Bella, the cub should be forty-five pounds, and he's barely twenty."

She sadly moans, "Oh, Edward, the poor, little fella."

"Lions need to tear at their food and chew chunks. He's unable to do this. His esophagus is too narrow. We need to get in there and widen it for him."

"What about the circus?"

"They brought the animal in thinking they could protect their investment. When Juan saw what was going on, he called the authorities, and the circus was closed down, and all involved were arrested."

She shakes her head. "They should starve them."

"I'd like them in a closed room for a few minutes."

"Sometimes you're such a Neanderthal." She pats my hand. "Max knew you wouldn't turn this down."

I nod. "I'm itching to get there."

The captain informs us we are about to land.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella and I quickly dispose our bags in our hotel room and take a cab to the clinic.

Valencia is a beautiful city, but my interest is on what needs to be done.

It's early morning, and our exhaustion is apparent, but the cab ride to the clinic feels snail-like, and my anxiety overflows. Bella reassures me she's fine and wants to help in any way.

My girl.

We arrive at the clinic in fifteen minutes. Juan greets us with handshakes and hugs for Bella. He boldly laughs, "Your wife is a beauty." I don't correct him, and Bella smirks at me.

He leads us to a private room where Gabriel is safely sleeping on thick blankets; his coloring is pale, fur dull and body very thin.

Juan whispers that 'Gabe' is a light sleeper. The sound of his soft voice does stir the cub.

"May I?" I ask Juan, and he nods. I sit on the floor next to Gabe. He looks up at me with the saddest eyes. "It's okay, boy; we're going to set you right."

Bella sits next to me and the cub inches for her. Usually, I'm the one who gets the attention. Gabe makes it quite known he wants to be near Bella. I move over, and Gabe puts his paw on Bella's lap. She grabs hold with one hand and pets him with the other, and he purrs.

Juan comments, "I thought you were the animal whisperer, Edward, but it looks as though Bella has Gabe's interest."

I smile. "I believe Gabe feels her caring."

"That little guy has been treated unkindly for a very long time," he sadly informs.

"So, when is the surgery scheduled?"

"I thought after your long trip, you would take the day and tonight to rest up, and we could begin early tomorrow. Is that feasible for you?" Juan asks me.

"Sounds good."

I stand and offer Bella my hand. She takes it, and the cub begins to protest with a scratchy roar.

Bella kneels next to him petting his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gabe."

He lays his head on the blankets.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella and I sleep for the next six hours, shower, and order room service. The plan is to eat our late lunch, rest, have dinner and head to bed. On the open terrace overlooking the downtown area, I watch Bella consume a large platter of chicken paella. Even though it's early in her pregnancy, Bella recalls that seafood is a detriment to her diet. But, she says, we'll return to Valencia and have the traditional, very famous, seafood, rice dish. She hums as she pops in heaps of rice, mushrooms, and chicken into her awaiting mouth, mumbling, 'this is so good.' I eat a steak with a creamy blue cheese sauce, baked potato, and salad. We chew in harmony taking in the afternoon hustle and bustle.

After the dessert of berries and custard surrounded in whipped cream vanishes in a flash, Bella lays on her back, rubbing her full tummy instantly giving in to sleep. I crawl in next to her, and she is already dead to the world.

We don't make it to dinner but awake before the alarm. We have breakfast in the hotel restaurant. I'm not a fan of olives and wine for my morning meal, so the accommodating chef prepares us scrambled eggs, thick strips of crisp bacon, toast, and coffee. Bella drinks a large glass of orange juice and eats the rest of my bacon.

The clinic is all abuzz as we walk through the front door. Everyone is madly in love with this little cub and wants to see him on the road to recovery. Juan shows me the locker room where I change into scrubs.

 **BPOV**

While Edward disappears to change, he suggests I go sit with Gabe. They have him on his belly with his head propped up on folded towels; slightly sedated from the IV with his paws out front. His eyes widen when he sees me, and he purrs a tiny roar. The room looks very similar to one of Edward's operating areas; sterile and extremely cold.

The surgical nurse instructs me to wash my hands. Then, she helps me with a cover up of a light gauze, hospital gown, and cap. She brings me back into the room with Gabe, and I sit next to him gently petting his back and paws.

Edward enters with Juan and two other men. Once Gabe is fully sedated, I sit in the observation area behind a glass window. I can't see very much with all of them surrounding the cub, but there is a P.A. system that allows me to hear everything. Juan is a talker where Edward remains silent with a few 'hmms.'

They insert a weighted dilator down Gabes' esophagus, which stretches his narrowed tube. From what I can hear, the esophagus is inflamed by stomach acids and scar tissue. My heart aches for this little guy. Then, Juan tells Edward he'll never be able to be in the wild. His food will still need to be ground into pieces. Nevertheless, I can hear the joy in Juan's words, "He'll be loved."

It appears that Gabe will have a great, new start. Once he recovers, Juan will take him to a retreat in South Africa.

A call comes in that two more lion cubs have been rescued from an amusement park near Madrid. Juan apologizes for having to abandon us in the celebration, but he again will personally bring the two cubs to the clinic and Gabe will have company.

Edward has a great admiration for Juan and invites him to New Orleans for the opening of the new compound.

 _ ***RI***_

We return to the hotel a little before one. We order room service and wait on the balcony. Edward stands behind me with his arms around my waist, and his chin rests on my head.

"Juan asked me to travel with his group throughout Europe," Edward quietly says.

I lean back. "Would you like to do that?"

He kisses my cheek. "This was a great experience." He rubs my flat belly. "But I have more important things to do."

I turn to look up at him. "I'm so proud of you."

He kisses my forehead. "Hey, I have a bone to pick with you, Mrs. Cullen-to-be."

"And what's that?" I hug him running my hands up his arms.

"The cub chose you."

"Oh, I have the reason for that."

"Do tell."

"Apparently, I'm not truly a whisperer. Gabe loves the smell of Ivory soap. So, I wasn't hypnotizing him," I confess.

"I thought I'd lost my touch."

"Nope, your scent was too manly." I giggle.

"You want to go home and get us married?"

"Yeah."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to be anywhere without you. Maybe a few years ago, I would have taken Juan up on his offer. Now, I want to be a daddy."

I bite my lip and cry. "Damn hormones."

He hugs me. "I like these hormones."

"This is only the beginning, though."

"I promise I'm in this."

"I know."

"Let's go home."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **So, Edward helped save the cub and truly commits to Bella and the babies. "Sigh."**_

 _ **Don't you love him?**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, Angela Abbott id: 3591678,


	43. Chapter 43

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. BUT I just finished this chapter right now. We are unBeta'd.**

 **A/N:** **DON'T FORGET to join the contest ... Who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners treats from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun.**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-two: Planning**

 **EPOV:**

Bella is out cold, as I carefully place her on our bed. Removing her sweater, jeans, and sneakers, I sit at her side just staring at her flat belly. How could I even consider traveling around Europe with her here at home without me?

Not an option.

I grab one of my T-shirts and lift it carefully over her head and body. She doesn't move she's really down for the count. I like her in my things. Call it possessive, call it prideful, but I love my scent being wrapped around my woman's body.

Before I call Dad, I lay next to her with my arms around her and my head near my children. There is no movement. Well, not yet, it's far too soon, but I imagine a little kick to my face and smile. In just a few months, I will feel them reaching out. I want them to know my voice or sense my touch. I couldn't do that, thousands of miles away from them and their mother.

I look up to view her beautiful, serene face, take in every freckle, see the arch in her brows or the little curve to her loving lips. Her chestnut hair fans over the pillow and down her arms. I touch it's softness, smell its divine aroma and run my fingers through every strand.

She whispers in her slumber a soft, 'Edward' and I soar. I'm with her in her sleep. Smiling, I kiss her forehead and go into the kitchen, knowing my mother brought food for us.

I never question Esme Cullen's mothering abilities. She goes beyond the call of mommyhood duties.

I find sandwiches from Stein's. Yes, my mother loves me. Corned beef, roast beef, turkey and pastrami, coleslaw, potato salad and pickles fill the second shelf. I laugh when I see a huge gallon of stress tea.

 _ ***RI***_

Placing my plate in the dishwasher, I hear movement from the stairway. Within seconds, Bella enters the kitchen' her hair is a tangled mess and sleepiness still on her face.

I turn to her and ask, "You hungry?"

She smiles. "Oh, I could eat."

I taunt, "Stein's corn beef?"

Her eyes widen. "You went …"

"The powers of my mom," I interrupt.

"Aw, bless that woman." Bella opens the refrigerator and grabs a wrapped sandwich. "She's the best."

I bring her a plate.

"Thanks, Big Daddy." She tears into her food, humming and moaning. "This is so good exacting what I wanted, too."

I pour her a glass of tea and place it near her plate. "Stress Tea."

Bella giggles with a full mouth. "She doesn't forget a thing."

I sit next to her with my arm over the back of the chair. "She also had it dressed the way we like it."

She wipes her mouth, swallow a sip of tea and says, "I hope I can be as good as a mother."

I smile and kiss her nose. "You already have her beat in the cookie baking."

"Shh, don't say that. Esme would be devastated."

"Nope, I heard her say it myself. But your baking wasn't the first thing I noticed," I tease her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and cozies herself on my lap. "And what was the first thing?"

"Those chocolate eyes when you opened the florist shop door and told me to come back later." I kiss her neck.

"Oh, right, I didn't know it was you, then. Esme and I were doing centerpieces," she breathlessly whispers into my ear as she licks it. Then, turning away, she takes a bite of her sandwich.

As she chews with a puffed out cheek, Bella straddles my lap. "Hmm, nothing like eating a sandwich from Steins and dry humping your fiancé."

"How about eating and actually …"

"No, this is good." She tightens her hold and I ride the wave with her; my fingers playing her tune. Once my Little Mama collapses her head onto my shoulder, squeezes my sides with her legs and relaxes, I hold her close.

"You okay?"

She barely whispers, "That was great, but what about you?"

"I'm fine. We can continue this later. Jasper's on his way. I have to go to the clubhouse and meet Dad and the guys. Mom, Alice, Rose and Annie Mae will be here in an hour." I say.

"So much for the rest for the weary," she kids.

"If you're not up for this, then give Mom a call and cancel."

"No, no. I can't ruin this for her. She has two sons getting married and a slew of grandchildren on the horizon. She's not touching the ground." Bella giggles. "I'm not going to pop her bubble."

"Smart girl. Besides, I'll be back in a little over an hour. Something about a cake tasting appointment. Emmett's very excited about this." I roll my eyes.

 _ ***RI***_

Every member sits in the main dining area of the bar hooting and hollering as Jasper and I walk through the door. Emmett has his arms up trying to quiet them down. "Listen. Listen. We have to hurry this along."

Dad comes out from the back. "Hi, sons."

Now, they all become rowdy slapping Dad's shoulders.

Emmett continues, "C'mon, guys, we don't have the time for this. Edward and Jasper have to be there for the cake testing. We don't want that froufrou Shabby Chic shit."

Garrett shouts, "What the fuck do you know about Shabby Chic?"

Jasper chuckles, "How does he even know the name?"

Emmett defends himself, "I know what it is and I don't want to sink my teeth into pink shit."

Garrett frowns with a hand on his chest. "You wound me, Em. A real man lives for that … pink shit."

They all laugh.

Seth sings, impersonating Steven Tyler " _Pink, it's my new obsession, yeah_

 _Pink, it's not even a question_

 _Pink, on the lips of your lover_

 _'Cause pink is the love you discover"_

Garrett hums, "Nothing like a pink-flowered nub to start your day!"

More laughter.

 **BPOV**

I close the cover of my cell. "Edward said that they'll meet us at the caterers. Apparently, Emmett is possessed over choosing the wedding cakes."

Rose giggles. "He doesn't want anything … _Shabby Chic_." She impersonates him, "It pales his manhood."

Esme groans. "That boy has issues."

"Tell me about it. He wants to add an anniversary cake if Bella or Alice's cakes are too froufrou," Rose whines with her hands in the air. "I swear, he's driving me nuts. Do you think they'll want rose petals and cutesy birds?"

Both Alice and I react, 'no.'

"I don't like girly things. And it's Jasper's wedding, too," Alice reminds.

"I agree with Alice the cakes need to reflect a couple."

"Please, Jasper would have guns and Edward would have nunchucks instead of a bride and groom," she complains tapping her toe.

Annie Mae smiles. "Oh, I think differently. Those two boys are so head over heels for you girls that they would agree to anything ... even froufrou."

I frown. "You know I wouldn't want that, Annie Mae."

"Yes." She squeezes me. "My girl likes chocolate fudge cake with raspberry filling and buttercream frosting."

"And no one make is as good as you." I hug her back.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. What color frosting, Bella?" Alice asks.

"You know, I'd like a traditional three-tier, white Italian frosting, not fondant, with navy and white trim."

Alice agrees, "I like that. It's simple and clean."

"Well, you'll both make Emmett happy. And Carlisle, too. I'm going to let the cat out of the bag, Esme." Esme shrugs. "We were married on their 30th anniversary."

Annie Mae smiles. "What a wonderful tribute to you and Carlisle, Esme."

I laugh. "We're all going to have the same anniversary?"

"It's a family affair!" Alice chimes.

"This will be a lovely celebration," Annie Mae sings.

Rose giggles.

"What?" I ask with curiosity. "Rose, what's so funny?" She hysterically laughs. "Okay."

She tries to calm herself. "Please, oh please, do me the biggest favor and pick out really fancy looking cakes; the froufrou with pastel, tiny flowers and mint green leaves, lacy designs, loopy waves and Victorian cameos. Awwww, have this with a bridge that binds the cakes together. That would get Emmett all riled up. He's always with the practical jokes. Believe me, Jasper and Edward would love this."

Esme giggles. "Oh yes, they would go for this. Even Carlisle would applaud you two for tricking Emmett."

"Just remember to trick a trickster, you can expect retaliation," Annie Mae warns.

I smile. "But we have you."

She smirks. "Yes, you do."

 _ ***RI***_

We sit at a large, white, linen-covered table with sample trays of different cakes. Edward and I are on one side with Jasper and Alice across from us. Esme and Sallie Mae with their heads together, and Emmett and Rose sit at the end.

As the caterers bring out a huge portfolio of Victoria cakes, they place it in the center for us to view. Emmett quickly rises and stands behind them. His snide remarks under his breath echo throughout the room. Rose maintains a serious face. I don't know how she does this, but she throws him dagger stares.

"Emmett, wouldn't you like to come sit by me?" she sweetly says between her teeth.

Unaware, he objects, "No, I can't see from there, Rosie."

"Well, Emmy, the two couples are choosing their cakes." she bats her eyes.

Alice and I find the gaudiest, pastel, rose-covered, tiered cakes that scream, "Shabby Chic."

We go back and forth over three hideous, nose-in-the-air pompous cakes and Emmett sweats bullets down his forehead.

"Do you really like that style? I mean, you are marrying very manly men," he bargains.

"Em, you know these are very traditional," I say.

He tries so hard to be tactful, "But Bellie Bee, they're so froufrou. I never took you as that kind of a girl."

Alice adds, "But Emmett, we are female and girls want their dream wedding."

He groans, "More like a pink nightmare."

Alice presses, "Ooh, pink. " She looks at the caterers who are very aware of the prank. "Do you think we could have pink cakes and maybe with sparkle?"

"Sparkle? As in glittery?" Emmett cries.

"Of course," Alice answers, "Maybe they can sparkle up every flower? And Esme, you can do that to the arrangements, too? Jasper, would you mind glitter on your boutonniere? Edward?"

Well, Jasper spits out a snort, while Edward hides his head with shaking shoulders.

Emmett looks around and his light bulb goes on. "Hey."

Rose walks around the table, asks the caterer, "May I?"

He nods.

She grabs a piece of cake with her hands and grinds it in Emmett's face, "It's about time the joke's on you."

Emmett laughs and licks his face, "Hmm, good, babe."

Everyone laughs.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Such sweet ending to the taste test. It's crazy … all the anniversaries together.**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319


	44. Chapter 44

**Rescue Ink**

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She never ceases to amaze me.**

 **A/N:** **DON'T FORGET to join the contest … LAST CHANCE! ... Who's having what ... from twins to triplets or quads ... males, females or both ... And I will send the winner or winners treats from New Orleans ... I thought this would be fun.**

 **Oh, now remember that Rose will have twins, but will she have, g/g, b/b, or g/b?**

 **SHOUT OUT: New story rec:** **Pinky Promises by CiaraShayee** **id: 12381855**

 **When two little girls were allowed to walk home from school one bright spring day nobody could've predicted the events that followed. The way two families were torn apart by the vendetta of a deranged man. Twelve years on, we'll watch as two girls stolen away from their homes at eight years old fight to take back their lives. If only it were as simple as escaping. M for violence.**

 **And read A/N at the end for Mobward Contest.**

 **Chapter Forty-three: The Partying**

 **EPOV:**

Jasper and I drive to the clubhouse with Emmett whining over the speakerphone that he could still arrange for stripers at our bachelor party. He promises innocent fun, but Jazz is uncomfortable, and I don't see the point.

"But all the guys would love it, " Emmett pleads.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "Whose damn party is it? Theirs or ours? We don't need any naked women, Emmett. I only have eyes for my Alice and Edward feels the same way about Bella. And we want to see them naked in private." He blushes.

I huff, "Em, you're pushing too far. Is there something you need to tell us?"

"No. I have a beautiful wife with some damn, nice curves. But you know, we have club members that are single and lonely."

"Then, you take them to a strip club and have a great time. I'm not lamenting about losing my single life."

Jasper adds, "Yeah, we're happy about getting married and having children."

Emmett explains, "It's the only legitimate time I could get away with that kind of entertainment."

"Well, get over it." I end the call. "He's pushing this stripper thing too far."

"Do you think he has an idea?"

"Jazz, our brother is planning his own revenge on us. He doesn't think we have anything to counteract him with."

"If this works, he's going to look like one, big jackass," Jasper smirks.

"He's already a big jackass. This will set him up for months of pleading with Rose for forgiveness. I just think it's great how she plans to help us make him suffer."

"I liked her from the get-go. She gave him a swat to the back of his head when he was trying to embarrass us when we first met her. She takes no prisoners," Jasper chuckles. "I like that."

Knowing Jasper, he doesn't plan on drinking too much tonight. I know I don't want to impede my performance. I did promise, Bella … a later.

Jasper parks in the far-end parking lot of the clubhouse and we go through the back entrance. We are met by Seth and Jake jabbing at our shoulders, patting our chests and congratulating us for finding our women.

The main room fills up quickly. Club members play pool, shoot darts and drink lots of beer. The area becomes loud and quite rowdy. Jasper and I see to it that Emmett is not without a refill. Our brother gets drunk easily, but he can hold his poison. Well, up to a point.

Dad chuckles as he raises his glass to us. He's in on the joke. Dad loves a good prank. Actually, he says he has a ringside seat to all the mayhem and can't wait for Rose to play her part.

Since our monogamy, no one in the clubhouse wants the house mice around. Despite Emmett's view on the other members, they are far from lonely and womanless. For now, it's all guys, and we don't need any fanfare. We can shoot the shit, eat po boys, drink beer and just hang out.

What I like about us is that we respect one another. Emmett has a great deal of love, but his radar and mouth have no filter. He does and says as he goes along, most of the time without a constructive thought. He just shoots from the hip. We know his intent has no malice. He just has some exceptionally stupid moments.

Later, the girls will join all of us. Alice has a few girlfriends she wants to introduce to Seth, Jake, and Garrett. But they all want time with Annie Mae. She seems to warrant their respect and admiration.

 **BPOV**

I text Edward and he tells us that Emmett isn't quite that 'drunk' yet. Rose hops with anticipation. She really is a ball buster. Well, Emmett's ass on the line. I don't think the cake thing is the beginning of her tirade. She wants to nip Emmett's mouth in the bud. Lately, the doghouse is his domain.

It's a lady's party. There is champagne for the nonpregnant and sparkling cider for us 'preggos.' The buffet is everything the three of us love to eat from salads to filet mignon.

Annie Mae smiles and secretly tells Rose, Alice, and me that our pregnancies are all progressing beautifully. I can see the relief in Rose's eyes, and when she begins to shed a tear, I grab her hand. "It's all good. Think about Emmett's fate." She giggles and all is well.

Esme raises a glass and toasts, "I'm thankful for a lot of things tonight." She looks around. "My three sons will all be settled with wonderful women. Rose, you will tame the babbling buffoon."

We all laugh.

Esme continues, "From day one, Jasper fell hard for Alice. I have to admit, I was a little worried the way she kept him at bay for a while. Nevertheless, his sweet ways and loving nature won her over. He showered her with flowers every day thinking _beauty goes to beauty_ would convince her he saw her inside and out. Oh, sweetheart, he was a goner."

She takes a sip from her fluke. "To Alice."

All of us raise our glasses and praise, "To Alice."

Then, she stares at me. "Oh, Bella, we had a most difficult time taming your buck. Edward was so … uncooperative. I did not have a lot of faith in him." She clears her throat. "A big birdy whispered some harsh words about his wayward brother." She looks at Rose.

Rose mumbles, "Such a big mouth."

Esme smiles. "But then, Edward realized he couldn't fight his heart. Bella had stolen it with her strength and cookies. Yes, I know you bake me under the table, my girl." She smiles. "But I believe when you saved Mignonne, Edward knew you had his passion for animals. He needed to see that, he needed to allow it to seep into his bones."

She turns to Annie Mae. "Plus, Annie Mae did help with the revelation."

"Oh, he was truly a willing soul," Annie Mae confesses. "I really didn't do anything. My Bella is his other half."

All the ladies chat amongst themselves.

I watch Alice and her three friends sit next to Annie Mae. Oh, something starts to brew with their heads together. I can tell from Annie's glint in her eye. She looks over at me and winks. Yeah, magic's in the air.

"Looks as though Annie Mae is in her element," Esme whispers in my ear.

My cell buzzes and I read a text from Edward. "Edwards says we should head out in about ten minutes."

Rose walks over. "Showtime?"

I nod.

 **EPOV**

Emmett slurs his words and balances his stance holding onto the bar, and banging his other fist for attention. "Gentleman, we celebrate my brothers in the journey to husbandry and fatherhood. Well, we'll all be daddies together, a rite of passage I am proud to share with them. But before they were the men they are today, they were my little brothers ...frail and fearful. I had to show them the way to manhood being the older sibling."

He reaches behind the bar for a remote, clicks it, and a screen falls from the back wall. "Take a trip with me through the Cullen boys' childhood."

On the large screen, there's a picture of the three of us standing in our bathing suits up against a dark, garage wall. Emmett stands tall at age eight in his surfer cutoffs showing off his Arnold Schwarzenegger pose. At five, I'm a head shorter and much thinner in my crumbled, blue suit with skinny legs. Then, there's Jasper, bending down playing with a bug in his hands as his shorts falling past his scrawny hips.

"Their innocence is quite evident."

He clicks the remote on many childhood pictures of Jasper and me following him around. "They worshiped me."

Garrett shouts, "They didn't know any better."

"How would you know, Garr?" Emmett frowns.

"I lived across the street. Jesus, Em, when my parents got divorced, I was in your house more than my own. Your mom looked after me while Mom went back to work. Edward's my best friend. As far back as I can remember, you always played pranks on them and me."

He proudly straightens himself. "You all learned. I taught you to be strong."

Jake laughs. "You're so full of it, Cullen. I remember when you thought you could outfight Edward, and you jumped him from behind, but he turned around with lightning speed and pinned your ass."

"I was thirteen and on the wrestling team," I add.

Jake nods. "We sparred together."

I smile. "Man, you kept me on my toes."

"More like in submission, Ed, my boy."

I laugh. "Yeah, you were good, Jake."

"Hey, I remember Emmett tying Jasper up and hanging him from the back tree; upside down. I heard his screams and ran over," Seth recalls. "Man, Emmett, sometimes you and Edward would add me to your terror attacks."

"I was coerced with threats of depantsing," I confess.

Jasper smirks. "Yeah, but one time, _one time,_ we got him back."

Emmett whines, "No, you didn't."

Seth laughs. "You mean the time we got him drunk, and Carol Pevine crawled all over him?"

Emmett frowns. "That didn't happen. I never did anything with Rose's best friend in high school."

And from the back, Carol Pevine skimpily dressed in a jeweled bikini, saunters over to Emmett and pushes him onto a stool. "But you wanted to, Emmy."

My brother's face is priceless; horror at its best.

I flip the sound system and _Ginuwine's_ 'Pony' plays as Carol circles around Emmett with her hands all over him. Drunk as he is, he sits in fear, yet wonderment. Yeah, Carol works for one of the strip clubs in the Quarter, so she has all the right moves. When she mounts Emmett like a proud steed, all of us laugh. She gyrates her hips over his lap and he tries to slide her off him.

We holler and push her back on. Carol, wearing bright red lipstick on her full, bow lips begins kissing Emmett's face. He laughs but still tries to peel her off. Carol's adheres to Emmett like Elmer's glue.

Just as the song ends, Carol plants a passionate kiss on Emmett's mouth. His arms flail to the side.

Our ladies enter, and Rose stands in front of the main room and shouts, "Emmett!"

He looks at Rose with utter surprise. And he tries to stand in haste with fear in his eyes …

He faints.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **It's amazing what fear will do … even to a big man!**_

 _ **And how scary was Rosalie to show up at just the right time to catch Emmett in the act?**_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read.**

 **Time for recs: This list is authors.**

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, CiaraShaye id: 7945681,


	45. Chapter 45

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. My Queen betas like no other. It's her birthday, and she still found the time to edit this story. Fran's Flowers all got together and wrote her a story in honor of her special day. 'The Birthday Surprise' is from us to her. Please, go check it out and wish her a Happy Birthday. Thanks.**

 **Another rec: The Bookkeeper by trainwreque id# 12320808**

CIA agent Bella Swan lives a meticulous, by-the-book life. Her world is turned upside down after she's given a high profile case. Does she tell the truth, or does she continue to lie to the man she's fallen in love with in order to bring down one of the world's biggest crime bosses? AH. Rated M.

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-four: Learning**

 **EPOV:**

Jasper and I lean into one another as we watch Emmett slowly open his eyes, look up at Rosalie, and sadly groan.

Jazz whispers into my ear, "This is better than reality TV."

I smirk. "This is reality TV at its worst." I cross my arms over my chest.

Emmett pleads, "Rosie, please believe …"

She glares at him and growls, "You have got to be kidding me?" She turns toward Carol and points in her face. "And I thought you were my friend."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but we couldn't help ourselves," she whines, turning her head away from Emmett and grimaces.

Emmett waves his hands. "That's not true. I had no control over this."

"Exactly!" Rose shouts. "You couldn't keep your lips off hers."

"She jumped me before I knew what was happening," he stammers.

"You didn't look as though you were resisting, Emmett," Rose continues to badger him with her hands on her hips tapping a foot.

"It just happened. I wasn't expecting Carol to kiss me," he roars.

"Don't you yell at me. I wasn't kissing _your_ best friend."

"And I wasn't kissing _yours_ ," he informs.

"But you did, Emmett," Carol quietly admits looking down and playing with her fingers.

Bella slips beside me as Alice wraps her arms around Jasper's waist and rests her head on his back. She whispers, "I can't watch this. I know he's a trickster, but this is harsh."

I gaze around the room, and Alice's three friends watch in horror while Garrett, Seth, and Jake take them in.

Jazz drawls, "Darlin', if you knew half of what he did to us growing up, you would understand. Plus, he never stops."

Dad intervenes, "I believe this was a misunderstanding, Rose darling."

"Carlisle, you can't be serious and defend him. He has played the very last trick as far as I'm concerned," Rosalie firmly states as she turns and starts to walk away.

Mom and Annie Mae sit at a small, front table with their heads together. They look up at Rose as she passes them, but you have to watch very closely to catch Rose's smirk.

Dad shrugs at Emmett. I'm glad he walks toward the bar. He's a lousy actor, and he'll give it all away.

"Rose, please, let me explain," he begs.

She stops, takes a huge breath and exhales a sigh. "Emmett, I can't deal with this right now. My concern is for our babies." She plays this up with her hand on her heart. "I'm not going to allow _you_ to ruin this time for me."

"They're my babies, too. You can't walk out on me," he sadly says.

Alice whimpers and buries her face into Jasper's back, "I feel for him."

Bella offers, "How about if Rose stays with us for tonight, to give you two some space, and you can talk tomorrow."

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Bella."

In a low voice, Emmett asks, "But Rose?"

She snaps, "Tomorrow, Emmett."

Rose grabs Bella's arm, and they walk out the door.

 _ **BPOV**_

Rose and I walk to the car with Alice and her three friends behind us _._

I turn to Alice. "Why don't you stay and introduce your girls to Garrett, Seth, and Jake?"

"Well, I wanted to give Rose my support."

Rose smiles. "Alice, I appreciate that, but don't let your friends miss out on a good time because of Emmett. Besides, all three guys were drooling. Vanessa has that dark, sultry look that Jake likes. Hell, I saw Garrett adjust his jewels when he got a good view of you, Kate. He loves petite blondes with boobs."

They all laugh.

"Oh, and don't hide your head, Lorelei. Seth has a 'thing' for redheads." Rose looks at Lorelei's eyes. "Green eyes? Honey, that boy will melt. Yeah, I'd say you girls need to head back in there and kick up your heels."

I plead, "Alice, I know Edward will fill me in, but you have a mind for details that he won't even consider. I agree with Rose. Go back in with your friends." I whisper, "Unleash your inner matchmaker."

All three girls pout at Alice.

She smiles. "Okay, okay, let's go. Bella, I'll call you later."

 **APOV**

As we enter the main room, there are groups of club members playing pool, darts, and cards. Emmett sits between Edward and Jasper at the bar with Carlisle across from them serving drinks. I tell the girls to stay put as I quickly tell Jasper what I plan to do for my friends. He stands, takes my hand and offers his assistance.

We take my girls to meet their prospective men. I really like the three of them. I don't surround myself with selfish, petty prisses. They are my friends because they're good people; my family.

Vanessa is a simple girl. She wears tasteful clothing for comfort, not show. She works hard and has a neighborhood hair and nail salon with her mom. There are times I have to make an appointment to see her because she can't get away.

Kate is my partner in crime at school. She also takes the same classes, and we study together. She's the girl-next-store type with her blonde hair down her back, and always in a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes mesmerize you and see through you. I always tell her that she looks as though she could bore a hole through me. It's pretty creepy.

Lorelei is like a younger sister. She's a year behind Kate and me. She loves cats and has five strays she took in and adopted. She says she gets her passion from her bright, red hair, something in the melanin. She has these freckles across her nose that give her the illusion of teenage youth.

Once the compound is near completion, I will ask Carlisle to consider Kate and Lorelei for future positions. They work hard and are very responsible.

Jasper leads us to the back pool table. Garrett greets us first with his eyes on Kate. He towers over her as he takes her hand and brushes a kiss across her knuckles. She blushes, and I look on in utter shock because this girl always has it together. But not tonight. Garrett seems to have knocked the sense right out of her.

Then, Jake asks Vanessa to dance. He plays a Marvin Gaye song on the jukebox, and they sway away.

Seth shyly offers a cue to Lorelei. She happily grabs it, stands over the table and proceeds to poke him accidentally in the eye.

It's going to be a long night.

 _ ***RI***_

 **BPOV**

The following day, all three of us have an OBGYN appointment _ **.**_ Rose will have a sonogram, but Alice and I will have an ultrasound to hear our baby's heartbeats.

Rose does allow Emmett into the room with the condition of utter silence. If he opens his mouth once, he's out.

Carlisle is good friends with our doctor, so it's not what you know, but who you know. The three of us could share our grand reveal with one another. Carlisle and Esme are on a speakerphone with Annie Mae. The gang's all here.

As they prepare Rose and gel up her stomach, she rests back quietly watching Alice go first with an ultrasound. The doctor assesses her size and informs Alice she is almost six weeks. At first, we hear this little thumping rumble, but the sound is off as if there is an echo.

The next tidbit of information? There are two heartbeats. Alice will have twins.

Jasper cries.

Alice giggles.

Carlisle hoots over the phone.

The technician swirls the transducer across Rose's belly from side to side. All of us watch the monitor with anticipation. Two, little-flashing images pound out a beat. Rose tears up seeing their strong hearts. The technician asks if they want to know the sexes. Rose and Emmett nod. He moves the transducer one more time, and he has an excellent view.

"Well, you have two boys," the tech announces.

Carlisle shouts, "Yes, two more Cullen men."

Emmett sits with his elbows on his thighs and cries into his hands. I watch Rose reach down and tenderly rub his shoulder. He quickly stands and hugs her silently.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's four. C'mon, Bella, let's see what you got," Carlisle happily chants.

Yeah, it's my turn. My palms sweat, my heart rate increases and Edward holds his breath. I'm at almost six weeks. Annie Mae agrees. My ultrasound barely registers a blip. The technician raises the volume, and loud and clear with rapid movements we hear our baby bongos. Steady and clear, there's an echo.

Annie Mae whoops, "Another set of twins!"

Carlisle chuckles with glee, "We went from zero to six."

Esme calmly says, "I have to shop."

 _ ***RI***_

 _Well, all the girls are having twins. So, Rose with two boys. Hmmm, what will Alice and Bella deliver? Who guessed that all three were with twins and Rose with boys?_

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **Fan Fiction: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **Facebook: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read. We already have stories. Whoo hoo!**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:,4165532 DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, tiffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637

MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,


	46. Chapter 46

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **Two more recs: There Goes My Life by the Strong1** **id: 12336160**

 **Thirty-year-old Edward Cullen seems to have it all. Loving parents, a hot young secretary, he's one of San Francisco's most eligible bachelors and also Vice President of Cullen, Inc. His life is perfect until he receives an unexpected phone call that changes everything. AH, OlderWard.**

 **Want You Bad by LadyHazelK id:12389947**

 **Bella and Edward grew up together. They've shared a lot of firsts, but never the ones of the intimate sort, both always fearing it would ruin the relationship they had. Now as highly-sought-after, successful adults, Edward just can't take it anymore. One phone call gives him the opening he needs, but it'll be easier than he thinks. Tattella/Tattward; M for Language & Adultness**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-five: Getting Serious**

 **RPOV**

The next morning, we gather together for breakfast at the clubhouse. Garrett mans the kitchen, making the best pancakes and scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. He also does something to the bread that tastes heavenly.

As I walk into the main room with Bella, Edward, and Annie Mae, we see the fuss the guys created with this meal. Everyone is here, but Carlisle, who has an important meeting. All the tables are set with fine china and crystal glassware, pure, white linen napkins and tablecloths with small centerpieces of silver-tipped, white roses, dark blue posies and multiple sprigs of plush, baby's breath. Annie Mae, Bella and I sigh together, " _Esme"_ while Edward nods.

With an apron around her middle, she walks toward us with a huge smile. Hugging Annie Mae first, they giggle with their heads together.

I then see Emmett to the side with his head down. My heart sinks, and it's time to talk. We should celebrate our babies together, not separately.

Bella hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Go to him."

I nod, and quietly approach him. "Emmett?"

He lifts his head, and his face explodes into a huge, toothy grin, widening his deep dimples. "Hi, Rosie."

I gesture toward the back room. "Would you like to talk?"

"Yeah, I would," he exhausts. His dark circles under his reddened eyes speak volumes of his lack of sleep.

He allows me to lead and follows behind grabbing my hand and rubbing his large thumb over my knuckles. "I missed you, last night."

"I missed you, too."

We enter an empty back room with only a desk and chair. Emmett closes the door, and I sit on the desk as Emmett leans against the door.

His eyes tear as he begs for my attention. "I'm sorry, Rose. Never did I try to kiss Carol."

I sigh. "I know." I clear my throat and own up to my prank. "I put her up to it, Em."

He frowns. "I figured."

"I didn't want to cause you pain. I just wanted you to realize your jokes aren't funny. They can be hurtful and annoying. Maybe, five years ago when you tried to get my attention or when you pranked your brothers when you guys were little, but now? I would hope you'd grow up, Em. We're going to be parents." I bite my lip and huff.

He moans, "I know."

I stand and walk to him grabbing his arm and staring into his eyes. "It's time."

He grabs me tight and hugs me close. "I know."

"I don't want you getting dull on me, Cullen, but I need for you to tone it down. Okay?" I sniff.

He kisses my neck. "I will."

"No more with your brothers … treat them with big brother respect."

He agrees, "I will."

"And love me, Emmett."

"I do."

I look him in the eyes. "I need you so much."

He lifts me to his waist, and I wrap my legs around him. "I love you, Rosalie. I'll do anything for us; for our children."

I kiss his face, mumbling, "We'll do it together."

"Oh, yes, together." He wipes everything off the desk with one swipe of an arm and places me on top. "This okay?

I smile. "More than …"

 **BPOV**

We all hear a loud crash.

"I'm assuming all is fine or Rose slugged him," I whisper to Edward.

Jasper chuckles, "Sounds as though Emmett's getting some makeup …"

Alice shushes him.

Annie Mae walks by with Esme to a table. "My husband and I were quite athletic when we were young."

Esme giggles. "I'm sure you were."

Annie Mae jokes, "And Carlisle doesn't hide the fact."

With a straight face, Esme admits, "No, he's every bit an animal."

Edward and Jasper cringe.

Garrett with Kate, Jake with Vanessa, and Seth with Lorelei enter from the kitchen carrying platters of food. I smile at Alice, "Apparently, your girls are quite capable in the culinary department."

"Yeah, we took cooking classes with Emeril Lagasse a few years ago."

"Doesn't he live in New York, now?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, we went for six weeks and stayed with Vanessa's aunt. She worked for the Food Network and got us in," Alice offers.

Jasper happily groans, "You cook?"

Alice nods.

Jasper sways on his feet. "Lucky me."

Esme waves us over, and we sit at the table. "All the arrangements are made. How do you like the tables?"

Alice and I both agree on the settings and colors. Edward and Jasper don't care. They are nose-deep in their plates.

Finally, Rose and Emmett join us. Rose blushes at Annie Mae, while Emmett kisses her hand. "Good to see you, Annie Mae."

Annie Mae giggles. "Oh, Emmett, you may end up with your basketball team."

Rose's eyes widen. "Please, allow me to deal with the twins first."

"Oh, you have plenty of time, Rose, " Annie Mae smiles broadly and teases. "And lots of help." She looks around the room.

Rose fans herself and everyone laughs.

Carlisle rushes in from the front entrance, kisses Esme on the cheek and sits beside her. "Sorry, I'm late."

Edward asks, "How was the meeting?"

"Great. We will be hosting a meetup after you boys return from your honeymoons."

Jasper swallows a gulp of coffee, wipes his mouth and asks, "Well, how many, Dad?"

Carlisle proudly answers, "Seventy-two countries will be represented, possibly more."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Alice sings.

"This is going to be big." Jasper sits up.

Edward questions, "Did Spain respond?"

Carlisle fills his plate. "They were the first. You made some good contacts, Son. With all the illegal purchases of wild animals, they want to legislate laws for their protection. Yes, Jasper, this is going to be colossal. Everyone wants to view our plans, tour the compound and create some kind of an international union for animal rights." He claps his hands together. "I'm excited."

Esme interrupts, "Okay, no more shop talk. We have weddings in a week."

Emmett stands and holds his coffee cup. "I'd like to say … I'm sorry. I gave my word." He smiles at Rose. "I love all of you. And nothing is as important to me than this family. "So," he raises his cup higher. "To my brothers, may you both have the happiness I have in a committed marriage with the right woman. I will support you, love you and be your big brother, all kidding aside."

Garrett shouts, "We're holding you to that."

Emmett seriously defends, "You can bank on it, Gar."

He salutes Emmett.

 _ ***RI***_

Days go by, and we concern ourselves with all the small details of the ceremony. One of the new guys, Aran, is a photographer and he reassures us, he will photograph everything and everyone one. He certainly has an impressive portfolio and sufficient equipment.

Since Alice and I don't have anyone other than her girls, Vanessa's mother and Annie Mae, Alice insists I share her bridesmaids. We have the same color scheme, so the girls will match my dress as well. Rosalie makes the perfect Matron of Honor since Alice and I claim her as our 'new' sister.

The day is beautiful. The sun shines without a cloud in the clear, blue sky, and the temperature is a mild seventy-three degrees with a slight breeze.

Alice and I share our simple taste with a touch of Esme's fanfare. The small church around the corner from the clubhouse will fit everyone. After the ceremony, we will walk in a second line* to the clubhouse for the reception.

It's a quaint church with only thirty pews, fifteen on each side. In our robes, Esme and I stand at the back and take in the decorations of silver-tipped, white roses, baby's breath and blue posies with white tulle bows at the end of each aisle.

Father Flannigan looks more like Santa Claus than a man of the cloth with his jolly red cheeks, white beard, and round belly. He approaches us from the side door. "Very lovely, ladies. This church hasn't seen a wedding in years. I'm quite looking forward to this double union."

Esme squeezes his hand. "Father, so are we."

 _ ***RI***_

Alice and I sit quietly in a back room as a string quartet plays softly through the walls.

"Are you nervous?"

Alice smiles and shakes her head _._ "No, I just want to say 'I do" and eat. I'm starving."

We laugh.

"Me, too."

There's a soft knock on the door. We both say, "Come on in."

A very handsome Carlisle steps into the room in a dark, navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and a navy, silver striped tie and shiny, patent leather shoes. One, silver-tipped white rose and a sprig of baby's breath lays on the right side of his jacket as his boutonniere. His blonde hair with white strands around the temples shines from a sunbeam peeking through a window. He looks rather godly as he extends his hands to us.

"Are my brides ready to go?"

We stand, and he carefully hugs the both of us. "If I mess either one of you up, Esme will kill me." He kisses our cheeks and leads us to the front doors. We see Lorelei turn the corner.

Carlisle whispers, "I'm proud to have both of you as daughters."

The guests stand as the 'Wedding March' begins. Carlisle, offering us his arms, takes us down the aisle.

Alice's white satin gown has a sweetheart bodice with navy trim embroidery around the heart-shaped front, the empire waistline, the inner pleats of the skirt and the back train of the hemline. The back of the bodice laces up giving the effect of a corset.

My white, satin, strapless gown hugs my chest and fans out below the waist. There is navy embroidery around the top and cream embroidery at the trunk of my body and at the front, hem to knee-level. The train also has a panel of navy blue with white embroidery around the edges and hem. It, too, laces up like a corset.

My handsome Edward waits at the altar with Jasper and Emmett. All wear the same navy suit as Carlisle. Jasper moves to the left side and awaits Alice, as Edward stands on the right with his eyes on me smiling his panty-dropping smirk. I have to take a breath.

I think I hear the Father ask, "Who gives these ladies away?" Carlisle answers, "I do." He escorts Alice to Jasper and hands me over to Edward. I cling to his hand.

He bends to my ear. "My God, you're beautiful, but your hands are cold. You all right?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to back out?" I taunt.

"No." He shakes his head and kisses my cheek. "I'm keeping you and the two buns."

Father Flannigan clears his throat. "This is an auspicious occasion for this church today. We haven't had a wedding in over twenty years." He chuckles. "We're too small to accommodate the usual New Orleans wedding. Yet, today, we have two. Two special couples who wish to join their lives in matrimony … on a smaller scale in their larger than life love."

Everyone chuckles.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen and Mary Alice Brandon will recite their personal vows first." He extends his hands and Jasper and Alice face one another.

With a shaky voice, Jasper begins, "Alice, the first time I saw you, I fell in love. I can't tell you why or how, but I did. And when you came into the birthing room and helped us with the new pups with no thought to your silk blouse, with no thought about being hired and just with a great desire to assist Edward and me, I knew you were the 'one'. The next day, I wanted to shower you with flowers, candy, and buy you a new home. You could have taken me to the bank and I would have given you every penny. Yet, you fought me. You were never rude, but you fought the attentions I was giving you. You challenged any advances I made in your direction because you were so focused on your future. I begged Bella advise me as to how I could get you to go out with me. She told me to give you time. And I did. And I'm so happy for that."

Alice kisses his nose. "Oh, Jazz, you were on my radar way too much. I thought of your blue eyes and wayward grin. That little skip to your step when I would smile at you and that pout when I would look away. Because you backed off and gave me space, it showed me how generous and caring you truly are ... because you listened. It was hard to resist you; I fought

myself every day. I thought I would lose sight of my career goals, but I didn't because you worked with me and helped me study for my exams. I was important to you, and you became important to me. I want our lives together to be spent sharing with one another; not only our goals but also our souls.

Father Flannigan kids, "Makes me want to get married."

Everyone laughs.

"Okay, a little Priest humor. Jasper, please repeat after me. _I, Jasper, take you, Mary Alice, as my_ _wife, my partner in life and my one true love_ "

Jasper repeats.

" _I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."_

Jasper repeats.

"Now, Mary Alice, please repeat after me. _I, Mary Alice, take you, Jasper, as my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."_

Alice repeats.

" _I will cherish our friendship and love you, today, tomorrow and forever."_

She repeats.

"May I have the rings?"

Emmett gives the rings to Father Flannigan.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

He gives Jasper a ring, and he places it on Alice's hand.

"Jasper, repeat after me; _This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."_

Jasper happily repeats with a wide grin.

Father Flannigan hands the ring to Alice, and she places it on Jasper's finger.

"Now, Alice repeat after me. _This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."_

Alice repeats with tears running down her cheeks. Jasper cups her face.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jasper."

Jasper bends to Alice and gently kisses her lips. She wraps her hands around his shoulders and pulls him to her with some added passion.

Everyone oohs and aws. Applause breaks out, hoots and hollers and cymbals crash.

Then, the room turns silent.

Father Flannigan continues. "Well, we do have another couple." He acknowledges Edward and Bella. Although we are very unconventional with this double wedding, Edward and Bella would like me to recite an Apache prayer."

" _Now, you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives … remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."_

"Each has prepared a short individual vow. Edward."

"I didn't make things easy for you in the beginning. The rotating doors kept my head in the clouds and gave you whiplash. But when I finally figured out you were the first thought of the morning and the last thought of the day, I couldn't keep away from you. I will honor you, Bella. I will protect you without overstepping your boundaries as a person. And I will love you with every part of my body, mind, and soul. You own me. I'm yours, and our children's."

"Bella." Father Flannigan quietly stammers.

"No, you didn't make it easy but I just felt we were on the same page." I giggle, "Or you'd be on the same page. Your passion for saving animals won my heart. You have strong, sometimes unyielding beliefs, but you are moral and true, and loyal. The love you have for your family and your closeness has given me security. Before Annie Mae, I was never hugged or praised or given positive attention. So every kiss, every squeeze of my hand, and every 'I love you' seals our deal, deeper and deeper. I love you, Edward, with every ounce of my being from now and until eternity."

We both repeat the vows and pledge our sealed ring of love.

"Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Lost in his lips, I block out the shouting. It's only us.

 _ ***RI***_

 _*_ **Second line** is a tradition in brass band parades in New Orleans, Louisiana. The "main line" or "first line" is the main section of the parade or the members of the actual club with the parading permit as well as the brass band. Those who follow the band just to enjoy the music are called the "second line." The second line's style of traditional dance, in which participants walk and sometimes twirl a parasol or handkerchief in the air, is called "second lining." It has been called "the quintessential New Orleans art form – a jazz funeral without a body." Wikipedia

 _Next chapter, you'll find out the genders of the two sets of twins. I was caught up in the weddings._

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **Fan Fiction: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **Facebook: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read. We already have stories. Whoo hoo!**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812


	47. Chapter 47

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. But once again, the eleventh hour and we are unbeta'd. So, please, forgive my mistakes and misplaced commas.**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-six: To the Reception**

 **BPOV**

As we exit the church, the brass band starts up a jazz tune. Alice and I hold hands all smiles and happy. Jasper grabs her other hand as Edward takes mine. We follow the band down the street and take the corner to the clubhouse. Esme, Carlisle, Annie Mae, Rose, and Emmett are right behind us with the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the rest of the wedding guests. Policemen hold off the traffic as everyone fills the street dancing, twirling small umbrellas, waving flags and tooting their own horns. Onlookers from the sidewalks join in, and it's a free-for-all. We start to sing when the band plays, "When the Saints Come Marching In" … very loudly.

The drivers on the side of the road honk and shout from their cars their congratulations. Everyone in New Orleans loves a second line.

When we reach the clubhouse, the band continues up the stairs and through the front doors while we stand at the doorway waving to everyone outside. Once all the guests are in, we join the party. Popping sounds of champagne bottles echo throughout the main room. There are small, tea lights over the ceiling beams, dangling down like twinkling stars. Each table has white, linen tablecloths with navy blue napkins, white, fine china with a navy rim sitting on navy blue, charger plates. Garrett walks over with a tray and we take a flute. Well, Alice, Rose and I get sparkling cider.

The band dies down as Emmett stands on the bar with his glass held high. "Being the doubly-good 'Best Man', I want to toast my brothers. With all I put them through as kids, they grew up to be strong, smart men. Both Edward and Jasper found themselves their equals, and I wish them all the best in life with a perfect union and bambinis on the way. The Cullen Clan is growing. Right, my Rosie?"

Rose hails Emmett with her glass of cider and throws him a kiss.

"Now, everyone, kick up your dancin' heels, guzzle down free booze and get your eat on at the buffet. There's celebrating to do." Emmett slams down his drink.

Finally, there's a slow dance and Edward takes me up into his arms and whispers into my ear, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

I smile. "Many times, Dr. Cullen, but don't stop." I blush. "It's nice to hear."

"Then, you look beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." He holds me close and sighs. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. This is the most beautiful wedding I have seen, Edward. Not because it's ours, but it is real, no pretenses, and no unnecessary extravagances. I love it," I confess.

"You could have had anything you wanted, and I would have been fine with it, Bella. The smile on your face is all I want to see."

I peck his lips. "This is perfect."

I look over at Jasper and Alice as they dance close and whisper into one another's ears. Their happiness radiates around them. It's quite infectious since Garrett is cozy with Kate, Jake sits with Vanessa on his lap, and Seth plays pool with Lorelei.

Esme and Carlisle dance near us. Carlisle extends his hand to me, "May I dance with my daughter?"

We switch partners.

"It's a lovely wedding," Carlisle says as he looks around, then at me."

"Esme worked her miracles. Everything is perfect."

"She's good at that." He smiles. "Perfection, I mean."

I laugh. "Well, she did marry you…" I emphasize, "Dad."

He proudly puffs out his chest. "Yes, she did. And you get to reap what we created."

We dance in silence.

"By the way, I like that," he says.

I question, "Like what?"

"Dad." He kisses my cheek. "Just remember, you have Esme, but you can always talk to me."

Carlisle hands me back to Edward, while he taps Jasper's shoulder.

Edward asks, "Did you have fun with Dad?"

"I hope you are like your father when you get his age. He's pretty special."

"Don't forget about the curse," he warns wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I find it a blessing." I bite my lip and stare into his eyes. "Now."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Edward takes my hand and leads me to the back room. Once inside, he closes and locks the door. "Let's get your dress off."

We pull it over my head and I stand with only my white lace bra, panties, and thigh-high stockings. His eyes scan me over shaking his head as he removes his jacket and pants.

I slide my panties down my legs and Edward turns me around. Spreading me, he leans against my back and his cock fills me quickly. "I've wanted to do this from the minute you walked down the aisle." His raspy voice begs in my ear. "It's going to be quick." He begins to add pressure to my clit. And with all the excitement of the day, the 'I dos', and the strong desires, we both come on command.

With his head leaning on mine, he whispers, "Okay?"

I turn my head to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you."

Edwards walks into the small bathroom, brings me a washcloth to clean up and we redress.

We join the party without being missed. I sigh from relief but catch a wink from Rose and a glance to the right. I follow her stare and see Jasper and Alice walk hand in hand out from the storage room.

I giggle; the Cullen Curse is strong.

All through dinner, Emmett tastes a sample of each dish. "I've got to say, this was one fine meal."

When the guys roll out the two cakes, he smiles. "Oh, thank God, no froufrou, shabby chic."

Everyone roars with laughter.

Alice and I cut our cakes with our _husbands._ There's no silly cake in the face. We gingerly feed our men and sweetly share a bite with a kiss.

When it's garter removal time, Jasper blushes like the beacon of a lighthouse as he slides the garter down Alice's leg. One circular twirl of his finger and Seth catches the lacy elastic. Lorelei shyly smiles at him.

Edward on the other hand with champagne and many beers under his belt, fumbles under my skirt making loud munching noises. Everyone laughs at his antics. He finally emerges from the depths of my petticoats and flips my garter into the air. Garrett dive bombs to wrap the lace around his fingers waving it at Kate.

Alice and I change out of our gowns and into jeans and T-shirts; our travel wear. We have a plane to catch at midnight. We stand on the bar with bouquets in one hand holding one another with the other. One quick toss over our heads and Vanessa leaps into the air catching both. All the three bridesmaids grin at their new men.

 _ ***RI***_

The exhaustion hits Alice and I and we sleep through most of the flight. Edward knows I want to witness Alice's reaction, so he awakes me as we are about to land.

"Okay, sleepyhead, you wanted to be up."

I watch Jasper nudge Alice, she awakens and stretches. "We're here?"

Jasper drawls, "You and Bella slept through everything."

As we drive to the dock, I watch both Alice and Jasper's face. Their mouths drop to their chest in utter amazement.

"And it floats?" Alice questions in a stupor.

Edward smiles, "It's in the middle of the lake, Alice."

"Like a hotel on an island," Jasper mumbles as he watches in disbelief. "It's overwhelming."

I ask with trepidation, "You like it?" I bite my lip.

We step onto the small canopied boat and head toward the floating palace.

Alice holds onto a pole and stands. "It's breathtaking. You were right. You have to see it to truly take it all on."

Jasper stands next to her. "Thank you, guys, for taking us here."

I giggle. "Wait until you see the rooms."

Edward adds, "And Animal Rescue."

Jasper grins, "I can't wait."

We leave our things in our suite and go with Alice and Jasper. Once we enter their room, Alice slowly walks in a daze in circles looking everywhere and running her hands over the furniture and the wall hangings. The decor is fire red, metallic gold, and touches of Wedgewood blue. The carved, four posts of the king-size bed have gold and red inlaid vines from top to red satin bedspread with a fine gold trim also has multi-sized satin pillows of red, gold and blue. There is a wood-framed chaise longue of paisley, print satin in front of the bed. They have the room across the hall from us. Jasper didn't want his parent's former room. "It's sacrilegious," he says.

He stands in front of the bed, licking his lips, but turns to see accordion doors that hide a large, roman tub overlooking the lake at all angles from surrounding windows. Large, medium and small white candles line the tub. Yep, time to go and leave them to their … honeymoon night.

Edward closes the door as we hear a large thump, moan, and water running from the tub.

I giggle as Edward picks me up over his shoulder and runs into our room.

 _ ***RI***_

The next morning, Alice and Jasper emerge from their room all smiles and with great contentment. We share breakfast on a massage, tour boat that travels around the lake, offers Swedish massage and a gourmet breakfast. We walk through the palace from one end to the other showing Alice and Jasper its grand beauty.

We spend the rest of the day lounging and walking the garden courtyard. Nothing strenuous. Just peaceful.

The following day we take a taxi to the marketplaces and Jasper shakes his head the entire time. "Mom must have been crazed."

I laugh, "She dragged me everywhere and bargained like a thief."

Again, another day of relaxation and calm with many packages.

On the third day, we arrive at Animal Aid Unlimited to warm greetings from Max and his family. Edward and Jasper show the plans of the compound, and Max says he's looking forward to the Meetup in a few months. We get a tour of their rescue center and observe their animals.

Max informs us of a retreat in Botswana, The Modisa Wildlife Project, that focuses on saving the South African wildlife and a conservation community, Enkosini Eco Experience, that concerns the protection and preservation of the South African wildlife. Edward hears lions and he wants to go, especially after hearing about the captive lion breeding industry. Speed breeding that takes the newborn cubs from their mothers. It's inhumane and heartbreaking. But he takes all the information and plans to invite the founders to the Meetup.

Alice and I aren't power shoppers, but Esme has the 'gift' of bargaining. With her list, we drag Edward and Jasper back to the open markets and bring back all her requests.

The rest of the honeymoon is all about relaxation. Alice and Jasper don't leave their room for the next few days that allows Edward and me our alone time. We soak for hours in a warm jacuzzi with pulsating jets massaging our aching muscles and sexual pleasure.

I get my first craving for a hamburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. Edward calls room service and they send a waiter to the mall to bring back my order. I finish the first burger in under three minutes. Alice calls to thank us for the 'home' food.

We do share our final dinner together in the rooftop restaurant, Bhairo. The warm breezes of the lake, the surrounding scenery of the city, the soft lights of the lanterns and the delicious cuisine blend for romantic grandeur of magical India. A night none of us will forget.

Alice sips her juice. "Next time, we should bring Rose and Emmett."

I agree, "Yes, she would love the calm here."

Jasper adds, "Emmett might go stir-crazy."

"Yeah, it would be too peaceful for him. He'd break something," Edward huffs.

"Like a bull in a china shop?" Alice giggles.

Jasper nods, "Exactly."

"He might surprise you," I say.

Edward adds, "I agree with Jasper that he'd break something."

 _ ***RI***_

Once again, Alice and I sleep through most the flight. I awake and find Edward with his glasses down his nose, as he stares intently at his laptop.

Stretching and leaning over to kiss his cheek, I ask, "Why are you frowning?"

He heavily sighs, "I've been researching the lion cub problem. Bella, I can't believe how they are taken from their mothers at birth and mistreated for profit."

"But Edward you saw that when you went to Spain."

"I'm afraid we'll find more countries with this issue," he sadly exhausts.

"They, you'll find them and close them down." I hug him. "Edward,m I have complete confidence in you."

"I won't leave you, Bella. I can't go gallivanting around the world. I have responsibilities at home. You and our buns …" He places a hand on my middle and rubs. "My family is my life."

"But we won't stop you from saving the world's animals." I smile. "Dr. Do-A-Lot!"

He kisses my nose. "I want to do a lot with you."

I bat my eyes and wiggle my eyebrows. "You're insatiable."

"Only for you." I get a schmexy kiss, and the flight attendant interrupts with her landing speech.

 _ ***RI***_

Once we arrive home, it's back to business. The compound continues to progress in the construction, Alice finishes school and becomes a full-fledged veterinarian. I organize and manage all the office business. Time flies by two months and, today, the excitement lights up the shelter.

Carlisle comes out of his office, pushing Jasper and Edward down the hallway. "Now, go take your girls and find out who's having what. Your mother is driving me crazy with calls and texts. She and Annie Mae are shopping somewhere for something very big."

Edward frowns as he walks to the reception area. "What are they buying?"

"Who knows? Your mother had this crazy idea and Annie Mae went right along with her," Carlisle complains. "When she gets this certain look in her eye, I know better than to question her."

Edward shrugs and shakes his head. "You ready to go, Bella?"

I nod and Alice beams, "I'm ready."

 _ ***RI***_

I don't know how the doctors do what they do, but there are two exam tables with two sonogram machines, side by side.

Jasper grins, "A double viewing."

"This is great. We'll know what we're having together." Alice happily announces.

Jasper and Edward sit next to one another.

The doctor and a tech jelly up our tiny bumps and both move the transducers around. We can see two distinct heads on both screens. All four babies are quite active.

Jasper smiles. "Well?"

"Looks like Alice and Jasper will be painting their walls … pink!"

Jasper hugs Alice. "Girls. This is great."

"Oh, Jazz, you wanted girls. I'm so happy," Alice sniffs.

Edward leans forward and grabs my hand.

"Looks like it's a split decision, Edward and Bella. You have a boy and a girl."

He tightly grabs me. "I love you."

"I love you."

Wow.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Sorry for the day delay… I kept writing the ending over.**

 **Okay, now you know the genders…. And we have three winners: MysticFighterIII, Lizzie Paige, and alika31. I will contact you.**

 **AND … What are Esme and Annie Mae up to?**

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **Fan Fiction: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **Facebook: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read. We already have stories. Whoo hoo!**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812


	48. Chapter 48

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran.**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Please, check out:**

 **I'd like to Feature May's ( 2browneyes) new story: Red Ranger -** **When Bella left years ago, she never had a chance to say good-bye to her friends. When she returns, she's shocked to see that the 'group' was no longer intact. Will she be the one to get them back together, or will something else prevent it from happening?** **: /w w s/12417694/1/** **Red-Ranger**

 **Chapter Forty-seven: Rock and Roll**

 **BPOV**

We sit in the waiting room and wait for our printouts of the sonograms. Edward is silent, but Jasper's over the top with the idea he'll be a daddy of two girls.

"I can't believe this. Alice, when we found out we were having twins, "I hoped they would be girls."

Alice smiles at him. "I know, you wanted quad girls."

"That would've been far too much for you, Baby. I'm excited about twin girls and my lady." He rambles, "I don't know if it's good to dress them alike or give them separate looking identities. What do you want? People always dress their twins the same. I'm not sure how I actually feel about that."

Edward huffs, "Well, my twins won't dress alike."

I poke him. "Goof."

Jasper continues, "Knowing Emmett, his boys will be in jeans and work shirts. Hell, he'll have hard hats made for them."

Alice laughs. "Remember the movie, "Three Men and a Baby?" They had a hard hat for that little girl."

"Yeah, Emmett will do that." Jazz nods.

"Only if Rose agrees," Edward adds.

Edward's cell goes off, and he answers, "Yeah, Dad?" He pauses while listening. "There's what? She did what?" He rolls his eyes at me and mouths, "Mom and Annie Mae did something." He nods his head. "Okay, we're coming over anyway. Okay, see you in a few minutes."

I ask, "Well?"

"He was rambling about all this lumber."

Jasper frowns. "He didn't say?"

"He didn't get a chance. Mom was yelling at him to get Emmett on the phone."

Alice shakes her head. "Well, knowing your mother, she's having a city built in the backyard."

Jasper panics, "Ssh, don't give her any ideas."

I say, "Apparently, she and Annie Mae already had an epiphany."

 _ **RI***_

We don't hesitate to go around to the back of the house. Delivery men pass us with massive logs of wood.

Edward breathes under his breath, "What the fuck?"

Jasper grabs Alice's hand. "What have they done?"

Alice looks at me. "Whatever it is, it's not simple."

We find Esme, Annie Mae, and Carlisle watching the men lay the logs to one side of the backyard. From what I can surmise, this is one colossal swing set. I squint my eyes at Annie Mae and Esme. "Whose idea was this?"

Esme grabs my arm, then Alice's. "Well, I saw this online. And all the wood is treated, no splinters."

I stare at Annie Mae. "And you went along with this?"

"We sort of looked at it together," she defends.

Edward finally speaks, "You do realize that none of the kids will be able to use this for at least three years."

"But we got such a great deal. It was fifty percent off."

Emmett and Rosalie walk around the side of the house. "What the fuck …" he trails off staring at the lumber. "Mom, what did you do?"

Rosalie stares with her mouth open wide.

"I was just saying that I found this online at fifty percent off. There's also a pool section that hasn't come in yet."

We all stare at her.

"If you want, you could have outdoor birthings." She smiles at each one of us.

Rosalie finally closes her mouth, shaking her head. "Dear God."

Jasper barely whispers, "She's lost her damn mind."

Carlisle chuckles, "Well, for the money, I expected you kids to use it until your kids can."

Alice picks up a swing seat and moves it back and forth. "Could be fun." She shrugs.

"Don't encourage her," Jasper whispers into her ear.

"To be honest, I don't care if it's not used for a while. I can sit in my chair, look out the window, and see all six of them playing with smiles on their faces." She sniffles. "I'm just so happy to become a grandma."

Carlisle puts his arm around her shoulders. "Of course you are Es. And I'll sit with you, too."

Edward mumbles, "They've both lost it."

Emmett finally booms, "Did you ever think to ask me? I could have easily designed this for you and had my men build it."

Esme softly admits, "But I don't want just anyone to touch it, Emmett. I want you and your brothers to build it. Your children will know their daddies made this for them."

Alice and I 'aw.' Rosalie huffs.

"It was Annie Mae's idea that you build this with your _energy_."

All three brothers look at Annie Mae, and she bats her eyes.

"Do you realize the power and protectiveness you place in your creation … and it's all for your children," she explains.

Emmett rubs the back of his neck. "But like I said, I could have gotten the lumber, and it could have been built."

"Well, Emmett, take a look at the plans and the materials, and if you think you can create something else, then we can send all this back. I have three days," Esme offers.

She hands him the plans.

"Mom, if you really want this now, I can have what you need in a few days, at half the cost," he exhausts.

"Really? Emmett, that's wonderful. You know I didn't want to bother you, but I really want this for the backyard. When I look out, I'll be able to dream about what's to come."

Emmett blows a gust of air. "Okay, Mom, give me a few days."

Esme waves at the workmen, and they begin to trek back to the truck.

As the men leave, Dad gives up an update on the new clinic.

"I received a fax this morning from the Pittsburgh Aviation Animal Rescue Team. They rescued dozens of dogs from the Korean meat trade. They had a few men undercover, and they successfully removed the abused pups right under their noses." He huffs, "seven thousand mile journey to safety.

I think once the compound is completed, we can also do this. I've been thinking about a helicopter pad."

Emmett says, "It's do-able on the hospital roof."

Edward adds, "And that won't upset the animals."

Carlisle smiles, "Then, do it."

 _ ***RI***_

Three days later, Emmett's men bring lumber, railroad ties, slides, swings, tubes, canvases and foam rubber flooring in all colors. Edward and Jasper join their brother in "Operation Grandkids."

Even Carlisle helps with some basic hammering of nails and screwing in screws. It's an all-day affair.

Esme and I make sandwiches while Alice hands out the beers with Rose and Annie Mae.

We watch the multi-layered structure form into sections of creative play with stairways on all sides. The red area is for all six swings, while the purple, blue and yellow hosts human-sized hamster tubes that twist and curve. There are six, different slides jutting out from the green canvas-topped playhouse, and a tall, lookout platform with flags. Two are strategically placed under another platform and over a row of multi-colored tires while two more spiral slides stand on each end.

There is also a section for wall climbing with protective ropes and harnesses, Emmett didn't leave out anything. There is a sandbox enclosed with railroad ties able to fit six. Across from the swing set are two small houses. One is an all purple, and pink glitter castle with flags of many princesses, while the other is a dark, sage green, urban gray, and desert sand, tan, camouflage fort. Disney has nothing on this wonderland. And once that thought swings through my head, Emmett brings out a sign that reads, "CullenLand … where dreams come true."

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper attach the sign in the middle of this massive play area. Overhead lights switch on, illuminating the entire creation.

We 'ooo' and 'aww' while we inspect this specimen of amusement.

 _ ***RI***_

It's a little after eight a.m., and I sit behind the reception desk of the clinic as Carlisle walks in. He finally has a smile on his face. "Esme is back to the living again. She's planning the Meetup."

I pat his hand. "Good to hear."

"Each night, she stares at that swing set, smiling, and then crying. I finally had to do something drastic. It's been weeks," he confesses." I told her I needed something different for this shindig, not the usual black tie, champagne and overpriced caviar. Time was of the essence."

I lean on the counter. "So, what are you planning?"

"Oh, I'm not planning anything, but you and Esme will create a buffet like no other. Each table will represent a country. All the food will be international. And the title and logo, 'Nations Coming Together for Animal Rescue.' What do you think?"

I smile. "I think you'll make everyone feel very welcome."

He smiles broadly. "Exactly."

"Each table should be decorated with the country's flower, colors, and theme."

"Exactly."

"And the manner of dress should be of their country."

"Exactly." He kisses my cheek. "I have such a smart daughter-in-law."

I giggle. "Yes, you do."

"How are my grandchildren this morning?"

"Fluttering. All six are here. Rose came in with Alice and Jasper. Edward went for a bagel run. Emmett called, and he's hustling."

"Everyone is on schedule. I like that."

I add, "Mrs. Cope will be in."

He frowns. "She fed Poopsy and Pipsy more bacon?"

"No, she wants a general exam for her new pig, Pepsy."

He shakes his head. "Well, she's consistent."

"I'm going to check the fax for rescue headlines," he says while walking to the back room.

Edward returns and hands me a bag with disgust. "Your sandwich."

I tear into the bag, clutch the pumpernickel bagel filled with corned beef, cream cheese, and capers. I bite in and moan.

Edward runs to the back with his hand over his mouth. I take another huge bite. Chewing, I sigh and mumble, "I guess his morning sickness came back."

Alice and Rosalie give me the stink eye, and I hand their sandwiches over to them. Alice sinks her teeth into her ham, olives, and potatoes smothered in onions Po-boy, while Rose opens a container of roast beef, ham, turkey and duck on seeded rye soaked in mayonnaise and duck sauce. We hum to our chewing.

 _ ***RI***_

 **I guess the smell of the sandwiches got to Edward. Did you have any strange craving when you were pregnant? Did your husband have to leave the room?**

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward, sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **Fan Fiction: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **Facebook: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come join in the fun, and write and read. We already have stories. Whoo hoo!**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812


	49. Chapter 49

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen.**

 **I'm in the middle of a move, so hang in there with me for the next update.**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-eight: We are the World**

 **BPOV**

Esme makes a pot roast like no other, and Annie Mae's potato salad is to die for in many scenarios. The entire family sits around the dining room table enjoying the feast both ladies prepared for us. All hands grab the serving platters, passing them to one another. Esme brings in a basket of freshly baked rolls, and Emmett escorts her to her chair absconding with the rolls he's hidden under his shirt while being tackled by Jasper and Edward. What surprises me is Carlisle joins all the tomfoolery and leaps on top of his sons. It becomes a wrestling match.

Rosalie shakes her head. "They never stop. Esme, remember a few years ago when Carlisle ordered WrestleMania on Pay Per View because it was sold out."

"Oh, yes. They sat all lined up in front of the TV with snack trays. Emmett became upset with Jasper because Brock Lesnar beat The Undertaker, and Jasper was happy the Undertaker's winning streak was over. Emmett jumped him." She sighs.

Rosalie huffs, "Then, Carlisle and Edward tried to break them up, and the brawl began."

Esme laughs, "We had our own Wrestlemania."

Annie Mae smiles. "Boys will be boys."

"But these are grown men; one is going to be a grandfather, and the other three are going to be first-time dads," Alice protests.

Esme points. "Look at their father." Carlisle holds Emmett in a headlock. "He's more infantile than all of them."

Annie Mae grabs Esme's hand and pats it. "Keeps him young, dear." She nods her head and winks.

Esme begins to giggle and we all fall in after her.

All four men stop their battle and stare at us.

Carlisle asks, "Why are you laughing?"

"Look at you and your sons," Esme coughs and takes a sip of her water.

Disheveled in appearance, Carlisle stands, straightens his shirt, and runs his hands through his hair. "Edward and I tried to save the rolls."

We laugh harder.

I add, "The rolls are in crumbs all over both of you and the floor."

Rose pouts, "Emmett, you promised."

Emmett quickly untangles Jasper from his grasp and runs to Rosalie kneeling at her feet.

"I didn't mean anything, Rosie, just a little fun. No harm done."

Jasper moans, "I wanted a roll."

"I have more, sweetheart. They're warming in the oven," Esme instructs. "Go get them."

"Never a dull moment in the Cullen household," Carlisle brags as he reaches Esme's side, kisses her temple, and sits across from her at the head of the table.

Jasper exits from the kitchen with another full basket of rolls and protects them from Emmett. "Bun thief."

Carlisle grabs one. "I like the idea of six buns in the oven; three girls and three boys. I couldn't be more proud or happier." He winks at Annie Mae.

Everyone begins to eat, once again.

"Es, how's the Meetup coming along?" Carlisle asks, then takes a bite of Annie Mae's potato salad. He hums, "We need to serve this."

"We are compiling national dishes for thirty countries, so far," Esme informs. "We have an international caterer Bella knows."

"He's good, and he's also giving us my discount," I say.

"Even better." Carlisle nods.

Alice adds, "And we were able to arrange for rooms at _Aloft New Orleans Downtown_ , at thirty percent off. The hotel is modern and chic, close to the Quarter, has a great in-house restaurant, pool, gym, and lounge. The best part is that they are pet-friendly. They provide a dog bed, in-room water bowl, 'woof-alicious treats,' and toys."

"That's a great find, Alice."

"Bella, it's really a nice place. They also have conference rooms, too." She shrugs. "But the dining area was rather small, so Esme booked the Ritz-Carlton for the banquet."

"Why didn't we send the guests there?"

Esme answers, "They didn't have enough vacancies."

"You know, I thought we could compile a "Things to Do in New Orleans" pamphlet," Rose suggests.

"Actually, the hotel has one, Rose," Alice shares.

Rose nods. "That's great. What about a welcome basket from us in each room?"

Carlisle agrees, "I like that idea. Got to have pralines."

Jaspers pipes, "And beignets."

I look at Edward. "You haven't said a thing."

He smiles. "Bella, I have complete faith in all of you. Whatever you do is fine with me. I'll wear what you want, and show up."

We lean into one another for a quick peck. "Thank you."

 _ ***RI***_

The next few days are hectic with the final preparations for the Meetup. All the club members have airport duty. Garrett arranges for two buses to shuttle back and forth from the airport and to the hotel. If anyone wants to sightsee, they are in walking distance to everything.

Esme clearly has a stroke of genius and creates a New Orleans Mardi Gras theme for the banquet. Being that the hotel has a master chef, we opt for their menu. It was just too much trying to please everyone's home palate.

We check on the arrangements, while Alice and Rose instruct the hotel crew on the decorations. Purple, green, and gold gossamer hangs from the center, three-layer, crystal chandelier and spans out over the massive room with clusters of large, hand-size, Mardi Gras beads in each corner. Masks, party favors, and full plumes decorate each table setting and centerpiece. The fourteen, round tables have purple, green and gold linens with eight chairs covered with a fleur de lis on the back; the symbol of New Orleans.

The wooden dance floor is to the right side, and I see the musicians walk single-file and set up their instruments.

I don't know how Edward manages a parade for the following morning with twenty floats, but he's quite proud of himself as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. "We're going to impress these people with New Orleans know-how."

I turn to hug him. "I'm so proud of you." He blushes. "Aw, do I see humble?"

"You see lust," he snorts.

I playfully smack his arm. "Really?"

He shrugs, and takes me home to get ready for our "shindig."

 _ ***RI***_

We learn that everyone's arrival went smoothly and they have all settled into their rooms, with quite a few hours to kill before the celebration. Being that they are in walking distance, our guys escort them to the Mardi Gras festival.

As a family, with Carlisle and Esme at the lead, we stand inside the ballroom greeting our guests. Edward and I happily welcome, Juan Hernandez, the vet surgeon who worked with Edward repairing Gabe's esophagus. He shows us pictures of the now, huge lion looking healthy and strong. My husband has glassy eyes.

At the entrance, we set up a table with placements for each group to find their table, and watch as everyone finds their chairs.

Esme and Carlisle stand near the band, and Carlisle addresses the crowd, "Good evening, everyone."

There is a thunderous applause.

"Thank you," Carlisle shouts.

The crowd died down.

"We want to welcome all of you for coming to our Meetup. Most importantly, we all share a passion for saving animals; domestic and wild."

More applause.

"We have a lovely dinner about to be served. It was going to be a buffet, but we wanted all of you to sit back and relax. I hope you'll enjoy our New Orleans cuisine. Please, tell your server your taste preference from mild to spicy … because in New Orleans, we like it hot!"

Everyone laughs.

"In between dinner and music, we have an open forum for any of you to come up and speak. Tell us about your rescue efforts, your facility, and about yourselves. Tomorrow morning, our members will drive you to a private Mardi Gras parade at our new compound that's being constructed. It's an open bar, tonight, so drink juice, spirits, and enjoy the evening. We look forward to meeting with all of you."

More applause and the servers approach each table taking orders.

Carlisle urges Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to go to the podium and speak to the crowd. They look great wearing their black and white, 'Rescue Ink' T-shirts and dress jeans.

Rosalie, Alice and I hold hands as we watch our guys schmooze the house.

Annie Mae gives me a wink, while Esme and Carlisle focus on their boys.

All jokes aside, they entertain, inform, and shed tears, talking about the rescues that went sour. More people follow, but Max and Adele reign in every emotion about their facility; how the country embraces their efforts and rewards their successes, how more people invest their time to volunteer and help with the animals, and how a lonely, sad animal finds a home with love, care, and tenderness. Max's final words ring in my ears, "It doesn't take much effort to learn to love and show kindness to an animal, they are unconditional. We just need to find more teachers and willing students."

After my fourth piece of cake and an evening of dancing, I'm ready for bed. It's after midnight, and we have a parade at ten. The family will be on the floats, so Esme wants us to drop by the house to get the throws.

Rose, Alice and I drag ourselves to the sofa looking out at the backyard. Carlisle leads the guys to the shed for bags of beads and trinkets. They stop at the swing set and give it a try.

We watch Jasper on the monkey bars, scooting across rather quickly. Emmett floats down a slide with great force. Edward kicks his heels up swinging as high as the bars, while Carlisle climbs 'the wall' very slowly, loudly laughing.

"They're all little boys," Esme watches with a smile.

"God, I hope it tires them out. I want to go home and sleep," Alice moans.

"I hear ya, sister," Rose chirps.

I find myself drifting off to the echoes of my name, feeling warm arms lift me to his chest while kissing the top of my head. "Little Mama needs her bed."

I smile.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Dinner's over… Next, the parade. Do you think the Cullens have made new friends?**

 _ ***RI***_

 **A/N: Visit our Facebook page for The Pay If Forward sponsored contest … We Luv Mobward at:**

 **Fan Fiction: / groups /273818629702842/**

 **Facebook: / ~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Come read and vote. Twenty-seven Mobward stories. Whoo hoo!**

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812


	50. Chapter 50

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my for being a week late with an update. The move went well (even with a Mercury retrograde.)**

 **And read A/N at the end.**

 **Chapter Forty-nine: We Get the World**

 **EPOV**

The compound's vast surroundings and makeshift streets offer enough space to accommodate twenty, Mardi Gras floats that wait by the back area.

Dad, Emmett, and I escort everyone to the 'Greeting Center', as they await the grand extravaganza.

The sound of horns plays, _When The Saints Come Marching In,_ while the first float moves around the back wall of the hospital being pulled by a tractor, driven by a smiling Garrett.

I say, "The music blares."

Emmett, outstretches out his arms, singing, "And the spotlights flare."

Dad retorts, "And they all stare."

I roll my eyes at him.

Emmett glares.

Dad shrugs.

Float number one has a huge dog's head and swaying Cocker Spaniel ears. Between the brass music, there's a dog's bark on the beats. The double-decker float has Bella and Alice on the top level and Jasper and Rose on the bottom. They toss colorful, beaded necklaces, plastic Mardi Gras cups, Frisbees, and small packages of pralines out to the crowd.

Emmett shouts, "Through me something, Rosie."

She hits him dead on with a frisbee, and she smiles.

Emmett proudly displays his prize.

The second float follows behind with the music change of _Welcome to the Jungle_. Club members wear larger than life, lion, tiger, giraffe, monkey, and elephant costumes as they throw swords, multi-colored, light-up sabers, balls, doubloons, and stuffed animals. Seth drives the tractor waving a sword and jiving to the music.

The visitors all scream for a throw, through Dad's suggestion to say, "Throw me something, Mister!"

On the next float, some of the guys dress up in _Scream_ masks and throw plastic daggers, knives, swords, sabers, and wands.

Usually, there are two sides to a float, but we have all our guests on one side of the street, so they have all the attention.

And what's a parade without the Flambeaux?

They heat the crowd with the gas-flame torches, lighting up the sights, and continuing a Mardi Gras tradition that dates back to early days of slavery. People would throw coins to pay for the entertainment. But today, it marks freedom of slavery, and the flames are the symbol of America's growth for equality.

Dad passes out dollar bills to the crowd to pay homage to our Flambeaux.

Emmett walks through handing each flame holder money and shaking hands.

I just keep a watchful eye, so no one is hurt.

We have a few high school bands that perform with their drill teams and dancers.

The 'King' has the Krewe of the Rolling Elvi. Each member rides a scooter or walks the route of the parade. They tear up the streets riding and revving their scooters, waving to the crowds, taking pictures with everyone, and having an amazing time creating a spectacle of themselves,

And behind the Elvi, on a flatbed float, roll the Priscillas, paying their tribute to the King's only wife with poofy, teased black hair and thick, black, fake lashes wearing short, sparkly dresses of every color. They throw Elvis memorabilia to the crowd.

The Bearded Oysters, The Pussyfooters, The Camel Toe Lady Steppers, and the Muff-A-Lottas dance groups all strut their stuff with risque` moves and flirtatious fanfare.

Lastly, Mom and Annie Mae's float is all fresh flowers and colorful umbrellas. They hand out rainbow colored, thornless roses, large blooming sunflowers, and the Louisiana state flower … the magnolia.

Once the parade ends, everyone gathers in the tents for a Jazz Brunch from the infamous, Arnaud's Restaurant. Their buffet proudly displays nine savory appetizers, eighteen, spicy New Orleans entrees, nine scrumptious desserts, six kinds of coffee, and eight, New Orleans alcoholic beverages. For the nondrinker, there's nothing like a tall glass of refreshing, sweet tea.

Walking through the crowd, we shake hands and receive hugs from our very grateful guests. Their enjoyment and appreciation of our hospitality humbles me. Others talk about their own meetup in their own countries. It appears we have a successful beginning of many new friendships and animal-rights partners.

With the construction still in unfinished stages, we do a short tour of the grounds with each visitor holding a map of the compound with perspective drawings of the buildings, work areas, and landscaping. Bella's show an excellent layout in design and color.

Max offers a few constructive suggestions, and he and Dad walk off together.

Juan, Bella, and I sit at a table while Emmett runs off to find Rosalie. We sip at our brandies, as Bella nurses a cup of peppermint tea.

Juan asks, "Edward, have you thought about bringing wildlife here?"

Bella's squeezes my arm, I smile at her, and turn to answer Juan, "That's one of Bella's biggest concerns. After her experience with Gabe, she thought we could expand an area for injured cats."

Juan nods. "Ms. Bella has a true love for them. I saw it with Gabe."

She blushes. "Juan, we just need to find a way to stop these people. To take a lion cub away from their mother shortly after birth, and starve them is barbaric and heartless. There has to be retribution for the immoral offenses to these innocent beings. They need us to fight for them. And then, there are the endangered animals that are slain for someone's trophy room. Laws need to be imposed, severe laws." She mumbles, "I'd like to see equal penalization."

Juan smirks. "And what kind of discipline are you talking about, Ms. Bella?"

She adamantly states, "Life. You take a life, we take yours."

Juan's eyes become wide, as he gulps the rest of his drink. "That's quite severe."

"I call it justice."

Before Juan can continue, Dad walks over with Max. "Garrett and the boys are about to run everyone back to the hotel for some rest time."

Bella and I excuse ourselves with short goodbyes and head home. I want her to take a nap to relax, but she insists on a warm bath, first, and Cheetos.

Once she's squeaky clean, she falls into bed and sleeps. I crawl in next to her, set the alarm clock on my cell, and wrap my arms around her, placing a hand over her small bump. Despite my raging erection, I find sleep, too.

When my alarm jars me awake into a sitting position, I yawn with outstretched arms smiling at the sweetest sight right next to me. Bella is on her back with her hair over her face and the blankets under her full naked breasts. Now, that's a feast I can't ignore. With her arms over her head, I have complete access to do as I want with her beautifully exposed chest.

I slowly lean over and lightly blow on her nipples. She doesn't stir, but they pucker to perfection. I warmly exhaust a breath and teasingly lick in circles. Bella stirs with a guttural moan.

Swirling my tongue with a nip of my teeth, I blow around her aroused nubs, and she hums swaying from side to side. With her eyes closed, she moans, "Don't stop, Edward, that feels so good."

Gingerly, I crawl over her, spreading her legs and kneeling between them. Kissing her bump, I whisper, "Sleep, you guys, Daddy's not going to hurt Mommy."

Bella quips, "Yeah, guys, if you hear Mommy scream, it's all because Daddy is working his magic."

I growl, "I'll show you magic."

Bella giggles, "David Copperfield has nothing on you. He may make a plane disappear, but you rock my world."

I add, "With my sleight of hand?"

"Yeah, and with your tongue and magic wand."

I whisper into her ear, "Abracadabra."

 _ ***RI***_

 **BPOV**

My magician didn't disappoint. He didn't saw me in half, but he did blow me up … quite a few times … whoo hoo.

It's a casual dinner at the clubhouse. Edward wears jeans and a T-shirt, as I have black leggings with an over-sized, blue tunic and a pair of ballet flats.

When we arrive, Garrett has Seth and Jake manning the BBQ grills. I peek over the side and salivate over large hot dogs, sausages, hamburgers, chicken wings and legs, veggie burgers, and BBQ shrimp with garlic mayonnaise.

Annie Mae finishes up her potato salad, as Esme creates her mac and cheese. Emmett always brags that Rose cooks up a killer gumbo and I see the massive pot on the stove.

My stomach growls.

Annie Mae also makes this dish with corn on the cob. She butters the kernels, spreads mayonnaise, sprinkles cotija cheese and serves a lime wedge.

My mouth waters.

Kate, Vanessa, and Lorelei arrange the dessert table. All-American apple, cherry, and lemon meringue pies sit on layered pie stands to the right side while on the left, there are platters of chocolate chips, oatmeal raisin, and sugar cookies. In the center, a huge cupcake display host chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with fondant cats and dog figures. And between all the platters, there are baskets of grapes, strawberries, pineapples, and slices of watermelon.

I smile at how these girls fit right in. I also catch Garrett, Seth, and Jake keeping watchful eyes on each girl.

Once the clubhouse fills up with our guests, Esme explains they can eat, dance, shoot pool, play darts, but no shop talk. "This is purely a social gathering; buffet style. Come grab a paper plate and help yourself to this amazing feast," Esme proudly announces.

Carlisle wraps his arm around Esme's waist and raises his glass, "Let's eat and feast." He kisses Esme. "And love later!"

Esme blushes and smacks his arm.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett roll their eyes at one another shaking their heads.

Everyone cheers, and forms a line to the BBQ.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Thank you, Cougarinthecloset, for the love you have shown all of my stories. I appreciate the chance and your support.**_

 _ **If you would like to look at Arnaud's menu for the brunch, please, go to: … Go to menus and click on "Jazz Brunch" and start to drool.**_

 _ **Also, check out the dance groups: The Bearded Oysters, The Pussyfooters, The Camel Toe Lady Steppers, and the Muff-A-Lottas.**_

 **Congratulations to all the winners from the We 3 Mobward Contest. It was an amazing contest with some entertaining stories.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812


	51. Chapter 51

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, : I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando! I gave this chapter to Fran, late in the morning. She sent it back within an hour. Yeah, she's the best!**

 **New story rec: As one of the judges for the We Love Mobward Contest, this was my first place choice: Killa Saves the B by ceceprincess1217**

 **: s/12452676 /1/ Killa-Saves-the-Bee**

 **My second choice: It's Time by Honeymoon Edward. She has extended her story to Bella's POV.**

 **It's Time: Bella's Stor : s/ 12456660/1/**

 **And my third choice: Doomsday Mafia by Fyrebyr s/12451949 /1/ Doomsday-Mafia**

 **April had another story in the contest she has extended: Operation Nail the Swa s /12454534/1/ Operation-Nail-the-Swan**

 **And if you're not reading Red Ranger by 2brown-eyes, then check it out. It's sooo good.**

 **And Forged by Fire by Sunshine1220. Another good one.**

 **Chapter Fifty: Everyday Life**

 **EPOV**

Standing in the buffet line, I grab two plates and pile a little of everything for Bella and me while she animatedly gestures to Juan with flailing arms. It appears they are deep in a heated discussion over something.

I quickly add Annie Mae's potato salad and Mom's mac and cheese. I listen carefully as I walk near them. The topic is football, and my wife amazes me with her devout admiration for the New England Patriots and her staunch opinion on Deflategate. Juan nods his head.

"But Ms. Bella, I live in Boston and quite agree with your stance. I'm not a fan of Roger Goodell."

I place our plates on the table and add, "Don't get her started on the football commissioner. If you think she wants a life for a life for heinous, animal abusers, you should hear her punishment for ole Roger."

"How is it that you're a Pat's fan?" he asks.

She smiles her radiant smile. "I've always had a passion for New England. My mom was born in Brookline and my dad in Chelsea. I've always wanted to visit Massachusetts."

Juan pokes me. "Then, take your wife to Boston, man. I live in a condo on Revere Beach. I'll be happy to show you both around."

Jasper and Alice join us. She comments, "We should all go." She sits across from us chomping on a drenched BBQ wing and licking her sauced fingers. "God, these are so good."

Emmett and Rose sit. "Yeah, I want to go somewhere before I pop. Next weekend would be great."

"Construction is ahead of schedule. They can do without me for a long weekend. Gimme some lobster," Emmett growls.

"They have three-pound lobsters at Ostra," says Juan.

"Man, I don't care where."

Rosalie giggles, "Just three pounds for this guy?"

"Okay, we," Bella points to herself, Rose and Alice. "Can't eat any shellfish now, but it would be great to go."

Esme questions, as she sits with Carlisle and Annie Mae, "Go where?"

Bella smiles. "Boston."

Alice mumbles as she continues to munch on the wings, "Juan's going to be our guide."

Rosalie pleads with Esme, "I think Emmett and I should take a few days to go, too. You know, before the bundles pop."

Annie Mae reaches across the table and squeezes Rosalie's hand. "That's a wonderful idea. It'll do all of you good to get away together, enjoy the sights and your freedom. There's this small bakery in New Hampshire you may want to visit. They have large, square, maple doughnuts that are vanilla cream-filled. Oh, I can still taste them."

Alice works her way through another wing. "I'd eat those."

Rosalie giggles. "It seems you _are_ eating everything."

"I know. My appetite just kicked in, my nose spread across my face and I have a belly," Alice carefully points to her middle section.

Jasper mumbles, "She's even more perfect." He pecks her saucy lips. "And tastes good, too."

Annie Mae sings, "Young love. Young love."

Bella asks Annie Mae, "Maybe, you'll come with us?"

"Oh, no, no, dear. But you can bring me back those maple squares."

"I sure will. Esme, what about you and Carlisle?"

"No, you kids go. We have followups to do with this event," Carlisle happily says. "Next week, I have cam chats with other rescues. This has been a great experience."

"If you're interested in reaching more people, I can introduce you to some friends in Asia and Europe," Juan offers.

"I'd appreciate that, Juan. The more, the merrier."

"I was thinking about a conference of representatives from shelters around the country. We need stronger laws for heftier crimes," I say.

Juan smiles. "Louisiana's animal cruelty laws are steeper than Massachusetts."

"That's what bothers me. We need laws that are consistent throughout the country. The crime should be punishable by law, the same laws, in every state."

Bella mumbles, "A life for a life."

I squeeze her hand. I ask Juan, "What's the difference between Louisiana and Massachusetts? "

He checks on his phone. "Your fines are much greater. In Mass, our fines go up to one-thousand dollars with jail time from ninety days, up to a year through ten years. In Louisiana, your laws will carry a fine up to five thousand to twenty-five thousand with jail time from one to ten years."

Jasper sits forward and leans on his elbows. "So, how do we even the score?"

"Do what you did these last few days, talk to your state representative, and push other rescues in other states to do the same. The power of the masses, sort of thing, I say." Juan huffs.

Dad nods. "I like that idea."

Annie Mae softly speaks, "May I interject?"

"Please, do," I urge her on.

"You could write a plan for these changes, and create groups; the Northern states, the Midwest, the Southern states, and the West, or work through time zones. Either way, you find representatives to do your leg work in their area. You boys are going to be poppas. As much as you want to be involved, you can delegate, and still be aware of the progress and be here for the arrivals."

Dad clears his throat. "May I make a suggestion? Okay, Esme has her shop, but I know that won't hold her back, or our mommies-to-be. This involves research, digging through each state's law. I know I have been concentrating on overseas, but we need to unify our own country. If we have our act together, we can convince others to do the same. We can do shindigs until we're purple in the face, but we need a strong, united front that can't waver. Respect and knowledge will gather the masses."

"So, take the time to organize and then, go to Boston?" Bella nods to herself.

"Carlisle's right. Get your masses together. I'll have my secretary send you the site for all the laws. We'll gather our eggs in Boston, and I can communicate with the rest of New England, " Juan proposes.

"Let's work through each state capital, contact as many rescues per state, and extend an invitation to our plan." Bella shrugs. "Then, we can meet with you in Boston, in a few weeks."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, and find me larger lobsters, Juan," Emmett kids.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella, Rose, and Alice, throughout the following weeks, call every state capital rescue and spread the word about their state laws. They provide lists of animal shelters in their state with contact numbers and representatives. Their organization and diligence get the job done.

Emmett walks by the back office and pokes his head in asking, "How close am I to lobsters, ladies?"

They laugh and push him out.

I finally sit at my desk to do paperwork, but I'm so beat, I rest my head in my hands. A chair scrapes the floor, and I look up to Jasper falling onto the cushion.

"I don't know what's going on, but this had been the longest week I've ever worked," Jasper moans. "Did you have lunch because I sure as hell didn't."

I sit back in my chair. "I barely had breakfast."

We sit in silence.

"I'm taking Alice out to dinner. No matter what I cook, there's never enough food for her. All she wants is barbecued chicken wings, ribs, and steak. We're doing a buffet."

"Bella's the same. She wants variety. A buffet is a smart way to go, Jazz."

"Let's call Emmett, and we can meet somewhere. Mom and Dad are in Baton Rouge."

 _ ***RI***_

We walk into _Outback,_ joining Emmett and Rose at a table.

Alice moans to Jasper as she sits next to Rose, "Honestly, a buffet?"

My brother, the poor guy, grovels, "I thought you'd like a variety, Alice." He places an arm around the back of her chair.

"More like, my wife, the pig." She rubs her belly.

"You're not a pig. I love every part of you. I love that you take care of our child."

She apologizes, "I'm sorry, Jasper, these pregnancy hormones are raging. I didn't mean to be so nasty."

"You weren't nasty, Ali," Bella adds.

"No one meant to insinuate anything negative about your healthy appetite," I say.

Emmett asks, What's going on?"

"Jasper originally planned for us to go to a buffet. I got sensitive about it, feeding his piggy wife. I'm over it."

Emmett razzes, "Well, let's piggy down. I like the competition." He rubs his hand together.

Bella wagers, "You have a bet, Em. I think the three mamas can out eat the papas."

"Is that a threat, Little Mama?" I stare her down.

She smirks. "It's a promise, Big Daddy."

Emmett, Jasper and I all say, "You're on."

The competition begins.

I try to even the odds with height and weight differences, but the mamas weren't having it. They will meet us steak to steak, potato to potato. Each team woofs down a _Blooming Onion_ in a matter of minutes with bread and butter.

We all order six, Porterhouse steaks on the Green with fresh arugula drizzled with olive oil and Parmesan, a grilled lemon and a signature, loaded potato with broccoli on the side.

I like a medium rare steak that's juicy on the inside and crusty on the outside. My brothers are firm believers of well-done, highly-seasoned beef. We dig in, cutting large bites and chewing with gusto. So, do our mamas. Alice smothers her rare steak with sauce and tears into it as though it was a simple burger. Bella and Rose are halfway without taking a breath.

We watch with amazement.

Emmett ups the ante with extra onion rings. Rose takes a handful, bites firmly into them and growls as she chews with a smile on her face winking with confidence.

Bella cuts a bite and savors the taste with her eyes rolling back into her head. She sensually moans, "So good." She slowly licks her lips from top to bottom.

My mouth drops open, but Emmett slaps my back and whispers, "Don't fall for that."

Bella coyly bats her eyes, "Fall for what, Emmett? I'm just enjoying my … meat!" She takes another bite and again moans.

The people around us watch with interest.

Alice cuts a strip of her steak holding it between two fingers and slowly sucks the sauce with her eyes on Jasper.

He swallows hard, as beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"Jazzy, you're not eating." She takes another strip and continues her ministrations.

But Rose knows every one of Emmett's weaknesses, and she plays them all. Mush sits in the seat next to her. He doesn't eat but licks his lips in full-blown desire watching her perform an eating, dance ritual. She loads her fork with cheese, bacon, and potato whimpering as the bite reaches her tongue sighing with anticipation. With her mouth closed, she chews slowly peeking the tip of her tongue over her lips. Emmett sits up straight with his hands on his lap. She takes another piece of bread sopping it into the juice of the steak, opening her mouth and meeting the dripping bread. With her half-lidded eyes glaring at Emmett, she breathes a slow breath, whimpers and stuffs it into her mouth accentuating every chew. Emmett groans.

In the background, a table of teenage boys follows along.

Our waiter returns and asks if we would like dessert.

The mamas decide upon fresh strawberries, rich vanilla cake with a cheesecake mousse, whipped cream and toasted almonds. All three of them dip a finger into the creamy mousse, run their fingers over their lips and kiss their papa dead on the mouth.

Bella whispers into my ear, as Alice and Rose do the same, "I'd like to go home, now."

And all the papas ask, 'Check, please', happily conceding the competition.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Guess there will be more dessert… at home!**_

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681 MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,


	52. Chapter 52

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. I took some time away from writing. This story is nearing the end and for all of you, I have to do it justice.**

 **A/N: First rec:** **A Court of Desolation and Despair by jacklynlew**

The pairing story to A Court of Beasts and Beauties in Edward's POV. Living in a cursed land of magic, Edward finds salvation from a most unexpected person. Could this human, although an unwilling stranger, be the one to help him escape the demons of his past and accept the man he was fated to become? AU, rated M for future lemons.

: / s /12470461/1/

 **Second rec: Ineffable by cynosure23**

Love is one of those things that is too great and too meaningful to be expressed in words, but we still try.

s: / s/12485117/1/

 **Third rec: Kaliedoscopr by myotherlife**

Edward Cullen believed that his new assignment was a waste of time until he meets a woman who intrigues him like no other. Bella Swan's talents hold no bounds, yet she heading towards an impossible battle. Thrust into a world where friends and enemies are difficult to discern, they must work together to solve this case before the pattern shifts and everything is lost.

s/12392293

 **Chapter Fifty-one: Moving ahead with caution**

 **BPOV**

Sundays are my favorite.

Edward doesn't have to go into the clinic unless there's an emergency, so we usually take our time with breakfast, whether it be food or us. This morning, Edward slowly explores all my ticklish nooks and crannies until I explode with the hiccups. With overwhelming guilt, he rubs my back and kisses my shoulders. He mumbles, "You're not too sore from last night?"

"Hiccup … No," I answer with a smirk. "Did you want a repeat?"

"I was thinking of something else."

I smile widely, raising my eyebrows. "Oh?" I hiccup.

He lightly kisses my temple and his warm breath trails my cheek to my ear, "I want you to ride me facing in the other direction. Do you think you'd like to do that?"

I swallow hard, but manage a quiet, 'yes.'

My hiccups cease.

But before we can indulge in one another, Edward's cell rings and an outraged Emmett informs him that the master water main burst and the compound is flooding as he waits for the utility people to arrive. My muttering man dresses quickly, pecks my forehead, and he's out the door in a flash, the roar of his bike fading in the distance.

Okay, there goes a restful Sunday.

A few hours later, Edward returns covered in mud and quite untouchable. He disappears into the shower, as Alice calls with all the details. Jaspers is a far better communicator than Edward. At least, when he's angry, he vocalizes every detail. In the Cullen family, basically, nothing is a secret.

Alice repeats Jasper's findings, "A new hire for the construction crew hit the main line in the hospital. Emmett failed to inform Edward of that detail. The utility company's response was spot on, and the damage was minimal. The entrance was flooded, and Emmett didn't tell Edward where the flowing waters were, and he was caught in the spray. Not a pretty sight, Bella. Jasper said he never saw Edward that angry. Well, not true, lately, he's always angry about something, but this was unavoidable."

I ask, "So, where's Emmett, now?"

"He's with the cleanup crew. He feels terrible," Alice begins to giggle. "Oh, Bella, Jasper said that when Edward opened the front doors, he skidded all the way to the back hallway."

The sight of Edward hanging ten on flooding waters does bring a smile to my face, and a giggle. Oh, all right, I burst out laughing.

Alice and I giggle together, and she gasps, "Edward remained upright, walking on water." She screams in hysterics, "Like Jesus!"

Tears run down my face, I laugh so hard.

Edward exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist, staring at me. "What's so funny?"

I blurt out to Alice that 'I have to go.'

I can't talk to Edward, but try to stifle myself because the way he looks at me, I just start to cry.

He sits next to me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I softly apologize, "I hate these hormones. I'm a borderline lunatic; a horrible person." I cup his face and fess up. "Alice explained what happened." I sigh.

He grouses, "Yeah, Emmett."

"I'm sorry he pissed you off." I hang my head.

He sighs. "He never thinks before he speaks. He just reacts." Edward shakes his wet head as sits on the edge of the bed.

I sit on his lap and play with his hair while Edward's hands massage my belly. "You okay?"

"Yes."

I bite my lip and mumble, "And I'm sorry I laughed at your surfing through the hospital."

He begins to nuzzle my neck, chuckling. "I did manage to stay upright."

I smile. "Well, you are an upright kind of guy."

He smolders, "I was stiff to the waters."

I wiggle on his lap. "I feel you still … are."

"Maybe you'd like to make up for your ribbing?" He tickles my sides.

I spastically giggle, "What do you have in mind, oh wave runner?"

"You could ride me while looking out in the distance."

I kid with a frown, "That again?"

He looks disappointed, but before he responds, I stand to remove my yoga pants and thong and sit with my back to him. "LIke this?"

Edward mumbles something into my hair, wraps an arm around me, pulls his track pants off, and slides himself over me, teasing me with very slow movement. "Ride me on the _backdoor_ , Bella."*

"Only if you peak."

 _ ***RI***_

The next morning, Alice, Rose and I spend hours on the phone exchanging numbers with Juan's secretary and assistants. He didn't waste any time back in Boston. We work closely together, organizing a base list of animal rescue shelters in all fifty states. Alice is quite the wiz at finding information. By the time the morning is at an end, she has information for the first ten states in alphabetical order, completed and bound in neat, color-coded folders.

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper are in and out. Between rescues, patients, and the compound, they're in constant movement. Every time Emmett hits a snag, they run to his aid knowing he's kicking his behind getting everything ready so we can head out to Boston for the weekend.

A little after one-thirty, we break for lunch. Esme to the rescue with gumbo and po'boys.

As she places all the bags on the reception desk, she says, "I heard some meowing on the side of the building. It sounded muffled. We might have a litter out there."

Rose stays and mans the phones, as Alice, and I check out Esme's theory. We comb through all the bushes and landscaping. As we near the storm drain, I can hear faint meows. Looking around, we realize that the sound is coming from inside the pipe.

I reach my hand into the opening, pulling out a child's T-shirt. In doing so, two small kittens fall from the drain. Matted gray fur and soaked to the bone, they loudly meow as Alice and I rush them into the clinic. I carefully cradle the kitten to my chest.

We rush through the clinic door with Esme close behind. "Great job, Esme. I think someone stuffed them into the drain with this shirt."

"Oh, good, you found them. Jasper and Edward are in the back," she says, then starts to move, but stops, and cringes. "Who would do such a thing?"

Alice angrily growls, "One sick …" She stops herself and continues to walk.

"Should you girls be handling cats?"

Alice answers, "Toxoplasmosis is a parasite infection from cat feces, Esme. Jasper and Edward clean the cat boxes at home."

"Oh, good." She sighs.

We reach the back and enter one of the examination rooms. Esme disappears down the hall. Within seconds, Edward and Jasper rush in. I hold my kitten, as Alice exams the other. Jasper helps Alice, while Edward takes mine into his hands. It loudly meows.

Edward smirks holding the kitten up to his eyes. "You have some strong lungs for a little fur ball, Love."

I smile. "She's a sweetie."

Again, Edward holds her to his eyes and croons, _Ma chérie_.* He looks at me. "She'll be perfect for Mignonne."

I squeeze his arm and whisper, "Thank you."

"You have that same look in your eyes, Bella, " he observes. "That mommy look."

"I'm that transparent?"

He nods.

Jasper complains to Edward, "You know, you don't make this easy for me. We already have a slew of kittens."

Alice gives him puppy eyes and bats them.

I can see Jasper's resolve melting, as Alice coos to her, _Cadeau*,_ keeping the French theme.

 _ ***RI***_

By five o'clock, we're ready to end our day. Between playing with the kittens, attending patients, and preparing the folders for the rest of the fifty states, everyone diligently works together to complete all the info for our trip to Boston.

Esme asks all of us to come to dinner, but Edward apologizes that he has an appointment downtown and needs me to go with him. This is news to me, and I remain silent. Esme doesn't question, and Edward doesn't elaborate.

I go get a small kitten carrier, and we put our new fur daughters into their safety bin and carry them to the car. I offer to take _Cadeau_ home and keep her together with Ma chérie, since Jasper and Alice want to go to dinner.

Once in the car, I ask Edward, "So, what's the appointment downtown?"

Edward doesn't turn his head as he drives. "You. Dinner. Alone."

 _ ***RI***_

Seems our boy wants some privacy… too much family?

Surfing term: Backdoor

Entering a barrel from behind the peak of the breaking wave. Backdoor is also the name of the right hand wave that sometimes breaks at the famous wave of Pipeline

Ma chérie - Sweetie

Cadeau - gift

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025,


	53. Chapter 53

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. She's my security blanket. She's a good friend.**

 **Rec alert: New story by a Newbie writer. Sister Karma by AbbyPratt**

 **C'mon, everyone, let's give her a chance. Her first four chapters draw you in.**

 **: / s /12515607/4/ Sister-Karma**

 **Bella Swan is a rebellious teenager who can't seem to do anything right. Edward Cullen is a sweet country boy who can't seem to do anything wrong. Two worlds collide when Bella makes the biggest mistake of her life and is sent away to a youth rehabilitation center located at the Cullen farm.**

 **Rec: What have we done? by ladylibre**

 **:/ s /12499419/8/ What-Have-We-Done?**

 **It's really good from Rosalie's perspective. I'm hooked.**

 **Fed up with her family's mourning since leaving Bella behind, Rosalie returns to Forks to prove that the stupid human is just fine without them. But what she finds is not what she expected. And that will not do. **A canon-based, drabblish AU New Moon fic.**

 **Rec: The Pain We Hide by lucky pessimist**

 **s /12527026/2/ The-Pain-We-Hide**

 **Very different plot bunny. Two chapters in, and I want more.**

 **He was supposed to be meeting his new stepsister for the first time, but instead, he found himself looking into the eyes of the girl he once destroyed, all in order to maintain a reputation he didn't even want.**

 **Chapter Fifty-two: Pointing out the obvious in Boston**

 **BPOV**

Once we arrive home, I place the kittens in our bathroom with a small litter box and bowls of dry food and water. They seem content as I pet their heads and tell them we won't be out long. Mignonne is at my feet quietly meowing with curiosity, while Lamb Chop lies down for a nap in the corner.

"You really think they know what you said?" Edward leans in the doorway with his arms across his chest giving me one of his smirky grins. He looks so good in a snug, forest-green Henley, and black fitted jeans. I think he did try to manage his wayward, bronze locks, but they fall over his forehead in soft waves below his brows.

"These are new surroundings, and it doesn't matter what I say, it's just the soft tone to reassure them, Edward," I plead. "Poor little things were purposely stuffed into that drain pipe by some sick person."

He sighs, "Probably some kids."

I look up at him. "You think?"

"Yeah." He shrugs.

After a quick shower, I quickly dress in a black, T-shirt tunic, black leggings, and ballet flats and I pile my hair into a high ponytail. Edward gives me the once-over and a kiss behind my ear. "You look great," he whispers in my ear.

I shiver and place my hands on my small bump. "Thanks." I hum, "So do you."

Edward didn't make any reservations for dinner. He wants me to choose, and I always want to go to Maspero's on Decatur for their overstuffed, corned beef sandwiches. The best part is that we live less than a mile away, so we walk through the Quarter.

His detour down Bourbon tells me he wants to stop at Lafitte's. I raise my eyebrows. "Beer?"

He smiles. "One to take as we walk."

We enter through one of the open doors of a small, stucco and brick bar. The brick continues throughout the inside with a huge, two-sided fireplace to one side and the wood bar and brick to the back and right. People sit and stand around in a darkened atmosphere lit by small, sterno candle lamps. The bar actually borrows electricity from the place next door. Yeah, it's that old.

Edward carries an Abita beer bottle in one hand while I hold my cranberry juice. Our free hands are entwined.

Twenty minutes later, we arrive in front of Jackson Square, where all the carriages and mules await prospective passengers. Edward has to inconspicuously examine every animal inconspicuously, reassuring himself that they're all healthy and strong.

"Want to take a ride after we eat?" he asks.

I admit, "If I'm too full, maybe they'll drop us home."

He squeezes me tight. "Maybe."

A few blocks down, we happily find that there is no line in the front of Maspero's. We walk through one of the rounded, brick archways, past the bevy of wooden square tables and chairs, and sit near two large windows that open like a door. Our waitress greets us with a welcoming smile, and our food comes quickly; the service is always speedy.

Soon I'm diving into my three-inch thick, corned beef sandwich, humming my pleasure.

Edward watches with great interest, ignoring his shrimp po'boy, bowl of gumbo, and plate of french fries. "You keep making those noises, and I won't be able to control my raging problem." He reaches under the table and moans with a pseudo, pouty face.

"Did you want me to _handle_ that for you?" I blush and bite my lower lip.

"Maybe later." He smirks.

"Tease." I take another bite and chew with delight, batting my eyelashes.

After dinner, we pass the carriage rides and walk across the street to Cafe du Monde, and happily bring home a large bag filled with beignets. Edward kids, "Have some beignets with powdered sugar." Yeah, they overdo the sugar, but they're so good with chocolate milk. With great anticipation for what's inside the bag, we decide to walk home to make room for dessert and nix the ride.

We sit at the kitchen table and devour our pastries smothered in the finely ground sweetness. I have it all over my hands and face, but I don't care. A craving is a craving, and this satisfies my itch as I moan, licking my fingers clean.

"I don't know where you found the room to eat all of those," Edward announces as he looks into the bag. "You ate ten."

I frown. "You're counting?"

He shrugs. "Look, I'm happy that you're eating. The sandwich was huge; you ate most of my french fries _and_ the beignets. Also, the two, tall glasses of chocolate milk and a sweet tea. I'd say the kids are jumping happily."

I grab my belly. "I don't know about happy, but they are jumping in there."

Edward rises and kneels near my stomach, placing his hands over me. He leans his head down and softly speaks, "You guys have room in there? Your mama did a good job at dinner."

I lightly smack his shoulder. "Really?"

He smiles with his hands up. "I've missed 'us,' Bella."

I frown. "We're always together."

He shakes his head. "Yeah, but tonight was nice."

I smile. "Yeah, take me to Maspero's, and I'm a happy camper!"

"Yeah, you love their corned beef," he taunts.

I tease, "You didn't seem to have too much problem after you started eating."

"My chewing drowned out your moans, and I settled down."

 _ ***RI***_

I carefully open the bathroom door and find all the animals fast asleep. Mignonne is the little mama curled up around Ma chérie and Cadeau, while Lamb Chop sprawls out under the sink.

Edward walks in and carries Lamb Chop out as I close the door.

"I'm going to take LC into the courtyard."

"Edward, you can take him for a walk. I'm fine," I say.

"To be honest, I did enough walking. Let me take him out, and I'll meet you in bed."

She nods. "Okay."

 **EPOV**

By the time I bring Lamb Chop inside and make it back into the bedroom, I find Bella out cold. I place my tired pup at the foot of the bed, get undressed down to my boxers, crawl in, wrap myself around my girl, and hope that the next few days will move quickly. I want to take some alone time in Boston with Bella.

According to plan, the next few days run very smooth to the groove. While Jasper, Emmett and I settle everything with the compound construction, the office schedule, and our patients, we leave Dad with a limited amount of work. He says he's going to do Mom on every available surface. The three of us groan and think about ordering new furniture.

On the plane, I sit with my brothers, as the girls finish up all the folders. Jasper bounces in his seat.

Emmett kids Jasper, "What? Do you have to take a …"

Jasper gives him the dead eye. "Jesus, Emmett. I'm reading about Tennessee creating an animal abuser registry. Let me read this to you: _The registry—created by the Tennessee Animal Abuser Registration Act signed by Gov. Bill Haslam on May 8—charges the Tennessee Bureau of Investigation (TBI) with posting a list of individuals convicted of aggravated animal cruelty, felony animal fighting, bestiality and related offenses, and cruelty to animals. The Act defines "animal" as companion animals—specifically dogs and cats—and excludes livestock._ This was implemented in 2016. Did you know this, Edward?"

I shake my head. "No, I didn't. This is another important aspect of eliminating abuse. If we have a list of known predators, then we're one step ahead of their game. They can never adopt an animal since we will now have ready accessibility to these criminals."

Jasper continues, "Let me read on: _Many studies in psychology, sociology, and criminology have demonstrated that violent offenders frequently have childhood and adolescent histories of serious and repeated animal cruelty. Additionally, mental health professionals and top law enforcement officials consider the blatant disregard for life and suffering evidenced by all forms of cruelty to animals to be an unquestionable warning_

 _sign. In fact, the American Psychiatric Association identifies cruelty to animals as one of the diagnostic criteria for conduct disorders; and the FBI uses reports of animal cruelty in analyzing the threat potential to be valuable in tracking people who engage in illegal animal fighting, such as those of suspected and known criminals._

 _In addition, such registries on cockfighting and dog fighting; hoarders; and those who run puppy mills. So, if these lowlifes can disregard the violence to animals, there is potential for them to harm another human being."_

"Yeah, this needs to be added to each file."

"There are nine other states with legislation pending."

Emmett frowns. "Then, ten to one, anyone of these sickos could beat their girlfriend or wife."

Jasper sighs, "Pretty much. And we thought we were only saving animals."

I groan, "It's a vicious circle."

"Look, if they're trafficking dogs, then they could be slaving women, too," Jasper mumbles. "This is bigger than we could ever imagine. Wait; remember when Annie Mae helped us find Alice and Bella?"

I recall, "All those girls."

"Jesus, I didn't put two and two together."

"My mind was on our girls."

"Edward, this has to go through," he implores.

Emmett proudly smirks, "My brothers are gonna save the world."

Jasper pokes Emmett, "And you house it."

We laugh.

We rush through the gates and are met by Juan's assistant, Francesca. She's a tiny, little woman with dark hair pulled tightly into a bun, large, red overly painted lips and thick, black eyeliner. She greets us with a huge smile and tight hugs. She barely reaches my chest.

With a thick Boston accent, she smiles up at me, holding my hands, "You have got to be Edwahd." She stares at Bella. "And his gohgeous wife. Juan didn't mention you were pregnant." She looks at Alice and Rosalie and giggles. "Ooo, you Cullen men are busy beavahs." She slaps my arm, and I step back. "Okay, my cah is over heah."

We follow her to her _cah_ , her Lincoln Town Car is comfortable and cushy. As she maneuvers out of Logan Airport, she cuts someone off. Yeah, my only problem is that Francesca can barely see over the wheel as she swerves through the midday, Boston traffic. By the time we arrive at the hotel, I can see Emmett is sheet white. Jasper seems to be quite amused by all of this, but the girls are green around the gills. I hold Bella's hand as she exits the car.

"You okay?" I ask.

Bella giggles and whispers in my ear, "I'm fine, but I swore the three of us were going to give birth on that last corner."

We all pile out of the car in the front of the Downtown Boston/Faneuil Hall Hilton. Its multi-inlay archway of brick, and massive, overhead windows speaks history. We slowly enter through the revolving door, after Emmett took a few spins.

The front desk is all cherry wood from the background to the reception desk lit by runner lights under the countertops and three-layered trumpet sconces on each column. Its golden ceiling mural depicts Atlas holding up the world in downtown Boston. Bella's mouth is wide open with her head leaning back.

We reach our rooms and agree to meet within the hour.

Bella runs to the bathroom as I look at the brochures of _things to do._

"Bella, after the meeting would you like to go sightseeing? There's so much to do in the area," I call out.

She walks back into the room all smiles. "That would be great. Let's call Rose and Alice and see if they want to do that."

I huff, "I thought we would go by ourselves."

She stares at me. "But we're all here together."

"We're always together. Either work, home or going out. I just thought we could make this alone time," I explain.

She frowns. "But that would be rude."

"Bella, I just want to be with you."

"Okay, is this why you've been rather distant with the family?" she asks with a slight stomp of her foot.

"I just would like to explore Boston with my wife."

"Well, maybe I'd like it if we all go together and not hurt anyone's feelings," she pleads with an extra edge.

"I don't see what the problem is," I state.

And Bella lets loose, "No, you wouldn't see. You never want to see your family."

"I jus…"

She interrupts me, "You just what? Want to be alone? C'mon, Edward, you're always complaining about Emmett or Jasper or your father expects too much or your mother tries to manipulate. Maybe, I _like_ your family. Maybe I love being around them. I didn't have that luxury growing up. A mom who cared about me not one who thought I would seduce her husband or her husband try to get into my pants. They all love you, us. They want us around. And you fight them all the time.

Why?

Believe me; I never knew that kind of love until Annie Mae. God, she lost her husband and lost her world. Then, we found one another. Now, I have this big ass family that I can't get enough of, and you want to take them away from me. I have brothers now." She smiles and cries. "They're funny and sweet. Yes, Emmett can be annoying, but it comes from his heart. I never had a heart given to me so easily. And Alice and Rose - sisters. We do girlie things together, and I trust them. Your mom is a mom. She helps me, Edward. She's taught me so much. And to have your dad look at me as a daughter not a piece of meat is …" She closes her eyes. "Is welcoming. He gives me security, not fear. I love you with all of my heart. I'm having your babies. So, get over yourself and see what's around you."

And after her rant, she runs out the door, leaving me alone.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Wow, go Bella! Do you think she has felt this way for awhile?**

 **Interpreting the Boston accent:**

 **Edwahd is Edward**

 **Gohgeous is gorgeous**

 **Beavahs is beavers**

 **Cah is car…. Yeah, we're not good with the "Rs"... ah!**

 ***And thank you, (DICATAKADD) for informing me about Tennessee's animal abuse registry.***

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,


	54. Chapter 54

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. She's my security blanket. She's a good friend. She also went for a meetup, just returned, and I won't ask her to do this now … so, I'm on my own… forgive my mistakes.**

 **A/N: Recs: Online Crushes by lucky pessimist**

 **Online crushes should never be able to influence your personal life, especially not if your on-line crush is a part of your personal life, without either of you knowing. Is life not stressful enough without two worlds colliding? :/ s /12522856/1/ Online-Crushes**

 **Recs: Mods and Rockers by Michaelmas54**

 **One boy, one girl; one rich, one poor; one privileged, one not; one Mod, one Rocker. This story takes you back in time to England in 1964 when these two gangs managed to exist side by side, until bank holiday weekends when they fought on the beaches. Inspired by true events. Rated M for all the usual reasons.**

 **:/ s /12505343/1 /Mods-Rockers**

 **I did try to update last night, either FF was down or my computer wasn't cooperating. BUT here is the new chapter!**

 **Chapter Fifty-three: Saving Souls**

 **BPOV**

Yeah, I run out of our room, stop short, lean on the door and stare at my belly with clenched teeth. I quietly growl, "You guys are making me crazy."

Before the tears run down my face, I growl to myself and turn to walk back, as Edward opens the door. I lunge for him, saying 'I'm sorry,' over and over, kissing every part of his beautiful face.

"It's okay," he says, holding me close and swaying us back and forth. "It's okay. I didn't mean to take them away from you. I just want to have some time alone, Bella."

I'm a crying mess and snivel, "Edward, I want us to be together. But is it so wrong to want them, too?"

"No ... _my_ love, we can find a balance."

I plead, "And I'm so sorry for running off. I know you like your alone time, and I just don't want to burden you with me. God, I hate all this crying."

He huffs, gently holds my upper arms and leans down, eye to eye, "You are never a burden. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. _I_ don't want to fuck this up."

"I don't either."

I place my hands on his stubbly face and smile. "I love you."

He grins and his eyes sparkle with life. "I love you."

His apologetic kisses are gentle, loving and slow on my lips. He moves to my neck as his hands slide down my arms, cup my back, and squeeze my cheeks. At first, he massages me with light tickles and I giggle.

We both laugh.

"I won't run off again, Edward."

"Just know, that if you do, I will always follow."

I kiss him with every ounce of my soul.

 _ ***RI***_

I awake with the sheets wrapped around our legs. Edward sleeps deeply with one hand over my breast, his head curved in the crick of my neck, and his warm breath lightly blowing behind my ear.

Nature calls, but I'm unable to move without disturbing Edward. I slowly twist my body to one side and he palms my breast a little tighter growling into my ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom, I I whisper.

He releases me and sits up. "Oh, sorry."

Once I take care of business, I return to bed and snuggle close. Then, Edward's cell chimes.

It's Juan, he needs help.

He meets us in the lobby with a frazzled smile. "We just received word of a major siege in New Hampshire."

Edward asks, "What are we talking about?"

Juan sighs, "A mansion in the hills of Wolfeboro hosting possibly fifty to sixty Great Danes." He shrugs. "Maybe more."

Jasper steps forward. "Do you know their condition?"

"I don't know. The Humane Society group just arrived at the gate."

 _ ***RI***_

The two-hour drive to Wolfeboro, N.H. is cut to forty minutes on a friend's private helicopter. All of us whisk into this large whirlybird. The rugs and the plush leather blend together with a haze of beige.

Before I can blink a second time, the helicopter lowers to a curvy round, dirt driveway in front of a three-story, Georgian colonial mansion on fifty-three acres bordering the Warren Brook with a breathtaking view of Lake Wentworth and Mt. Shaw. Juan certainly can tell a tale in three minutes. There is also a black, electronic gate surrounding the perimeter.

Edward takes my hand as we follow Juan and the others into the home. The curved, dark wooden stairway stands to attention, but it's the large cages in the entryway on scratched, dulled floors that catch my eye and the cries for help that pound in my head. The home is in disrepair, but it's the foul stench of urine and feces on the floors, walls, windows, and furniture that seep into my nasal passages. I cup my mouth and run out the door.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in the fresh air and calm my nausea.

Edward rubs my back. "You okay?"

I slowly nod. "That caught me off-guard."

Alice and Rosalie simultaneously add, "Me, too."

Both Emmett and Jasper rub their backs as well.

The Humane Society agents file out of the front door carrying cages or holding a weakened dog in their arms.

Juan joins us. "Is everyone alright?"

Edward answers, "The girls were overwhelmed by the odor."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think about what we would find." He sighs. "They found eighty-four Great Danes ranging in ages from a few weeks to adult dogs. The weakened dogs were in cages while others roamed freely throughout the house. The 60-year old owner was arrested on two misdemeanor charges of neglect and released on her own recognizance providing she doesn't possess any animals while the charges remain pending against her. We're pretty sure many of the females will be pregnant, and the owner has another property where nine more puppies were found."

Jasper moans shaking his head. "That's it? Misdemeanors?"

Juan nods. "And the worst part, the animals were sliding in their own waste as you saw and smelled. A food preparation area in the back of the kitchen was littered with rotting chicken. They had no water or food in their cages."

"How could anyone treat these poor animals that way?" Alice cries.

"This is one bizarre case, Alice. This woman had a great deal of money." He throws his hands up toward the house. "She was also selling the puppies for $2500 each. But the police are still investigating. They believe there are more people involved and more charges could be filed."

Alice sadly asks, "What evil lives in this kind of wealth and treats animals with such cruelty?"

"It takes all kinds, Alice. She had a site that showed the house with its beautiful surroundings portraying a clean, safe environment for the dogs," Juan answers, then huffs, "We just need to stop them."

 _ ***RI***_

Once we return to Boston, Juan gives us a quick tour of his facility and introduces his staff. The two-story building with manicured landscaping serves as their administrative headquarters and a veterinary clinic. It's in the historic South End neighborhood of Boston; another fact from Juan's tales.

He expects delivery of twenty, Great Danes from the siege in New Hampshire, and asks if we would like to stick around to observe or volunteer. While Edward, Jasper, and Alice prepare for the dogs' arrival, Emmett, Rose and I settle ourselves down with a few assistants and mass email every state capital with our proposed plan for animal rights and laws for abusers.

My time clock goes off for lunch. My munchkins are hungry and mutiny is apparent, while

Rose's stomach growls and Emmett is outwardly cranky.

Finally, Edward, Alice, and Jasper arise from the examination rooms and we go to lunch via Juan. Since he'll be with the Great Danes, he does arrange for us to go to Faneuil Hall Marketplace to pick the restaurant of our choice, as his treat.

Now, Faneuil Hall is an indoor/outdoor marketplace with restaurants, shops, and great, street entertainment.

Emmett chooses 'Dick's Last Resort' to try. Their servers are louder than him and far more sarcastic. They scream and shout and top our heads with napkin hats. Rose, Alice and I sit in the outside patio area eating barbecued ribs with 'wicked' sauce, French fries, and fried pickles while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper inhale lobster rolls, clam chowder, and gooey, cheese fries. The men drink beer and we girls drink club soda with lemon.

Everyone gets up and does the Harlem Shake. One of the waiters dances a bit too close to me and Edward helps him in the other direction. A fight breaks out between two of the staff and they order everyone to sit down and shut up.

During the silence, I begin to giggle. The wait staff starts to horrendously roar and the entire restaurant laughs holding their sides. It's a lunch and show.

Fatigue sets in for Rose and Alice. Emmett and Jasper take them to the hotel to rest.

Edward and I hail a taxi to the Boston Common and ride the 'swan' boats. Edward has a field day poking fun that they were named for me. But these medium-sized boats have a swan figure on the backside of the helm. I curl into his side as the driver paddles us around the lagoon. The sun warms us lightly and the sound of the splashing water lulls me to a calm snooze. Edward holds me close, kissing the top of my head. Our driver begins to sing, 'Dream On' and he sounds like Steven Tyler. It's such a peaceful moment in my husband's arm. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Okay, a tender moment. More to come in Boston. Then, it IS back home to have some babies.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235,


	55. Chapter 55

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. Again, I am late (I know 3rd time in a row) with this chapter ... very late. Yeah, please, overlook the mistakes ... But enjoy the BABIES!**

 **A/N: I want to rec this story again. If you like Patty Rose and her wonderful stories, then you will appreciate this one: Mods & Rockers by Michaelmas54**

 **: s /12505343/ 1/Mods-Rockers**

 **Chapter Fifty-four: Ahead in time … Babies.**

 **APOV**

Boston is remarkable; the sites, the people, and the work. To have a husband who shares my devotion to animals, but an entire family working together for the greater good?

Pinch me. I'm in heaven.

As Edward, Jasper, and Emmett help load the twenty Great Danes onto the truck, we girls finish up the correspondence to the last few states.

"Alice, I can't believe we've contacted everyone," Bella says in disbelief.

"Well, we all did it," I respond.

Rose adds, "Now, all we need is to get everyone on the bandwagon and stick to it."

"If we can get the majority vote, then nationally things will fall together. When these laws are implemented and anyone who has violated these statutes, they will be prosecuted to a severe degree."

"I think, as long as each state breaks down each perpetrator to each city with a list, that's a major coup." Bella crosses her arms over her chest and nods.

I growl, "Well, if we can get the money out of the country's fat cats and give it to feral ones, we'd be ahead."

Rose elbows me. "I didn't know you were such a little tornado, Alice."

I smile. "Good things come in small packages." I laugh. "And sometimes they're poison!"

 **EPOV**

Once we finish loading the dogs, we collect our women for a day in Beantown with one detour.

The sun is out with no rain in sight. Juan hooks me up with a friend of his who rents Harleys. We take three wide glides with side bags, and head to New Hampshire. There's nothing like the open road, especially with Bella's arms around my waist.

After an hour, the girls need a lunch/bathroom break. We stop off at Bernie's Beach Bar in Hampton Beach. We walk through a rustic outdoor patio area, climb the stairs to an open-air section with a gorgeous view of the Atlantic Ocean. The sandy beach is one step from the highway.

There's something about the salt air, increasing the appetite. I watch Emmett swallow three huge lobster rolls, two orders of onion rings and coleslaw. Jasper's a freak about fried clams. He eats three basketfuls with French fries and slaw. The girls stick with burgers and fries and I try everything. By the time we get back on the bikes, we are happily full.

Twenty minutes later, we roll into Dover, finding Harvey's Bakery on the main road.

It's a real family restaurant and bakery. The booths are wooden with thick, turquoise, leather padding. Hanging lanterns light the tables. A hostess greets us and asks if we are eating in or taking out.

Emmett's already at the counter buying pastries and breads. Many of these sweets we truly don't have in New Orleans. He also tries to set up a mail order account for overnight deliveries. I swear, the man lives for fucking food.

Bella points to the maple squares that Annie Mae loves and we get her a few dozen.

"By the time we get home, they'll still be good and she can freeze the rest."

Emmett puts an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, I can get her what she wants every week."

Once we pack the goodies into the side bags, we ride back to Boston, settle the girls into the hotel, and go back to Juan's to return the bikes.

He shows us pictures of Gabe and his pride. Well, he's still a young one, but one day, he could lead his family. He looks healthy and strong. This is one story with a happy ending.

We call to make reservations at Santarpio's Pizza, in East Boston, but it's a walk-in service and Juan says it's the best pizza in Boston.

Bella's cravings are intermittent, so when she wants something, I go with it. It's the same with my brothers. They easily feed Alice and Rosalie what their hearts desire. My father didn't raise fools. Well … There _are_ moments.

You can smell the pizza from around the corner. Emmett says he's salivating. The massive, three-story building of beige painted brick, wooden slats and worn dark, wooden paneling on the left side screams 'old and good'. There's an old-fashioned telephone booth, a red brick chimney climbing the other side, and the humongous 'Santarpio's' sign hangs between the second and third story proudly displaying a likeness of the past owner holding a pizza.

We walk in and I swear Bella's feet don't touch the floor. There are individual tables on a red tile floor, walls of pictures with celebrities and a bar that goes on for miles. We sit in the back and pull two long tables together.

The waitress approaches us with a "what can I get for you?', no nonsense greeting. We order four pizzas with the works, no anchovies. And proceed to go to fucking food heaven. Emmett doesn't look up the entire time with his face in pizza.

The girls order a simple house salad and hum through their slices.

We don't talk. Jasper actually sighs.

When the waitress comes back over and asks if we want anything else, she sees the look of contentment. We order two more pies and enjoy the pizza high.

After our feast, the girls are ready for bed. We go back to the hotel for a good, night's rest for the early flight in the morning.

Maybe we can squeeze another trip before the girls give birth.

 **BPOV**

Back home, everyday life continues, after our visit to Boston. We diligently pursue each state, their counties (parishes for New Orleans), and cities to write their representatives for animal rights laws to be changed, watch the compound being built, have Esme and Annie Mae dote over us, and Rosalie, Alice, and I get … bigger.

We keep active, too. Alice is a great believer in exercising our bodies which will help with childbirth. So, the three of us with Esme and Annie Mae attend a yoga class every Friday afternoon.

Rose is at the end of her eighth month while Alice and I are close to the end of our seventh. We all look as though we swallowed beach balls. Alice is the smallest, I come in as the middle ball, but Rose is huge.

Our yoga class is fun. All the ladies are pregnant, even the instructors. We all commiserate with one another; back pain, constipation, swollen ankles, still high sex drives, and the pregnancy itch. Pre-mommies acting like babies. Esme and Annie Mae follow along.

But the true heroes are our husbands. Emmett pampers Rose every day with flowers, candy, a maid who cooks and cleans, and the nursery looks like something out of 'House and Garden Magazine'. Jasper massages Alice's swollen feet, does her nails; hands and feet, sends out for takeout, and reads to the babies sitting by her belly. And then, there _is_ Edward, my protector. He works only three days of the week. We do everything together on his off days. Usually, it's sex every morning, a shower with another round of 'Let's make Bella come', and right before sleep. I'll probably have an orgasm when I give birth. He cooks, cleans and massages me … everywhere. Giggle. Giggle.

This Friday, all three of us feel a little off. Rose says the babies are rather quiet in their movement. She asks Annie Mae if things are okay, and the little imp just smiles. I know she knows something, but she pats Rose's belly and says, "Everything's on schedule."

And I just feel she's being sneaky. She does place a hand on Alice and my belly, winks and gives me that shrug. Yeah, when I'm home I make sure my bag is packed for the hospital and I tell Rose and Alice to do the same.

Little did I realize that Rose would go into labor that night. Edward's cell blares at midnight (why he put his ringer on high, I don't know). We both get up and drive to the hospital. A very tired looking family sit together while Rose is in the delivery room with Emmett.

 **RPOV**

I never in my wildest dreams would think Emmett would remain calm. He holds my hand, and softly speaks into my ear, "You're doing great Rosie Posie. I love you so much."

He wipes my sweaty brows, massages my lower back and keeps me calm. When the first labor pain strikes, it's a true knockout, battering ram in my vagina pain.

I scream out. He keeps it together and screams along with me. "What? We're doing this together."

I laugh. Who laughs during labor? But how can I not? He's so funny. His face and his actions. When did he turn into Jerry Lewis? "Oh, the pain," he says and sticks his tongue out with crossed eyes. I giggle in hysterics as number one son crowns.

Emmett looks down in utter wonderment. "What I wouldn't do to be that deep inside you?"

I slap him on the shoulder. "Emmett!"

"What? It's fucking amazing!"

Oh, and number one slides out with ease with a booming scream.

"Man the lungs on this kid," he proudly announces."

As the nurse cleans him up, trying not to giggle, number two practically jumps into the doctor's arms.

Emmett kisses my face, top of my head, and tries to help the nurse clean me up. She swats his hands away. He is over the top happy. I look at him and his dimples beam.

"Oh, baby, you have made me so proud. You gave me sons, and they're bruisers," he shines.

The nurse brings me two baby burritos, and their faces are identical to Emmett's, but with my blonde hair. I hope they have his dimples.

Emmett coos a 'kitschy coo' to them and I wonder, "Who is the man?"

Once I'm presentable and in my room, the family comes in and meets the new arrivals.

Esme has tears running down her face. So does Carlisle. They sit on the small sofa each holding a boy. Emmett is in a hug-lock with his brothers while Annie Mae, Bella and Alice stand near me.

I grab for Annie Mae's hand, looking up at her, I ask, "Did you know?"

She smiles. "I sort of had an inkling." She pats my hand. "And stop worrying, they're perfect."

I release a breath and mouth a 'thank you.'

Alice beams, "They're gorgeous, Rose."

"And huge,' Bella gasps.

"Yeah, both were well over six pounds. I don't want to think about how big they would have been at term."

"Jeesh, your stomach would have been to your knees!" Alice yelps.

I shake my head. "Let's not go there."

Bella gasps with a breathy moan and leans forward.

I frown. "Bella?"

Annie Mae smiles.

Everyone turns to Bella, as Edward leaps to her side. "Whats wrong?"

"It was just a kic …" she grabs the sheets, sucks in a huge breath, and I grab her hand.

"Bella."

"Oh God, my water just broke," Alice joins in.

Both of them bend over and heavily breathe.

Jasper shouts, "They both broke their water." He slaps Edward and Emmett on their arms. "We're going to have our kids on the same day."

Carlisle cheers, "Only in this family!"

"I'm glad you're all happy, but would someone call the doctor?" I grit my teeth and moan.

 _ ***RI***_

Alice and I are in the same delivery room, across from one another. Jaspers sits behind Alice as she leans on his chest. I do the same with Edward. We smile and wave at one another.

Alice tearfully says, "We'll be mommies soon."

I smile. "We have this, Alice."

Both doctors enter, placing on gloves and cheerfully greeting us. They position our feet into the stirrups wide open and do an examination. He whispers loudly, "Does he have to do that in front of me?"

The doctor chuckles, "Only if you want to know how ready your babies are, Jasper."

He closes his mouth.

Edward reaches around me and rubs my belly. "C'mon, guys make this quick and be good to your mommy."

I grab his hands and kiss them. "I hope they listen to you, Daddy."

He whispers in my ear, "I like the sound of that."

Then, my vagina burns in flames. The pain shoots throughout my stomach and back. I gasp, trying to maintain control, but when I hear Alice shrieks, I join her as I push.

But Alice is breathing quietly, while Jasper shrieks this high-pitched wail, and passes out on top of her. The three nurses struggle to remove him from the poor girl who looks at me rolling her eyes. "He's such a woman sometimes."

Edward shakes behind me, apologizing, but I can't blame him. This is funny. No one can write this sort of thing. My contraction eases.

Esme walks into the room, replacing Jasper. When he fell ontop of Alice, he broke his nose. "Alice, I hope this is okay. Jasper asked me to join you."

Alice tells her to hop on board and her contraction soars.

I love having Esme here. Not that Edward wasn't calming, but her presence is comforting.

One nurse cleans Alice's back shoulder from Jasper's droplets of blood, as Esme guides her through the contraction. "Try to concentrate on your child's face, Alice. She's smiling. She wants to meet her mummy."

Alice breathes with care with gritted teeth and great determination. "I'll do it, Mom."

Esme begins to cry, "You called me, "Mom."

The contraction ends and Alice leans back on Esme. "It's about time I do, right?" She smiles.

"Yes, right." She looks over at me. "How are you doing, Bella?"

I giggle, "My husband's still conscious."

Alice giggles. "Well, without his gun he has no security."

Edward loudly laughs with his chin over my head. "Oh, brother. At least, Emmett stayed in the room."

Alice and I finally go through a contraction together, and both doctors announce crowning heads.

"I've got a blonde."

"I have a redhead."

Esme coos, "Like their fathers."

And we push.

And push

And push.

The cries are music in the air.

"I've got a girl."

"I've got a boy."

Jasper runs into the room with a large bandage over his nose, as his first daughter is born. He stands next to Alice and Esme. "I'm so sorry, Ali."

She smiles and cups his face. "You're here, that's all that matters. Look, Jazz, she has your hair."

He watches the nurse wrap her in a blanket and hands the tiny bundle to him. His blinding smile beams through him. He whispers, "She's beautiful."

Another nurse hands me our son, and Edward and I are speechless until the next contraction hits.

Again, Alice joins me and we both huff and puff.

Both babies crown at the same time.

I shout through clenched teeth, "I bet Annie Mae planned this, Alice."

She groans, "I wouldn't put it past her."

And Jasper quietly states, "But we're together."

As I push, Edward quietly sings,

" _You are the sunshine of my life._

 _That's why I'll always be around._

 _You are the apple of my eye._

 _Forever you'll stay in my heart._

Everyone joins in, as Alice and I give birth to our second twin:

 _I feel like this is the beginning,_

 _Though I loved you for a million years,_

 _And if I thought our love was ending,_

 _I'd find myself drowning in my own tears, whoa oh oh ah_

" _You are the sunshine of my life._

 _That's why I'll always be around, mmm mmm yeah yeah_

 _You are the apple of my eye,_

 _Forever you'll stay in my heart._

 _You must have known I was lonely,_

 _Because you came to my rescue,_

 _And I know this must be heaven,_

 _How could so much love be inside of you?"_

"I've got another blonde girl."

"I've got a redhead girl."

 _ ***RI***_

 **I can hear Stevie's harmonica playing. Believe me, with all the celebrity deaths, I want him to go into a protective bubble with Elton John.**

 **We have babies… but no names… any suggestions?**

 _ ***RI***_

 **For Guest reader:**

"' **How did you find out about the Great Dane seizure? I am from NH and on of my customers was apart of that rescue."**

 **I saw an article about the siege on Facebook. (I was born in Boston, but raised in Dover, NH.)**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235,


	56. Chapter 56

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando.**

 **She also has a heart the size of Toledo, and has extended her Facebook group, 'Pay It Forward' to assist anyone who wishes to write.**

" **We would like to showcase a new writer … a newbie, each month and help them find their voice. We would get you started, make you feel comfortable with your story, show you the ropes, and then showcase you here when you are ready.**

 **Cold feet? We'll warm them.**

 **Afraid to take the plunge? We have a life preserver.**

 **No excuses, just do it.**

 **In the process of starting this for all new writers. Of, course we will also help other writers, too, if anyone needs help or is stuck.**

 **There will be a blog for the new stories once they're ready, and we will keep you posted.**

 **Spread the word.**

 **BPOV**

 **Chapter Fifty-five: Life Gets REAL!**

With a blink of an eye, the four babies are on their way to the nursery. The nurses finish up with Alice and me, but the doctors are long gone with our newborns.

I wait for Annie Mae to enter the room. Always calm and comforting, she takes my hand. "They'll be just fine, Bella." She looks over at Alice. "They are _all_ fine. Maybe a little early, but the doctors will have a surprisingly, good report."

Alice shakily smiles. "Thank you, Annie Mae."

Esme puts an arm around Annie Mae's shoulder and whispers in her ear, then waves to us and exits the room.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"Oh, don't you fret. Esme's anxious. She wants to hold all of her grandbabies," Annie Mae reassures. "She went down to the nursery."

"They're all so small," Jasper states.

"But all their stuffing is working properly, Jasper," she says with confidence. He takes a sigh of relief, and I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Now, I suggest you four get all the rest you can muster because when they come home in a few weeks, your hands will be quite full," she orders. "Then again, you will have plenty of help."

 _ ***RI***_

 **EPOV**

Since both sets of twins are home within four weeks, Annie Mae swears the hospital was looking to make more money, we have help by the dozens. I have to admit I wait every morning to see who shows up at eight a.m. for _diaper duty_.

Jazz calls me to say that three of the guys are already at his place, doing laundry, cooking breakfast, and helping Alice with the babies so he can get to the clinic. Somehow, seeing these burly, tattooed men cooing over our infants is hysterical. Garrett is a tall, husky guy and can easily hold two in one arm.

There's a knock at my door, and Bella has three helpers, too. Jake, Seth, _and_ Garrett walk in with bags of stuffed animals, flowers, and packages.

"Guys, you brought enough of this stuff, yesterday," I complain.

Seth explains, "This is from our women."

Bella's in the kitchen with both babies in their infant seats on the table. She has a bottle in both hands. "They were both screaming, so I had my milk in the fridge."

I kiss her temple. "I get it. You can't breastfeed both at the same time."

She kisses my cheek. "That's why I married you, you smart man."

"Jake, Seth, and Garrett are here."

She smiles. "Aw, my trio of babysitters."

They enter the kitchen, placing the bags on the table. Seth stands next to Bella and stares at the kids. "They may have Edward's hair, but they look like you, Bella."

Garrett and Jake walk around and stare.

Garrett agrees, "Yeah, they have red fuzz, but that's your face, Bella."

Jake smirks. "Naw, I see the girl looks like Bella, but the boy is Edward. Look how he guzzles down that bottle."

"When are you going to name these little rugrats?" Garrett asks.

"We already have," Bella smugly says still holding the bottles.

Jake grabs one. "Well, don't keep us in suspense."

"Later. We'll meet everyone at the clubhouse to announce the names. I have to get to the compound and see Emmett."

"He should already be there. Mike, Paul, and Ty have been at their house since sunrise."

I look at Garrett. "You organized a schedule, didn't you?"

He shrugs. "It made sense." He hands me a calendar. "We have you covered for three months."

Seth croons, "Got … your … backs, man."

Garrett takes me aside and hesitates. "Ah, Edward, you … smell."

Frowning, I defend, "Hey, I showered."

"I love you, man, but you smell like shit."

I start to take deep breaths, lifting my arms, then remove my RI jacket and a rolled up diaper falls out. Garrett picks it up chuckling. "Aw, Edward?" He holds up the dirty diaper.

I stare up and laugh. "Fuck, I have no idea how that got there."

"I don't think it was the munchkins."

The others laugh.

"Remember, I gave it to you this morning to throw away for me?" Bella asks.

"I was on the phone with Emmett, and shoved it in my pocket."

"You'd better check his clothes from now on Bella," Garrett roars.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Jake howls, "Not if I can help it!"

Garrett shoves my shoulder, "You're marked, man."

I go change.

 _ ***RI***_

Emmett sits at his desk, as I enter through the front door of the construction trailer. He smiles as he hangs up the phone. "Hey, Man!"

When I sit in a chair across from him, he says, "You smell lovely." I get a smug smile.

I snap, "Shut it and wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

He laughs, "At least, I'm not wearing it."

"I'm going to kill Garrett."

"Ed, take it like a man. This is the first of many stupid things we'll all do."

"Rose said you were great in the delivery room; really kept it cool."

"I made her laugh and got her mind off the birthing process. She whipped the two boys out like a pro." He hoots. "At least, you didn't break your nose."

I laugh.

"But I did do something stupid."

"Yeah?"

"When I helped Rose out of the car, I was so careful with her. I took it slow, had my arm around her, and we walked halfway to the front door, and she asked me if I was forgetting something. I literally forgot that the boys were in the back seat. I was so thankful Dad came running out and got them."

"Yeah, I have a feeling Mom and Dad are going to be a great help."

"Well, my money's on Annie Mae. Anything comes up, she'll get it." Emmett nods his head. "I know she turned things around for us."

"I agree."

"Well, I'm done here. Let's go get our families and head for the clubhouse."

 _ ***RI***_

Everyone cheers when we come through the door. Emmett and Rose, each with a baby carrier, enter first. Bella and Alice walk in together, as Jazz and I have our carriers. We all stand in utter shock. Everyone is wearing hospital masks and gloves. Jesus, like a scene out of the Twilight Zone. I mumble, "What the fuck?"

Mom gives me a nasty stare. I guess she can read my mouth and says, "It's for their protection. No one objected."

Annie Mae and Dad sit to one side with their protective wear.

"Mom, you're being a little extreme," I say.

"Better safe than sorry, Edward," she snaps.

Emmett's blurts out, "Yeah, like getting that big-ass a swing was is safe."

"You hush your mouth, Emmett. That's for the future," she scolds.

He backs down and hides behind Rose, but she pushes him forward and whispers, "Don't be a wimp with your mother."

Emmett sighs. "Okay ... we called everyone here because we wanted to announce the kids' names."

"Well, let's hear them," Garrett shouts.

Emmett looks at Bella, and she steps forward, focusing on Annie Mae. "We gave great thought to what our children could live up to with regards to their names. We want them to be proud and comfortable. We also want them to know the source of their namesake. Someone with great strength, generosity, and love."

Rose adds, "Emmett and I went through great heartache that affected our family. The joy we have now, with two, little Cullen men is more than we wished for in so many ways. They will grow up knowing they have some big shoes to fill."

Emmett mumbles, "Well, she doesn't really have big feet."

Rose smiles at him. "Big oaf."

Everyone laughs.

Garrett groans, "Stop stalling."

Emmet smiles and holds up the carrier. "I'd like for all of you to meet, Andrew Michael Cullen."

Rose adds, "And Adam Matthew Cullen." She smiles at Annie Mae, throws her a kiss with tears in her eyes and mouths a 'thank you.'

Jasper raises his left carrier. "This little lady is Abby Marren Cullen."

Alice, with tears, grabs her other daughter's tiny hand. "And Ava Marie Cullen."

Annie Mae shakes her head, smiling, "Oh, my."

Bella and I in unison, "Our little man is Aidan Micah Cullen, and our princess is Alexi Madison Cullen."

Annie Mae rises from her chair and Bella dashes to her. They embrace, and all the guys raise their glasses, "To Annie Mae."

 _ ***RI***_

 **Sorry, this was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get one out. Some tribute to Annie Mae!**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235,


	57. Chapter 57

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran; my comma commando**

 **who has extended her Facebook group, 'Pay It Forward' to assist anyone who wishes to write.**

" **We would like to showcase a new writer … a newbie, each month and help them find their voice. We would get you started, make you feel comfortable with your story, show you the ropes, and then showcase you here when you are ready.**

 **Cold feet? We'll warm them.**

 **Afraid to take the plunge? We have a life preserver.**

 **No excuses, just do it.**

 **In the process of starting this for all new writers. Of, course we will also help other writers, too, if anyone needs help or is stuck.**

 **There will be a blog for the new stories once they're ready, and we will keep you posted.**

 **A/N: Rec time: A Woman of Conviction by Alyscia**

 **Bella is a single mom of two boys trying to make ends meet. Edward is a successful businessman. Can he help her? Will she let him?**

 **:/ s/ 12540738 /1/ A-Woman-of-Conviction**

 **Chapter Fifty-six: A Better Way**

 **EPOV**

Annie Mae spends the night with us since it was a late evening at the clubhouse. When I awake and jog down the stairs to make coffee, I take in these palatable aromas. As she stands by the stove, stirring something, she wears a thick patterned, bright red robe with her hair in a matching turban.

I smile. "Good morning, Ms. Annie Mae." I grab a cup from the cabinet, pour it full of the black elixir, and manage a large gulp. "Hmm, good."

"That will start your day up right, Edward," she informs with a huge smile of bright red lips.

"What's in it?" I ask.

She simply answers, "Coffee."

I steal a piece of bacon from a plate near the stove; perfectly cooked. Another, 'hmm' passes my lips and I peer over her shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Grits."

My eyes widen. "Homemade?"

"No other kind," she quips.

"Jasper's going to be so jealous. He prides himself over his 'grits' … homemade."

"Does he now?"

I take a spoon out of the drawer. "May I?"

She nods.

I take a bit and ecstasy rewards my taste buds.

"I use butter and heavy cream."

I wash the spoon and dip it back into the pot. "It makes a significant difference."

"Bella loves it."

"Jasper's going to want the recipe."

She fills a bowl and hands it to me. "I'll share."

I hug her shoulders. "Well, maybe I don't want you to."

We laugh.

I stuff my face.

Bella walks into the kitchen clean from a shower with her hair in a messy bun, wearing my Aerosmith T-shirt that hangs past her knees. She leans over the pot. "Ooh, grits."

"Go sit down before the babies awake," Annie Mae says handing her a bowlful of grits.

"They're already fed and napping. You didn't have to make breakfast," she says, licking the spoon.

"I wanted to."

And I get this great idea.

 _ ***RI***_

Bella breast feeds Aidan, resting against the pillows on the bed, as Alexi sleeps by her side. "I could get used to this lazing around," she coos.

"Well, maybe, I can arrange that." I smugly respond and stand by the end of the bed.

She giggles, squinting her eyes at me. "What are you up to?"

"I was thinking of us buying a house. This townhouse won't be conducive to the kids when they get older. The stairway is far too dangerous. I don't like the fact of you going up and down with the kids now. Annie Mae even mentioned it in the car ride home."

"You two are getting pretty tight."

I smile. "She's cool. And my other reason for a move."

"Go on."

"I'd like to find a place in Old Metairie."

"Near your parents?"

"In that area. Jazz wants to move, too. So, we could put both places on the market unless you want to rent yours out."

"Go on?" Aidan sleeps as Bella lifts him onto her shoulder to burp him. I lose myself in her full breasts. She clears her throat, "And?"

I shake my head and collect my thoughts. "Aw, I think Annie Mae should move with us."

She raises her eyebrows. "In what capacity?"

"As in being part of the family. Bella, I'm not proposing she move in and be the cook and maid. She's getting older. When I helped her up the stairs of her house, she was actually holding on to me. Fuck, if one of my parents faltered, Emmett, Jasper or I would take them in."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything."

I sigh, rubbing my chin. "Jesus, all of us named our kids for her. She saved Emmett and Rose."

"I know."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it would be her decision."

"We could have a separate house for her if she wanted to go that route,"

"You've really thought this through." She smiles at me with glassy eyes.

 _ ***RI***_

The clinic is quiet when I walk into the reception room. There's a note on the desk.

" _Dear Edward, in kennel three we have a new, little guy. I left the note that was found with him attached to the lock. Jake found him at the airport. See you later, Angela."_

Cryptic notes always get my guard up.

I walk back to the holding area and see a sleeping Chihuahua puppy all curled up in the corner with a bandage covering his crown. I grab the note that Angela taped to the lock and read:

 _"Hi! I'm Pequeño!* My owner was in an abusive relationship and couldn't afford for me to get on the flight. She didn't want to leave me with all her heart, but she has no other option. My ex-boyfriend kicked my dog when we were fighting, and he has a big knot on his head. He probably needs a vet. I love Pequeño sooo much – please love and take care of him."_

I shake my head. "Jesus."

Dad walks in, smiling. "You called."

I roll my eyes and hand him the note. He reads, then looks up at me. "Poor girl."

"This isn't surprising, Dad. I was reading an article that 49-71 percent of battered women reported that their pets had been threatened, harmed, and or killed by their partners. Several states have enacted legislation to specifically cover pets in domestic violence situations with precise laws that allow pets to be named in protection orders. And some animal shelters will take in the victim as their animal is treated."

"That's something we could think about with the compound. We certainly have room," Dad ponders. "The domestic violence cycle needs to be broken to not only protect the victim but their animals."

"I agree.

"Both Bella and Alice can't nap while the kids take a nap, even with all the help, so they comb the Net for stories on abuse and rescues. Bella wants to find more ideas for our campaign."

Jasper walks in with a huge bag. "I got bagels, schmear, and coffee."

Dad huffs, "You sound like your mother."

We go into the kitchen area, as Jasper pulls the food from the bag. "Dad, I got you the works, Edward just cream cheese and me cream cheese and lox."

We sit and eat.

Jasper finally speaks, "Alice was reading this morning about a mobile unit that has been in operation for over four years with a great success rate. They go into shelters and rescue dogs from pending euthanasia. They provide the veterinary care before placing the dogs into loving homes."

"How are they funded?" I ask.

"Solely on donations."

Dad cringes, "Ouch."

"No, Dad, they make out like bandits and have quite a following. They have a site that shows pictures of the animals that are available, find suitable homes, and drive them to their destination. Yeah, people pay for this service, but it's working. They're saving the dogs from being put down by chauffeuring them to a new life. I like that," Jasper enthusiastically says.

"If Alice doesn't mind, would you ask her to do a follow up on this group?"

"Sure."

"And Edward, can Bella also check on the Chihuahua's owner? He has tags. I would like to see us return the little fellow to her. If we can't reach her, we can offer his adoption after a week."

"I'll give her a call."

 _ ***RI***_

The rest of the day is routine. Mrs. Cope comes in with her pig trio. All is fine with them. Jasper suggests she take them to a farm so they can experience some slop and a mud roll. She agrees with great enthusiasm, and we help her strap her three little pigs into their car seats. "A drive out to the country will do them all some good," she sang.

Jasper could barely keep a straight face while Dad blatantly howled in his office.

My last stop of the day is the compound. I want to discuss new arrangements in the hospital or construct another building for housing victims. Dad agrees this is another extra for presentation at the opening and gala.

I find Emmett in the trailer. So, when he sees I have a bag of food, he smiles. "What brings you here, Lil Bro?"

I hold up the bag, "Food, and I have an idea."

He reaches for the bag. "What's on your mind?"

After I explain about the Chihuahua rescue, I show Emmett my drawing for the attached housing plan. He says there's an attic area that can host over sixteen to twenty beds. He can arrange for wall sectioning for privacy, and it has a setup for A/C, heat and room for a few full bathrooms.

"Look, if we utilize the space we already have, we won't have to add on any extra costs. I can do the simple additions, and we're good to go, Edward."

"Do you think that's feasible?" I ask.

"I think it is. We're talking basic drywall, maybe one electrical outlet per room with space for a single bed, table, lamp and a foot locker."

"We can leave the designing up to Mom. That's her expertise," I say.

"Whatever, if I don't have to clear the ground and arrange for another permit, this may work." He takes out a sandwich and takes a bite. "Thanks, I didn't get to eat lunch."

 _ ***RI***_

When I walk my bike through the passageway of the townhouse, I can hear the kids whaling and Mom frantically calling out for Bella. I steady the bike and run through to the opening. Barely seeing the stairway, I see a curled up body on the last step and shout, "Bella."

 _ ***RI***_

 ***Pequeño is small in Spanish.**

 **And what happened to Bella?**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235, Alyscia Id# 1943278,


	58. Chapter 58

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando.**

 **BUT this chapter is unBeta'd. I was too late getting it to Fran. She's now on a cruise in the NE.**

 **Also, I had my Facebook hacked and was almost swindled out of money from people I thought worked for Facebook. Honestly, getting older (especially over 65) makes you skittish and crazy. That's why this chapter is late. So, hang in there with me. Three to go after this chapter.**

 **A/N: REC: Seismic Shift by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight**

 **:/ s /12551082/1/ Seismic-Shift**

 **Earthquakes so rarely occur in the Pacific Northwest that the phenomenon causes the members of the Quileute tribe to investigates. AU/Supernatural**

 **Skin Deep by Shadow Masen**

 **:/ www.** **e. They never would have expected to find her. She is stubborn, wild, and fiercely independent, and she willfully goes against everything they try to teach her. Especially when it comes to staying away from vampir** **/s /12567927/5/Skin-Deep**

 **Some secrets will damage your reputation. Others will ruin your social life. But then there are secrets that will change the way the world looks at you, now and forever. What would Edward be willing to do to keep such a secret? And who will pay the price?**

 **Memory and Mishaps by EdwardXBella1896**

 **:/ s /12598110/1/Memory-and-Mishaps**

 **When tragedy throttles the immunity of a vampire, Edward loses his memory. Can Bella set aside her feelings and help him remember? Or will she succumb to the thought that he's better off without knowing her.**

 **Chapter Fifty-seven: We're Busy**

 **BPOV**

God, do I feel stupid. I catch the last step and slide to the floor, smacking my behind on the edge. As I curl up into a ball rubbing my spine, I see over my shoulder a frantic Edward at full speed calling my name.

He leans down on one knee cradling my back. "Bella, what happened? Are you hurt?"

I groan, "Just my bruised ego." I palm his face and stare into his eyes. "I promise, Edward, I'm fine. I slipped on the last step. I watched myself in slow motion do this. It was stupid."

He gently massages my back. "You could have hurt yourself."

"I didn't." I roll my eyes.

He sighs. "These stairs." Rubbing my hips and veering towards my vibrating thighs, he whispers, "You okay?" His fingers light skim my center.

I giggle. "You keep doing that, I'm going to have my way with you on these stairs and your mother will be mortified."

She calls, "Bella?"

Edward challenges, "I'm game if you're …"

"You have no shame, Edward Cullen." I stand, pulling him with me and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm fine, Esme. Edward's home, though." I playfully stare into his eyes.

Esme shouts an 'okay', as I kiss the hell out of him with all my pent up sexual energy. He follows right along. "Later."

 **EPOV**

I'm more than happy that Bella is ready and _able_ to spend some alone time. Once my mother steps out the door and the babies are fast asleep, I sweep up my girl and run for the bedroom.

She giggles, "Edward, the kids will be out for at least two to three hours."

I gently place her in the middle of the bed and crawl over her. "I've learned in the past six weeks, they know when to cock block us; even though we were only kissing."

Bella laughs. I wrap my hand around her mouth and she quiets herself. "Sorry."

This is what I need, my wife. I'm so ready I don't even warm things up. Tearing Bella's yoga pants off with her underwear, I quickly roll a condom over my anxious cock and sink into my home base.

"God, I needed you, Bella."

She gasps, "I see."

I gently stroke at first, once Bella is comfortable. She whispers in my ear to be an 'animal' and I let loose, grinding, pumping, and lifting her right leg over my hip. Bella's response is highly favorable and I continue my movements. I can feel my climax begin to build and I reach around and massage Bella's clit, as she follows every swipe of my thumb, I release with successful groans. I don't lay back on Bella. I wrap her legs around my shoulders, massaging her folds and licking her swollen nub. I know I'm getting some- where when Bella pounds the bed with both fists, sucking in a breath with clenched teeth. "Yes, yes, don't stop." I don't and get a steady rhythm going.

I cup her behind with both hands and bring her closer to me, sucking, biting and swirling my tongue with force. Bella growls a feral moan, now clenching the sheets with full fists, and squeezing my ears with her legs. I lift my head and inhale a large breath to dive for the final explosion. My girl doesn't disappoint. We both exhale and fall back onto the bed.

Once Bella recovers, she turns to me. "Edward, I've never felt an orgasm like that."

I frown.

"No, no, it was amazing. I can't explain the difference."

I nod. "Okay."

"I was so aroused when you were inside me, but once you … you know, pulled out and then slammed me with your mouth, I just shattered. It was as though every nerve ending was lit by fire."

"What do you think attributed to this?" I question.

"Maybe having the babies or your quick switch? I don't know." She hugs me and rests her head on my chest. "But I hope you can do that again."

"Give me a minute and we can try," I laugh.

She wiggles her eyebrows. "You're on!"

 **BPOV**

Well, after many weeks without sex, I can honestly say, I feel amazing. I love every stretch mark, I love my full breasts, and I love Edward more than I could possibly believe.

"What has you so deep in thought?" He asks as he plays with my hair.

I smile. "I was thinking how energized I feel."

"You're not tired out?" he asks.

"No. Annie Mae made me a tea the other morning and I wanted to clean the whole house."

Edward chuckles. "I love that woman."

"I'm glad you do. She's crazy about you, too, and the whole family."

"Yeah, well, I hope she decides to move with us," he says.

I turn to him. "She knows your invitation is coming from a good place, Edward."

"But you don't think she'll come."

"Actually, I think she will. She's just weighing all the options. You know, we women like to build our nests, be independent."

"Oh yeah, I want to tell you about the new idea."

Edward explains about the additions being made to the compound.

"You know, I finally found Pequeño's owner. She's at her sister's house in New Jersey.

We're going to hold him for a few weeks until she returns."

"That's great."

"Did a Lynea Lattanzio call you?" I ask.

"Cat from California?" he chuckles. "Yeah, she did us one better and showed up at the compound."

"What's she like?" I enthusiastically ask.

"Bella, she _is_ the cat lady and a ball of energy." I snort. "She wanted to 'get a gander' of the compound since she already has the largest one."

"Yeah, Rose, Alice and I contacted her about support. She just jumped right it."

"What she's been doing for over twenty-five years is nothing short of amazing. She bought a new house on twelve acres of land with a flowing river. Her reason was that she needed a new start. Little by little, cats showed up at her place. With always adopting one more, she gave up her four-bedroom house to the cats and moved into a smaller house on the property. Her place, 'The Cat House on the Kings'', is a no-cage, no-kill, lifetime, cat sanctuary. Her goals are to keep all these animals safe, sheltered, fed and loved until they are adopted to a safe, kind environment."

"She does this all alone?"

"It's an amazingly organized, non-profit corporation that receives no government or public funding. It's all about donations. They have open adoptions on the property and with a local Petco."

"All the animals are fed, cleaned and cared for. They have workers, volunteers, and seven vets, There is a strict schedule for cleaning the surroundings and cat boxes. There are hundreds of beds with linens to wash, the kitchen is for food prep, a kitten area, and a section for animals with low immune systems. Her old bedroom is being used as a hospital. Every new animal is spayed or neutered there."

"It's quite an operation."

"She filled Emmett and me in on her daily routine. She gave us a great rundown of what we're looking at for the compound. Her numbers were staggering for cat supplies; from cat food, litter, and flea MEDs. She welcomes it, Bella. It's people like her that make things happen."

"Well, The Cullen Compound will be equally as great." She kisses my shoulder and then my lips. "I don't doubt that."

"Well, we're going try."

"Oh, Alice read this article. She was giggling the whole time. She said if she wanted to retire before she began her vet career, she would move to Dublin and work at this animal clinic. Get this, the job would be a Kitten Cuddler."

"I'll bite, what's a kitten cuddler?"

"Someone who cuddles kittens. Apparently, the vets there believe a loved kitten is a happy, secure kitten."

"Too bad they couldn't do that for people," he mumbles and rolls over. "How about you cuddle me, Mrs. Cullen. Ya, wanna get lucky for number three?"

His kiss is slow, as his hands cup my face.

Then, we hear a small cry over the intercom.

Edward smiles. "Told you, cockblocked."

We both sit up to twin wails.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Pay It Forward will be feathering three fics in three different categories on their new blog each month. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page, or deJean Smith. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. And anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight Id# 5612370, EdwardXBella1896 id: 9295237,


	59. Chapter 59

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. She rights my wrongs.**

 **A/N: Please, go to the site, Animal Legal Defense Fund, and sign the animal Bill of Rights.**

 **PETITION TO THE UNITED STATES CONGRESS**

 **I believe that animals, like all sentient beings, are entitled to basic legal rights in our society. Deprived of legal protection, animals are defenseless against exploitation and abuse by humans. As so such rights now exist, I urge you to pass legislation in support of these basic rights for animals.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Chapter Fifty-eight: The Compound Gala**

 **EPOV**

There's a buzz in the air coming from one, Esme Cullen, this morning. She is in her true element with the ' _Gala Extraordinaire_ ' for tonight. Emmett, Jasper and I sit while watching our sleeping kids in their carriers, as Mom, Bella, Alice and Rose flitter around the banquet hall, moving silverware, adjusting the centerpieces and staring at their work. We get in a few hands of poker before they are ready to leave for their spa appointments. My brothers and I await Dad's arrival.

The room does look fucking amazing. There are enlarged, framed pictures of our animals, the rescued cats and dogs, and even a picture of Gabe and the wolf on the walls. Each table has impressive, unique centerpieces with long-stemmed, wispy dogwood branches and blossoms, and flower arrangements resembling cats, dogs and a few roosters in burly baskets, scratching posts, or around fire hydrants. My guess, the roosters are Mom's view of the heist of seven-hundred roosters we saved from the cock fights.

At every entrance, window, and corner, there are clusters of colorful, ceramic pots of cat's whiskers, pussy willows, cattails, and catnip that mix in with the tall, slender white, porcelain vases of tiger jaws, claws and lilies. There are other grand arrangements in shiny, round, black containers of dogwood branches with red, pink, yellowish-white blossoms and bluish, dark berries.

The tablecloths are a pristine white-linen with black-linen napkins and animal-face holders. The seven-course, ornate silverware surround the black and white chargers white with gold rim dinner settings. To the right, there are crystal water goblets, wine, and champagne glasses, upside down coffee cups in their matching saucers, and bread and butter plates to the left. Black-linen covers formally dress each chair.

I look over at the head table and exhale in awe. I don't know how Mom does this, but it's uncanny how she can create a full-size German Shepherd in the center of the table.

Dad walks up behind me and whispers in my ear, chuckling, "I'm going to have that dog's ass in my face the entire night."

I look up at him shaking my head. "Be thankful it's not real," I quip.

After he coos to each of the sleeping babies, he sits next to Emmett across from Jasper and me. Keeping his voice low, he whisper-speaks, "It's going to be a great night." He rubs his hands together and leans forward. "Sandra Bullock has been confirmed."

Emmett kids, "Ah, your dream girl, Dad."

"She's almost as sexy as your mother," he smiles.

Emmett, Jasper and I moan in unison.

"Hey, you guys get a grip. Your mother is some looker,' he defends.

"Dad, we know she's great, but you take it to a different level," Jasper admits.

"Please, like you boys don't ravage your girls. They're Cullen women. They …"

I interrupt him, "We know."

Emmett stifles his roar. "Dad, we get it." He stares at Rose and adjusts himself. "I haven't had anything since before the babies were born."

Dad's eyes widen, "No?"

"I'm not lying. I'm dying. What about you?"

I lower my head and sneak a peek at Jasper. "An hour into the sixth week we … aw."

"Edward?" Emmett pleads.

"A few days ago."

"Rose thinks she's breakable," he whines.

"From what Annie Mae told me, they're better than brand new," I say.

"Then, I can approach her?" Emmett anxiously asks.

Dad interjects, "Do you need me to take you by the hand, son?"

Emmett chuckles, "I'd rather Rose."

We all laugh and hush ourselves. The babies don't stir.

Mom comes over and kisses Dad on the check. "What are you boys up to?"

All red faced, we mumble a 'nothing.'

She rolls her eyes.

"Carlisle, don't tease them."

"Sandra Bullock will be here tonight," he informs her.

She giggles with a raised eyebrow, "My competition."

He squeezes her hand and kisses it. "Never."

She slaps his shoulder. "You lie. We're heading out. Will you be alright with the babies?"

"We'll be fine. Besides, we're going to the clubhouse," Dad says.

"Oh, good." She nods.

 _ ***RI***_

Each of us holds both carriers and follow Dad into the clubhouse. He runs to the back to put the bottles of breastmilk into the fridge. Yeah, our girls are on top of things with a quart for each set. They only drink a few ounces at a time. So, we're good for a few hours.

Garrett unfolds a paper from his back pocket, as he approaches the table. He reads, "All four nurses will be in a mock nursery right off the main room, so all the munchkins will be a step away. Emmett, reassure Rose that I know two of them personally."

Emmett jokes, "Did you do them?"

Garrett defends, "I met them in the ER after that rumble with those dog poachers three years ago. They are married ladies and good friends. Their husbands work security for me, too."

I nod, 'good.'

"I don't know how Carlisle does these things, but he managed to get Sandra Bullock to make an appearance."

Dad sits at the table in front of the babies. "Esme has known her for a long time. It's all Esme's deal. She finagled the celebrities to come."

Emmett leans over Dad. "Who else is coming?"

Garrett reads the list, "John Goodman and Juvenile are hosting the entertainment."

I look at Dad in horror. "Yeah, I can understand John Goodman, but Juvenile?"

"She sold him flowers, Edward. Apparently, he had some falling out with his wife, and your mother made him a bouquet that gave him a night to remember. He was so grateful that he brought more business into the flower shop."

Garrett continues, "Hence, more rappers from New Orleans."

"Plus, your mother keeps up with known celebrities who either are born here or have come to live here. She sends complimentary bouquets to welcome them to New Orleans. Besides, she grew up with quite a few, too. She and Ellen Degeneres went to school together."

Jasper smiles. "I'm impressed."

Emmett gasps, "Get out of here."

"Your mother is one smart cookie."

"Yeah, she's on the list, too," Garrett says.

"Who else is on that list?" Emmett stands next to Garrett and reads. "Wow."

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **BPOV**_

After the royal treatment of a massage, waxing, manis, pedis and new dos, we nibble on fruit and cheese in the lounge area of the salon.

Alice sits next to me as our nails dry with her mouth wide open. "I can't believe you got all those people to come tonight, Esme."

Esme smiles. "It wasn't anything, Alice. I've done business with half and grew up with the rest. It's not what you know …"

I finish, "But who you know."

"Exactly."

Rose frowns.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Annie Mae asks.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "I need to pump."

"I miss my girls," Alice whines.

"Girls, it's good to get a small break. And don't worry about tonight, Garrett arranged for four friends who happen to be registered nurses to watch the little sweeties in a room off the main ballroom. So, should you get lonesome, they are a hop, skip and a jump from you."

"Thanks, Esme." I smile at her.

"Rose, you need to release some of that tension," Annie Mae continues.

"I've been busy with the kids," she mumbles.

"Nonsense, you're too cautious." She giggles and shakes her head. "Poor Emmett."

"I haven't been very fair to him, but he has been so understanding," Rose defends.

Esme speaks up, "Knowing my son, he's afraid to approach you, sweetheart."

"He has been rather quiet."

I quip, "He's probably about to explode… Ah, Rose, the curse."

Her eyes widen, and she gasps, "Oh my … What have I done?"

Alice mumbles, "Or not done."

Esme soothes, "It's all right, dear, I have a plan." She deviously smiles at a smirking Annie Mae.

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **EPOV**_

A four-string quartet, plays, _Spring of Vivaldi's Four Seasons_ in one corner of the room, as people file into the main banquet area. I escort Annie Mae while Bella, Alice, and Rose settle the kids in with the nurses.

Overhead, there are small white lights that drape down throughout the space. They give a warm, peaceful tone along with the music.

Annie Mae squeezes my arm. "Your mother certainly knows how to spruce up a room."

I smile. "Yeah, I can't wait until the rappers hype things up."

"You'll save me a dance for that, Edward."

"I'd think you'd rather dance to Harry Connick Jr."

She smirks. "I still have jive."

"I'm sure you do."

"Now, please, be so kind to take me over to your mother and go drag your wife out of that room."

Once I bring Anne Mae over to Mom, they put their heads together, and I just know a plan is in action.

Jasper shoots me a nod, and I follow in his direction near one of the bar stations. He leans over the table to the bartender, and as I stand next to him, he turns and hands me a drink. "Here, I think we need a little libation." He downs his glass and asks for another.

"Careful, Jazz, you don't want to libate to quickly," I kid.

He frowns, 'You're fucking weird,' and gulps it down again.

We both eye Emmett talking with Mom and Annie Mae and he shoots out of the room as if catapulted by a cannon.

Jasper smiles. "What's that all about?"

"I don't know, but look at the faces on Mom and Annie Mae."

"Cats who ate the canary?" he laughs.

Mom sees us and shakes a finger. "Leave him alone."

Jasper grabs my arm. "This is too good not to check it out."

We hastily exit in Emmett's direction, but once we pass the door, he's nowhere in sight.

"Well, wherever he went, we'll find out later." Jasper rolls his eyes.

We collect our women from the _nursery_ and notice Rose is missing. When I ask Bella, she says that Emmett burst in with great speed carrying her off.

Jasper and I knowingly chuckle at Emmett's plan. He mumbles, 'Mom' and I shake my head 'with Annie Mae.'

I take a long look at my beautiful wife and highly approve of her curve-hugging gown. It's almost skin-tone, and the soft fabric follows her every move. Her hair is off her slender neck and begs for a kiss, to which I easily comply.

Taking her hand, I kiss her knuckles, and we thank the four ladies for their generosity in watching over our munchkins.

We enter the main room, and the music stops. Dad stands at the podium behind the head table. A little feedback blares out from the microphone, and the crowd flinches together. Dad smiles with a 'sorry about that' and all is quiet.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming tonight."

A very svelt John Goodman quickly walks up to Dad talking into another mic, "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle."

They both begin to banter, and the crowd laughs.

"I'm the MC for this grand bevvy of beautiful people," he announces waving his hands around.

In a rehearsed dialogue, they feed off one another. "But it's my shindig, John."

"I thought I was here for Esme." He raises his hands.

Within seconds, Juvenile playful voice interrputs; with his hands up in both their faces. "We are. Now, Vet man, you need to join your wife."

Acting out the good sport, Dad sits next to my mother as she pretends to comfort his bruised ego.

John says to Juvenile, "The nerve of that guy." He announces to the crowd, "And speaking of wives, my beautiful lady, Anna Beth, has a children's store, 'Pippen Lane' at 2929 Magazine Street. She has kids' clothes, toys, and you can shop while your kids play in the playhouse."

He interrupts, "What are you … a commercial? Man, you need to drop that sh…"

"I was just saying. It's New Orleans."

"That's right." He turns to the crowd. "And how're ya'll doing, Nawlin's? Let's hear some noise."

Everyone cheers.

"Okay, that's enough. That's enough." Ellen DeGeneres walks into the room, mic in hand, wearing a black tux with pictures of cats and dogs.

Everyone roars.

She stops and greets Esme with a hug, pets Dad's head and stands between John and Juv. "Hey, we're not here to fight, unless it's for the rights of our furry friends."

"That's right, Ellen, we're here to honor the importance of saving these helpless creatures."

Juvenile adds, "And make sure the perpetrators are thrown in jail. Believe me, you get put in the slammer a few times, you straighten up."

Someone from the crowd shouts, "And you'd know."

"Damn straight, I did, man."

Ellen quickly saves, "And before the riots begin, I could mention the LGBT."

Juv slowly responds, "The Last Great Black Tiger movement?"

John interjects, No, Juv, That's Panthers. Ellen meant the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender groups."

"You're gay?" he asks Ellen with great surprise.

Everyone laughs.

She giggles, "Yeah, I came out on my show twenty years ago."

He broadly smiles showing his gold teeth. "Cool. Man, I don't see. That never bothered me. People are people."

John places an arm around Juv. "I was the 'fat' man for a very long time. And you are 'black,' Juv."

He stands back in surprise. "I'm Black?"

The crowd hysterically laughs.

"I thought it was a tan, man."

More laughter.

Ellen waits for the laughter to die. "Dinner is brought to you by New Orleans' own, John Besh. We have a great show tonight. Sandra Bullock is here."

Juvenile recites, "Lil Wayne and Mystikal are in the ha-ooooouse."

Loud cheers.

John claps with gusto. "And Harry … Connick… , Jr."

The crowd continues to cheer.

"Mayor Mitch Landrieu, Anne Rice, Poppy Z. Brite, and House Representative, Helena Moreno. So, sit back, eat cha dinna and enjoy the jazz," he says.

I see Emmett holding Rose by the hand as they sneak to their seats across from us.. Jasper whispers in my ear, "Rose has a new do."

"They look very put back together," I say through my huge smile.

Annie Mae pokes Bella, and she pokes me. "Stop it."

"What?" Jasper and I simultaneously question.

"You two are horrible," Alice admonishes.

I defend us, "Hey, he would be worse." I point to Emmett.

Bella frowns, "Still!"

Jasper chuckles, "Rose is glowing."

I burst, "Emmett's on fire."

He smiles with both thumbs up.

The waiters make their rounds, and Emmett is elbows deep nodding his head to the music.

 _ ***RI***_

What an evening. Emmett has a perpetual smile on his face all evening. Jaspers eyes never leave Alice's.

I have my arms around Bella on the dance floor while Harry Connick Jr. plays piano and sings, " _One Fine Thing"_ with Annie Mae. She's quite the songbird.

 _If you tell me where you wanna go_

 _When I'm dreamin... I love you_

 _And I know that there is just one version of you_

 _Can I have you? I need you_

 _I'll lead you_

 _You're one fine thing._

 _You're one fine fine thing_

Mom and Dad dance across from us. I nod my head for Bella to look at them. She smiles.

"I want us to have that."

She raises her arms around my shoulders and runs her fingers through my hair. "We so."

"I meant the years."

She smiles. "We will."

I nuzzle her neck. "It's something to look forward to."

She yawns. "Yes, we have plenty of time."

"I think your time is about to run out, Mrs. Cullen. Let's take our kids home, gets some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"After this dance, okay?"

I hold her tight, my ' _One Fine Thing."_

 _ ***RI***_

 _ **Wasn't that romantic? And how did you like the celebrity banter in the beginning?**_

 _ **One more regular chapter and the epi remain.**_

 _ **A reminder:**_

 **Pay It Forward will be feathering three fics in three different categories on their new blog each month. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page, or deJean Smith. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. And anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight Id# 5612370, EdwardXBella1896 id: 9295237,


	60. Chapter 60

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando. And a true inspiration and support.**

 **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **Chapter Fifty-nine: The Compound Opening**

 **EPOV**

The time clock in my head chimes and I open my eyes to a bare bed; the pillows crumpled and the sheets are cold beside me. Bella walks from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hey, Mr. Sleepyhead."

I slowly sit up. "What time is it?"

She grins. "After nine."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Edward, you've had so little sleep in the last week, that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"But the kids?"

"They're fed and sleeping."

"What about you?"

She smiles. "I'm fine. You made sure I got rest." She kisses the top of my head. "It was your turn."

"Thanks, Baby."

"You watch over me. I watch over you. And with that, I'm going to get dressed, and make us breakfast. We have a little less than two hours to bring the kids to your mom and Annie Mae. They're going to watch the munchkins while we go house hunting."

"Aw, that makes sense to use the both of them since Alice and Jasper are joining us."

"So, whatever we don't like, they may want and vice versa?" she suggests.

"Pretty much."

"What if we like the same house?"

"Won't happen."

She nods in understanding.

The morning progresses into the early afternoon, and my head scrambles from all the different homes we've seen. Bella has yet to let on what appeals to her, but Alice loves everything. Old Metairie is quaint and pristine with its vast greenery and spacious properties. It's impressive to see large lawns, both front and back. In the city of New Orleans, homes are on top of each other, leaving very little room between them.

I like the realtor. Carrie's all business explaining the features of the homes, but not pushy about the sale. I get the feeling she knows we are seriously in the market and not wasting her time. Besides, she's one of Mom's customers.

At the end of a cul de sac, we drive into a wide driveway of white brick framed in red and off-shades of red brick with a two-car, attached garage in the back. The front of the house has six, white wooden columns, securing an A-frame roof with three dormer windows. The long, front brick walkway makes its way up three stairs to an entrance porch. The door and side frames are a mahogany wood with clear, stained glass windows all framed with white molding. There are two pane windows on each side of the walls are a light cocoa color.

Carrie walks us to the front door. "Now this house has quite the luxurious presence. It's five bedrooms and five baths with 5,915 square feet built in 1995. It's a beautiful, custom Acadian home with front and rear porches on an oversized lot. The downstairs features a grand study, living and dining rooms and a large family room with fireplace, a gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops and a light-filled breakfast area.

Upstairs we find a master bedroom suite with vaulted ceilings, plus three more bedrooms. The third floor houses the fifth bedroom, bath and a large game room that's over 600 square feet. Plus, a two-car garage," she informs.

She opens the door, and we all file into a foyer of large marble tiles of gray, white and black-square separators. A long, curved white and mahogany stairway leading to the second floor is to the right side, while an archway leads to the deep, rich, forest green library of floor-to-ceiling mahogany bookshelves and floors. On the left, there is a spacious living room and dining room with mahogany floors and beige walls.

Alice places a hand over her mouth to contain some kind of a squeal and grabs Jasper's arm. Bella just looks. I don't have a clue what's on her mind.

We continue the tour to the eat-in, kitchen area. It's a large room with over-sized, stainless steel appliances, an island with a small sink, marble tops, and three stools on one side. The cabinets are a medium shade wood, and the flooring has beige tiles in a diamond pattern. The rectangle table and six chairs sit in front of a pane, bay window.

Jasper sends out a 'yelp' as Alice squeezes his arm.

Bella grabs my hand as we climb the stairway to the master bedroom. A four-post bed faces three, paned windows toward the back of the house. Walking into the ensuite, I suck in a breath of amazement. The surrounding mirrors reflect all images. You see everything at once. The two side-by-side sinks, a large, roman tub with Jacuzzi jets, a glass-enclosed shower with multiple showerheads, and around, padded stool in the center. Bella turns, and I see a faint frown, but Alice opens two walk-in closet doors to behold rows of shelves, hanging rods, and pull out trays. Who has that much clothing?

We take a quick walk-through of three bedrooms and step up another flight of stairs to a family room of sorts. It's less formal than the rest of the home. The warm beige rugs and light mint walls invite comfort. There's a pool table under an amazingly, long stained glass lamp. Alice opens doors again to find another bedroom with bath suite, and storage space.

Now, Jasper squeezes her hand and grins.

As we exit, Carrie explains that there is another property directly across the street that is our final house for today.

Bella turns around, and her eyes sparkle when she sees it.

The two-story brick house says home. The entrance has an overhang covering the front double doors. On each side, there are larger pane, bay windows with black shutters. The upper level has five windows and black shutters with a small, A-frame roof. The greenery of trees and bushes line the left side of the house and under the windows. On the right, the long, brick driveway leads a two-car garage.

Carrie spiels off facts about the house. It's a four bedroom, three and a half bath at 3,465 square feet with a lot of land that's 6,534 square feet. I like the idea of extra space and distance from the neighbors. The circumference of the hedges, trees, and shrubs creates natural privacy.

She swings open the double doors to light wood floors throughout the hallway and two front rooms. The narrow dining room is to the right, and beyond that, I can see a normal looking kitchen.

I glance to the left, and there's a smaller room with a desk and a full wall of bookshelves; a simple library-office.

From the dining room, we pass through a butler's pantry with light-wood shelves, cabinets and a small half-bath.

The kitchen is next to a family room. Bella mumbles, "While I cook, I can see everyone."

The appliances are also stainless; double ovens, five, gas stove burners, dishwasher, and the refrigerator has a hidden, cabinet door. The marble counters form an L-shape with three stools, sitting on different shaped beige tile flooring. There's an eat-in nook with three groups of surrounding windows overlooking an English rose garden.

The family room extends into light wood floors and a moderate, marble fireplace. Again, there are windows in clusters to the right, giving the room ample lighting.

Carrie takes us up a flight of stairs to the second floor. The first room is a small playroom with shelves and cabinets filled with games, arts and crafts materials, and toys.

We round the corner to the master bedroom, which is a good size with three, plate glass windows lighting the mint green on the walls. _Yeah, I don't like the green with the beige rug._

The ensuite is a dark, forest green with beige tiles, Jacuzzi tub and side-by-side sinks with a vanity on the other side.

Bella runs her hands over the marble countertops and looks into the mirror. "I like how they have the mirrors."

I smile. "Me, too."

Alice opens all the doors and finds three walk-in closets; a smaller one that's for only shoes. Bella mumbles, "More for storage."

The remaining bedrooms are all average in size. Two share a bathroom, and I can see them for the twins, once they're older.

But what sells me about this house is in the backyard.

We exit the back, and I set my eyes on a small brick building. "Carrie, what's this?"

She smiles. "It's a mother-in-law suite."

I turn to Bella, and she smiles. Carrie unlocks the door, and we walk into a cozy living space. The walls are a Wedgewood blue with white molding framing the inside and all walls with plate glass windows. Through an archway is a small dining room and kitchen, all in white. To the left is a door that leads to a spacious bedroom that's large enough for a queen-size bed and there's a full bath with a Jacuzzi tub.

Bella comments, "Well, she would need more vibrant colors."

I add, "But she would like it. Yeah?"

Bella nobs. "Yeah."

We take pictures.

 _ ***RI***_

As we sit around my parent's kitchen table, Alice talks with great excitement. "We're only three streets away from Esme and Carlisle." She smiles at Mom. "And we're two streets from Emmett and Rose. Should we both buy those homes on the cul-de-sac, we're across the street from one another."

Annie Mae reacts, "It appears you both found what you were looking for."

Bella pulls out her phone. "I have something I'd like to show you."

"Oh, I would love to see pictures of the house."

Mom joins in, "Me, too." She stands behind Bella.

Bella flips through every picture but the backyard. All of us sit forward waiting for Annie Mae's reaction. She looks at the full backyard, then the mother-in-law suite.

Bella hesitantly offers, "You could be very comfortable in that cottage. We certainly would repaint or redecorate to your specifications. But if you didn't want to be apart from the family, you could choose any one of the bedrooms."

Annie Mae turns to me. "So, that's what you've been hinting around about, Edward."

I sigh. "We know you are capable of living alone. You've been doing that for years. But Bella and I would like you with us ... to be with the entire family."

She grabs my hand, gives me a few swats and squeezes. "It's nice to be wanted."

Bella asks, "But?"

"But nothing. I'm commenting on your thoughtfulness."

"Okay, we're thoughtful, but what do you think?"

"Well, I've lived in my house a very long time. I know my way around."

"Then …"

"Bella, darling, I would like to think on it."

Her face falls, "But, you're not …"

She patiently answers, "I said, child, I would like to think about it. There are many pros and cons." She smiles. "I'm not saying, 'no.' I would like a little time. Besides, you haven't bought the property, yet."

My cell rings. "Yeah, Dad."

"Edward, you and Jasper need to get to the clubhouse right away."

"What's going on?"

"We got a tip about a shipment of dogs coming through." I motion for Jazz to stand. "We have to go."

Bella frowns. "Where are you going?"

"There's going to be a bust."

Mom pleads, "Edward, the opening is tomorrow. Can't the police handle this?"

I shake my head. "It's one of our guys on the line, Mom. We can't leave him hanging."

Jasper calmly states, "I knew something was about to happen. It's been too quiet."

I say to Jazz, "We have to go." I hug Bella and kiss her forehead. "Stay here."

"Edward, please be careful."

I hold her tight. "I'll be back soon. C'mon, Jaz. We need to get our bikes."

Bella moans, "It can't be Ricky."

Annie Mae grabs my hands, looks up at me and nods. "It's a whole new team and ball game."

I give her a small smile, and we bolt.

 _ ***RI***_

Jasper and I fly around the corner to the clubhouse where an assembly of over one-hundred and thirty-six bikers are awaiting our arrival. With Dad at the lead, I ride to his side as Jasper and Emmett roll behind us. The sound of each Harley roars to the sound of tunnel thunder on wheels as we jump start in a line turning on Jackson Ave., and heading toward Tchoupitoulas Street.

The sky fades into twilight with each headlight beaming the way.

Once we reach the entrance to the port, we split in half with Dad to the left and me to the right. We slowly move, keeping our engines to a mild purr. I can see Dad's group approaching the cargo ship. Dad gives the signal, and all hell breaks loose. We ride around stacked cages of inhumanly, packed dogs whimpering from fear and pain.

I stop my bike and with nunchucks ready, I fight my way clear. There may be thirty perps that we outnumber. Emmett has two guys around the neck and lifts them up smacking their heads together. Seth and Jake are the fallout guys. They cuff each perpetrator as they fall to the ground. Garrett chases one man into the river while Jasper shoots at other man's feet; making him dance.

Dad throws a few punches and pummels the poor bastard to the ground. Emmett gets to Dad first and grabs him from behind backing him off the guy. Jasper holds his gun on him. He doesn't move.

I watch my father heave with tears. The adrenalin rush wavers as he bends with his hands on his thighs, mumbling, "They're monsters." He looks around. "Let's haul these animals back into the truck and get them out to the clinic. We've got a long night, boys."

 _ ***RI***_

It's four o'clock and all the dogs peacefully rest. At least, they're not on top of one another and can easily breathe. There are broken bones, lacerations, and contusions. But they are flealess, and all with full bellies.

There are four other bike clubs here for the opening. The hidden hindsight for their assistance in the bust and their help with the dogs tells it all. We band together in one common cause; to be true to our goals to put slimeballs behind bars and save any and all animals.

Exhausted, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I climb on our bikes and head back to our families.

We park in the round driveway, walk into the kitchen, and find Mom feeding a bottle to Aidan. "Oh, Emmett, I'm so glad you're here. I picked up Rose and the kids."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad they're not alone."

"Annie Mae thought we should all be together," she coos.

Emmett says to me, "That woman better move in with you, or I'm taking her."

Annie Mae walks out holding Alexi. "She's a little fussy since she didn't burp."

I take my daughter, patting and rubbing her back in circles, she exhausts a loud belch.

"That's my girl."

We all laugh.

"Being it was a late night, I made all the necessary calls to postpone the opening until noontime. At least, you boys can get some rest. Where's your father?"

"I'm right here." He enters from the back door. "I was securing the bikes."

She admonishes, "I see you were physical."

"You should see the other guy, Mom," Emmett proudly boasts, smacking Dad's shoulder. "I had to pull him off the guy."

Mom rolls her eyes. "Really, Carlisle?"

"We'll talk about it later. Let's all get to bed," he says.

Jasper mumbles, "I held him at gunpoint."

Esme hugs him. "My brave boy."

 _ ***RI***_

Dad stands on the steps of the hospital holding a pair of humongous scissors about to cut the purple satin ribbon on the door.

"This is a dream long in coming. I'm happy to share this with my family, friends and all the animals we have saved and all those we will in the future."

He cuts the ribbon and everyone cheers.

"The Cullen Animal Compound is now open for business."

 _ ***RI***_

 **This is the last chapter … only the epi left which will post on October 1.**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight Id# 5612370, EdwardXBella1896 id: 9295237,


	61. Chapter 61

Rescue Ink

Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital and shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, and his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on his Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect and save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for the middle one, Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **A/N: I am still blessed with my Beta, Fran. She's my Queen; my comma commando.**

 **She's one hell of a friend.**

 **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **Chapter Sixty: Epi**

 **Thanksgiving - Five years later**

 **EPOV**

It's a beautiful, sunny day with not a cloud in the sky, the temperature is a mild sixty-nine degrees with a light breeze, and it's a day of thanks.

We have an area on the compound that hosts a large, covered outdoor patio for dinner events; Mom's idea. It's separate from the animal section.

Mom, Anne Mae, and the girls set up place settings on smaller tables for the kids, and we have a horde of mini Jaspers, Emmetts, and mes. For some damn reason, the Cullen genes are strong in all the kids.

The extended families of the club are also present. Yeah, Jake, Seth, and Garrett are fathers with wives, but they didn't stay with Alice's friends. I guess the club life wasn't for them. It's not easy to be with men like us. At any given time of the day or night, there can be an emergency, and we're on our bikes fighting the cause. We all burn with the same fire.

We also have our in-house 'Battered Spouses,' along with their children joining us. We share the meal, optimistically giving them a sense of family and hope. Dad set up a direct line to one particular social worker who handles every case. She expedites all the arrangements for home, security, and welfare for each broken family.

Today, we celebrate ...

e feast ...

We love our families.

I watch Emmett, the biggest kid in the bunch, play Piped Piper. They follow him in circles, mimicking all his movements from flapping arms to stomping feet. He yells a, 'hey-ho' and they do the same, giggling. Thirty-two little munchkins from the ages of nine to one in a single file snake around the pavilion with all eyes on them. Fourteen are Cullens.

Emmett and Rose, along with their Adam and Andrew, have a set of three-year-old twin girls, Amy and Annie. Oh, they didn't stop there. Annie Mae's magic continues with one-year-olds, Adrien and Angelina. He has three girls and three boys. Jasper and I have a bet that they go for another set.

Jasper and Alice have two-year-old boys, Alaric and Alias, who their older sisters, Abby and Ava, keep a watchful eye on like hawks. They may look like Jasper, but their actions are purely Alice. They're all business and take no prisoners.

Bella and I have another set of split twins; three-year-olds, Anthony and Arielle. Aidan holds his brother's hand as Alexi drags her sister in Emmett's parade.

And we wonder if this twin evolution will be a trickle-down effect with our children; only time will tell.

I glance over at Annie Mae with a twinkle in her eye; she dotes over all the grandchildren with Mom at her side. They're thick as thieves and defend their mini scoundrels. We second generation parents don't have a chance. Bella and I just concede and carefully pick our battles.

Mom and the girls head back and forth from the kitchen bringing out trays of traditional side dishes. Jasper and I man the meat barbeques along with Dad and Seth with veggie burgers, potatoes, and corn.

" _When you have over one-hundred starving people, you can never have too much food," Mom's words echo in my head._ I turn to see her smile as she nods at me reading my thoughts.

Dad and Seth finish up and place all their platters on the long, rectangle buffet table; another great idea from Mom. " _If we have a separate table with the food, everyone can comfortably sit with enough room."_

I watch Dad approach Mom, wrapping an arm around her waist, and hugging her close, groping her ass. He smiles at me with his thumbs up.

Okay, he's a happy man.

 _Three years ago, we presented our case to the Louisiana State House of Representatives. Their civil law and procedure committee open their session to us for the animal rights bill._

 _Dad and I worked on the speech for days on end. We were nervous, but confident that our facts and our four million signatures on passing new laws would evoke some kind of positive reaction._

 _I stood before the committee with my family watching on the sidelines._

" _Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Dr. Edward Cullen. I'm a veterinarian, an animal lover and caregiver, and I speak for them as a representative of their rights as living, breathing beings."_

" _As a country, we have stood by far too long, some looking in other directions, while innocent animals have been mistreated through unnecessary cruelty because they can not speak for themselves nor defend themselves against heinous abuse."_

 _I hold up a thick pamphlet and shake it over my head. "I have four-million signatures of Louisiana residents that want to see change. They want to see stricter laws protecting our domestic and wild animals throughout our state."_

" _This plea for their freedom from abuse is being presented throughout our nation. All fifty states need to seriously consider every penalty that deals with animal abuse; from leaving an animal in a hot car to inhumane testing, to mass breeding in despicable conditions, and raising animals for open fighting for entertainment purposes. It's time that we take the responsibility to make these changes to protect the innocent. We need harsher laws with heavier fines and lengthier jail sentences. If we only slap a hand, that hand will only continue to torture and mistreatment."_

" _This state needs a comprehensive list of all animal violators for every city to publicly have available for awareness. If you know the perpetrator, you can keep a watchful eye to prevent any violation."_

" _We also should consider a reward system for any individual that prevents or ceases any abuse to an animal."_

" _Once again, through education, we develop and mold tomorrow's young children into tomorrow's leaders. Government and civilians need to work together."_

Today, we celebrate our success with all fifty states implementing animal rights laws with higher fines, penalties, and jail sentences. It's a win we don't take lightly.

We celebrate the gratitude for all the help, sweat and toil for our surroundings. This compound is a dream of a young boy's desire to right wrongs. A boy that is now a grandfather passing on his legacy.

Today, Dad retires and hands his boys the keys.

We also celebrate a woman who saved her family bringing life to a new generation.

As everyone finds their seat, Emmett scoots each child into their dining area. Dad stands and welcomes all. "I'm so glad to see everyone here; to be together to truly celebrate an amazing win."

Everyone cheers.

"I'm so honored and proud to look around and say, "We did it!"

More cheers, hoots, and hollers.

"We accomplished more than we started out doing. It's mind-boggling that we expanded our rescue program. Not only do we save our furry friends, but they in return save us. All schools will have an animal awareness class teaching kindness, respect, and exchanging love."

Everyone applauds.

"We have the approval for 'Animals for Seniors.' A program to relieve stress for the elderly in their homes, with volunteers bringing in kittens and puppies for them to experience and enjoy."

We shout, "About time."

"Our compound opened its doors to families from abused homes, both human and animal."

The mothers all cheer.

"And lastly, I'm stepping down and passing this to my sons."

Moans.

"No, no, I'll be around. My wife does have plans to expand our swing set."

Everyone laughs.

"Edward," Dad gestures to me.

"Believe me, Dad's not going anywhere."

More laughs.

"Um, no matter where I am or where I go, I will always involve myself with the care and protection of animals. It's in my blood; it's my family's blood; from my parents to my siblings, to our wives to our children. If we educate, teaching children at a young age to respect and care for animals, then there are no boundaries for their safety."

"It fills my heart with pride to know that my family hasn't worked in vain. That every person who travels this road with us has helped spread the word and the way. We have all fifty states with laws and penalties. And soon Europe and the rest of the world will follow."

"No animal should suffer."

"No animal should starve."

"No animal should be mistreated."

"As a united world, we give back to the true natives of this planet."

Everyone cheers.

"And another one of the reasons we celebrate is that it's Annie Mae's birthday."

She turns beet red and hides behind her hands. Bella hugs her. "Oh, no fuss. No fuss."

"So, eat up. We have …

Before I can continue, I'm hit in the shoulder with a blob of mashed potatoes. I look in the direction of my attacker, and face a smirking Emmett licking his fingers. "I've wanted to do that all day."

I smile at him, as Bella taps him on the shoulder, and, as he turns, she dribbles gravy over his shirt. The surprise on his face is priceless.

Bella growls, "Don't waste food."

Emmett licks his fingers.

Annie Mae gives Emmett a death stare, and he runs screaming into the building, "I'm gonna clean up now, Annie Mae."

She quietly says, "Be thankful I adore your Rosalie."

My cell rings.

There is silence.

I answer, nod my head.

Duty calls and we run for our bikes.

The End.

 _ ***RI***_

 **Always, my first thank you is to Fran. Without her, I feel my words pale. She gives me the color.**

 **Thank you to all the readers for giving this story a chance. I more than appreciate your time and comments.**

 **Time to close this book and create another.**

 **So, in a few weeks, keep a watchful eye for the new fic, 'She Rocks My World' on October 17th… It's my birthday, and I'll present all of you with my gift.**

 **Whoo Hoo!**

 _ ***RI***_

Time for recs: This list is authors.

Postapocalyptic Depository id:4165532, DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714, AshesAshes83 id: 4246885,

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894, HopeSparkles id: 3076873, ceceprincess1217 id:4475044,

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467, fyrebyrd id: 2483494, RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935,

camoozle id: 1918869, RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

2brown-eyes id: 2455049, Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id:3470172,

deJean Smith id:2129320, skittlesmomma27 id: 4097355, melistories id: 4111996,

mrsmcavoy23 id: 1893707, winterhorses id:4743992, readingmama id: 1816183,

Ceceprincess1217 id: 4475044, purpleC305 id:5424625, windchymes id: 1943566

bicyclesarecool id:4685588, NewTwilightFan id:1970785, Now Taking Numbers id:2284654,

cullenlvr83 id:2434565, t iffanyanne3 id:1709839, Miss Baby id: 1562633,

Bubbleybear id: 2007216, backwardglance id:6277900, LatteLemon id:6210446,

sweetwordsofmine id: 7019621, staringatthesky id: 3998461, FICTIONAL-STAR id:1969389,

AGothicReader id:7260301, archy12 id: 2268597, Twilightsavedme id: 6109847,

The Reading Maniac id: 6245254, Chatterboxcharlie id: 5604107, Kestra EchoWolf id: 5416585,

SparrowNotes24 id: 4244397, Jonesn id: 2002395, Crazy ExGirlfriend23 id: 7731879,

Hikingurl id: 4043950, TwiAddictAnne id: 5527504, AliciaW68 Id: 2613009,

sweet fanfic Id: 7859207, Alisa Pearce Id: 5856611, Sunshine1220 Id:6671637,

CiaraShayee id: 7945681, MandyLeigh Id: 1795319, trainwreque Id: 2424847,

The Strong1 id: 3832482, LadyHazelK Id: 4332812, Honeymoon Edward Id:8999187,

Myotherlife id# 3605025, AbbyPratt Id: 9296759, lucky pessimist Id: 7299880,

Michaelmas54 id# 4775235, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight Id# 5612370, EdwardXBella1896 id: 9295237,


End file.
